Réquiem por un Vuelo
by LuzylaLyngle
Summary: Si llegas alguna vez a leer esto, entiende que el poder es una pesada carga. De ti depende si caer en sus redes o zafar por algo mejor a lo que yo he hecho. Puede que la gente te haga pensar que tienes el poder para salvar el mundo, cambiarlo en últimas instancias... No olvides que también pudiera darse lo contrario, no olvides que quizás tus decisiones lo lleven a destruirlo...
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**Amor de albores**

Llovía.

Katniss estaba sentada en un banco, a un costado de la plaza pública. Al frente, la panadería Mellark preparaba sus puertas para la larga fila de clientes (mineros carbonizados, chiquillos desnutridos, propagandistas), quienes llevaban de pie más de seis horas. No les importaba la lluvia, el frío, mucho menos los carros armados con agentes de la paz. Simplemente se quedaban ahí como tantos otros, de pie y con la mirada perdida, buscando en la memoria aquellos días cuando las cosas marchaban mejor.

_Calor en las casas, estómagos llenos y esperanza de vida hasta los ochenta y algo..._

Katniss estaba sentada en silencio, contemplaba la lluvia en su verticalidad mientras caía. Libre. Desnuda. Invulnerable. Se acumulaban en charcos y perforaciones, impulsados por el viento, deslizándose por la calzada hacia la tierra y desde ahí hacia lo profundo sin importarles nada. ¿Cómo sería eso?.

La lluvia continuó cayendo. A veces, Katniss imaginaba que era como la lluvia, o el viento, o el mismo frío del amanecer. Una cosa sin pensamiento, capaz simplemente de ser, sin pensar, ni preocuparse, ni sentir dolor. Entonces podría ser... libre.

Oyó un sonido cercano y luego la vista de la lluvia desapareció.  
—¡Katniss! —dijo Gale, muy cerca del oído—. ¡Estás ahí!

_Y este es el principal motivo por el que nunca seré como la lluvia_

—Deberías prepararte —dijo Gale—. Estamos a punto de empezar.

Gale era un chico atractivo de piel aceitunada. Alto, delgado y fuerte. Cazador, a su manera; amable, si alguien que había crecido en los bajos fondos del Doce podía ser considerado realmente tal cosa. Se conocían de vista desde hace algún tiempo y luego unieron recursos en el bosque compartiendo la caza. Naturalmente, eso no significaba que fueran amigos. Cazar juntos no tenía nada que ver con la amistad; era un simple acto de supervivencia. La vida es dura en la Veta y, si un ladrón quería evitar ser capturado y ejecutado en la plaza pública, tenía que ser práctico.

_Y la frialdad es la más práctica de las emociones. _

—¿Bien? —preguntó Gale—. Deberías ir. Sae está enfadada.

¿ Y cuándo no lo está?, pensó Katniss, sin embargo de todas formas asintió. Se levantó del banco y pasó rozando a Gale para dirigirse a un callejón y luego a la "guarida". La casa de putas era una de las tantas tapaderas que manejaban en el distrito. La guarida de la banda en sí, estaba oculto en las mismas habitaciones donde las mujeres hacían el trabajo. Cuestión de magia, en palabras de Gale.

Entró por una puerta oculta, seguida de Gale. El trabajo sería a un par de calles de distancia, justo al límite desde donde comienza la zona más rica del distrito. Era un trabajo complicado, uno de los más complejos que había visto Katniss. Suponiendo que Sae no fuera capturada, los beneficios serían jugosos. Si la capturaban...Bueno, engañar a poblarinos y agentes de la paz era una profesión muy difícil, pero desde luego era mejor que trabajar en las minas o en la casa de putas.

—¡Aquí estás! —Sae alzó un dedo largo y huesudo y le apuntó a la cara—. ¿Dónde te habías metido chica?

Katniss no dejó que el odio ni la rebeldía se notaran en sus ojos. Simplemente agachó la cabeza, dándole a Sae lo que esperaba ver. _Hay otras formas de ser fuerte_.  
Sae soltó un leve gruñido, luego alzó la mano y le dio un revés en la cara. La fuerza del golpe envió a Katniss contra la pared, y su mejilla ardió de dolor. Se desplomó contra la madera, pero soportó el castigo en silencio. Sólo era otro moretón más. Era lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo. Lo había hecho antes.

—Escucha —susurró Sae—. Éste es un trabajo importante. Vale miles de teselas: más que tú cien veces. No permitiré que metas la pata. ¿Entendido?

Katniss asintió.

Sae la estudió un momento, el rostro surcado por la edad rojo de furia. Finalmente, se apartó, murmurando para sí. Estaba molesta por algo..., no era sólo por Katniss. Quizás se había enterado de los intentos de rebelión que había tenido lugar en el trece hacía varios días. Uno de los poblarinos importantes al parecer había sido asesinado y su mansión calcinada. Esas preocupaciones eran malas para los negocios: hacían que los ricos estuvieran más atentos y fuesen menos fácil de engañar. Eso, a su vez, podía reducir seriamente los beneficios de Sae.

Está buscando alguien a quien castigar, pensó Katniss. Siempre se pone nerviosa antes de un golpe. Miró a Sae, saboreando la sangre de su labio. Seguramente dejó entrever un poco de confianza porque ella la miró por el rabillo del ojo y su expresión se ensombreció. Alzó la mano, como para volver a golpearla.

Katniss cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe. Arrugó la frente y trajo a la memoria todos los hermosos recuerdos que le quedaban de la infancia. Contuvo el aliento al escuchar los pasos seniles cada vez más cerca, pero el golpe nunca aterrizó.

Katniss abrió los ojos mientras Sae se marchaba. La mujer tenía un aspecto muy convincente vestido de poblarina. Llevaba el traje más lujoso que Katniss hubiese visto jamás: un vestido azul pálido hasta los tobillos, chaquetilla negra con botones de oro grabados, abrigo de piel negra y larga, y un bastón de oro a juego. En sus dedos chispeaban de anillos e incluso llevaba un hermoso collar de perlas. Sae imitaba bastante bien a los poblarinos: cuando se trataba de interpretar un papel, había pocos ladrones más competentes que ella. Siempre que pudiera controlar su temperamento.

Katniss se puso en pie mientras Sae empezaba a gritar a algunos otros miembros de la banda. Habían alquilado un carro y una habitación en el hotel más costoso del alto Doce. La mujer iba a interpretar el papel de Saide, una viuda capitolina con problemas financieros, que había ido al distrito Doce interesada en los negocios de extracción del carbón.

La habitación contigua había sido transformada en una especie de cambiadores, con un gran espejo en el centro y las paredes repletas de colgadores con tenidas. Había dos hombres sentados en una esquina, con uniforme de criado; harían el papel de la servidumbre de Sae.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —preguntó una un hombre mientras entraba en la habitación. Era alto e iba vestido con el uniforme blanco de los agentes de la paz. Cray era el otro dueño de la casa de putas: aquel golpe era en realidad idea suya. Se había asociado con Sae porque necesitaba a alguien hiciera de capitolina, y todos sabían que Sae era la mejor.

Sae alzó la cabeza.

—¿Eh?... ¿Alboroto?— sonrió— serán las putas que tienes trabajando del otro lado... ve y diles que no griten tan fuerte. — La mujer recalcó sus palabras haciendo un gesto con la mano; había motivos para que interpretara tan bien a la gente del Capitolio. Era tan arrogante que bien podría haber pertenecido a uno de ellos.

Cray entornó los ojos.

Katniss sabía lo que probablemente estaba pensando el hombre: decidía si sería muy arriesgado entregar a la vieja cuando el golpe hubiera terminado. Al cabo de un rato, el alto jefe de los agentes se apartó y miró a Katniss.

—¿Y ésta quién es? —preguntó.

—Una de mi banda —respondió Sae, poniéndose más color en los labios.

—Creía que no necesitábamos a nadie más.— resopló el viejo.

—Bueno, la necesitamos a ella —dijo Sae—... Ignórala...la chica es más estúpida que esos tontos críos tuyos que tienes pasando por el distrito.

Cray miró a Katniss y su labio ensangrentado. Ella apartó la mirada. Sin embargo, los ojos de Cray se posaron en ella, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Llevaba una sencilla camisa abotonada y sus pantalones de casa. La mojada hacía que ambas prendas se le pegaran al cuerpo. En realidad, resultaba poco atractiva: flaca, piel aceitunada y ojos grises, no parecía tener ni dieciséis años. No obstante, algunos hombres preferían ese tipo de mujeres.  
Pensó en usar con él alguna de sus flechas, pero al poco rato Cray apartó la mirada.

—La gente llegaba a eso de las once —dijo Cray—. ¿Estás preparada?

Sae puso los ojos en blanco, acomodándose el abrigo frente al espejo.

—Todo perfecto. ¡Déjame a mí, Cray!

El viejo frunció el ceño, pero se dio media vuelta y salió murmurando para sí. Katniss escrutó la habitación, estudiando la vestimenta de la banda. Finalmente se acercó a Sae, que seguía echandose pintura en la cara.

—Sae —dijo Katniss en voz baja— los criados están demasiado bien.

La mujer frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué tonterías dices?

—Los criados —repitió la chica, hablando todavía en un susurro—. Se supone que Saide está en la quiebra. Puede tener trajes elegantes de antes, pero no podría permitirse esos criados tan bien vestidos. Usaría gente de la Veta.

Sae la miró con mala cara, pero se lo pensó.

— Esa gente tiene que pensar que estás casi en la miseria —añadió Katniss.

—¿Qué sabrás tú? —dijo Sae, mirándola con desdén.

—Suficiente.

Katniss lamentó de inmediato haberlo dicho: sonaba demasiado rebelde. Sae alzó una mano enjoyada y la chica se preparó para recibir otro moratón. Sin embargo, nuevamente se quedó esperando.

—¿Por qué insistes en provocarme, Kat?... Sabes las deudas que me dejó tu madre antes de escapar. ¿Te das cuenta que una mujer menos misericordiosa que yo te tendría abriendo las piernas en una casa peor que esta?...¿Qué te parecería, servir en la cama hasta que se cansen de ti?

Katniss se miró los pies.  
Sae la agarraba con fuerza, lastimándole la piel allí donde su cuello y hombro se encontraban. Jadeó del dolor a su pesar. La mujer sonrió.

—Sinceramente, a veces me pregunto por qué te conservo, chica —dijo, aumentando su tenaza—. Tendría que haberme deshecho de ti hace meses, cuando tu madre me traicionó. Supongo que tengo un corazón demasiado blando.

La soltó por fin, luego le indicó que la siguiera. En cuanto Sae apartó la mirada, se frotó el hombro. Un dolor más, pensó. Puedo enfrentarme al dolor.  
Sae aguardó unos instantes. Luego, como era de esperar, llamó a los dos "criados".

—¡Ey, ustedes dos! —dijo—. Están muy bien vestidos. Vayan a ponerse algo que los haga parecer de la veta...

Pronto, los chicos volvieron tal como había sugerido Katniss.

El grupo fue saliendo de la habitación oculta, abriéndose camino por los pasillos directamente a la cocina. El transporte que habían arrendado llegó poco después al punto de encuentro. No era raro ver esos lustrosos metales con ruedas en la Veta, las chicas en la casa de putas se peleaban por esos hombres que dejaban buena propina y por lo general estaban limpios.  
Katniss escuchaba los gritos obscenos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo nada más pensar que esos alaridos pudieron ser los suyos... y peor aun, los de su hermana, si su madre no se la hubiera llevado cuando escapó.  
Sae se subió primero, le siguieron los criados y luego Katniss. Gale y los otros chicos de la banda los seguirían a pie pasados los diez minutos acordados.

—¿Tienes lo que necesito? —preguntó Sae cuando se pusieron en marcha. Katniss metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó dos bolsas: una con frutos rojos, la otra con hojas—. Me alegro...

Continuaron lo que quedaba de camino en silencio.

La entrada del hotel parecía más brillante ahora, con toda gente del capitolio. Katniss los observó protegida por las ventanas opacas; cual de todos ellos le parecía más raro con sus implantes y colores de piel.

_Creo que ahora entiendo porqué se pintaba tanto.._

Cuando el auto se detuvo, ella fue la primera en bajar y abrir el paraguas para su ama. No le importaban los goterones blancos que atestaban contra ella. Al contrario, le gustaba la sensación pulsátil, le recordaba que la vida que llevaba era real. Un hombre, vestido de rojo opaco, se acercó cuando hicieron ingreso a la ostentosa recepción. Preguntó sus nombre y Sae por su puesto ya estaba empapada de su personaje. Hasta Katniss se sorprendió cuando la escuchó hablar con el particular acento de la capital.

Eran cinco para las once cuando entraron a la habitación con sus maletas. Rápidamente, ordenaron todo,aparentando estar varios días en el hotel. Ordenaron comida, vinos y Katniss se encargó de agregarles la mezcla especial que los dejaría más que asequibles para la pobre viuda.  
Tres golpes los alertaron que ya era hora de dar comienzo. Tres golpes y Katniss estaba lista para robarle a su propia gente una vez más.

—Señora Saide —saludó el primer poblarino en entrar. Katniss reconoció la voz de alcalde Undersee y su esposa —. que gusto conocerla al fin.

—El gusto es mio

— ¡Señora Saide!— rebotó la voz de Cray también en el lugar—...un gusto conocerla, lamento mucho la reciente pérdida de su esposo.

_Vaya, y entre castigos y abusos tiene tiempo para actuar... a Cray si que no se le escapa una..._

Uno a uno, los invitados se fueron presentando, y uno a uno fueron cayendo también a los encantos de Sae y sus anécdotas como falsa habitante del capitolio. Pronto a las risas les sumó tragedia, contar la triste pérdida de su esposo y la mala administración de su fortuna apuró las botellas de vino y los manjares; todos ellos endulzadas con "jarabe" especial de Katniss.  
Para cuando llegó la hora de hablar de negocios la gente estaba tan desorientada, que fue más sencillo de lo que supuso robar la información buena y hacerles firmar unos cuantos falsificados. Durante las dos horas, que la gente se divertía en la recepción de la habitación, Katniss registraba cada palabra, cada dato hasta el más mísero y luego se encargaba hacerlos llegar a Gale.  
La cosa era simple si se analizaba de ese modo, pero no era así.

En el primer piso del hotel habían numerosos agentes, atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño cerca del edificio. Cámaras de seguridad registraban los pasillos y ascensores y a eso había que sumarle el gran número de cámaras extras de los periodistas, que venían al distrito para cubrir la cosecha anual para los juegos del hambre.

Katniss no tenía miedo, hace tiempo que había aprendido a pasar inadvertida para el mundo.

Era una de sus cuantas cualidades ser sigilosa, ayudaba el cazar todos los domingos con Gale en el bosque, pero su maestría en desplazamiento se lo atribuía a sí misma. Con su porte despreciable nadie le prestaba demasiada atención y la ropa era una extensión más de su cuerpo. Una herramienta más al camuflaje.  
Con el tiempo se ha convencido a sí misma que es un objeto más del distrito, sin conexiones ni raíces, que no le debe a nadie el favor de mantenerse con vida. Pero entonces hace un trabajo, y brota ese malestar... esa cosa que chilla lo malo de su actuar, lo incorrecto de robarle a sus pares. Porque ella si fue uno de ellos en otros tiempos...

_¿Cuando papá estaba vivo?..._

Vivían en una casa cerca del bosque, Prim y ella asistían al colegio del distrito, su madre las esperaba en casa con la cena servida.

¡No!, grita una voz en su interior, no lo hagas...

_Ellos también me abandonaron..._

No vuelvas atrás...

_Tarde o temprano todos me abandonan..._

Pensar en ellos no cambiará nada..

_Cuando dejo de ser una pieza útil en sus juegos._

Entra en la habitación absorta en sus propias emociones. Ya no debería sentirlo... _el dolor... _No debiera ser parte de su mente algo tan poco útil, algo que resta puntos a sus habilidades de ladrona. Libera un suspiro controlándose, y a paso ligero va hasta la cocina a preparar el golpe final y cerrar los tratos. Gale y los chicos ya robaron todo lo que tenían al alcance.  
Aún resuena la voz de Sae en la estancia, Cray y la voz de otro hombre que no sabe identificar, responden también a sus preguntas. Está pensando en ello, cuanto entra en la cocina donde están los otros dos chicos de la banda. Está pensando en ellos, cuando inconscientemente dice:

— Estamos listos...hora de prepararse...

— ¿Prepararse para que?— le pregunta un voz, que aún no estaba lista para escuchar. Al menos no frente a frente.

Porque ahí frente a ella, está el chico panadero...

_Peeta. _


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Rictus**

En opinión de Finnick, el capitolio, sede del presidente Snow, era un espectáculo deprimente. La mayoría de las personas lucían deformes y extraños colores de piel, y las costumbres no era de lo mejor si se llamaba normalidad a tomar pastillas para inducir el vómito. Cada lugar público tenía lavados exclusivos para ello.  
Los edificios y monumentos tenían un aire artificial casi inconcebible. Para él, que había nacido cerca del mar, el gris sobrio del asfaltado y las casas tan pegadas unas de otras, le daban la sensación de estar en una jaula. Hacía falta más verde, vida de la vida y no esas cosas procesadas a las que llamaban mascotas, mucho menos los niños a pedido, cada cual más fluorescente e intervenido a gusto de sus padres. Finnick esperaba que aquello tuviera arreglo.  
Además estaban esas fortalezas blancas. Intrincados ganglios conectados, con hileras de agujas como lanzas, donde se encontraban resguardados los Sumo Aberrantes: mutos que una vez fueron personas, y que hoy trabajaban para el presidente Snow, desbaratando bandas rebeldes o fraudulentas. Y además estaban los Avox, esclavos sin lengua como los Sumos, pero que servían a los capitolinos en cuanto capricho pasara por sus retorcidas mentes. Es eso o ser entregados a las bestias, que seguro reclamaran más que una simple lengua para saciar su hambre.

Finnick apartó la mirada de un grupo de Avox que limpiaban la ciudad y miró a lo lejos, hacia el centro, donde estaba el palacio del presidente Snow. Blood Shadow, era el núcleo de los Mil Mantos. El palacio superaba cien veces en tamaño de cualquier otro construido con máximo esmero y era con supremacía el edificio más grande en todo Panem.

Finnick se acomodó la capucha y saltó al vacío. Era probable que lo reconocieran en la ciudad: hacía muchos años que había salido vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre y hace cuatro que escapó del Capitolio. A pesar de todo, la gente seguía recordándolo; había sido el vencedor más joven, el puto con mayor dividendos y el díscolo más protegido en esa extraña ciudad. Fue gracias al pago especial por sus trabajos sexuales que pudo salir. Gracias a eso y una identidad vacía, resguardada bajo la protección de la capucha. Si todo salía bien llegaría un momento en que Finnick volvería a ser visto y alabado. Por ahora probablemente lo mejor era permanecer en el anonimato.

Al cabo de un rato se le acercó un hombre en la muralla que rodeaba los jardines públicos. El hombre, Haymitch, era más bajo que Finnick y tenía un rostro sonrosado por los años de adicción. Una vulgar capucha marrón le cubría el pelo rubio y llevaba la misma barba descuidada que usaba desde que le habían crecido cuatro pelos hacía veinte años. Como Finnick, llevaba ropa de poblarino: chaleco gris, chaquetón oscuro y pantalones y una fina capa para diferenciarse de los capitalinos. El traje no era lujoso pero sí distinguido, propio de la clase media de Panem. La mayoría de los hombres poblarinos no eran lo bastante ricos para ser considerados como Capitolinos; sin embargo, en Panem, la distinción no se basaba sólo en el  
dinero. Era cuestión de extravagancia y de historia. El presidente Snow era inmortal y aparentemente aún recordaba a los hombres que lo habían apoyado durante los primeros años de su reinado. Los descendientes de aquellos hombres, no importaba lo pobres que se volvieran, siempre serían favorecidos.

Aquella ropa impedía que los agentes de la paz hicieran demasiadas preguntas. Finnick y Haymitch, naturalmente, la llevaban de manera fraudulenta: ninguno de los dos era poblarino de verdad, aunque, técnicamente, Finnick era mestizo. Sin embargo, en muchos aspectos eso era peor que ser un simple hombre de la Veta.  
Haymitch se detuvo junto a Finnick, se apoyó en una de las fuentes luminiscentes, contemplando el particular par de peces que maniobraba en las densas aguas.

— Llegas unos cuantos días tarde, Finn.

— Decidí hacer unas cuantas paradas, antes de volver a mi lustroso hogar.

—Ah —dijo Haymitch—. Así que tuviste algo que ver con lo que pasó en el trece.

Finnick sonrió.

—Podríamos decir que sí.

— Has causado gran conmoción entre los capitolinos.

—Esa era la intención —dijo Finnick—. Aunque, para serte sincero, no planeaba nada tan dramático. Fue más un accidente que otra cosa.

Haymitch alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo se mata "accidentalmente" a un poblarino en su propia mansión?

—Clavándole un cuchillo en el pecho —respondió animosamente Finn—. O, más bien, un par de cuchillos en el pecho: Hay que ser precavido.

Haymitch puso los ojos en blanco.

—Su muerte no es precisamente una pérdida, Ham —dijo Finnick—. Incluso entre los poblarinos, esa familia tenía fama de ser crueles.

—No me importan los poblarinos —contestó Haymitch—. Sólo estoy pensando en el grado de locura que me impulsa a planear otro trabajo contigo. Atacar a un poblarino en su mansión, rodeado de guardias... Sinceramente, Finn, casi me había olvidado de lo alocado que puedes ser.

—¿Alocado? —preguntó Finn con una carcajada—. Eso no fue una locura: fue sólo una pequeña diversión... ¡ Y no imaginas algunas de las cosas que planeo hacer!

Haymitch se quedó quieto un momento, evaluando la expresión de su rostro, y luego se echó a reír también.

— Ahhh... por la maldita bebida, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, Finn!... Me temo que la cosa ha estado demasiado tranquila estos últimos años.

—Lo arreglaremos —prometió Finnick, haciendo un guiño. Inspiró profundamente, mientras las cuadrillas de limpieza  
avox ya habían vuelto a trabajar en las calles. Por detrás de Finnick y Ham pasó una patrulla de agentes de la paz. Ambos esperaron en silencio a que los hombres se alejaran.

—Me alegro de estar de vuelta —dijo Finnick por fin—. Hay algo acogedor en Panem... aunque sea una ciudad deprimente y agobiante. ¿Has organizado la reunión?

Haymitch asintió.

—Pero no podemos empezar hasta mañana. ¿Cómo has logrado entrar, por cierto?... Tengo hombres vigilando las estaciones.

—¿Hummm? Oh...pues me colé anoche.

—¿Pero cómo...? —Ham hizo una pausa—. Oh, ya olvídalo... Me va a costar acostumbrarme.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué. Siempre trabajas con vencedores.

—Sí, pero esto es diferente... —dijo Haymitch. — Tú eres...como una de esas cosas...tu...ah, no es necesario, Finn. No estoy poniendo trabas...ni exigiendo explicaciones. Sólo digo que me costará acostumbrarme.

—Bien. ¿Quién aceptó unirse a la cruzada?

—Bueno, Johanna y Annie estarán allí, naturalmente. Sienten mucha curiosidad por ese misterioso trabajo tuyo... Por no mencionar lo molestas que andan porque no les he contado qué has estado haciendo estos últimos años.

—Bien —dijo Finn con una sonrisa. Hace años que no las veía, y había cierto interés romántico en la pequeña chica de ojos verdes— ¿Qué tal Plutarch?

Ham negó con la cabeza.

— Plu ha muerto. El Presidente lo capturó por fin hace un par de meses. Ni siquiera se molestaron en enviarlo a las prisiones: lo decapitaron en el acto.

Finnick cerró los ojos y resopló suavemente. Parecía que el gobierno y sus Sumos Aberrantes acababan por capturar siempre a todo el mundo. A veces, Finn sentía que la vida de un Vencedor no consistía tanto en sobrevivir como en escoger el momento adecuado para morir.

—Esto nos deja sin un husmeador —dijo Finn por fin, abriendo los ojos—. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

— Crane —respondió Haymitch.

Finnick negó con la cabeza.

—No... es un buen actor, pero no es buena persona.

Ham sonrió.

— Claro, no es suficientemente buena persona para estar en una banda de ladrones... Finnick, he echado de menos trabajar contigo, de veras...¿quién entonces?

Finnick lo pensó un momento.

—¿Sigue Cinna con ese taller suyo?

— Mmmm...sí que yo sepa... —dijo Ham lentamente.

—Se supone que es uno de los mejores camuflados en la ciudad.

—Eso parece —respondió Haymitch—. Pero... ¿no resulta difícil trabajar con él?

—No es para tanto... —dijo Finnick—. Cuando te acostumbras...Además, creo que podría ser...adecuado para este trabajo en concreto.

—Muy bien. —Ham se encogió de hombros—. Lo invitaré. Creo que uno de sus parientes trabaja como estilista de tributos. ¿Quieres que lo invite también?

—Me parece bien.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ham—. Bueno, además, tenemos a Coin. Suponiendo que le siga interesando...

—Estará allí...

—Será mejor que esté... Ella nos paga, después de todo.

Finn asintió, luego frunció el ceño.

—No has mencionado a Luka.

Ham se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo advertí... Tu hermano nunca aprobó nuestros métodos y ahora... Bueno, ya conoces a Luka. No querrá tener nada que ver con Coin, ni con la rebelión, mucho menos con un puñado de criminales como nosotros. Creo que tendremos que buscar a otra persona que se infiltre entre los Sumos aberrantes.

—No —dijo Finnick—. Lo hará... Tendré que pasarme a persuadirlo...

—Si tú lo dices...

Haymitch guardó silencio y los dos permanecieron inmóviles un momento, apoyados contra la fuente y contemplando los movimientos entrecortados de los bichos. Ham finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una locura, ¿no?...

Finnick sonrió.

— ¿A que sienta bien?...

Ham asintió.

—Estupendamente...

—Será un trabajo único —dijo Finnick, mirando hacia el norte, al retorcido edificio que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad.  
Haymitch sacó una botella de uno de los bolsillos del saco.

— Falta...varias horas para la reunión. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Creo alcanzamos a llegar si nos damos prisa.  
Finnick se volvió, curioso por el aura de misterio.

—Bueno, iba a ir a echarle una buena reprimenda a mi prudente hermano. Pero...

—Esto merecerá la pena Finn —prometió Ham.

...

Katniss estaba sentada en el rincón de la habitación. Se mantenía en la oscuridad, como de costumbre; cuanto más permaneciera apartada de la vista, más la ignorarían los demás. No podía permitirse malgastar sus flechas haciendo que los hombres mantuvieran las manos apartadas de ella. Apenas había tenido tiempo para regenerar la que había gastado unos cuantos días antes, durante el encuentro con agente cuando iba saliendo del bosque.

La multitud de costumbre ocupaba las mesas de la habitación, jugando con las putas o discutiendo trabajitos. El humo de una docena de papelillos se acumulaba en el techo y las paredes estaban oscuras por años del mismo tratamiento. El suelo estaba manchado de ceniza. Como la mayoría de las bandas de ladrones, el grupo de Sae no era famoso por su limpieza.  
Había una puerta al fondo de la habitación y, más allá, una escalera que se enroscaba sobre sí misma hasta llegar a una falsa alcantarilla. Aquella habitación, como tantas otras, se suponía que no existía.  
Llegaban risotadas de la parte delantera de la pieza, donde Sae estaba sentada con media docena de amigotes disfrutando del trago, la comida y chistes groseros. La mesa de Sae estaba situada junto a la barra, cuyas bebidas, demasiado caras, eran simplemente uno de los modos que tenía Sae de explotar a quienes trabajaban para ella.

Katniss trataba de ser invisible. Hace años no hubiese creído que la vida pudiera ser peor sin Prim y su depresiva madre. No obstante, a pesar del abusivo desinterés de su madre, había impedido que los otros miembros de la banda se propasaran con ella. Había relativamente pocas mujeres en las bandas de ladrones: por lo general, las que se relacionaban eran putas. Su padre siempre le había dicho que una chica tenía que ser femenina e inteligente; aquello no aplicaba mucho ahora que pertenecía a la gente de la Veta. ¿Crees que chicos van a querer a una molestia como tú en el grupo?, le había dicho Sae cuando se unieron. Ni siquiera yo quiero trabajar contigo, ¡y soy mujer!.  
Le dolía la espalda: Sae la había azotado al volver del hotel; se merecía unos cuantos golpes por lo del chico panadero, pero aquello francamente había sido excesivo. La sangre le estropearía la camisa y no podía permitirse otra. Sae se quedaba con su salario para cobrarse las deudas que había dejado su hermana. Pero soy fuerte, pensó. Ésa era la ironía. Las palizas ya casi no le dolían. La perdida de su padre le había enseñado a parecer patética y rota. En cierto modo, las palizas eran contraproducentes en sí mismas. Los cardenales y las magulladuras se curaban, pero cada nuevo golpe volvía a Katniss más dura. Más fuerte.

Sae se levantó. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó su reloj de oro. Hizo un gesto a Gale y luego registró en la habitación... buscándola.

... Y sus ojos se clavaron en Katniss.

—Es hora...— murmuró para sí misma la mujer, sacando una caja de debajo de la mesa.

Kat frunció el ceño.

_¿La hora de qué? _


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**Juegos**

**.**

El palacio de justicia era una estructura impresionante, pero claro, todo cuanto tenía que ver con el gobierno tendía a serlo.  
Alto y cuadrado, el edificio disponía de un enorme balcón en la fachada, cubierto por cristales oscuros que se notaban desde el exterior. Dos grandes estandartes colgaban junto él. La tela manchada de humedad proclamaba alabanzas al Capitolio y su regente.  
Sae estudió el edificio con ojo crítico. Katniss notó su aprensión. El palacio de justicia no era la más amenazadora de las sedes, pero sin duda no eran un buen lugar para un grupo de bandidos. Entrar voluntariamente en cualquier edificio de justicia..., ponerte a ti mismo en manos de los agentes de la paz...(peor aun, en manos de los Sumo Aberrantes), bueno, era algo que se hacía sólo después de considerarlo seriamente.

Sae inspiró profundamente, luego dio un paso adelante, golpeando con su bastón de oro las piedras mientras caminaba. Llevaba su caro vestido y la acompañaban media docena de miembros de la banda, incluido Gale, para hacerse pasar por sus "sirvientes".  
Katniss siguió la siguió escalinata arriba y esperó mientras Gale se adelantaba de un salto para abrir la puerta a su "ama". De los seis partícipes, parecía que sólo a Katniss no le habían dicho nada del plan. Sospechosamente, a Cray (el supuesto socio de Sae) no se le veía por ninguna parte.  
Katniss entró en el edificio. Una luz con destellos azules se filtraba por el balcón. Un solitario agente de la paz, con su traje blanco impecable, estaba sentado tras una mesa al fondo de la alargada recepción. Sae se acercó, dando golpes de bastón contra la alfombra.

—Soy la viuda de Graso —dijo.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Sae?_

El agente asintió, tomando nota en su libro de registro. Señaló a un lado.

—Puede acompañarle un sirviente en la sala de espera. El resto debe permanecer aquí.

Un bufido de desdén indicó lo que la mujer pensaba de esa prohibición. El agente, sin embargo, no levantó la cabeza de su libro. Sae permaneció inmóvil un instante y Katniss no supo si estaba verdaderamente enfadada o si tan sólo interpretaba el papel. Finalmente, la señaló:

—Ven — le dijo, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la puerta indicada.

La habitación que había al otro lado era lujosa y cómoda. Habían varios retratos colgados a las paredes: la familia Undersee por completo. Katniss logró identificar un rostro de entre todos esos rubios colgados; Madge Undersee, habían sido compañeras cuando su vida aún no era tan terrible.  
Sae escogió un sillón y se sentó, y luego señaló una mesa con vino y pasteles. Katniss, obediente, le sirvió un vaso de vino y un plato de comida, ignorando su propia hambre.

—Cuando entremos, no digas nada —murmuró Sae, mientras picoteaba los pastelillos.

—Vas a traicionar a Cray —susurró Katniss, con voz apagada.

Sae asintió.

—Pero ¿cómo?... ¿Por qué?

El plan de Cray era de ejecución compleja, pero conceptualmente simple. Cada año, el Capitolio enviaba guarniciones de teselas para alimentar a la población de la Veta. Sin embargo, Cray había descubierto que esos cajas de cereal rancio y semillas, escondían entre sus espacios grandes cantidades de fondos gubernamentales para la oficina pública, disfrazadas de cajas de transporte, para su almacenamiento en el Doce.  
Dedicarse al robo era muy difícil en Panem debido a que las patrullas seguían constantemente las rutas del tren. Sin embargo, si tu objetivo eran los aerodeslizadores en llegaban a su propia puerta, podía lograrse. En el momento preciso, "los agentes de la paz" se encargarían del cargamento y entonces... Cray podía sacar buenos beneficios de esto y luego culpar a los de la Veta.

—Cray es débil —dijo Sae en voz baja.

—Pero cuando se desquite...

—Algo que no sucederá si tomo ahora lo que pueda... — murmuró la mujer, sonriendo—. Convenceré al alcalde de ciertos actos impúdicos de nuestro amigo, tengo de sobra como probarlo y dejar en manifiesto un complot. Para cuando vayan por el pobre nosotros ya habremos desaparecidos. Cray se hará cargo y nosotros lo pasamos en grande...

Katniss dio un paso atrás, levemente sorprendida. Preparar un golpe como ése le habría costado a Cray el propio pellejo: si el trato salía mal, estaría arruinado. Sae obtendría beneficios rápidos además de deshacerse de uno de sus más poderosos aliados. Cray había sido un necio al meter a esta mujer, pensó Katniss. ¿Quien era más traicionera que ella?. Pero, claro, la suma que le había prometido era enorme: probablemente había supuesto que por avaricia Sae sería honesta hasta que el propio Cray pudiera idear un plan para sacarla del juego. Sae sólo había sido más rápida, ni siquiera Katniss lo pensó antes. ¿Cómo podía saber Cray que Sae estaría a punto de firmar su declaración de muerte?

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

Es sólo otra traición, pensó, asqueada. ¿Por qué sigue molestándome tanto?... Todo el mundo traiciona a todo el mundo. Así es la vida...así es la supervivencia, así son los actos de los bajos fondos de la Veta.  
Quiso buscar un rincón, un sitio apartado y diminuto, y esconderse. Sola. Todos te traicionarán. Todos..._Ya lo hizo tu madre_...  
Pero no había ningún sitio adonde ir.

Al cabo de un rato, otro agente entró y llamó a la viuda Saide. Katniss la siguió mientras eran conducidos a una sala de audiencias. El hombre que esperaba dentro, sentado tras la mesa, no era el alcalde.

Sae se detuvo en la puerta. La sala, austera, estaba amueblada únicamente con la mesa y una sencilla alfombra gris. Las paredes de piedra estaban desnudas y la única ventana apenas tenía un retorcido. Otro agente de la paz acompañaba al hombre, que ahora mismo los atravesaba con la mirada. Un Sumo Aberrante en el Distrito Doce.

—El alcalde Undersee —habló el extraño sujeto. Llevaba una túnica negra, la capucha resguardando el rostro. El hombre era esbelto y musculoso, con un aspecto casi de predador.

—Tenía la impresión de que iba a reunirme con él —dijo Sae, sin entrar en la sala todavía.

—El alcalde ha tenido que atender otros asuntos. Soy un Sumo Aberrante, mano derecha del Capitolio, máxima autoridad y representación de su excelencia, presidente de Panem, Cornelius Snow... Tiene usted la rara oportunidad de dirigirse a mí mujer, porque casi nunca atiendo ningún caso en persona...

El instinto de Katniss la puso en guardia.

_Deberíamos irnos. ¡Ahora.!_

Sae se detuvo un largo instante y Katniss notó que se lo estaba pensando. ¿Huir ahora? ¿O correr el riesgo por el premio mayor?

A Katniss no le importaban los premios: sólo quería vivir. Sae, sin embargo, no había llegado a ser líder de banda sin correr algún riesgo ocasional. Entró lentamente en la sala, la mirada cauta, y se sentó frente al Sumo Aberrante.

—Bien, Sumo Aberrante... —dijo Sae con cautela—. ¿Debo suponer que, usted está aquí para solucionar los problemas de los poblarinos y capitolinos?

—En efecto señora—dijo el Sumo Aberrante—. Aunque debo admitir que no tengo mucha experiencia...

—Ya veo...

—Puede que le parezca rudo, quizás grosero según vaya la conversación. Quiero asegurar que no es nada malo contra usted, es solo...— se detuvo, saboreando la respuesta— mi absoluta y total carencia de aptitudes humanas...

_Carencia de aptitudes humanas... Por Dios Sae, que no te das cuenta que te está amenazando..._

—Pues veo entonces...que no tendremos problema alguno...

—Eso espero señora...—El Sumo Aberrante se inclinó hacia delante—. Y por eso he recalcado que tiene usted una rara oportunidad. Generalmente no hablamos mucho con las personas...no tenemos oportunidad su están siendo torturados.

—Sin duda Sumo Aberrante y es precisamente de tortura y traición de lo que quiero hablarle...—dijo Sae.

— La escucho...

Katniss frunció el ceño. Se encontraba casi al fondo de la sala, cerca de la puerta, aún medio convencida de que debía echar a correr.

—¿Bien? — instó el extraño sujeto, entrelazando las manos para reposar el rostro, dejando ver así la piel maltratada y garras tan negras como la sombra en el rostro.

— Es una pena para mí informar...que están siendo vulnerados por subordinados desvergonzados su señoría...—dijo Sae con voz acongojada—. Una grave falta hacia Panem y su constitución honorable...

El Sumo Aberrante estudió a la mujer durante un momento.

— Hable entonces...señora. El alcalde me dijo que es usted una ciudadana de fé...

Katniss se preparó. Podía preparar una flecha y hacer que el Sumo Aberrante se tranquilice... Pero algo la contuvo. La situación le parecía extraña.

—Lo soy...por eso es que vengo a denunciar a uno de sus funcionarios... —dijo Sae, extrayendo una carpeta del abrigo— uno que ocupa un puesto muy importante...

—Ya veo —dijo el hombre mientras leía los documentos—. Así que un agente de la paz instala una red de prostitutas entre los mineros...la cosa es por lo demás, en extremo desagradable...

Sae frunció el ceño.

—¡No es cuestión de putas! señor... sino del honor, confianza y el respeto que una institución se debe para con el pueblo...

El Sumo esperó en silencio. Katniss sabía que podía destruirlos. Si llegaba a sospechar siquiera que lo estaban engañando, podría descuartizarlos ahí mismo. Más de un poblarino había entrado en una de sus cárceles y no había salido nunca.

Apretando los dientes, Katniss rebuscó frente a ella y usó una de sus flechas con el Aberrante, quería calmarlo, quebrar sus barreras. El hombre sentiría apenas un roce, allí donde la flecha incorpórea iba a parar, a lo más un piquete. Preparó su puntería lo mejor que pudo y luego hizo el tiro.  
El Sumo Aberrante sonrió.

—Bien, me ha convencido señora—declaró de pronto.—...tiene usted razón, investigaremos los movimientos del mayor Cray en el Distrito Doce...

— ¿Investigar?...acaso mi palabra no es suficiente...

— ¿Quiere que ejecute a un hombre solo por el peso de su palabra?— dijo el hombre alzando la barbilla. Dos hilos rojos le cruzaban las mejillas ahuecadas y el labio se extendía peligrosamente mostrando vastas pruebas de deshidratación.

Sae lo pensó un momento, pero Katniss sabía bien lo que iba a hacer. Después de todo decir que no era poner su palabra en duda, ahora simplemente estaba obligada a responder un...

— Sí...

El Sumo Aberrante sacó una hoja de grueso papel y estampó un sello al final. Luego, se la tendió a Sae.

—Su declaración...

Sae sonrió con toda el alma.

—Sabía que el palacio de justicia respondería como siempre...—dijo, aceptando firmar la declaración.

Se levantó, saludó respetuosamente al Sumo Aberrante y luego indicó a Katniss que le abriera la puerta. Ella así lo hizo.

_Algo va mal. Algo va muy mal..._

Se detuvo en la puerta cuando Sae salió y miró al sujeto. Todavía estaba sonriendo.

...

...

...

.

Finnick se metió en la boca otro de los pastelitos de cobertura roja y lo masticó con satisfacción. Una mujer bien vestida y su flaca ayudante cruzaron la sala de espera camino de la salida. El Aberrante que había entrevistado a los dos ladrones permaneció en su despacho, al parecer preparando su siguiente cita.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Haymitch—. ¿Qué te parece?

Finn miró los pastelitos.

—Están buenos... —dijo, tomando otro— En Panem siempre han tenido un gusto excelente: es lógico que ofrezcan manjares de primera.

Ham puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me refiero a la chica...

Finnick sonrió mientras se aprovisionaba de cuatro pasteles más, y luego indicó la puerta. La sala de espera del palacio de justicia del paupérrimo distrito empezaba a estar demasiado llena para discutir asuntos delicados. Al salir, se detuvo para decirle al agente de la paz que vendrían otro día. Luego, ambos atravesaron la cámara de entrada, pasando junto a la anciana estirada, que bajaba sonriente los escalones de la entrada. Finnick salió a la calle, reacomodó la capucha para resguardar su identidad y abrió la marcha. Se detuvo en la boca de un callejón, desde donde Haymitch y él podían observar  
las puertas del edificio.

Finnick sacó uno de sus pastelitos.

—¿Cómo la descubriste? —preguntó entre bocados.

—Tu hermano —respondió Haymitch—. La vieja intentó engatusar a Luka hace unos cuantos meses, y también llevó a la chica. Es como su pequeño amuleto de la suerte, pero aun no sé si sabe lo que ella es...Ya sabes, los ladrones tienen sus creencias...

Finnick asintió y se sacudió las manos.

—¿Cómo sabías que ella estaría aquí hoy?

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

— Aún sigo viviendo en el Doce... unas cuantas botellas por información valieron la pena. La he vigilado desde que Luka me la señaló. Quería darte la oportunidad de evaluarla.

Al otro lado de la calle, la puerta del edificio de justicia finalmente se abrió y la mujer bajó rápidamente la escalinata rodeada de un grupo de "sirvientes". La muchachita del cabello trenzado la acompañaba. Finnick frunció el ceño al verla. Caminaba ansiosa y dio un leve respingo cuando alguien hizo un movimiento rápido. Tenía la mejilla derecha todavía ligeramente sonrosada por algún golpe. Entonces Finn miró a la engreída Sae la Grasienta...

_Tendré que idear algo adecuado para este hombre._

— Rayos..—murmuró Ham, haciendo una mueca...—...tiene menos gracia que una babosa muerta...

Finnick asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pronto será libre. Es asombroso que nadie la haya descubierto antes...

—¿Tu hermano tenía razón?

— Aham... creo que si Luka dice que es algo más que una simple chiquilla cazadora...me inclino a creerlo. Aunque me sorprende verla usar sus poderes con un Aberrante...¡Y dentro del palacio de Justicia!... tiene agallas.

— Supongo que ni siquiera sabe que tiene habilidades diferentes...

— Puede ser...—asintió Finnick — No siempre vienes al mundo dotado de "habilidades" y conocimiento...o es lo uno o la otra, pero ambas... Yo diría que...

Finnick se calló y frunció levemente el ceño. Algo iba mal. Miró hacia Sae y su grupo. Todavía eran visibles no muy lejos, cruzando la calle y dirigiéndose hacia el sur. Una figura apareció en la puerta del edificio. Esbelto y con aire confiado, llevaba una capucha negra hasta los tobillos. Probablemente era el mismo hombre con el que Sae se había reunido un rato antes. El Aberrante salió del edificio y un segundo hombre salió tras él.

Junto a Finnick, Haymitch se tensó de pronto.

El segundo hombre era alto y de constitución robusta. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Finnick vio los hilos de sangre que surcaban las mejillas ahuecadas. Ojos machacados y oscurecidos por la sangre coagulada, sin cejas ni pestañas. Un camino de metal cruzaba el cráneo afeitado desde la frente hasta el hueso occipital. Las cabezas planas de los aros brillaban como discos de plata que en la medida que avanzaban, se elevaban por sobre la piel.  
Un Aberrante puro.

—¿Qué está haciendo eso aquí? —preguntó Haymitch.

—Cálmate —lo regañó Finnick, intentando hacer lo mismo.

El Aberrante miró hacia ellos. Los ojos oscuros observaron a Finnick antes de volverse hacia el lugar por donde se habían ido Sae y la muchacha.  
Como todos los Aberrantes, arrastraba las cadenas de su castigo, que lo identificaban como un puro carroñero de dolor a disposición del presidente de Panem.

—No está aquí por nosotros —dijo Finnick—. No haré nada, pensará que sólo somos poblarinos ordinarios.

—La chica... —dijo Haymitch. Finn asintió.

—Dices que Sae lleva trabajando hace algún tiempo. Bien, pues la chica debe de haber sido detectada por uno de los Sumo. Están entrenados para reconocernos.

Haymitch frunció el ceño, pensativo. Al otro lado de la calle, el Aberrante dijo algo al otro Sumo Aberrante y luego los dos se volvieron para echar a andar hacia donde había ido Sae. Caminaban sin ninguna prisa.

—Deben de haber enviado a alguien a seguirlos —dijo Ham con fastidio.

—Se trata del gobierno... —respondió Finn con voz ronca—. Siempre te terminan encontrando...

Ham asintió.

— La vieja los llevará directamente a su guarida. Morirán...todos. No son las personas más admirables del mundo, pero...

— No merecen morir descuartizados. —dijo Finn al final de un suspiro—...Además, a su modo son unos rebeldes como nosotros, ¿no?...no estoy dispuesto a dejar que los maten...

— ¿Y la chica?

— Hablaré con ella...¿Puedes encargarte de esos agentes de la paz?

—Te decía que me estaba aburriendo...no que me hubiera vuelto un borracho torpe. Puedo encargarme de un par de policías...soy después de todo un vencedor...

—Bien —dijo Finnick metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo—Me encargaré de ese Aberrante.

Haymitch pareció preocuparse.

—¿Vas a intentar enfrentarte a él?

Finn negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiado peligroso. Lo distraeré nada más. Ahora, en marcha... No queremos que encuentren la guarida...

Ham asintió.

—Nos reuniremos en la aldea de los Vencedores... —dijo antes de desaparecer callejón abajo doblando una esquina.

Finnick contó hasta diez antes de buscar y malear el vacío. La materia oscura se retorció a su dominio y lo lleno de fuerza, claridad y poder. Sonrió. Luego, estiró el brazo y materializó un tridente de fuego que alcanzó a la criatura. Ambos enlazaron sus miradas; sangre y azul en medio de la nada.

Ahora, pensó el rubio preparando sus "habilidades" vamos a jugar a perseguirnos...tú y yo


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Zozobra**

**.**

Sae contó sus monedas, dejando caer los cuartos de oro uno a uno en un cofrecito que había en la mesa. Todavía parecía un poco aturdida, y bien podía estarlo. Acababa de traicionar a un agente de la paz con un Sumo Aberrante y lo peor es que le había creído, su ego no podía ser mas alto ahora.

Sus amigotes más íntimos estaban sentados a la mesa con ella, mientras la cerveza y las risas fluían libremente. Katniss permanecía en su rincón tratando de comprender sus temores... ¿realmente era así de fácil?, los Sumo Aberrantes se jactan de ser crueles y astutos como para dejarse engañar con tanta facilidad.

Sae dejó caer otra moneda en el cofre. Katniss no estaba segura de si se estaba haciendo la chistosa o de si era astuta al hacer aquella exhibición de riqueza. Las bandas de la Veta trabajaban siguiendo un acuerdo estricto: todos recibían una parte de las ganancias en proporción a su estatus en el grupo. Aunque a veces resultaba tentador matar al jefe y quedarse el dinero, un líder que tuviera éxito creaba más riqueza para todos. Matarlo prematuramente era quedarse sin ganancias futuras, además de ganarse la ira de los otros miembros de la banda.  
De todas formas, dinero es dinero... y eso no la detuvo para traicionar a Sae, ¿quien pudiera negar que algún otros se atreva también?. Hasta el mismo Gale podría ser un buen partido...

_Esto está mal..._

Tengo que salir de aquí, decidió Katniss. Alejarme de Sae y de la guarida, por si sucede algo. Sin embargo... ¿marcharse? ¿Ella sola? Nunca había estado sola; siempre había tenido a Prim. Era ella quien la guiaba, quien la impulsaba a mantenerse con vida a pesar de las penurias, a pesar de la indiferencia de su madre. A ella le encantaba la soledad del bosque, una especie de salvajismo natural desatado en la naturaleza misma, pero de ahí a estar sola, que nadie necesite de ella..., ahí fuera en la ciudad, la horrorizaba. Por eso nunca se había escapado antes; por eso se había quedado con Prim, su pequeña hermana la necesitaba y ella necesitaba de ella para tener un motivo.  
No podía irse, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
Alzó la cabeza en su rincón, estudiando la habitación. No había mucha gente en la banda por quien sintiera afinidad. Sin embargo, había un par a los que lamentaría ver heridos si los agentes de la paz actuaban contra la banda. Unos cuantos hombres que no habían intentado abusar de ella o, en casos muy raros, la habían tratado con cierta amabilidad.

Gale encabezaba esa lista. No era un amigo, pero sí lo más parecido que ella tenía ahora que Prim no estaba. Pero si lograba convencerlo que la acompañaba, al menos no estaría sola. Con cautela, Katniss fue avanzando contra un muro de la habitación hasta el lugar donde Gale bebía con alguno de los otros miembros jóvenes de la banda. Le tiró de la manga. Gale se volvió hacia ella, sólo ligeramente ebrio.

—¿Katniss?

—Gale —susurró ella—. Tenemos que irnos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Irnos? ¿Irnos adónde?

—Fuera —susurró Kat, y algo cambió en el semblante del chico que la hizo seguir.— Fuera de aquí.

—¿Ahora?— continuó el chico. El interés del muchacho no era el mismo que apremiaba a Katniss, quien asintió impaciente.

Gale miró a sus amigos, que reían entre sí, dirigiendo miradas cargadas de picardía hacia Katniss y él. Ella se ruborizó.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?— preguntó con cierta intriga— ¿solos tú y yo?

—Ven — tiró Katniss, instándolo a levantarse. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás mientras siguieran con vida—. Es que... quiero salir...no quiero estar sola.

Gale frunció el ceño. Se acercó más, con un leve hedor a cerveza en su aliento.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kat? —preguntó en voz baja. Había algo raro en su mirada, pero ella lo atribuyó al alcohol. Lo tiró del brazo hacia una de las habitaciones vacías y luego lo arrinconó contra la pared, más por la necesidad de sostener su cuerpo debilitado que por otra cosa.

— Gale...creo... creo que puede pasar algo —susurró, y en los ojos del chico brillo algo muy parecido a la alegría—. Algo con...No quiero estar aquí en este momento. Es que yo...

Gale guardó silencio, dándole tiempo a continuar, pero al nerviosismo palpable en Katniss...

—Oye... —se inclinó, para ajustar un mechón de pelo tras su oreja—... ¿porque estas así?, ¿somos amigos, no?...sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que sea que tu quieras...puedes confiar en mí...

_¿Lo somos?... en verdad somos amigos tú y yo...¿en verdad no vas a traicionarme?_

— Lo... lo sé —respondió Katniss, sintiendo el típico retorcijo en el vientre ante la nueva oportunidad de confiar en alguien—. Es por eso...yo quiero que...los dos. Por eso yo quiero que esta noche los dos...

— Sabía que también querías esto...— sonrió el chico con suficiencia. Katniss lo vio tambalearse y salió a su encuentro terminando en un improvisado abrazo.

— Gale, tienes que levantarte...no podremos llegar muy lejos si estás así...

— Oye— reprochó, aun afirmándose del menudo cuerpo de la chica— soy un hombre, por supuesto que voy a poder...pero tu, bueno...no sé cuanta experiencia tienes...

— La suficiente— se limitó a decir, mientras lo sacaba de la habitación hacia el pasillo que conducía a la escalerilla. Katniss prácticamente estaba siendo aplastada por el peso del chico. La calmaba que haya aceptado sin mayores preguntas, pero aquello no restaba su nerviosismo. Ahora mientras huían, estaba casi convencida que algo malo acechaba la casa de putas. Por supuesto, Sae había sido lo bastante inteligente como para no denunciar su propia guarida, pero aún así...

A duras penas terminaron en la primera planta de la roñosa casa, en el piso reinaba la penumbra. Katniss sentó a Gale en el primer escalón, quería ir a echar un vistazo a la cocina, pero Gale la tomó de las piernas.

— Oye...— gruñó la chica al verse en su regazo.

— Yo creo que aquí estamos bien, ¿no te parece?

— Nooo— susurró Kat con los ojos redondos por el miedo—...al menos no ahora, los Aberrantes pueden estar en cualquier parte...

Gale se envaró renuente, la sola mención de ellos erizaba el pelo de cualquiera.

— ¿Que tienen que ver ellos?— preguntó.

— No lo sé...— respondió la chica siendo sincera—...es solo que desde que salimos del palacio de justicia...tengo...un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar..

— Y tu quieres...¿huir?... escaparte por un presentimiento.

Katniss asintió.

— Al menos por esta noche, luego ya veremos...

— ¿A donde?...—pregunto el chico, aun con algo de la chispa que lo motivó a seguirla—...¿donde quieres que huyamos tú y yo?—susurró.

Katniss, se tensó ante la mirada penetrante de Gale. Se sintió incómoda. Pero aún así no salió del calor que proporcionaba su cuerpo masculino, mucho menos evitó rodearlo con las piernas y dejarse querer aunque sea un instante. Él reaccionó al acto lo mejor que su cuerpo adormecido le permitía. Dejó caricias torpes en sus mejillas magulladas y la acunó con toda la ligereza que un hombre de su contextura prometía. Luego se dirigió al resto del cuerpo. No le molestaba poseerla ahí mismo, pero suponía que las cosas que Katniss le estaba contando revelaban una veta de vergüenza. Quizás a ella le guste en la oscuridad, tal vez en una cama.

Pronto la chica recordó su miedo y volvió a la realidad en el instante que una mano inquieta la palpaba por encima de la ropa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo fuerte, no estaba pensando precisamente en ello, aunque Gale fuera muy atractivo. Lo que importaba ahora era seguir con vida, escapar y tal vez, si la ocasión se presentaba, volvería para pensar en los besos. Vivir en una casa de putas le había dado unas cuentas ideas, y había ciertas cosas que a ella le gustaría intentar.

Katniss no vio venir los labios carnosos, pero si reconoció el aliento cargado del dulce néctar. Lo saboreó en el primer encuentro. Al segundo hizo algo más osado, que fue olvidarse por completo del razonamiento y entregarse al placer. Sus manos volaron a jalar los cabellos del chico, de pronto había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, mientras él hacia lo propio con su cintura y la mecía con un ritmo palpitante. Su cuerpo de pronto le pareció demasiado pequeño para llenar las manos voraces de Gale, quien la repasaba casi al punto del colapso. Su lengua no dejaba espacio en la suya sin saborear, ella hacía lo propio con su inexperiencia. Se dijo que seguro lo hacía bien puesto que Gale no protestaba, al contrario, sus tímidas caricias parecían encenderlo más, si aquello era posible.

La falta de aire los hacía retroceder, pero nuevamente retomaban la tarea. Katniss lo sentía. Estaba ahí encima como para no sentirlo, meciéndose, cabalgando como una profesional. La locura la instaba a soltar sus aprensiones y ceder, pero había una voz en su interior que gritaba. Que era mucho más poderosa que el calor y el contacto electrizante de juntar sus lenguas y abrazarse... quizás en el bosque pudieran terminar lo que habían empezado.

A regañadientes intento cortar la dulce experiencia de su primer beso. No apartó la mirada, tampoco las manos camufladas bajo su blusa. Las manos de Gale, grandes y masculinas, desprendían un calor sobrehumano, un calor adictivo que quería saborear un poco más. Y la sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto sonreír de ese modo, parecía tan vulnerable a primera vista, absolutamente sometido al vals de sus caderas.

— Gale...— empezó, y fue aportillada por el tono de su voz. Gale parecía entender aquello como una súplica, no demoró en acortar distancia y apoderarse de cremosa piel de su cuello. — Gale..—gimió Katniss. Buscaba las palabras, pero la sensación que experimentaba...—Gale...el bosque...el...bosque...podemos huir al bosque...

— Primero voy a hacerte mía...—gruñó el chico desprendiendo los botones de la camisa—...luego pensamos en escaparnos...

Katniss se estremeció.

— ¡No!—gimió, con una mezcla de placer y horror— digo...si...mmm sí, pero, no...,...no ahora...no...el bosque...que sea en el bosque...

Las sensaciones se apoderaron de la mente de Katniss cuando sintió el calor de sus besos sobre la piel desnuda del torso. El chico besaba aquí y allá, la reconocía y sacaba más de algún suspiro entrecortado de la pequeña mujer. Las cicatrices de heridas viejas sucumbían al brío de sus dedos. Pensó en no permitirle a nadie, jamás, llegar a palpar esas cicatrices y mucho a aumentar el número de ellas. Ahora Katniss, la chica cazadora del Distrito era su chica. Sae tendría que pensarse muy bien, antes de intentar siquiera alzar su mano a su mujer. Con destreza la libró de sus prendas, lo necesario para conducirse. Estaba al límite, pero sabía que tenía que contenerse.  
Rápidamente se introdujo en ella, desbordado por una corriente que ninguna puta de la casa había despertado en él. Era cierto que Katniss tenía menos de la mitad del cuerpo de esas mujeres, ni los pechos más rellenos, ni el trasero más altivo. Pero estaba ahí, estremeciéndose de placer y dolor solo por él, y para él. Eso era algo que lo abrumaba por completo y satisfacía su egoísmo, sabiendo que en ella él había sido el primero... y el último.  
El ritmo con que la tomaba pronto fue ganando velocidad, sumado de los insaciables besos. Susurraba su nombre, acariciaba sus costados, la instaba a introducirlo más adentro. Los gemidos que escuchaba de Katniss le parecieron la gloria misma, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ser lo más gentil posible. La práctica la amoldaría a él, pero no esta noche. No ahora que su pecho se agita desesperado, no ahora que su piel brilla con las perlas que nacen del agotamiento divino. No ahora que reclama sus senos, desesperado por saciarse. No ahora, que sus uñas le clavan la piel y dejan rastro de esta noche que jamás olvidará en toda su vida. Jamás en la vida lo olvidaría. No ahora que su cuerpo estalla bulliciosamente, vibrando y deleitandose con infinito gozo de tocar el cielo con ambas manos. La lujuria es la que responde ahora a los besos agotados de Katniss. La lujuria y el lascivo de deseo de llegar él también al mismo nivel de plenitud que ahora tiene el cuerpo de la chica como una seda.

— Sí...muévete—...la instaba el chico. — muévete para mí...termina conmigo..

Muévete... muévete... una y otra vez hasta que ambos estallaron ahogando gritos en la boca del otro. Katniss no pensaba en nada, la abrumaba el mar de sensaciones y la necesidad de querer intentarlo una vez más. Ahora las cosas parecían tan pequeñas. Se preguntaba porque no había pasado esto antes, se preguntaba...ah, tantas cosas sin importancia mientras esa otra voz pedía a gritos que se moviera del lugar. Tuvo que hacer un movimiento recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas. Escapó del lugar hogar en el espacio del cuello del chico, escapó y le hizo frente aún sumergida en el mar de sensaciones que habían despertado. Él la miraba igual, pero había un brillo oculto en el gris de su mirada que la volvió débil. Fue besada con ahogo. Besada. Saciada y ahora se sentía en deuda con este chico para toda la vida. Gale cogió parte de su labio inferior y arrastró de ella en un gesto decadente. Aprisionó su cuerpo, dejó caer el peso contra la pared y sonrió frenético por su repentino aturdimiento.

— ... Voy a hacerte mía toda la noche Everdeen... — gruñó contra sus labios sintiendo el estremecimiento de la chica. —...por todas las noches de tu vida...

— En el bosque...— masculló cansada por la reciente actividad.

—...En donde sea...— prometió él, queriendo traspasar el fuego del deseo con la mirada.

Se levantaron pronto. Él le prometió sexo y luego la huida, así que ahora tiraba de unas cajas para despejar la entrada oculta que llevaba al sótano. Katniss lo miraba trabajar. De pronto parecía lista para cualquier cosa, decidida y extrañamente feliz. Aún quedaban restos de esa idea que intentaba sabotear el momento. Aún pensaba en lo lejos que había llegado con un hombre...algo que remotamente pensó hacer años atrás y ahora solo quería repetir la experiencia hasta sentirse morir en sus brazos.

_Aún así va a traicionarte..._

La espalda ancha, esa masculinidad...¿porque no lo vio antes?...

_...Cuando se canse de ti, él va a traicionarte...como todos.._

El grave tono de su voz, el interés... ¿qué cosas estaba haciendo que no lo vio venir antes?...

_No te ama..._

_Tampoco es tu amigo..._

Y no me importa se dijo, respondiendo a todas las voces que apabullaban su cabeza. Gale y ella simplemente eran. No amigos, ni conocidos, mucho menos amantes. Ellos eran. Hombre y mujer echos para la cazar, sobrevivir y tener sexo. Era mucho más fácil si lo pensaba de ese modo.

Gale volvió a ella y le sonrió.

— ...En el mueble de la cocina hay unas velas, la necesitaremos para salir de aquí.

Katniss asintió y fue por ellas, no sin antes recibir un beso.

Cuando volvió Sae estaba allí con otros miembros de la banda, que hacía lo suyo con Gale. Antes de caer por el revés de Sae, lo vio desplomarse hacia la oscuridad del sótano y un grito desesperado salió de ella. La cabeza de Katniss se movió siguiendo el impulso de la bofetada, torciendo el cuello de manera tan dolorosa que apenas sintió que volvía a golpear el suelo. Sae se inclinó, la agarró por la camisa a medio cerrar y la puso en pie mientras alzaba el puño. Katniss no se paró a pensar ni se molestó en hablar; sólo podía hacer una cosa. Tomó una de sus flechas en un único y tremendo esfuerzo, y la lanzó contra la mujer, calmando su furia.

Sae se tambaleó. Su mirada se suavizó momentáneamente. La bajó un poco.  
Entonces la furia regresó a sus ojos. Dura. Aterradora.

—Maldita zorra —murmuró Sae, agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola—. Esa puta traidora no me respetó nunca y tú eres igual. He sido demasiado amable contigo. Debería...

Katniss intentó zafarse, pero la tenaza de Sae era firme. Buscó desesperadamente ayuda de otros miembros de la banda, aunque sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Indiferencia. Ellos se volvieron, avergonzados pero no preocupados.  
Renovó sus esfuerzos, pero Sae volvió a golpearla, derribándola al suelo. El golpe la aturdió y jadeó, sin aliento.

Sopórtalo, pensó, la mente confusa. No me matará. Me necesita.

Sin embargo, mientras se volvía torpemente vio a Sae alzándose sobre ella, el rostro dominado por una furia ebria. Y supo que aquella vez iba a ser diferente: no sería una simple paliza.  
La mujer estaba fuera de sí. Había una expresión asesina en sus ojos.

¡Por favor!, pensó Katniss con desesperación, buscando otra de sus flechas sin respuesta. Hasta ellas la había traicionado.

Sae se agachó, murmurando para sí mientras la agarraba por el hombro. Alzó un brazo, su mano huesuda formó otro puño, sus músculos se tensaron, una furiosa perla de sudor resbaló por su barbilla y la golpeó en la mejilla.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, la puerta de la escalera se sacudió y luego se abrió de golpe. Sae se detuvo con un brazo en alto mirando hacia la puerta y al desafortunado miembro de la banda que había elegido tan inoportuno momento para volver a la guarida.

Pero aquel no era un miembro de la banda como había creído.

Aquel era un hombre, uno parcialmente desconocido.

_El vencedor del Cuatro..._

_Que hace él aquí..._


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Habilidades**

**.**

Katniss despertó desorientada. La cabeza le palpitaba de una forma casi insoportable y sentía el cuerpo adolorido. Imágenes golpeaban su mente: escenas en el palacio de justicia, el Sumo Aberrante, los besos compartidos con Gale...

_¡Gale!_

El solo recuerdo del chico fue suficiente para saltar de un brinco al tiempo que las mejillas se le calentaban sonrosadas. Salió sin darse cuenta que estaba desnuda. Salió y corrió sin dirección alguna, perdida por primera vez en su propia casa. Escuchó un murmullo, uno que crecía al fondo...eran como carcajadas. Las peores ideas se cruzaron en su mente haciéndola patinar en el piso y chocar el hombro contra la pared. Se repuso de inmediato. No estaba para pensar en nada, quizás aun no habían dañado del todo a su reciente amante...Quizás, Sae fue buena, una vez más.

Katniss bajó las escaleras ansiosa. No llevaba más que sus preocupaciones encima, era todo piernas musculosas por los años de ejercicio, un abdomen plano por el hambre y pechos saltarines que a duras penas llenarían un brasier. Era flaca completa, no había grasa donde echar mano para unas curvas. Pero aún así sacó alaridos de los presentes, quienes la quedaron mirando con expresión divertida.

— Vaya... de cerca eres peor que una babosa muerta...

El hombre que habló la miraba con desprecio. A su lado, una chica de pelo castaño y puntiagudo mostraba los dientes en una sonrisa que los enseñaba todos; blancos y grandes. Katniss los miraba, primero incrédula, luego terriblemente confundida. Escuchó voces acercarse a la habitación, apenas iluminada por la chimenea. Esa voces estallaron en carcajadas y antes que pudiera hacer algo, estaban ahí también otro hombre con un mujer más pequeña.

— ¡Katniss!— dijo Finnick, visiblemente horrorizado.

Finn se sacó el abrigo y en dos pasos ya estaba con Katniss, cubriendo su desnudes.

— Sé que vivías en un prostíbulo— habló Finn con un tono serio que escondía una carcajada— pero esas no son formas de andar por ahí, estamos en la casa de Haymitch, ¡por favor!

— Menudo favor que me hace...— añadió Haymitch, seguido por una carcajada de la chica sentada a su lado.

Katniss retrocedió confundida. Los miraba a todos al mismo tiempo, buscaba caras familiares pero ni siquiera el lugar era el mismo. Ella no estaba en la guarida, sino en una casa de verdad. De esas con chimenea y muebles mullidos y lustrosos. Hasta el olor le pareció agradable, olía a limpio, a flores y a pan recién hecho.

Finnick la observaba algo curioso. Había sido casi imposible sacarla de la guarida. La chica estaba inconsciente producto de una paliza de la vieja, pero aún así en sus brazos le pareció que no cargaba más que a una simple niña. Finnick lamentó no poder ayudar a los de la banda, pero entre él y Ham fue imposible causar la suficiente distracción. Solo espera que ninguno de los que dejó allí haya sido un hermano o amigo, aunque Ham le aseguró que estaba sola. Porque no tiene la menor duda que lo único que queda de ellos en estos instantes, no es otra cosa sino sangre y trozos de carne.

—Ah, así que ésta es la Katniss de quien me hablabas... —dijo la mujer bajita. La vencedora del cuatro se movió con destreza y abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso de Katniss, en un cálido saludo— Mi nombre es Annie, es un placer conocerte al fin...

Annie le hablaba con familiaridad, como si fueran amigas desde siempre. De repente, en medio de toda la locura, Katniss descubrió que le caía simpática. Se tranquilizó, su sola presencia logró calmar sus miedos y de pronto hasta parecía olvidar lo que quería.

—Sí —respondió. Deseando tener algo más encima.

La mujer parecía mucho más joven y pequeña que ella, pero ya la había reconocido, era Annie Cresta, la vencedora del Cuatro. En televisión recordaba haber visto a una chica delicada y esbelta con lujosos vestidos. La versión que tenía en frente era sin duda hermosa, pero ese aire de superioridad que mostraba en las entrevistas, lo había cambiado por inocencia y sencillez.

—Deberíamos haberte despertado antes...—añadió la chica, guiando a Katniss para que se siente en el sofá—...pero parecías tan cansada...

—Desde luego... —añadió Finn, saliendo de una especie de trance y alcanzándolas en el sillón—. Cuando llegamos, Sae te estaba castigando por alguna razón...

Y eso hizo click en Katniss.

—¿Sae?...eras tú el de la capa y los gritos... —dijo Katniss, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Parecía que las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente por recibir atención.— ...ayer por la noche...

— Oh, no te esfuerces..— susurró Annie, acomodándole el cabello. — Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de..

— ¡No! —dijo Katniss. Al minuto de decirlo ya se sentía culpable por haberle gritado. —...disculpa, es que yo...es que ustedes...Sae, la guarida...

—Está bien Katniss... —dijo Finnick cediendo una mirada de disculpa— si me permites, yo te explicaré más o menos lo que pasó ayer por la noche...

—¿Ayer...? —preguntó Katniss, alzando una ceja.

Finnick dio una mirada al resto del grupo, quienes de inmediato se levantaron para dar más privacidad. Katniss se sentía cohibida de estar ahí, sin ropa y con el vencedor del Distrito Cuatro. Una vez su padre le habló de él, el chico guapo que ganó los Juegos haciendo uso de un tridente. Todos los auspiciadores le enviaban costosos regalos. Su simpatía y belleza era tal, que el presidente tuvo que designar agentes para cuidar del muchacho mientras se quedaba en el Capitolio. Sus seguidoras eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa solo para estar con él.

Y Katniss no ponía en duda su belleza.

Analizó el gesto tranquilo con que esperaba que salieran de la habitación. De piel tostada, rubio y unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Mantenía cierto aire de niño en su postura, pero calculaba que tenía unos veinte y algo, quizás treinta años. Su ropa no hacía más que amoldarse a los firmes músculos y excelente porte del cuerpo. Vestía unos pantalones grises, acomodados dentro de botas altas de color negro. Una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta el codo, contrastaba a la perfección con el color de piel, tan atractivo. Que solo podía mejorar gracias al corto gris, que dejaba ver en la parte del cuello una hermosa corbata en tonos azulados.

_Como un capitolino..._

_No, ...faltan las joyas y cortes raros... _

_Viste como un poblarino...sí, pero uno muy recatado._

—Oh, muy bien —dijo Finnick en un suspiro. Katniss desvió la mirada, había comida en la mesa de centro e inevitablemente su estómago soltó un alarido. — Puedes comer lo que quieras, también puedo prepararte algo de beber...¿te gusta el chocolate caliente?..

Katniss no sabía si decir que sí o no, puesto que no tenía idea de lo que era. Fue su panza la que asintió y aceptó el tazón caliente. Con una sonrisa, el vencedor la instó a beber y acercó además unos cuantos panes y galletas. Si Katniss había pensado que Gale la había hecho sentir bien con sus besos y... bueno con su cosa, ahora podría jurar que lo cambiaba absolutamente por ese líquido viscoso.

Finnick quería darle espacio para comer y olvidarse, pero la chica enseguida frunció el ceño ante su silencio. Es fuerte, pensó. No dudo que esté asustada y aún así trata de mantenerse inalterable.

Tomó una galleta del plato y le dio un gran mordisco.

—Mmmm— gimió con gusto—...deberías probarlas, están muy buenas.

Katniss entrecerró los ojos y estiró un brazo hacia los panes. Sin pensarlo, sacó un gran trozo con los dientes y el sabor la perturbó; queso. Aquellos eran bollos de queso, como los de la panadería. Como esos que ella solo se acercaba a ver, oler si es que podía, ves que pasaba frente a la panadería de los Mellark.

— También están buenos...— logró decir con los carriles llenos. Apenas acababa uno, cuando ya se estaba metiendo otro a la boca. —...puedo...puedo comer otro...— se atrevió a preguntar cuando ya iba por el tercero.

Finn se quedó allí, mirándola fijamente con los ojos como plato. Entonces estalló en carcajadas, tantas que hasta se doblaba tomándose el estómago. Katniss no sabía si salir huyendo o pedir ayuda. Optó por ocultar unos cuantos panes en el bolsillo del abrigo mientras el hombre se recuperaba.  
Katniss miró la chimenea frente a ella, frotando los brazos deseó estar más cerca para sentir el calor. No quería pedir más cosas, su mente le decía que primero la trataban bien para luego sacar algo de ella, después de todo así funciona esto del trato humano. ¿Hacer algo desinteresado?, ni hablar. Aquello es como llegar a confiar que nunca nadie va a traicionarte, y Katniss sabía bien que hasta la propia sangre era capas de hacerlo. ¿Porque no un desconocido?.

— Puedes ir allí si quieres...—dijo Finn, quien ya advertía las aprensiones de la chica.

Finnick sonrió, amable como siempre, pero la chica no respondió del mismo modo.

—Así está bien...

—¿Bien? —preguntó Finn— ¿estás segura?— Katniss se encogió de hombros.—...Bueno, pues...es que anoche cuando te bañé me preocuparon esas heridas en la espalda...

— ¿Me bañaste? —preguntó Katniss, levantándose de un golpe.

Finn se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera normal.

— He visto mujeres antes, así que no te preocupes por robar mi virtud ni nada...—dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia—además estabas herida...

—¡Yo no...!..—intentó explicar, pero su respuesta la desconcertó aun más que el hecho de saber que la bañó un hombre. ¿Quien rayos iba a pensar que intentaban robarle su virtud?. Katniss agitó la cabeza para aclararse—...sea como sea, me has visto. ¡No tenías que hacer eso!, ¡no debías!...

—Oh, bueno...—dijo Finnick, como si recién entendiera el motivo de exaltación de la chica. —Si quieres me desnudo yo también para que me veas, así estamos iguales...

Katniss se tapó el rostro.

—¡No! ...ya, no importa que me hayas visto...ya...no..no...

— Uf, que alivio— suspiró Finn, como aliviado. Katniss alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que se volvía a poner las botas— ..soy tímido, sabes.

_Si, claro y yo soy virgen..._

Definitivamente, es mejor mantener la boca cerrada, pensó Katniss. Sin embargo..

— No deberías avergonzarte— añadió Finn, para su pesar—...estás algo flaca, pero aún tienes las piernas muy bonitas, Haymitch dijo que parecías una babosa muerta, pero a mí me parece que eres preciosa. —Estiró un brazo hacia la mesa y sacó unos cubos de azúcar. — ¿quieres un azucarillo?

—Pero...— Ok. Katniss dijo que no iba a decir nada, ¿pero como pasar por alto un comentario así?

— Oh...no voy a discutir contigo, Katniss.— negó Finn, hechandose unos cuantos cubos a la boca—...eres preciosa y lo del cuerpo se arregla, aún estás en edad para que crezcan tus cositas...— Finnick suspiró, un poco contrariado, luego continuó..— No quiero preocuparte Katniss, pero un Aberrante anda tras tus pasos...

Katniss palideció en el acto. Finn se echó a reír.

—Nerviosilla, ¿eh?— La chica ignoró el comentario, primero tenía que saber si aquel hombre frente a ella era el Finnick del que le habló su padre. Para ser un vencedor, ella no lo imaginaba de ese modo.

—Tú —dijo, señalando a Finn—. ¿Tú eres el superviviente, verdad?

Finn asintió.

—Soy el vencedor del Cuatro, puto del presidente Snow, un rebelde de nacido y leyenda sin buscarlo.—Katniss frunció el ceño.— Es cierto lo que dicen Katniss —dijo Finnick.— Escapé del Capitolio, escapé de Panem y fui a las tierras cubiertas por la bruma...

Finn observó las emociones de Katniss, inquietas y al mismo tiempo rebosantes de templanza. Por su expresión estaba seguro que ella digería la idea de estar ante "El Vencedor". Inevitablemente todos caían en eso, la sorpresa barata de un historia totalmente deforme y sin cuota de realidad. Porque Finnick había sobrevivido, sí, pero el costo había sido enorme.

— ¿Mataste a un Aberrante, para ayudarme? —dijo Katniss finalmente, llamando su atención—...¿porqué?...¿porqué?

— No, no maté a ningún aberrante..—explicó—...solo lo distraje, pensé que podía hacer que perdiera tu rastro pero entonces apareció otro y ya no quedó más remedio...

— ¡Enfrentaste a dos Sumo!

— Escapé de dos Puros— corrigió, alzando un dedo para que entendiera la importancia— un Sumo no habría sido problema...pero dos Aberrante Puro...bueno, ahí es cosa de estar demente..o tener hiper desarrollado el instinto suicida.

— ¿Y porqué lo hiciste?...porque, si tu y yo..

— Bueno, tienes suerte— explicó Finn, interrumpiendo—yo estaba ahí, cuando el Aberrante salió por ustedes. No iba a dejar que, bueno que esa cosa les hiciera daño. Son ladrones, lo sé, pero a su modo robar es rebelarse y..

— Te simpatiza la idea de robar a los grandes— terminó Katniss por él.

— Sí...— afirmó Finnick, vacilante y en extremo interesado por su reacción. Estaba por tocar terreno sensible—...pero también hay otra cosa, algo que es solo tuyo...

— ¿Algo mío?

— Algo como esto...— dijo Finnick, materializando un gran tridente de la nada: dorado, poderoso y en extremo brillante. Katniss parpadeó un par de veces, luego siguió el movimiento rítmico con el que Finn mecía el tridente como si de una extensión del brazo se tratara. Puede verlo, pensó Finn escudriñando en los ojos grises de la chica, puede seguir el movimiento sin dificultad...—¿Te gusta?

Katniss asintió.

— Pues a mí también me gustan mucho tus flechas...— Y la sola mención de ellas hace que la chica tire del carcaj que cuelga en la espalda, solo que en él no hay ninguna flecha materializada.

—...Yo no...

— Las vi en el palacio de justicia Katniss— explicó Finnick con amabilidad. La chica no quitaba esa expresión de incredulidad del rostro, pero aún así se animó a continuar—...al igual que las vio mi hermano cuando intentaste robarle, Sae también las veía y el Sumo Aberrante en el palacio.

Katniss se veía confundida, temerosa y le dedicaba a Finnick miradas desafiantes que no cumplían su objetivo. Era la primera vez desde ese chico, que alguien miraba directamente al peso que solo ella sentía en la espalda. El peso del carcaj invisible que sostiene sus flechas, las pocas que ella logra materializar. Esas que aparecieron nada más un día, cuando más las necesitaba.  
Katniss no quería hacerlo, pero cedió. Finnick era el superviviente y vencedor de los Juegos, la había salvado y ahora compartía con ella como si fueran iguales. ¿Porqué no confiar entonces?

_Por que él va a traicionarte..._

¿Cómo?, se preguntaba Katniss en su lucha interna. Una donde su lado desconfiado ganaba ligeramente...

_Utilizándote__, robando tus flechas, haciéndote su esclava como los demás...Nadie hace nada desinteresadamente..._

— No puedo— suspiró extenuada por sus miedos e inseguridades. Bajó la vista un instante y luego la alzó sólo para dar con los ojos verdes de Finnick, con su esperanza y desinterés. — No puedo hacer que ellas aparezcan tan rápido como quisiera...

— Pero yo sí— aseguró Finnick, sin apartar la mirada y dejando caer el peso de su mano sobre ella— y puedo enseñarte, si tu quieres..


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**Vencedores**

**.**

Haymitch comprobó su reloj de bolsillo tres veces más antes de que Finnick llegara por fin. El superviviente cruzó la puerta con alegre entusiasmo, seguido por Annie. Ham se puso en pie de inmediato, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y le estrechó la mano. Johanna, quien estaba a su lado, se levantó también y, aunque su saludo fue menos efusivo, Katniss tuvo que admitir que había cierto cariño en el trato; así había comprobado desde ayer, luego de la charla.

—Ah —dijo Finnick, mirando hacia el fondo de la sala. Ahí estaba una rebelde del Distrito Trece: Alma Coin acompañada de otra mujer más jóven—. Veo que están aquí también. Bien...me alegro: odio que me hagan esperar.

Johanna alzó una ceja mientras Ham y él volvían a sentarse. Annie ocupó una silla cerca de Finnick.

—¿Vamos a recibir alguna disculpa por tu tardanza?

—Annie y yo hemos visitado a mi hermano —explicó Finnick, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Se volvió en el arco que dividía los espacios y se apoyó contra el muro, escrutando la sala. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Katniss, hizo un guiño.

—¿Tu hermano? —dijo Ham—. ¿Va a venir Luka a la reunión?

Finn y Annie intercambiaron una mirada.

—Esta noche no —respondió Finnick—. Pero se unirá al grupo más adelante.

Katniss estudió a los demás. Parecían escépticos.

_¿Tensión entre Finnick y su hermano, tal vez?_

Johanna alzó el brazo apuntando a Finn. Katniss distinguió el hacha gris que comenzaba a formarse al final de la mano.

—Muy bien, guapo, has mantenido este "trabajo" en secreto. Sabemos que es algo grande, sabemos que estás entusiasmado y todos estamos adecuadamente molestos contigo por tu secretismo. Así que ¿por qué no vas y nos cuentas de qué se trata?

Finn sonrió. Luego se irguió y señaló con la mano las dos mujeres solitarias al fondo del salón.

— Damas y caballeros, les presento a su nuevo jefe.

Esto, al parecer, fue una declaración sorprendente.

—¿Ella? —preguntó Johanna.

—Ella —asintió Finn, para luego perderse en la cocina de Haymitch.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Coin, hablando por primera vez—. ¿Tienes problemas para trabajar con alguien que tenga moral?

—No es eso... —dijo la chica mal humorada—. Es que, bueno, tenía la extraña impresión de que no te gustaban mucho los de nuestro tipo.

—No me gustan —respondió Coin llanamente—. Son egoístas, indisciplinados y han dado la espalda al resto de la gente. Visten bien, pero por dentro sois tan sucios y pobres como cualquiera de nosotros.

Johanna bufó.

—Veo que este trabajo va a ser magnífico para nuestra moral...

Katniss observó en silencio, mordiéndose los labios. Coin era obviamente una obrera, probablemente trabajadora de una fragua o una fábrica textil. ¿Qué relación tenía con los Vencedores?...Y... ¿cómo podía permitirse los servicios de una banda tal?

Tal vez Finn advirtió su confusión, pues lo descubrió mirándola en lo que volvía de la cocina con comida.

—Sigo un poco confundida —dijo Johanna—. Coin, todos somos conscientes de lo que piensas de los Vencedores. Así que... ¿por qué contratarnos?

Coin se agitó.

—Porque todo el mundo sabe lo efectivos que son —dijo por fin.

Annie se echó a reír.

—Desaprobar nuestra moral no te impide hacer uso de nuestras habilidades, ya veo... Bien, ¿cuál es el trabajo?... ¿Qué quiere de nosotros la rebelión?

¿Rebelión?, pensó Katniss, mientras un fragmento de la conversación encajaba en su sitio. Había dos sectores en los bajos fondos. El más grande estaba compuesto por ladrones, bandas, putas y mendigos que trataban de sobrevivir apartados de los demás. Y luego estaban los rebeldes. La gente que trabajaba contra el gobierno de Snow. Sae siempre los había considerado idiotas, un sentimiento que compartía la mayoría de la gente que Katniss había conocido, ya alguien de Veta o Poblarino.

Todos los ojos se volvieron lentamente hacia Finn, quien retomó su lugar en el sofá.

—La rebelión, cortesía de su líder Coin, nos ha contratado para algo muy específico.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Johanna—. ¿Robo?... ¿Asesinato?...

—Un poco de ambas cosas —aseguró Finnick—, y, al mismo tiempo, ninguna. Vencedores, esto no va a ser un trabajo corriente. Va a ser distinto de todo lo que se haya intentado jamás. Vamos a ayudar a Coin a derrocar el actual gobierno.

Silencio.

—¿Cómo dices?—preguntó Johanna.

—Me has oído bien, Jo. Ése es el trabajo que he estado planeando: la destrucción del gobierno. O, al menos, de su centro. Coin nos ha contratado para que le proporcionemos un ejército y luego le demos una oportunidad para hacerse con el control del Capitolio.

Johanna se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y luego compartió una mirada con Annie. Ambas se volvieron hacia Haymitch, quien asintió solemne. La habitación permaneció en silencio un momento más; luego el silencio se rompió cuando Coin empezó a reír sin ganas para sí.

—Nunca tendría que haber accedido a esto —dijo la mujer, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ahora que lo dices, me doy cuenta de lo ridículo que parece.

—Confía en mí mujer —dijo Finn—. Tenemos por costumbre llevar a cabo planes que parecen ridículos a primera vista.

—Puede que eso sea cierto... —dijo Annie—. Pero, en este caso, estoy de acuerdo con nuestra reticente amiga. Derrocar al gobierno... ¡Eso es algo en lo que los rebeldes llevan trabajando por años! ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendremos éxito donde otros ya han fracasado?

Finnick sonrió.

—Tendremos éxito porque tenemos visión...Ann. Eso es algo de lo que siempre ha carecido la rebelión.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Coin, indignada.

—Es cierto, por desgracia —contestó Finnick—. La rebelión condena a gente como nosotros por nuestra avaricia, pero pese a su elevada moral, que desde luego yo respeto, nunca consiguen que se haga nada. Alma, tus hombres se ocultan en los bosques y las montañas planeando cómo algún día se alzarán y dirigirán una guerra gloriosa contra el Capitolio. Pero no tienen ni idea de cómo desarrollar y ejecutar un plan adecuado.

La expresión de Coin se ensombreció.

—Tú sí que no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—¿No? —dijo Finn animadamente—. Dime, ¿qué ha conseguido tu rebelión en sus años de lucha?... ¿Dónde están tus éxitos y victorias?... ¿La masacre de los Juegos donde cada años 23 niños mueren?... ¿El ataque ocasional a un aerodeslizador o el secuestro de un funcionario menor?

Coin se ruborizó.

—¡Es lo mejor que podemos conseguir con la gente que tenemos! No responsabilices a mis hombres de sus fracasos..., échale la culpa al resto. Ni siquiera podemos conseguir que nos ayuden...Llevan años siendo explotados, robados y viendo asesinados a sus hijos, no les queda ningún espíritu. ¡Es difícil conseguir que nos escuche uno entre un millar, y todavía más que se rebele!

—Calma —dijo Finnick, alzando una mano—. No intento insultar tu valor. Estamos en el mismo bando, recuerdas?...Acudiste a mí concretamente porque tenías problemas para reclutar a gente para tu ejército.

—Cada vez lamento más la decisión, Vencedor.

—Bueno, ya nos has pagado —dijo Finn sonriendo—. Así que es un poco tarde para que te eches atrás. Pero conseguiremos ese ejército... Los Vencedores de esta sala son los más capaces, más astutos y más hábiles. Ya lo verás.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Katniss permaneció sentada en su mesa, asistiendo a la conversación con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Cuál es tu juego, Finn?_

Sus palabras sobre derrocar al gobierno eran obviamente una fachada. Le parecía más probable que pretendiera engañar a la rebelión. Pero... si ya le habían pagado, ¿por qué continuar con la mentira?

Finn se volvió hacia Annie y Johanna.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué les parece?

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada. Finalmente, Annie habló.

— No soy de las que renuncian a un reto fácilmente. Pero, Finn, pongo en duda tu razonamiento. ¿Estás seguro de que podremos conseguirlo?

—Estoy seguro —contestó Finnick—. Los anteriores intentos de derrocar al presidente Snow han fracasado por falta de organización y planificación adecuadas. Nosotros somos Vencedores..., y extraordinariamente buenos. Podemos robar lo imposible y engañar al impasible. Sabemos cómo emprender una tarea colosal y reducirla a porciones manejables, y luego ocuparnos de cada una de esas porciones. Sabemos cómo conseguir lo que queremos. Estas cosas nos hacen perfectos para esta tarea concreta.

Annie frunció el ceño.

—Y... ¿cuánto nos van a pagar por conseguir lo imposible?

—Treinta mil al grupo —dijo Coin—. La mitad ahora, la otra mitad cuando entreguen el ejército.

—¿Treinta mil? —dijo Johanna—. ¿Por una operación de tanta envergadura? Eso apenas cubrirá nuestros gastos. Necesitaremos un espía entre los Capitolinos para recoger los posibles rumores, necesitaremos un par de escondites seguros, por no mencionar un lugar lo bastante grande para ocultar y entrenar a todo un ejército...

—No tiene sentido regatear ahora... —replicó Coin—. Treinta mil puede que no parezca mucho a los de tu clase, pero es el resultado de décadas de ahorro por nuestra parte. No podemos pagar más porque no tenemos más.

—Es un buen trabajo chicas... —comentó Ham.

—Sí, bueno, todo es magnífico —dijo Johanna—. No me considero una mujer amable. Pero... esto es demasiado hasta para Annie y ella es la altruista del dúo...

—Bueno... —intervino Finnick—, podría haber un poco más para nosotros...

Katniss alzó la cabeza y Johanna sonrió.

—El tesoro del presidente Snow —dijo Finn—. El plan, hoy por hoy, es proporcionar a Coin un ejército y la oportunidad de apoderarse de la ciudad. Una vez que tome el palacio, se hará con el tesoro y usará sus fondos para asegurarse el poder. Y, junto a ese tesoro...

—Está la llave del presidente... —dijo Johanna, más animada.

Finnick asintió.

—Nuestro acuerdo con Coin nos garantiza la mitad de las reservas que encontremos en el palacio, no importa lo vastas que sean.

_¿Reservas?_

Katniss había oído hablar de la llave y algo oculto en el capitolio, algo que le daba poder al presidente para gobernar, pero nunca había llegado a creerlo.

Ham sonreía.

—Muy bien, ese premio es casi lo bastante grande para intentarlo —dijo lentamente.— Al menos para ustedes que son raros..

—Se supone que las reservas acumuladas son enormes —dijo Finn—. El presidente vende parte de la reserva poco a poco, cobrando sumas escandalosas a los Capitolinos. Tiene que mantener una reserva enorme para asegurarse de que controla el mercado, y de que tiene suficiente riqueza para casos de emergencia.

—Cierto... —dijo Annie—. Pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres intentar algo así tan pronto después de...Bueno de lo que pasó la última vez que intentamos entrar en el palacio?

—Esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas de un modo distinto —dijo Finn— Vencedores, seré sincero. No va a ser un trabajo fácil, pero puede funcionar. El plan es sencillo. Vamos a encontrar un modo de neutralizar a los agentes de la Paz del Capitolio, dejando la zona sin fuerza policial. Luego, sumiremos la ciudad en el caos.

—Tenemos un par de opciones para hacerlo —dijo Haymitch—. Pero de eso podremos hablar más tarde.

Finn asintió.

—Entonces, en medio de ese caos, Alma entrará con su ejército en el Capitolio y tomará el palacio y hará prisionero al presidente Snow. Mientras Coin se asegura la ciudad, nosotros robaremos las reservas. Le daremos la mitad y desapareceremos con la otra mitad. Después de todo, su trabajo es conservar aquello de lo que se haya apoderado.

—Parece un poco peligroso para usted —advirtió Ham, mirando a la líder rebelde.

Coin se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez. Pero si por algún milagro conseguimos controlar el palacio, entonces al menos habremos hecho algo que ninguna rebelión ha conseguido antes. Para mis hombres, no se trata de un asunto de riqueza..., ni siquiera de supervivencia. Se trata de hacer algo grandioso, algo maravilloso para dar esperanza a la gente. Pero no espero que ustedes comprendan este tipo de cosas.

Finnick dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Coin, la mujer hizo una mueca y se calló.

¿Lo ha usado?, se preguntó Katniss. Había visto relaciones entre patrones y bandas antes, y le parecía que Coin estaba más en el bolsillo de Finn que lo contrario.

Finnick se volvió hacia Ham y las chicas.

—Este asunto es más que una simple demostración de valentía...ni siquiera es por nosotros mismos. ¿En verdad quieren seguir de este modo mucho tiempo más?...elegir niños inocentes, entrenarlos y verlos morir año tras año o en su defecto hacerles ganadores y esclavos de las perversiones del presidente... ¿en serio?...

—¿Y los bestias? —preguntó Johanna, interrumpiendo a Finn.

—Si lanza a esas criaturas contra su propia capital, la destrucción que causará será aún más peligrosa. En medio del caos, los Poblarinos de las provincias se rebelarán, y el presidente no tendrá soldados para volver a meterlos en cintura. Los  
rebeldes de Coin podrán mantener El Capitolio, y nosotros, seremos más ricos y libres. Todos tendremos lo que queremos.

—Te olvidas de los Sumos Aberrantes —exclamó Paylor, casi olvidada en un rincón de la habitación al lado de la líder rebelde. — Esos no permitirán que hundamos en el caos su pequeño tesoro.

Finn hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia la mujer.

— Pues tendremos que encontrar un modo de ocuparnos de ellos... Personalmente tengo unos cuantos planes al respecto. Sea como sea, ese tipo de problemas son los que tenemos que resolver juntos... en equipo. Tenemos que librarnos de los agentes de la paz: es imposible conseguir nada con la policía patrullando las calles. Tendremos que encontrar un modo adecuado de sumir a Panem en el caos y un modo de mantener a los Sumo apartados de nuestros pasos. Pero si jugamos bien, podremos obligar al presidente a enviar a los agentes de palacio, tal vez incluso a los Aberrantes a los otros Distritos para restaurar el orden. Eso dejará el palacio sin protección, lo que dará a Coin una oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

—No sé, Finn —dijo Johanna, sacudiendo la cabeza. Parecía estar sopesando sinceramente el plan—El presidente tiene esa reserva en alguna parte. ¿Y si va y extrae más?

Annie asintió.

—Nadie sabe dónde está...

—Yo no diría que nadie —repuso Finnick con una sonrisa.

Annie y Johanna intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Tú lo sabes? —preguntó Ham, adelantándose a las chicas.

—Por supuesto —contestó el rubio—. Me he pasado un año de mi vida trabajando en ello.

—¿Los límites? —preguntó Ham, sorprendido.

Finnick asintió.

—Por eso Snow se asegura de que nadie salga: no puede permitir que se filtre su secreto. No es sólo bruma y terror, no es sólo desgracia. Es tierra fértil, llena de recursos.

—Naturalmente... —dijo Johanna.

Finnick se levantó y se arrodilló frente a Johanna y Annie.

—Tenemos una oportunidad chicas... Una oportunidad de hacer algo grande..., algo que nunca nadie ha conseguido jamás. ¡Le robaremos al mismísimo presidente!... ¡Podemos hacerlo!, claro que podemos.

—No sé, Finn—dijo Annie—. No es que esté en desacuerdo con tus motivos. Es que... Bueno, parece un poco alocado.

Finnick sonrió.

—Ya lo sé...¿pero eso es lo que te gusta, no?...mi locura natural e ingenio..

Annie se sonrojó hasta las orejas, aún así asintió.

—Sabes que me uniré a tí no importa cuál sea el trabajo. Parece una locura, pero lo mismo parecen la mayoría de tus planes...—suspiró, tomando el rostro de Finnick entre las manos— ¿hablas en serio de derrocar al presidente Snow?

Finnick asintió.

Por algún motivo, Katniss casi se sintió tentada a creerlo.

Ham asintió firmemente.

—Muy bien, conmigo has contado siempre...

—¿Johanna? —preguntó Finn.

La mujer mal humorada sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy segura, Finn. Esto es un poco extremo, incluso para ti.

—Te necesito, Johanna —dijo Finnick—. Nadie puede aplacar a una multitud como tú...

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero, con todo...

—Piensa en el desafío mujer... —dijo Finn.

Johanna miró a Annie y luego a Finnick. Finalmente, se echó a reír y se lanzó sobre los dos.

—Bien. Cuenta conmigo.

Imposible, pensó Katniss, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que tratarse de un engaño, de otra forma ¿cómo explicar tanta amistad y esperanza en derrocar el gobierno?. No podía creer que los mismo que ven de cerca los horrores del presidente tengan el valor para enfrentarlo...¿cómo?...¿porqué?...¿para quien?. Los Vencedores tenían mucho más que cual habitante en Panem, incluso mucho más que los Capitolinos. Es cierto que luego pasaban a ser piezas en los juegos de Snow, pero al menos no faltaba pan en la mesa ni un lugar donde dormir. ¿Aquello no era suficiente para pasar la vida?...Además Finnick ya lo había intentado y fracasó...

—Muy bien, Coin —dijo Finn, volviendo al tema—. Han aceptado. El plan sigue en marcha. ¿Sigues de acuerdo?

—¿Devolverás el dinero de la rebelión si digo que no? —preguntó la mujer.

La única respuesta a eso fue una risita de Ham. La expresión de Coin se ensombreció, pero sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Si tuviera otra opción...

—Oh, deja de quejarte —dijo Finn—. Eres oficialmente parte de una banda de Vencedores, así que bien podrías acercarte y sentarte con nosotros. Coin lanzó una mirada a Paylor, luego suspiró y se acercó a sentarse en el sofá más cercano Johanna, Annie y Ham. Finnick seguía arrodillado junto a ellas. Katniss estaba sentada en el primer peldaño de la escalera que ayer bajó sin prenda alguna.

Finnick se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Y tú, Kat?

Ella vaciló.

_ ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?..._ _Ya sabe que me tiene en su poder. El trabajo no importa, mientras aprenda lo que sabe._

Finnick esperó.  
—Cuenta conmigo —dijo Katniss, suponiendo que eso era lo que él quería oír.

Suponía bien, pues Finnick sonrió y le indicó el espacio en el sillón, entre las chicas. Katniss suspiró, pero hizo lo que le pedían. Se puso en pie y se acercó al sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Johanna. Una vez en medio de las dos chicas, Finn se lanzó por ellas en un abrazo muy apretado.

— Mis chicas...— suspiró aliviado.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Alma Coin.

— Informante —dijo Annie sin deshacer el abrazo.

Finnick alzó una ceja.

—En realidad, Kat es una nueva recluta. Mi hermano la pilló jugando con sus emociones hace unos meses.

— Una pacifica, ¿eh? —preguntó Johanna, quien le seguía de cerca sin quitar esa mirada fría—. Supongo que siempre nos vendrá bien otra.

—Lo cierto es que también parece capaz de materializar... —advirtió Finnick. Johanna lo quedó mirando.

—¿De veras? —preguntó.

Finnick asintió.

— Ham y yo lo comprobamos...

Johanna se echó a reír.

— Y yo apostándole al muy bruto que la descerebrada es una pacifista...que feo

— Un Vencedor común y silvestre tiene que arreglárselas con ustedes —apuntó Ham—. Además otra rara en el grupo aumenta de algún modo nuestras posibilidades.

—¿Qué dicen? —farfulló Coin—. La gente normal no tiene habilidades sobrenaturales.

Johanna alzó una ceja y luego colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

—Deberías intentar no hablar tanto, amiga —sugirió—. De esa forma parecerás mucho menos estúpida.

Coin se zafó de la mano de Jo y Ham se echó a reír. Katniss, sin embargo, permaneció callada, considerando las implicaciones de lo que había dicho Finnick. La parte referida al robo de las reservas era tentadora, ¿pero tomar la ciudad para hacerlo? ¿Tan intrépidos eran estos hombres?

Finnick acercó una silla y se sentó a horcajadas, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Tenemos una banda. Planearemos los detalles en la próxima reunión, pero quiero que todos piensen en el trabajo. Tengo algunos planes, pero quiero mentes frescas que consideren nuestra tarea. Tendremos que discutir formas de sacar a los agentes de la gran ciudad, y formas de crear tanto caos en este país como nunca antes...

Los miembros del grupo, excepto Coin, asintieron.

—Antes de terminar por hoy, sin embargo —continuó Finn—, hay una parte más del plan que quiero comentarles.

—¿Más? —preguntó Johanna, riendo—. ¿Robar la fortuna de reservas y derrocar el gobierno no es suficiente?

—No —respondió Finn—. Si puedo, también voy a matarlo...

Silencio

—Muchacho —dijo Ham lentamente—... el presidente Snow es una puta lacra infinita. Un pedazo de mierda inmortal. No se le puede matar. Incluso capturarlo probablemente sea imposible.

Finn no respondió. En sus ojos, sin embargo, había determinación.

Eso es, pensó Katniss. Tiene que estar loco.

—El presidente y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente —dijo Finn lentamente—. Me quitó a Mags y casi me robó la cordura también. Admito que mis motivos para llevar a cabo este plan son en parte vengarme... Vamos a quitarle su gobierno, su hogar y su fortuna. Sin embargo, para que eso funcione, tendremos que deshacernos de él. Tal vez encarcelarlo en sus  
propias mazmorras... Como mínimo, expulsarlo de Panem. No obstante, se me ocurre algo mejor...matarlo.

¿Matar al presidente?, pensó Katniss. Snow era una fuerza, como los vientos o las brumas de los límites. Esas cosas no se mataban. No vivían, en realidad. Simplemente eran.

—De cualquier forma —dijo Finn— no tienen que preocuparse por esto. Matar al presidente es tarea mía. Si resulta imposible, nos contentaremos con engañarlo para que salga del Capitolio y luego robarle en sus narices. Sólo me ha parecido que debían saber lo que planeo.

Me he unido a un loco, pensó Katniss con resignación. Pero eso no importaba, en realidad... No mientras le enseñara a usar sus "habilidades"...


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**¿Ideas?**

**.**

—¡Ajá! —La figura triunfal de Finn salió de detrás de una repisa, con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Alzó el brazo y dejó de un golpe en la mesa una polvorienta botella de vino.

Haymitch lo miró, divertido.

—¿Dónde la has encontrado?— preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—En uno de tus cajones secretos —dijo Finn, limpiándole el polvo a la botella.

—Creía que los había vaciado todos.

—Y lo has hecho. Pero a uno le pusiste doble fondo.

Ham se echó a reír.

—Qué astuto borracho soy...

Finnick asintió, descorchó la botella y sirvió tres copas.

—El truco mi amigo, es no dejar nunca de buscar. Siempre hay otro secreto.

Recogió las tres copas y se reunió con Katniss y Ham en la mesa. Kat aceptó la copa sin convicción. La reunión había terminado un rato antes, y todos se habían marchado a reflexionar sobre los asuntos. Katniss pensaba que también debía marcharse, pero no tenía ningún sitio al que ir. Ham y Finn parecieron dar por sentado que se quedaría con ellos.

Finnick tomó un largo trago de vino tinto y sonrió.

—Ah, esto está mucho mejor.

Ham asintió mostrando su acuerdo, pero Katniss no probó la bebida.

—Vamos a necesitar a otro infiltrado...—advirtió Haymitch.

Finn asintió.

—Los otros parecen habérselo tomado bien.

—Johanna sigue indecisa —dijo Ham apurando su copa.

—No se echará atrás. Le gustan los desafíos y nunca encontrará un desafío más grande que éste. — Finnick sonrió—Además, le volvería loca saber que estamos haciendo un trabajo en el que no toma parte...

—Aun así tiene derecho a mostrarse aprensiva —dijo Ham—. Yo también estoy un poco preocupado.

Finn asintió y Katniss frunció el ceño.

_¿Así que este plan va en serio? ...¿O siguen fingiendo porque yo estoy delante? _

Los dos hombres parecían tan competentes... No obstante, ¿derrocar al presidente Snow?...Antes se destruiría la arena de los Juegos o impedirían que saliera el sol.

—¿Cuándo llegarán tus otros amigos? —preguntó Ham.

—Dentro de un par de días —respondió Finnick—. Para entonces tendremos que contar ya con un nuevo infiltrado...también necesito dinero...

—El dinero...no es tan fácil sacarlo como supones, Finn...

—Es por eso que debes ser más delicado —dijo Finnick con una sonrisa maliciosa.— ...esta botella por ejemplo, no merece la pena lo que has pagado por ella...

Ham miró a Finn con aprensión y éste le sonrió aún más. Finalmente, Haymitch puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Entonces miró a Katniss.

—No has tocado tu bebida.

Katniss negó con la cabeza. El hombre se quedó esperando una explicación y al final Kat se vio obligada a responder.

—No me gusta beber nada que no haya preparado yo misma.

Finnick se echó a reír.

—Me recuerda a Brutus.

—¿A Brutus? —dijo Ham con una mueca—. La chica es un poco paranoica, pero no es tan mala...

Los dos hombres compartieron una carcajada. Kat, sin embargo, se sintió más incómoda por su trato amistoso.

_¿Qué esperan de mí? ¿Voy a ser algún tipo de aprendiz?_

—Bueno, ¿vas a decirme cómo planeas conseguir dinero? —preguntó Ham.

Finnick se encogió de hombros, se puso en pie y se desperezó.

— Bueno, Katniss, supongo que tu antigua banda tenía entradas extras...¿no?

Katniss asintió.

—Sae manejaba dos casas de putas y negocios con los poblarinos...

Haymitch estalló en risas.

— Putas... que mejor forma de ganar dinero, ¿verdad Finn?— El chico hizo una mueca, pero luego repuso el semblante y le guiñó un ojo.

—Bien —dijo Finnick, comprobando su reloj de bolsillo y luego entregándoselo a Ham— habrá que volver por el botín de la vieja...

—¿Nosotros?—preguntó Ham.

Finnick sonrió.

— Nosotros...— asintió, apurando el vino de su copa. Miro a Katniss y le dedicó una caricia tosca batiéndole el pelo de su trenza.

La chica protesto en el acto, luego sostuvo su mano en el aire. Una sombra de duda amenazaba su confianza, ella quería preguntar algo, más no sabía como hacerlo.

— ¿Katniss?— la animó Finn, mientras Haymitch la estudiaba con la copa en mano.

— Suéltalo chica...— dijo Ham—...no hay nada que pueda sobresaltarnos a estas alturas.

Katniss se lo pensó, finalmente con un suspiro, preguntó.

— ¿Ha quedado alguien vivo?

— ¿Alguien? — Finnick parpadeo, mientras Ham se acomodó en su asiento, intrigado.

—Sí... —dijo —...dijiste que alcanzaste a sacarme de la casa de putas antes que llegaran los Aberrantes...¿crees...que...?

Haymitch frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que no tenías a nadie— aseguró Ham, robando un sonrojo en la chica. Finnick comprendió al instante que aquello no tenía que ver con un familiar. Tal parece que la cazadora tenia su presa especial también.

— Quizás no se trate de algún familiar...—sugirió el rubio.

— Tengo una hermana y también tengo a mi madre...— se apresuró Katniss, quería dejar claro esa situación aunque no sabía el porque— ..ellas no viven conmigo, mi madre se llevó a Prim hace algunos años..

— ¿Se llevó?...intentas decir que...

— Ella no quería que Prim creciera en un prostíbulo— la excusó, aunque sinceramente eso es lo que ella se repite desde que despertó sola en su cama la mañana de la cosecha. Jamás llegará realmente a saber si aquello es cierto, pero el que su madre nunca la amó es algo demasiado doloroso como para aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

— Ella no, pero tu sí...— añadió Haymitch con desdén. El hombre volvió a llenar la copa y luego se empinó el resto de la botella, que no alcanzaba para otro vaso—...ni modo chica, la vida es dura mientras antes lo aceptes mejor...

— ¿Y entonces por quien estás preocupada Katniss?— insistió Finnick. Katniss bajó la mirada de golpe, lo cual confirmó sus sospechas respecto al amante. Aquello no le causaba gracia, conocía de sobra la suerte de esos bandidos en manos de un Aberrante. — Lo siento Katniss...nosotros no hemos vuelto al prostíbulo, pero no creo que sea muy diferente a lo que imaginamos..

— ¿Que están todos muertos?— preguntó, atenta a lo que su respuesta causaría en ella.

— Es lo más probable— confirmó Finnick, buscando una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la chica y sin embargo...

Nada.

Katniss pensaba en lo que significaba para ella que Gale estuviera muerto. Removió cada sentimiento restringido a los límites auto impuestos, cada sensación que el chico despertaba en ella. Buscó tristeza, amargura, quizás dolor, más grande fue su decepción al notar que no sentía otra cosa que no fuera alivio. ¿Que iba a hacer ella con Gale?, porque después de lo que pasó en la escalera del prostíbulo, lo más probable es que las cosas hubieran cambiado. Inclusive, que él hubiera cambiado, que comenzara a tratarla como una amante, como su mujer, como su chica. ¿Lo habría soportado?. ¿Hubiera sido capaz de amarlo también?  
Repasa la noche cuando estuvieron juntos, las sensaciones, el fuego que despertó en ella con sus besos y caricias. Lo había pasado bien, el sexo inesperado había sido una grata sorpresa en medio de sus intentos de huida. ¿Lo suficiente para repetir?, lo más probable...pero tampoco lo necesario para cambiar su idea del amor.

_¿Y entonces porqué preguntas?_

Porqué...

— Si vas al prostíbulo, quiero ir también— dijo con determinación tras la pausa. Ham resopló divertido, pero Finn mantenía la mirada desconfiada.

— Como babosa muerta...te dije que tiene menos gracia...

Katniss frunció el ceño.

— Está bien— dijo Finnick finalmente, soltando un suspiro—...pero no esta noche..

— Yo creí que..— objetó la chica levantándose del asiento.

— Sí y lo haremos— la interrumpió Finnick sonriendo. Caminó hasta Katniss y tocó su hombro calmando inmediatamente sus emociones—...pero esta noche necesito estar solo..

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Katniss despertó en la habitación silenciosa. La luz roja de la mañana se colaba por las rendijas. Permaneció en la cama un instante, inquieta. Algo iba mal. Tardó un instante en comprender la fuente de su incomodidad. La habitación estaba vacía.  
No sólo estaba vacía, sino que estaba abierta. Y era... cómoda. Estaba acostada en un colchón de verdad, alzado sobre postes, con sábanas y una colcha mullida. La alcoba estaba decorada con un recio armario de madera e incluso tenía una alfombra circular. Tal vez otra persona la hubiese encontrado fea, pero a Katniss le parecía lujosa.  
Se sentó, frunciendo el ceño. No le parecía bien tener una habitación para ella sola. Siempre había dormido en huecos estrechos, llenos de miembros de la banda. Aquello de la limpieza era de otra época, de otra vida con un hombre del que no recuerda ni su rostro.  
Se levantó de la cama, sin molestarse en abrir las cortinas. La luz del sol era débil, lo que significaba que todavía era temprano, pero ya oía gente moverse en el pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta y se asomó.

Después de dejar a Finnick y Ham, la noche anterior, subió hasta la habitación donde ya había pasado una noche. Katniss no se había acostado de inmediato. Cuando ya todos dormían salió a inspeccionar la casa. La residencia del vencedor era lujosa, pero maltratada por el poco cuidado del mentor. La primera planta estaba dominada por muebles polvorientos y poco utilizados. También estaban los pasillos del ala derecha, largos flanqueados por habitaciones de invitados. Había una segunda planta con las puertas más espaciadas, lo que implicaba habitaciones más grandes. No había sondeado en busca de trampillas o paredes falsas, pero la experiencia le decía que no sería una casa adecuada para un Vencedor si no tuviera al menos un sótano secreto y algunos escondites.  
En general, se sintió impresionada.

Sonaron unos pasos por el pasillo, Katniss miró atenta.

—Querrás estar preparada, preciosa —dijo Haymitch mientras pasaba ante ella. Llevaba camisa y pantalones de poblarino, y ya parecía despierto y aseado, pero aún con la resaca de la noche anterior. Se detuvo—. Hay un baño esperándote en la habitación del fondo y le dije a Annie que te buscara una muda de ropa. Te servirá hasta que te consigamos algo más apropiado. Tómate tu tiempo en el baño, Finn ha planeado una reunión para esta tarde, pero no podremos empezar hasta que llegue Johanna.

Haymitch sonrió, la miró y continuó pasillo abajo. Katniss se ruborizó porque la había pillado.

_Estos hombres son observadores. Voy a tener que recordarlo._

El pasillo quedó en silencio. Katniss abrió de par en par la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación indicada. Se sorprendió de descubrir que en efecto había un baño caliente esperándola. Frunció el ceño y estudió la bañera de metal. El agua olía a perfume, como suelen hacer las damas poblarinas. Recuerda que la chica Madge olía así también...  
Estos tipos parecen más poblarinos que de la Veta, pensó Katniss. No estaba segura de qué conclusión sacar de ello. Sin embargo, estaba claro que esperaban que hiciera lo que le decían, así que cerró la puerta, echó el cerrojo y luego se desnudó y se metió en la bañera.

La comida de la mañana estuvo más cerca de sus expectativas.

Una mujer de la Veta trabajaba en la cocina, preparando té y frutas. Katniss la observó trabajar desde la puerta. No olía como ella, aunque era más limpia y vestía mejor que la mayoría de las mujeres que ella había conocido. Además tenía la cara y las manos limpias y a Katniss le parecía raro. Estaba acostumbrada a que sus propios dedos estuvieran negros de barro. Miró de nuevo a la mujer en la cocina. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco y gris, con pañuelo en la cabeza que dejaba ver su larga cabellera brillante atada en una cola.

Katniss se acarició el pelo trenzado. También lo tenía largo, pero no era ni la mitad de brillante o sedoso que el cabello de esa mujer.

La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió de golpe. Katniss se apartó instintivamente, apretando la espalda contra la pared mientras se volvía a mirar. Cargando un par de cajas, de aspecto pesado y limpio, apareció un chico rubio. Tropezaba con los muebles y banquillos, equilibrando con ambas manos el peso que le tapaba la visión. Llevaba una camisa suelta y chaleco azul oscuro. Pantalones y un par de botas, que no le eran de mucha ayuda. Cruzó la cocina y dejó las cajas en el piso.

—Bien —dijo— al parecer es todo

— Puntual como siempre Peeta — lo saludó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa. El chico se volvió hacia ella y se acercó con los brazos abiertos.

— Buenos días Hazelle — y le dio un abrazo apretado— ¿que tal está Posy?

Hazelle sonrió, y respondió.

—Buenos días, Peeta...

_El panadero..._

Katniss no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de la mujer, puesto que un ruidoso Haymitch hacía su ingreso. Venía acompañado de Annie, los dos cuchicheaban y compartían carcajadas sinceras. La chica se detuvo cuando advirtió en la presencia del muchacho, se lanzó a sus brazos dejando la ropa sobre la mesa, y luego dejó dos besos en sus mejillas.

— ¡Peeta!...pero mírate cuanto has crecido...

— Ya me temía yo que habían llegado visitas, Ham no suele estar de buen humor...mucho menos por las mañanas.

Haymitch gruñó, cruzó la cocina a grandes zancadas y sacó de las cajas un bollo de queso. A Katniss se le hizo agua la boca nada más mirarle, el pan estaba caliente, parecía crujiente y por el sonido que emitía el hombre seguro que sabía divino. Estaba tan perdida en el pan, que no advirtió en el par de ojos que la observaba en silencio.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo Ham haciéndola sobresaltar—... no tienes que ocultarte...estamos en el mismo equipo.

Katniss se relajó pero se quedó donde estaba. Aun estaba la presencia del muchacho en la cocina y aunque no tenía idea el porqué, aquello le molestaba.

—¿Él también?— preguntó señalando al rubio. Ham la miró de reojo y luego lanzó una mirada rápida al muchacho. Una carcajada fue su respuesta.

— ¿Estas así por él?...—preguntó—...pero si el chico es absolutamente inofensivo, ven...seguro y hasta te simpatiza...

_Lo dudo_

Y es que el panadero no era totalmente indiferente para Katniss. Ellos compartían una historia, una que se dio en el peor momento dentro de la miserable vida de la cazadora. Ham advirtió la mirada en la chica, prefirió no insistir.

— ¿Y Finnick?— le preguntó.

—Durmiendo —respondió Kat, sin desviar los ojos del chico.

Ham gruñó y dio un mordisco a un rollo.

—¿Y Johanna?

—En tu habitación... —dijo Katniss— La escuché llegar, buscó que comer y luego subió.

No añadió que lo sabía, porque había mirado por el ojo de la cerradura. Tampoco que la chica estaba leyendo unos papeles.

Ham alzó una ceja.

—¿Siempre llevas el control de dónde está todo el mundo?

—Sí.

Ham hizo una pausa, luego se echó a reír.

—Eres una chica extraña...

Recogió las cajas del suelo y las llevó a la mesa del comedor. Katniss salió tras él y se encogió en uno de los sillones. Le rugía el estómago, pero no saldría hasta que el chico panadero se hubiera marchado. Escuchó desde aquel punto como todos sonreían a cada cosa que el panadero les contaba, inclusive Haymitch se notaba más animado. Tonteaba y hacia uno que otro comentario liviano. La charla no llamo la atención de Katniss hasta que el nombre de otra chica salió al baile. Katniss sabía quien era, aunque nunca habían hablado en el colegio, la recuerda por sus cachetes regordetes.

— Y la chica Cartwright... —anunció Ham—...¿ya se te ha declarado?

— Wow...¡Peet!— chilló Annie—...eres un rompe corazones, y yo que creí que ibas a esperarme

— No...no... — sonreía el muchacho. Esa sonrisa causaba sensaciones en Katniss, sensaciones de molestia más que otra cosa— con ella solo somos amigos...

— Pues más te vale— amenaza Hazelle— porque Posy está convencida que se casará algún día con el principe..

Todos sonríen por las ocurrencias de Posy.

— Una larga lista de chicas tras el panadero más guapo del Distrito Doce...— comenta Annie colgándose del cuello del chico.—...si sigues así, y pronto nos llega el parte de tu boda...

— ...Estás exagerando..— responde el chico apenado.

— Por supuesto que no, ahora vas a decirnos que no hay ninguna poblarina que te robe el aliento...que se cole en tus sueños de noche, que te quite la concentración...seguro que si Peet..

Peeta sonríe apenado, pero aun así, con mejillas coloradas y todo, les hace frente. Parece meditar, al instante su rostro se ensombrece, más no el brillo en la mirada azul que los mantiene a todos con la intriga.

— Poblarina no— sonríe Peeta tras la pausa. Es una sonrisa débil, falta de esperanza y algo más que...— pero hay alguien..

_¿Alguien?_

_Hay alguien..._

De un salto Kat llega nuevamente a la pared de la cocina. Está nerviosa. Fija la mirada en el chico que esta justo delante de ella, entre el abrazo de Annie y la sonrisa maliciosa de Haymitch. Lo observa, el rostro contraído, un halo de tristeza en el mar azul que por más de un segundo roba completamente su atención. También están esas pestañas rubias, el cabello que cae en ondas sobre la frente y sus facciones... ¿Porque se molesta en verlo ahora, si ya conoce sus rasgos de sobra tas años de mirarle?  
Todos los días, desde que él le lanzara el pan, ella lo buscaba por los pasillos de la escuela. En ese tiempo ella era una poblarina, su padre había muerto pero con el dinero aún le alcanzaba para conservar el nivel. De ese lado del colegio, donde estudiaban los poblarinos, ella siempre sintió que no encajaba. Casi todos los chicos ricos eran rubios, rubios como su hermana, como Peeta, como Delly, Madge... Ella era la única que rebelaba el origen humilde de su padre, con su piel aceitunada y ojos grises. Cuando el dinero finalmente se acabó, las tres terminaron en la Veta, mendigando como aquellos por los que ella muchas veces sintió lástima. Fue en la peor época, cuando ni siquiera iban al colegio y la amenaza de un orfanato se hacía más latente. Había salido a revisar basureros, mendigar sobras, lo que fuera para calmar el hambre de sus estómagos vacíos. La lluvia caía terriblemente, y ella se había desplomado rendida en la plaza pública, esperando que algún agente de la paz viniera por ella. Quizás ya tenía edad para entrar a una casa de putas, quizás uno de ellos abusara de ella y la recompensara con alguna moneda, comida tal vez... ya no le importaba nada. Escuchó los pasos acercarse, suspiró aliviada que por fin alguien prestaba atención a su marginal existencia. No fue un agente de la paz, ni un ladrón, ni siquiera algún dueño de la casa de putas del Distrito. Fue él...él y un cachete amoratado. Él y su mirada...Él y algo envuelto bajo su abrigo de niño rico...Eran él y el pan que le dio esperanza.

_Por que sigo pensando en ello...seguro que él ya ni lo recuerda..._

Todos los días desde entonces, se sentaba en el mismo banco buscando el momento adecuado para agradecerle al chico. Todos los días desde entonces buscaba con anhelo la mirada de Peeta Mellar, el panadero que sin saber porqué la ayudó como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho.

_No importa, no me importa su alguien..._

Y con esta idea en mente echó a correr escaleras arriba, el estómago revuelto y vacío, enfadada con ella misma por recordar cosas que lo único que hacen es entorpecer su camino.

_Nadie hace algo desinteresado porque sí, todos te traicionan..._

..

...

...

Seguro que era pasado el medio día, le crujía el estómago y no había salido aunque el mismo Finnick la había intentado persuadir para que lo hiciera. Estaba acostada en su cama, manos sobre el estómago evitando recordar... o quería pensar en su madre, ni en Prim, ni en Gale...ni siquiera en ella misma. Solo quería estar sola.

Pero como Haymitch le había dicho antes, Finnick había pensado en una reunión para la tarde. Fue Johanna quien se metió en su cuarto sin siquiera golpear antes. La tiró de un brazo sin delicadeza alguna y la arrastró hasta una habitación del primer piso. La mujer no dijo nada en todo el camino, la soltó en la puerta y a paso seguro avanzó hasta el lugar entre Haymitch y Coin; un sillón mullido que se hundió a su peso.

Finnick advirtió a Katniss de pie en la puerta y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas cautivadoras.

—Bien, ahí está. Pasa.

Katniss escrutó la habitación. Había una ventana, aunque con las cortinas cerradas. Los únicos asientos libres eran los que formaban un semicírculo en torno a Finnick. Resignada, avanzó y ocupó el lugar vacío junto a Annie.

—Ya estamos todos —dijo Finn.

—¿Para quién es el último asiento? —preguntó Haymitch.

Finnick sonrió, le hizo un guiño, pero ignoró la pregunta.

—Muy bien, hablemos. Tenemos una gran tarea por delante y, cuanto antes empecemos a esbozar un plan, mejor.

—Creía que ya tenías un plan —dijo Coin, incómoda.

—Tengo una idea general —respondió Finn—. Sé lo que tiene que pasar y tengo unas cuantas ideas para lograrlo. Pero no se reúne a un grupo como éste y se les dice a sus miembros lo que tienen que hacer. Tenemos que planear esto juntos, empezando por elaborar una lista de problemas que tenemos que resolver si queremos que el plan funcione.

—Bien —dijo Ham— déjame que esboce la idea general primero. ¿El plan es conseguirle un ejército a Coin, causar el caos en Panem, asegurar el lugar y dejar que el gobierno se desmorone?

—Básicamente —dijo Finnick.

—Entonces nuestro principal problema son los agentes de la paz. Si queremos caos en Panem, no podemos tener aquí dentro a veinte mil soldados para mantener la paz.

Finn asintió. Con un lápiz escribió "Agentes de la paz" en la pizarra.

—¿Qué más?

—Necesitamos un modo de causar ese caos en Panem —dijo Jo, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Tus instintos son certeros guapo... Tenemos que derribar Panem si queremos acabar con la capacidad de Snow para gobernar.

Finnick asintió, añadiendo "caos" junto a "agentes de la paz" en la pizarra.

— Los Aberrantes—dijo Annie— No habrá ningún cambio en el gobierno mientras ellos tengan algo que decir al respecto.

Finn asintió.

—Tendremos que encontrar un modo de reunir a los soldados —añadió Annie luego.

—También tendríamos que asegurarnos de que los rebeldes están dispuestos a tomar el control —añadió Haymitch—Apoderarse del palacio será una hazaña espectacular, pero no estaría de más que la gente de Coin estuviera preparada para gobernar cuando todo haya acabado.

"Soldados y rebelión" fueron añadidos a la pizarra.

—¿Se me olvida algo?

—Bueno —dijo Johanna secamente— si estás haciendo un listado de los problemas que tendremos que superar, deberías escribir que todos estamos locos ... aunque dudo que podamos arreglar ese hecho.

El grupo se echó a reír y Finnick escribió "mala actitud de Jo" en la pizarra. Entonces dio un paso atrás y examinó la lista.

—Cuando se reduce a algo así, no parece tan terrible, ¿verdad?

Katniss frunció el ceño, tratando de decidir si Finnick intentaba hacer un chiste o no. La lista no era sólo preocupante: era terrorífica. ¿Veinte mil soldados?... ¿Las riquezas de los poblarinos?...¿Los Aberrantes?... Se decía que uno de ellos era más poderoso que mil soldados...Pero lo más incómodo, sin embargo, era la manera desenfadada en que todos consideraban el tema. ¿Cómo se les podía ocurrir siquiera resistirse al presidente Snow? Él era... Bueno, era el presidente tirano y egoísta que los tenía en esas circunstancias... Y sin embargo el grupo observaba su lista de "problemas" con determinación. Había en ellos una alegría sombría, como si comprendieran que tenían más posibilidades de conseguir que el sol saliera de noche que de derrocar a Snow.

_Sin embargo, van a intentarlo de todas formas._

— Hablan en serio— susurró Katniss—...Van a hacerlo de verdad.

—Muy bien —dijo Finnick, sonriendo levemente—. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea sobre cómo superar estos inconvenientes? ...Aparte de la actitud de Johanna, por supuesto, todos sabemos que no tiene remedio.

Todos en la habitación permanecieron en silencio, pensativos.

—¿Ideas? —pidió Finn—. ¿Puntos de vista?... ¿Impresiones?...¿Reclamos?

Johanna negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora que todo está ahí anotado, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si en verdad no estamos locos. Es una tarea colosal.

—Pero puede hacerse —dijo Finnick—. Empecemos discutiendo cómo influir en la ciudad.

—Bueno, se me ocurre una revolución general —dijo Ham.

—No funcionará —dijo Coin con firmeza.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ham—. Sabes cómo tratan al pueblo... trabajan en fábricas y fraguas todo el día, y la mitad sigue pasando hambre...ni hablar con los juegos que masacran a sus hijos cada año.

Coin sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No lo entiendes?... La rebelión lleva años intentando que la gente de esta ciudad se levanten. Nunca funciona. Están demasiado sometidos, no tienen ni voluntad ni esperanza para resistir. Por eso tuve que recurrir a ustedes...

La habitación quedó en silencio. Katniss, sin embargo, asintió lentamente. Lo había visto; lo había sentido. No habría ninguna rebelión.

—Me temo que tiene razón —dijo Finn—. La gente no se levantará, no en su estado actual.

—¿No podríamos causar algún desastre? —preguntó Annie, suavemente—. ¿Un incendio, tal vez?...alguna especie de tragedia, riña o que se yo...

Finnick sonrió con chispitas en los ojos.

— Y si mejor aún...¿volvemos a los poblarinos unos contra otros?

Johanna hizo una pausa.

—Una guerra... —murmuró Jo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde una de ésas.

—Lo cual significa que la tensión ha tenido tiempo de sobra para irse acumulando —dijo Finn—Si conseguimos que los poblarinos luchen entre sí, podremos armar caos en los Distritos.

—Tiene estilo... y me gusta la idea de que los ricos se maten entre sí.

—Siempre te gusta más que otros hagan el trabajo...Jo —comentó Haymitch.

— ¿Qué les parece mi sugerencia?— insistió Finn.

—Podría funcionar —dijo Haymitch, acomodándose—. Pero no veo cómo Snow va a dejar que las cosas lleguen tan lejos.

—Nuestro trabajo es encargarnos de que no tenga otra opción. —dijo Finn.

— Mandarán a los agentes de la paz...— repuso Annie.

— Y no puede decirse que veinte mil hombres sea un número "pequeño" —dijo Johanna, apoyando a Annie.

—Lo es a escala nacional —contestó Finn, alzando un dedo— Snow mantiene a la mayoría de sus tropas en las fronteras de Panem, donde la amenaza de rebelión es mayor. Por eso vamos a golpearlo en el Capitolio y los distritos cercanos como el uno y el dos... por eso vamos a tener éxito.

—Suponiendo que podamos encargarnos de los agentes de la paz —insistió Johanna.

—Muy bien. Hablemos de los agentes de la paz entonces... ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

—Bueno —especuló Haymitch— históricamente, la mejor forma de oponerse a un gran número de soldados es tener un gran número de soldados. Vamos a conseguirle un ejército a Coin, ¿por qué no dejar que ellos se encarguen de los agentes?. ¿No es ése el objetivo de reunir a un ejército?

—No funcionará...—dijo Johanna. —. Si quisiéramos derrotar a los agentes de la paz necesitaríamos que nuestras fuerzas tuvieran al menos el mismo tamaño que las suyas. Probablemente nos vendría bien tener muchos más hombres, ya que los nuestros no serán veteranos entrenados.

El grupo guardó silencio. Katniss se agitó en su asiento y miró por turno a cada uno de los presentes. Las palabras de Jo tuvieron un profundo efecto. Annie abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar y lo reconsideró.

—Muy bien —dijo Finnick por fin—. Volveremos a los agentes más adelante. Hablemos de nuestro propio ejército. ¿Cómo podemos reunir un ejército de tamaño importante y ocultárselo a Snow?

—Eso será difícil, una vez más —respondió Johanna.

—Los rebeldes tienen cuevas al norte —dijo Haymitch—. Tal vez podamos esconder algunos hombres allí.

Coin se puso pálida.

—¿Saben lo de las cuevas?

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Incluso el presidente lo sabe. Pero los rebeldes no son lo suficientemente peligrosos para constituir una molestia todavía.

—¿Cuánta gente tienes? —preguntó Ham—. En el Trece y en los alrededores, cuevas incluidas. ¿Qué tenemos para empezar?

Coin se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez trescientos..., incluyendo mujeres y niños.

—¿Y a cuántos crees que podrían albergar esas cuevas?

Coin volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Las cuevas podrían albergar a un grupo más grande, eso es seguro —dijo Finnick—. Tal vez a diez mil personas. He estado allí. Los rebeldes han estado escondiendo gente allí durante años...

—Imagino por qué —comentó Ham—...Pero, diez mil... Es un número decente. Podríamos tomar el palacio con facilidad, tal vez incluso mantener el Capitolio si tomáramos las murallas.

Haymitch se volvió hacia Coin.

—Cuando pediste un ejército, ¿en qué cantidad de hombres estabas pensando?

—Supongo que diez mil es un buen número —contestó Coin—. La verdad es que... es más de lo que pensaba.

—Odio llevar de nuevo la contraria, pero tengo que volver a nuestro problema anterior. Diez mil hombres. Eso ni siquiera asustará a los agentes. Estamos hablando de veinte mil soldados bien armados y entrenados.—Apuntó Johanna.

—Tiene razón—apoyó Annie. Había encontrado un libreto en alguna parte y se había puesto a tomar notas sobre la reunión.

Finnick frunció el ceño.

—Lo mires como lo mires, esos agentes van a ser un hueso duro de roer. Tal vez deberíamos concentrarnos en el Capitolio...— volvió a hablar Johanna con pesimismo.

Finnick negó.

—Lo dudo. El cometido principal de los agentes es mantener el orden. Si no podemos enfrentarnos a esas tropas nunca nos saldremos con la nuestra. —Hizo una pausa, luego miró a Katniss—. ¿Qué te parece preciosa?...¿Alguna sugerencia?

Ella se quedó helada. Sae nunca le preguntaba su opinión. ¿Qué quería Finnick de ella? Se enderezó ligeramente en su asiento cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros miembros del grupo se habían vuelto a mirarla.

—Yo...

—Oh, no intimides a la descerebrada... —dijo Johanna, irónica.

Katniss se encogió aun más, pero Finnick no cedió.

—No, en serio. Dime lo que estás pensando preciosa, tu eres cazadora... piensa de este modo: tienes un enemigo mucho más numeroso amenazándote. ¿Qué haces?

Katniss lo meditó un instante

—Bueno —dijo ella lentamente— no lo combates, eso seguro. Aunque ganaras, saldrías tan lastimado que no podrías luchar contra nadie más.

—Tienes razón —dijo Haymitch—. Pero tal vez no tengamos elección. Tenemos que deshacernos de ese ejército de alguna forma.

—¿Y si sale de la ciudad? —preguntó Katniss, ganando confianza—. ¿Funcionaría eso?... Si tuviera que vérmelas con alguien tan poderoso, intentaría distraerlo primero, obligarlo a dejarme tranquila...

—¿Una rebelión en los distritos cercanos? —sugirió Ham.

—Eso nos deja con el mismo problema que antes —dijo Finnick, sacudiendo la cabeza—...si no podemos conseguir que los marginados se rebelen...

—¿Y algún tipo de treta? —preguntó Annie—. Estamos dando por hecho que podremos congregar un ejército de tamaño apreciable. Si fingiera atacar algún lugar cercano, tal vez el presidente enviara a sus agentes como ayuda.

—Dudo que la enviara para proteger otro distrito —dijo Johanna—No si eso dejara al Capitolio sin protección.

El grupo guardó silencio, pensando de nuevo. Katniss miró alrededor y entonces descubrió que Finnick la estaba mirando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

Katniss se encogió aun más, la cabeza escondida.

—¿Donde está la Arena de Juegos? —preguntó por fin.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Finalmente, Johanna se echó a reír.

—Oh... eso sí que es retorcido...

— ¿Que aman los capitolinos más que a sus prótesis y fiestas?— preguntó Finnick más esperanzado.

— ¿A ti?— respondió Johanna con un guiño. Finnick bufó, pero luego saco la lengua juguetonamente.

— A los Vencedores— susurró Katniss, con recelo. — A los vencedores y los Juegos...

— Bingo— añadió Johanna. — Pero no veo como eso nos ayuda...

— Quizás sí, si tenemos un Vencedor que arme escándalo...—apuntó Annie— eso distraería a los Capitolinos...

— Sí, pero en años de Jugos somos los únicos que vemos la mierda en el gobierno de Snow, los demás están bastante felices con sus casas, dinero y entrenando niños cada años...

— Sin agregar a los que hacen de putas— sentencia Haymitch, golpeando palmas con Johanna quien ríe escandalosamente— sin ofender Finn, pero no creo que meternos con los Juegos sea buena idea...

— Tal vez no si pensamos en Vencedores, pero y si nos metemos con los tributos...tal vez...

— ¿Tributos?— pregunta Ham— sabes perfectamente que los profesionales del Uno o el Dos van felices a esa matanza puberta...

— Sin mencionar a los niñitos famélicos de los últimos distritos— añade Johanna— esos están más preocupados de llenar los estómagos y morir contentos, que pensar en algo como una rebelión...ni siquiera luchan Finn, son a los primeros que asesinan en la cornucopia...

— Ya...— Finnick alza una mano— aún así pienso que la idea es demasiado buena para desecharla así nada más, le daremos vuelta...

— Lo marcaré como una posibilidad— indica Annie.

— Sí, añade además distracción a Capitolinos y guerra entre casa de ricos en los Distritos— le dice Finnick, haciendo un gesto de aprobación a una silenciosa Katniss que lo observa desde su puesto—...entonces, volvamos a donde quedamos...

— ¿Las cuevas ultra secretas de Coin?— comenta Johanna con sorna.

— Algo es algo...— asiente Haymitch, pero igual en tono de burla.

— Bueno, habría que empezar a acumular suministros en esas cuevas, tal vez incluso hacer un viaje para comprobar su estado...— comentó Annie más seria. — Lo que nos lleva al asunto de los gastos, aunque claro...somos Vencedores y rateros así que no creo sea para tanto.

Finnick la quedó mirando sonriente, alzó los pulgares y repasó con la mirada cargada de cariño el cuerpo de la diminuta mujer.

— Esa es la actitud hermosa— le dijo.

—¿Y cómo vamos a llevar a los soldados hasta allí? —preguntó Coin—. Está a una semana de la ciudad... y los marginados no pueden viajar solos.

—Ya tengo a alguien que puede ayudarnos allí —dijo Finn—. Tengo un amigo que puede ofrecernos una tapadera...

—Suponiendo que seas capaz de cumplir tu primera promesa —dijo Coin—. Te pagué para que me consiguieras un ejército. Diez mil hombres son muchos, pero todavía no me has explicado cómo vas a lograr reunirlos. Ya te he contado los problemas que hemos tenido tratando de reclutar gente en el Trece...

—No necesitaremos el apoyo de la población en masa —dijo Finnick — al menos no por ahora...

—¿Puedes animar un ejército para nosotros? —preguntó Haymitch a Johanna.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Poco —respondió Finnick— Debe ser antes de los Juegos...

—Diez mil hombres —dijo Johanna con una sonrisa—... reunidos a partir de una población reacia en menos de un año... Desde luego, será todo un desafío.

Finnick se echó a reír.

—De ti, eso es tan bueno como un sí. Empieza por el Doce, luego dirígete a las ciudades cercanas. Necesitamos gente que esté lo bastante cerca para reunirse en las cuevas.

Johanna asintió.

—También necesitaremos armas y suministros —dijo Annie—. Y habrá que entrenarlos.

—Ya tengo un plan para conseguir las armas —respondió —. ¿Puedes buscar a algunos hombres para que se encarguen del entrenamiento?

Annie reflexionó un momento.

—Probablemente... Conozco a algunos soldados rebeldes que lucharon en una de las campañas de Supresión de Snow.

Coin palideció.

—¡Traidores!

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—La mayoría no están orgullosos de lo que hicieron —dijo Annie—. Pero a la mayoría también le gusta comer. Es un mundo duro..

—Mi gente nunca trabajará con esos hombres.

—Tendrán que hacerlo —dijo Finnick con severidad—. Gran número de rebeliones fracasan porque sus hombres están mal entrenados. Vamos a darte un ejército de hombres bien alimentados y bien entrenados...y que me vendan si voy a dejarte que los hagas matar porque nunca les enseñaron por qué extremo se empuña una espada. —Hizo una pausa y luego miró a Ham—. Sin embargo, te sugiero que busques hombres que estén furiosos. No confío en tipos cuya lealtad sólo se cuenta por las monedas de sus bolsillos.

Ham asintió y Coin guardó silencio.

—Entonces ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? —preguntó Johanna.

—Las Grandes Casas consiguen armas —dijo Finn—. No tienen ningún problema para equipar a su retenes personales.

—¿Quieres que se las robemos?

Finnick negó con la cabeza.

—No, por una vez vamos a hacer las cosas de manera más o menos legal... Vamos a comprar nuestras armas. O, más bien, vamos a hacer que un capitolino comprensivo las compre por nosotros.

Coin soltó una risotada.

—¿Un capitolino comprensivo con los marginados?... Nunca.

—Bueno, entonces "nunca" ha sido hace poco —respondió alegre Finnick—. Porque ya he encontrado a alguien que va a ayudarnos.

La habitación permaneció en un silencio roto sólo por el chisporroteo del fuego. Katniss se agitó en su asiento mirando a los demás. Parecían sorprendidos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Haymitch.

—Se llama Tigris—dijo Finn.

—He oído hablar de Tigris—dijo Jo lentamente.

Finn asintió.

—Tigris decidió hace poco intentar elevar a su familia. Su historia oficial es que vino al Doce para expandir sus objetivos mercantiles. Enviando buenas armas al Capitolio espera ganar suficiente dinero, y hacer suficientes contactos para construirse un palacio.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Pero esas armas irán a parar a nuestras manos —dijo Ham lentamente.

Finnick asintió.

—Tendremos que falsificar los registros, por si acaso.

—Eso es... es bastante ambicioso, Finn—dijo Ham—. La familia de un capitolino trabajando de nuestra parte.

—Pero, Finnick, si tú odias a los capitolinos —comentó Johanna, confusa.

—Ésta es diferente —contestó Finn con una sonrisa taimada.

El grupo estudió a Finn. No les gustaba la idea de trabajar con un capitolino: Katniss lo notaba claramente. Probablemente no ayudaba tampoco el hecho de que Tigris fuera tan poderosa. De repente, Jo se echó a reír. Se acomodó en su asiento y apuró el vino que le quedaba.

—¡Bendito loco!... La has matado, ¿verdad? ...A Tigris... La has matado y la has sustituido por un impostor.

La sonrisa de Finnick se ensanchó.

Coin maldijo, pero Ham simplemente sonrió.

—Ah... Ahora sí que tiene sentido. O, al menos, tiene sentido si eres Finnick el Atrevido.

—Tigris va a establecerse de manera permanente en el Capitolio —dijo Finn—. Será nuestra tapadera si necesitamos hacer algo oficial. La utilizaré para comprar armas y suministros, por ejemplo.

Johanna asintió, pensativa.

—Eficaz.

—¿Eficaz? —preguntó Coin, indignada—. ¡Has matado a una capitolina!...Y a una muy importante.

—Estás planeando derrocar el gobierno, Coin —le advirtió Finnick—. Tigris no va a ser la única baja capitolina en esta pequeña empresa.

—Sí, pero... ¿hacerse pasar por ella? —preguntó Coin—. Eso me parece un poco arriesgado.

—Nos contrataste porque querías resultados extraordinarios... —dijo Johanna—. En nuestro trabajo, los resultados extraordinarios suelen requerir riesgos extraordinarios.

—Los minimizamos lo mejor que podemos, Coin—dijo Finn—. Mi actor es muy bueno. Sin embargo, éstas son las cosas que vamos a tener que hacer en este trabajo.

—¿Y si les ordeno no hacer unas cuantas? —preguntó Coin.

—Puedes cancelar el trabajo en cualquier momento —dijo Ham sin levantar la cabeza de sus papeles—. Pero mientras el asunto esté en marcha, Finnick tiene la última palabra en lo referente a planes, objetivos y procedimientos. Así es como trabajamos: lo sabías cuando nos contrataste.

Coin sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Finnick—. ¿Continuamos o no?... La decisión es tuya, Coin.

—Siéntete libre de darlo por terminado... —dijo Johanna en tono servicial—. No temas ofenderle. Yo particularmente agradezco el dinero regalado.

Katniss vio a Coin palidecer levemente. En su opinión, tenía suerte de que Finnick no le hubiera quitado el dinero y le hubiera clavado un puñal en el pecho. Pero cada vez se convencía más de que ésa no era la manera en que funcionaban por allí las cosas.

—Es una locura —dijo Coin.

—¿Tratar de derrocar al presidente? —preguntó Johanna—. Bueno, sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Muy bien —suspiró Coin—. Continuamos.

—Bien —dijo Finn—. La fachada de Tigris también nos permitirá frecuentar la alta sociedad del Capitolio. Será una ventaja muy importante: necesitaremos seguir con atención la política de las Grandes Casas si queremos iniciar una guerra.

—Esta guerra entre poblarinos tal vez no sea tan fácil de promover como crees...—comentó Annie—...El grupito de altos poblarinos es cuidadoso y discriminador.

Finn sonrió.

—Entonces es buena cosa que estés aquí para ayudarnos, Annie. Eres un experta consiguiendo que la gente haga lo que quieres... Juntos planearemos cómo hacer que los altos poblarinos se vuelvan unos contra otros. De hecho, ya he iniciado el proceso...

Annie alzó una ceja y luego miró Jo. La chica gruñó, sacó una moneda y la lanzó al otro lado de la sala para satisfacer a la pequeña mujer.

—¿De qué va esto? —preguntó Haymitch.

—Hicimos una apuesta acerca de si Finn estuvo o no implicado en los disturbios de anoche — explicó Johanna.

—¿Disturbios? —preguntó Coin—. ¿Qué disturbios?

—Alguien atacó a la familia Undersee —dijo Ham—. Se comenta que fueron enviados a asesinar al mismísimo alcalde.

— ¿Otra familia poblarina?— preguntó la mujer.

— Es lo que les queremos hacer creer— dijo Finn divertido—...Así que necesitaremos además estudiar la política local para averiguar qué Casas están haciendo alianzas—continuó—. Eso significa enviar un espía a algunos de sus actos...

—¿Es realmente necesario? —preguntó Coin, incómoda.

Ham asintió.

—Es el procedimiento normal para cualquier trabajo en Panem. Si hay alguna información, pasará por los labios de los poderosos. Siempre compensa tener un par de oídos atentos en sus círculos.

—Bueno, eso debería ser fácil —dijo Johanna—. Traemos a tu impostor y lo enviamos a las fiestas.

Finnick negó con la cabeza.

—Desgraciadamente, Tigris no podrá venir al Doce.

Coin frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?... ¿No aguantará tu impostor un escrutinio de cerca?

—Oh, se parece a Tigris—dijo Finn—. Es exactamente igual, en realidad. Pero no podemos dejar que se acerque a un Aberrante...

—Ah —dijo Jo, intercambiando una mirada con Annie—. Uno de ésos. Bien, entonces...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Coin—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—No quieras saberlo.

—¿No?

Johanna negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando Finn ha dicho que había sustituido a Tigris por un impostor, eso te ha inquietado, ¿verdad?...Bueno, esto es una docena de veces peor. Confía en mí: cuanto menos sepas, más cómoda te sentirás.

Coin miró a Finn, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Palideció y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

—Probablemente tengas razón.

Katniss frunció el ceño y contempló a los otros hombres presentes en la habitación. Parecían saber de qué estaba hablando Finnick. Tendría que estudiar a esa tal Tigris en alguna ocasión.

—De todas maneras, tenemos que enviar a alguien a las fiestas... —dijo Finn—. Ham, por tanto, hará de heredero de Tigris, un miembro de la familia que recientemente se ha ganado su favor...

—Espera un momento, Finn —dijo Haymitch—. No me habías hablado de esto.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a necesitar a alguien que sea nuestro topo en la nobleza. Suponía que tú encajabas en el papel.

—No puedo ser yo —dijo Ham—. Me marcaron y el propio presidente me vio en una ocasión, y tiene una memoria perfecta. Aunque consiguiera evitarlo, alguien me reconocerá tarde o temprano.

—Yo también quedo fuera —dijo Annie—. Ya tengo varios alias entre los capitolinos. Supongo que podría usar uno de ellos, pero no podría asistir a ninguno de los bailes o fiestas importantes...

Finnick frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Yo podría hacerlo —dijo Johanna—. Pero ya saben que no actúo bien.

Finn miró a Ham, que negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Finn.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Finnick se volvió hacia Katniss y sonrió—. Supongo que sólo nos quedas tú. ¿Cómo se te da imitar a una capitolina?

Katniss palideció un poco.

—Yo...

—Lo harás bien —dijo Finn, y escribió "Katniss: infiltración" bajo "Grandes Casas"—. Muy bien, Coin, probablemente deberías empezar a planear cómo conservar el control de Panem cuando todo esto haya acabado.

Coin asintió.

_¿Hacerme pasar por una capitolina?, pensó. Tiene que haber alguien que pueda hacerlo mejor..._


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**Luka**

**.**

—No te pongas tan solemne... —dijo Johanna—. Lo más probable es que nunca tengas que ir al Capitolio. Es casi seguro que nos capturarán a todos y nos ejecutarán mucho antes de que eso suceda.

Katniss la quedó mirando.

—¿Y si no?—intervino Coin— Si lo hiciéramos... ¿Qué les impide apuñalarme y quedarse con gobierno?

Johanna puso cara de fastidio.

—Somos Vencedores, no políticos. Una nación es una molestia demasiado grande para merecer nuestro tiempo. Cuando tengamos nuestra reserva, seremos felices.

—Por no decir ricos —añadió Annie con una risita.

—Y libres... —finalizó Jo, con anhelo.

—Además —Finnick se dirigió a Coin— no vamos a darte todo, hay ciertas cosas que deberás planear tú misma luego que Snow caiga.

—¿Y que pasará con él? —preguntó la mujer.

Finn sonrió.

—Sigo con la intención de ocuparme de él personalmente...

—¿Y si no lo logras?

—Bueno —dijo Finnick, relajado— intentaremos buscar un modo para hacerlo salir del capitolio. Tal vez consigamos que vaya con su agentes...

—¿Y luego qué?

—Encuentra tú un modo de tratar con él —respondió Finn—. No nos contrataste para matar al presidente...

—Yo no me preocuparía demasiado mujer —añadió Haymitch, mientras corría a vaciar una botella de vino—. No podrá hacer mucho sin fondos ni ejército...

Johanna bufó.

—Sin embargo, si lo piensas bien, los ricos hostiles destronados probablemente serán vecinos desagradables. Tendrás que pensar qué hacer con él.

Al parecer a Coin no le gustó mucho la idea, pero no insistió.

Finnick caminó hasta Haymitch y le quitó la botella.

—Entonces, eso es todo— le dijo al grupo— ..más vale que vayas controlando el vicio, no te necesito perdido ahora...—Advirtió a Haymitch, quien amargado tiró de la botella y se dejó caer en el asiento cerca de Katniss.

—Hummm... ¿Y los Aberrantes? —dijo Annie aun preocupada—. ¿No deberíamos encontrar al menos un modo de echar un ojo a estos Sumo?

Finnick sonrió.

—Dejaremos que mi hermano se encargue de ellos.

— Ni hablar —dijo una nueva voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

Katniss se levantó de un salto, giró y miró hacia la oscura puerta. Había un hombre de pie en el umbral. Alto y esbelto, tenía una rigidez estatuaria. Vestía de negro, con una camiseta, pantalones y una capucha suelta que hacía las veces de abrigo. Tenía los brazos cruzados en gesto de insatisfacción y un rostro duro y cuadrado que le resultaba familiar.

Katniss se volvió a mirar a Finnick. El parecido era evidente, salvo por la marca que surcaba el rostro del recién llegado. Una fina línea violeta que nacía desde la mitad del ojo derecho, se extendía por la nariz y continuaba hasta la mitad del ojo izquierdo. Como una sombra bajo los ojos. Un rastro inconfundible de un hecho, o una hazaña, quizás inclusive algo peor...como un pacto.

—¿Luka? —dijo Johanna, poniéndose en pie—. ¡Luka, eres tú! ... ¡bienvenido de vuelta al grupo!

El rostro de Luka permaneció impasible.

—No estoy seguro de haber "vuelto" Jo. Si no les importa, me gustaría hablar en privado con mi hermano pequeño.

Finnick no pareció intimidado por el duro tono de Luka. Hizo un gesto al grupo.

—Hemos terminado por hoy, amigos.

Los demás se levantaron despacio, dando a Luka un fuerte abrazo al salir. Katniss los siguió, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras para dar la impresión de que se retiraba también. Menos de tres minutos más tarde había vuelto a la puerta para escuchar en silencio la conversación que tenía lugar al otro lado.

Tres años no habían cambiado mucho el aspecto de Luka. Seguía siendo la persona severa e imponente que Finnick conocía desde la infancia. Todavía ardía aquel brillo de decepción en sus ojos y hablaba con el mismo aire de desaprobación.  
Sin embargo, si había que creer a Haymitch, la actitud de Luka había cambiado mucho desde aquel día. A Finnick todavía le costaba trabajo creer que su hermano hubiese renunciado al liderazgo de la rebelión. Siempre se había mostrado muy apasionado en su tarea...Al parecer, esa pasión había menguado.

Luka dio un paso adelante y observó la pizarra con ojo crítico. Tenía la ropa levemente manchada de ceniza pero la cara relativamente limpia para tratarse de un marginado. Se detuvo un instante a examinar las notas de Finnick. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y arrojó una hoja de papel a la silla situada junto a su hermano.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Finnick, recogiéndola.

—Los nombres de los once hombres que mataste anoche —dijo Luka—. Me ha parecido que al menos querrías saberlo.

Finn arrojó el papel a las llamas.

—Servían a Snow.

—Eran hombres, Finn—replicó Luka—. Tenían una vida, familia. Varios de ellos eran marginados como tú.

—Traidores.

—Personas —dijo Luka sin perder la calma—. Gente que intentaba conseguir lo mejor posible con lo que les había dado la vida.

—Bueno, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Y, por fortuna, la vida me dio la habilidad de arrojar hombres como ésos desde lo alto de los edificios. Si quieren enfrentarse a mí como poblarinos, también pueden morir como poblarinos.

La expresión de Luka se ensombreció.

—¿Cómo puedes dar tan poca importancia a algo así?

—¿Porque?... el humor es lo único que me queda. El humor y la determinación.

Luka lo miró impasible.

—Deberías estar contento —dijo Finn buscando una reacción—. Después de décadas de escuchar tus sermones, finalmente he decidido hacer con mis talentos algo que merezca la pena. Ahora que estás aquí para ayudarme, estoy seguro...

—No he venido a ayudar —lo interrumpió Luka.

—Entonces ¿a qué has venido?

—Para hacerte una pregunta. —Luka dio un paso al frente y se detuvo justo delante de Finn. Era mucho más alto que el rubio, más calmado e increhíblemente más poderoso. Finn no dejó que le intimidara, por lo menos que lo notara—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? —preguntó en voz baja—. Yo dediqué mi vida a derrocar el gobierno de Snow. Mientras tú y tus amigos ladrones se dedicaban a ir de farra, yo ocultaba a fugitivos. Mientras planeabas pequeños robos, yo organizaba revueltas. Mientras tú vivías en el lujo, yo veía a gente valiente morir de hambre.

Luka marcó con un dedo el pecho de Finnick.

—¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar robar la rebelión para uno de tus "trabajitos"?...¿Cómo te atreves a usar este sueño como medio para enriquecerte?

Finnick apartó el dedo de su hermano.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿No? —preguntó Luka, señalando la palabra reserva de la pizarra—. ¿Por qué los Juegos?... ¿Por qué embaucar a Coin, fingiendo aceptarlo como tu "patrona"?... ¿Por qué actuar como si te preocuparan los marginados?. Los dos sabemos lo que pretendes realmente.

Finn apretó los dientes y sintió que parte de su buen humor se esfumaba.

_Siempre ha podido hacerme esto._

—Ya no me conoces, Luka—dijo en voz baja—. Esto no es por el dinero... Una vez tuve más riquezas de lo que ningún hombre pueda gastar. Este trabajo es algo diferente.

Luka se acercó, estudiando los ojos de Finnick, como buscando la verdad en ellos.

—Siempre fuiste un buen mentiroso —dijo por fin.—Uno engreído, desgarbado y altanero...es cierto, ya no te conozco, los Juegos te cambiaron...pero dudo mucho que para mejor.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, piensa lo que quieras. Pero no me des sermones. Derrocar a Snow tal vez fuera tu sueño una vez..., pero ahora te has convertido en un buen marginado y te inclinas ante los poderosos.

— He aceptado la realidad —dijo Luka—. Algo en lo que tú nunca has sido bueno. Aunque seas sincero en lo referente a este plan, fracasarás. Todo lo que han hecho los rebeldes no ha servido para nada. Nuestros mejores esfuerzos nunca llegaron a ser siquiera una pequeña molestia para Snow.

—Ah, pero en ser una molestia soy muy bueno —contestó Finn—. De hecho, soy más que una "pequeña" molestia, la gente me dice que puedo ser absolutamente enervante. Bien podría usar ese talento para una buena causa, ¿no?

Luka suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

—Esto no es ninguna "causa", Finnick. Es una venganza. Tiene que ver contigo, como siempre. Creeré que no vas detrás del dinero, incluso que pretendes entregar a Coin ese ejército por el que al parecer te está pagando. Pero no creo que te importe.

—En eso te equivocas, Luka —dijo Finn suavemente—. En eso siempre te has equivocado conmigo.

Luka frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez... ¿Pero cómo empezó todo?... ¿Fue a verte Coin o acudiste tú a ella?

—¿Importa? —preguntó Finnick—... Mira...necesito a alguien para que se infiltre en el palacio de Justicia. Este plan no irá a ninguna parte si no descubrimos un modo de vigilar a los Aberrantes.

Luka se volvió.

—¿Esperas de verdad que te ayude?

Finnick asintió.

—Por eso has venido, digas lo que digas. Una vez me dijiste que creías que podría hacer grandes cosas si me aplicaba a un objetivo digno. Bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora... Y tú me vas a ayudar.

—Ya no es tan fácil, Finn —dijo Luka, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Algunas personas son ya distintas...Otras... ya no están...

Finnick dejó que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación. Incluso el fuego de la chimenea empezaba a apagarse.

—Yo también la echo de menos...

—Estoy seguro de que sí... Pero tengo que ser sincero contigo, Finn. A pesar de lo que ella hizo... a veces deseo que no hubieras sido tú quien sobreviviera...

—Yo deseo lo mismo cada día.

Luka se dio la vuelta, estudiando a Finnick con mirada fría y escrutadora. Los ojos de un buscador. Lo que vio reflejado en los de su hermano debió de merecer finalmente su aprobación.

—Me marcho —dijo Luka—...Por algún motivo pareces sincero esta vez. Volveré y escucharé el plan loco que tengas. Entonces... Bueno, entonces ya veremos.

Finnick sonrió. En el fondo, Luka era un buen hombre: mucho mejor que él mismo. Cuando su hermano se acercaba a la puerta,Finnick captó la sombra de un movimiento más allá. Inmediatamente movió el vacío, materializando el tridente que le daba poder, fuerza e intensificaba sus sentidos. No vio más que una sombra, el contorno perfilado con emociones contradictorias de la persona que se apartaba rápidamente de la puerta con pasos silenciosos. Sonrió para sí. La chica era extremadamente habilidosa. Su vida callejera, sin embargo, la había marcado profundamente. Con suerte él podría fomentar sus habilidades mientras la ayudaba a sanar esas cicatrices.

—Volveré mañana —dijo Luka en la puerta.

—No vengas demasiado pronto —respondió Finnick con un guiño—. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer...esta noche.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

**Macromancia**

**.**

Katniss esperaba en su habitación a oscuras, prestando atención a las pisadas que bajaban las escaleras. Se pegó a su puerta tratando de determinar si el sonido de los pasos había continuado bajando o no. El pasillo quedó en silencio, así que dejó escapar un callado suspiro de alivio. Llamaron a la puerta apenas a unos centímetros de su cabeza. El sobresalto casi la hizo caer al suelo. ¡Es bueno!, pensó.  
Se despeinó rápidamente y se frotó los ojos, tratando de simular que estaba durmiendo. Se sacó la camisa y esperó a que volvieran a llamar antes de abrir la puerta.

Finnick estaba apoyado en el pasillo. Alzó una ceja al ver su estado de desaliño.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Katniss, tratando de hacerse la dormida.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece Luka?

—No sé —dijo Katniss—. No lo he visto demasiado antes de que nos hiciera salir.

Finnick sonrió.

—No vas a admitir que te he pillado, ¿eh?

Katniss casi le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su vocecita interna salió al rescate recordándole que aquel hombre solo quiere ganarse su confianza. Finn la estudió brevemente y se apartó de la puerta.

—Arréglate esa camisa y sígueme.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A iniciar tu entrenamiento.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Katniss.

—Naturalmente. Es una noche perfecta para dar un paseo.

Katniss se alisó la ropa y se reunió con él en el pasillo. Si de verdad planeaba empezar a enseñarle cosas, no iba a quejarse. Daba igual la hora que fuera. Bajaron las escaleras. La casa estaba oscura salvo la cocina.

—Un momentito —dijo Finnick, y se metió en la cocina.

Katniss se detuvo en las sombras, dejando que Finnick entrara sin ella. Apenas podía ver el interior. Haymitch, Johanna y Annie, acompañados por Hazelle, estaban sentados en torno a la mesa. Había vino y cerveza, aunque en pequeñas cantidades, y además una cena sencilla de pastelitos y verduras. Escuchó risas. No risas retumbantes, como sonaban a menudo en la mesa de Sae. Eran más suaves, una muestra de alegría verdadera, de disfrute sano.  
Katniss no estaba segura de qué era lo que la mantenía fuera de la habitación. Vaciló, como si la luz y el humor fueran una barrera, y se quedó en el silencioso y solemne comedor. No obstante, observó desde la oscuridad y no pudo suprimir por completo su ansia.

Finn regresó un momento después con su mochila y un pequeño bocadillo. En la mano cargaba una caja, un regalo más bien que Katniss miró con curiosidad.  
Él se lo tendió con una sonrisa.

—Un regalo.

Abrió la caja y dejó que el tejido gris resbalara entre sus manos revelando una capa. Era como el atuendo que Finnick llevaba la noche anterior; lujosa, suave y de seguro costosa. Era una capa de Vencedor, una antigua.

—Pareces sorprendida —comentó Finn.

—Yo... suponía que tendría que ganármelo de algún modo.

—¿Qué hay que ganar? —dijo Finnick, poniéndose su propia capa— Eres una de nosotros preciosa...además una capa tan bonita no debería estar guardada en una caja.

Ella se detuvo, se echó la capa sobre los hombros y se la abrochó. Parecía... diferente: más gruesa y pesada sobre sus hombros, pero liviana y suelta alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Se sentía... envuelta. Protegida.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Finn.

—Bien —dijo ella simplemente.

—He mandado hacerte ropa nueva —informó Finnick—. Querrás acostumbrarte a vestir cosas a tu medida: cinturones, zapatos que puedas calzarte y sacarte fácilmente, pantalones. Tal vez más adelante, si te atreves, te consigamos ropa de mujer.

Katniss se ruborizó un poco. Finn se echó a reír.

—Me estoy burlando de ti— anunció, sacándole la lengua— Sin embargo, ahora vas a entrar en un mundo nuevo... Puede que descubras que hay situaciones en las que te convendrá parecer una dama joven más que una ladrona.

Katniss asintió y siguió a Finnick hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Abrió la puerta, revelando una muralla de oscuridad y frío. Se internó en ellas. Inspirando profundamente, Katniss lo siguió. Finn cerró la puerta tras ellos. La calle pavimentada parecía amordazada en la solitaria villa de los Vencedores. No veía muy lejos en ninguna dirección y los extremos de la calle parecían difuminarse en la nada, caminos hacia la eternidad. Arriba no había cielo, sólo oscuridad.

—Muy bien, empecemos —dijo Finnick.

Su voz sonaba con fuerza en la calle vacía y silenciosa. Había confianza en su tono, algo que, enfrentada la ausencia de luz.

—Tu primera lección —dijo Finn, saliendo a la calle seguido de Katniss— no es de habilidad, sino de actitud. —Tendió la mano hacia delante—. Esto...esto es nuestro. La noche, el vacío y la oscuridad nos pertenecen. Los marginados evitan la oscuridad como si fuera la muerte. Los ladrones y los soldados salen de noche, pero también las temen. Los ricos fingen indiferencia, pero la noche los incomoda —Se volvió a mirarla—. El vacío ahora es tu principal aliado, Kat. Te oculta, te protege... y te dan poder.

Katniss asintió levemente. Le parecía extraño que Finn hablara con tanta franqueza. A cada lado de la calle se alzaban las casas vacías para Vencedores que han tardado más de la cuenta en aparecer. Haymitch Abernathy es el único Vencedor del distrito doce, el único que trajo honor y riquezas a su pueblo. El único que también ha visto morir a cientos de niños cada año, en una nueva versión de los Juegos del Hambre. Una medida sádica y retorcida del gobierno para dejar claro la poca importancia que tenemos.

Finnick continuó caminando, la viveza de su paso incongruente con la oscura penumbra.

—¿No deberían preocuparnos los agentes de la paz? —preguntó Katniss en voz baja. Su antigua banda siempre tenía que estar atenta a las patrullas nocturnas.

Finnick negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque fuéramos lo suficientemente descuidados para que nos localizaran, ningún agente se mete con los Vencedores. Verían nuestras capas y fingirían no vernos...a pesar que hoy estés conmigo...Recuerda, es un honor que uno de nosotros ponga un pie en un Distrito, somos individuos muy importantes.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—Entonces... ¿los agentes los ignoran?

Finn se encogió de hombros.

—Cosa de ellos, quizás una orden de arriba...

Finn enfiló otra calle y Katniss lo siguió, todavía un poco nerviosa. No estaba segura de adónde la llevaba; era fácil perderse en la noche. Tal vez ni siquiera tuviera un destino y sólo la estuviera acostumbrando a la oscuridad.

—Muy bien —dijo Finnick—...empecemos mientras a materializar instrumentos. ¿Tienes flechas?

Katniss hizo una pausa. Si se concentraba, distinguía ocho fuentes de poder en el carcaj. Se había sentido reacia a usarlas mucho desde la golpiza de Sae. Incluso le sorprendió tener ocho flechas pre-formadas, por lo general tardaba más en repararlas y gastaba una gran cantidad de energía en mantenerlas. Por lo mismo elegía sentirlas cuando en verdad iba a usarlas.

—Empieza a materializarlas, una a una —dijo Finnick sin desviar la vista.

—¿A materializar?

—Así es como le decimos al proceso —explicó Finn—. Traes a este plano el instrumento el cual te da poder y posibilidad de manifestar tus habilidades. Empieza con una... trabajaremos con las emociones luego. Solo quiero ver una flecha.

Katniss asintió y se detuvo en medio de la calle. Vacilante, recurrió a una de las nuevas fuentes de poder que solo ella sentía. Poco a poco, una estela de luz reavivó en su espalda, haciendo más pesado el carcaj. Finnick contempló su flecha, una delicada pieza con finas terminaciones y de un hermoso color grisáceo.

—¿La ves?— le preguntó la chica, temerosa.

Finn asintió, y luego sacó su propio instrumento del vacío. El tridente brillaba con aún más fuerza a los ojos de Katniss; monumental y estupendo. La intimidaba y ni siquiera lo había visto usarlo.

—¿Ves tu el mío? —respondió Finn sonriendo— Vamos a practicar con ellos, pero antes algunas cosas básicas. —Sacó algo de su cinturón: una manzana. La alzó en la palma de su mano— Toma tu flecha y tira de ella hacia tí.

Katniss asintió.

No tenía idea de lo que se suponía debía hacer, solo sacó la flecha especial del carcaj, apuntó a la manzana y entonces...

— ¿Qué?— preguntó la chica al notar la extraña expresión de Finnick.

— ¿De donde ha salido el arco?

Entonces Katniss parpadeó. Un arco casi igual de majestuoso que el tridente estaba ahí para ella. Claro que lo había usado antes, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a lanzar sus flechas que daba casi por hecho que el arco estaría ahí, que aparecería en el momento indicado. No como el carcaj claro, porque aquel peso lo mantenía en la espalda permanentemente. Con el arco era algo casi instintivo, casi inherente a su condición de cazadora.

— Y bien...

— No lo sé...es que siempre está ahí cuando yo...

— Como un acto reflejo— le sonrió Finn—...eso habla de lo puro que son tus habilidades.

— ¿A que te refieres?— preguntó Katniss extrañada.

— Al arco y flecha que solo gente como nosotros puede ver— explicó Finnick—...como este tridente, como el hacha de Johanna...lo que gente como tú y yo hacemos...bueno, no puede hacerlo cualquiera. Nosotros somos un macrón sublime que usa energía de otros planos para materializar. En teoría todo ser humano tiene la habilidad de hacerlo, pero solo unos pocos desarrollan la macromancia, es un enorme desafío para la mente echar mano al vacío...

— ¿Cómo echo mano al vacío?...cómo, si ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía..

— Esa es la clave de todo preciosa, y no me preguntes porque algunos pueden hacerlo y otros no, creo que mejor le preguntas a mi hermano de esas cosas: él es el inteligente, yo el guapo. Lo que sí sé es que remover el vacío implica un grado de aislamiento emocional. No se trata que no sientas, sino más bien que de uno u otro modo tocaste el umbral de una emoción...dolor...amor...temor...yo no sé cual fue tu experiencia, esa algo muy íntimo. El asunto es que aquello es tan dañino para el cuerpo, que al cruzar esa barrera ya no hay vuelta atrás...

— ¿Se atraviesan otros planos?

— O los planos se abren a ti por vez primera, ya desde ahí es muy fácil echarles mano. Se asocia con un instrumento, algo común para el complejo que hace de nexo entre ese plano inmaterial y este donde estamos.

— Mi arco y flecha— murmura Katniss.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fue la primera vez que aparecieron?

Katniss niega con la cabeza. Un torbellino de imágenes la agobian...tiene que frenarlo, tiene que parar de pensar en él. Finnick la observa, su arco parpadea casi al límite de lo invisible.

— Lo estás perdiendo— le dice, sacándola de sus pensamientos—...tienes que controlar tus emociones.

Katniss asiente.

— No es fácil..

— No, claro que no...pero te acostumbrarás a hacerle frente— le sonríe Finnick— Muy bien, ahora tira de la manzana.

Katniss ajusta el arco y la flecha que materializan en el acto. No sabe lo que debe hacer, así que hace lo que sabe: dispara, clavando justo en el centro de la manzana roja el brillo plateado.

— No te dije que dispararas, te dije que tiraras..— la regaña Finnick sonriente. Entonces alza la mano con la manzana y tira del fruto hacia el cielo. En un segundo recupera su tridente dorado, lo mueve con destreza y apunta siguiendo el recorrido de la manzana.

— Por cada partícula en este plano, hay una anti partícula en el otro— le explica Finn— mi tridente es de ese plano, por tanto si logro reconocer las anti partículas de la manzana...

— Puedes atraerlas también...

— Atraer, tirar, alejar...— le sonríe Finnick. La manzana levita a escasos centímetros de Katniss, el tridente aun se mantiene en su mano, más si es minuciosa, logra distinguir los brillos que unen el instrumento con el contorno de la manzana. Como si estuviera allí, de una forma invisible. — Ahora tu...

Katniss sacó otra flecha. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y tras una pausa localizó los hilos invisibles de la manzana que aún reposaba en el vacío. Apuntó su flecha, y se concentró en el movimiento inverso, como si en vez de tirar, la flecha retrocediera sobre su mano arrastrando el objetivo hasta ella. Abrió los ojos y empujó levemente. La manzana avanzó a gran velocidad, apenas y alcanzó a esquivarla.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Finnick.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. He empujado la manzana y ha salido volando.

—¿Por qué?

Katniss frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Supongo... supongo que la manzana no podía ir a ninguna parte, así que tuve que ser yo el objetivo.

Finn asintió, aprobando su razonamiento.

—Consecuencias preciosa... Usas tu propia anti partícula cuando tiras o empujas. Si no tienes un objetivo en mente al momento de remover el vacío, tu anclaje se volverá contra ti.

Katniss asintió.

—Ahora, recuerda —continuó él—. En ambos casos, la fuerza de tu empujón o tu tirón es directa hacia ti o desde ti. Debes tener claro en tu mente lo que quieres hacer para que lo puedas hacer, visualiza lo suficiente...al principio costará, pero ya será tan natural como respirar. Tu centro autónomo se hará cargo, pero para eso debes practicar.

Katniss volvió a asentir.

—Bien —respondió Finnick alegremente—. Ahora, vamos a saltar el alambrado.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Katniss. No se había dado cuenta que habían caminado tan rápido, mucho menos que estaba en la alambrada electrificada que separaba el distrito del bosque.

Finnick la dejó allí, boquiabierta. Ella lo vio acercarse a la base del alambrado y corrió a su lado.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo entre susurros.

Finn sonrió.

—Creo que es la segunda vez que me lo dices hoy. Necesitas prestar más atención: si hubieras estado escuchando a todos los demás, sabrías que mi cordura desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

—Finnick —dijo ella, mirando los alambres— No puedo... quiero decir, ¡nunca había usado la macromancia hasta esta noche!

—Sí, pero aprendes rápido —respondió Finn con un puchero—...además si algo sale mal probablemente podré agarrarte.

—¿Probablemente? —preguntó Katniss nerviosa. Antes cruzaba al bosque para cazar, por supuesto, pero siempre por la mañana cuando sabía que se cortaba el suministro de energía eléctrica. Además iba acompañada de Gale.

Finn sonrió.

— Bueno, concéntrate y no dejes de empujar hasta que llegues a lo alto de la alambrada.

Dicho esto, materializó su instrumento, se agachó y saltó. Salió despedido por los aires, su oscura forma desvaneciéndose entre la sombras. Katniss esperó un momento. Todo estaba en silencio, incluso para sus oídos de cazadora. Las sombras revoloteaban juguetonas a su alrededor. Tentándola. Desafiándola. Miró el suelo...nunca lo había apreciado mas que ahora. Saco una flecha del carcaj y apuntó hacia el cielo, concentrándose en el destino tal y como le había explicado Finnick. Miró hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo una última vez. Finalmente, tomó aire y soltó la flecha esperando el tirón.

Esperando no matarse en el intento


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

**Decisiones**

**.**

Katniss salió despedida hacia arriba. Contuvo un grito, recordándose que debía continuar empujando a pesar del miedo. La alambrada fue un borrón de movimiento a unos palmos de distancia. El suelo desapareció bajo ella y el brillo que apuntaba hacia la nada se volvió cada vez más débil.

_¿Qué ocurrirá si esto desaparece?_

Empezó a frenar. Cuanto más débil era la línea, más se reducía su velocidad. Después de unos breves instantes de vuelo, se detuvo... y quedó flotando en el aire casi invisible.

—Siempre me ha gustado la vista desde aquí arriba.

Katniss miró a un lado. Finnick estaba allí cerca; se había concentrado tanto que no había advertido que él flotaba a pocos palmos de la cima de la alambrada.

—¡Ayúdame! —dijo, mientras seguía empujando desesperadamente, por miedo a caer. Las sombras a su alrededor giraban sin cesar, como un infinito océano de almas condenadas.

—No tienes que preocuparte demasiado —dijo Finnick— Tu cuerpo está acostumbrado a equilibrarse. Mientras permanezcas inmóvil, flotando en el mismo filo de tu habilidad conservarás la estabilidad: tu mente y tu cuerpo corregirán cualquier leve desviación de la eje central de tu anclaje, impidiendo que caigas hacia los lados. Pero si empujas otra cosa, o mueves demasiado peso a un lado... bueno, perderías tu centro...Entonces tendrías problemas... Caerías como un peso muerto desde lo alto de un poste muy alto.

—¡Finnick!... —chillo Katniss.

—Espero que no te den miedo las alturas preciosa... Es toda una desventaja para alguien como nosotros.

—No... me dan... miedo... las alturas —dijo Katniss, con los dientes apretados—. ¡Pero tampoco estoy acostumbrada a flotar en el aire a treinta metros del piso!

Finn se echó a reír, pero Katniss sintió un tirón que la hizo volar por el aire hacia él. Finnick la agarró y la colocó sobre sus fuertes brazos. La chica se aferró a su cuello y escondió el rostro en su capucha. Katniss sintió el movimiento, ese vacío en caída libre y luego la desaceleración con que reposaron sobre la tierra.

—Espero que hayas tomado atención —dijo—Luego deberás hacerlo tú sola...

Katniss asintió, pero seguía aferrada al cuello. Si bajaba ahora lo más probable es que sus piernas temblorosas la estampen al piso. Se tomó unos minutos, en los que Finn amablemente guardó silencio, y luego sin decir nada se removió para dejarse caer.

— Lo siento— añadió luego sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

— ¿Por qué? — sonrió Finn— ...en verdad que estás delgada preciosa...— añadió, acariciando los risos escurridizos que escapaban del lazo de la trenza. Katniss rehuyó al tacto, insegura. Luego acomodó su trenza.

—Ok —dijo Katniss,aun sin mirarle— Ahora...

Finnick sonrió de aquella irritante manera que le era característica.

— Bueno, que te parece caminar un poco. Más cerca de la Veta la alambrada se hace más alta, ahí es por donde pasaremos.

—Finnick—dijo Katniss, acercándose a él —. Yo no...

— Vamos, ahora estás aquí conmigo... —dijo él, dando un paso — Camina un momento conmigo, la noche esta particularmente hermosa y luego iremos a esa casa tuya a buscar el dinero.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó incrédula. Aquello era algo de lo que habían conversado, más Kat no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cumpliera sus promesas. —...Ahora no sé si me preocupa tanto cruzar la alambrada.

Finnick sonrió con ganas y luego pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica.

— Pues yo que tu me olvidaba de la alambrada...— le dijo, feliz de que la tensión en su cuerpo disminuyera mientras caminaban— Sólo hay dos formas de bajar. O saltas, o intentas explicarle a los agentes de la paz por qué un macrón necesita utilizar una escalera.

Katniss suspiró preocupada.

Caminaron en silencio, Finn manteniendo a raya cualquier emoción turbulenta en el delicado cuerpo de su acompañante. Lo estaba haciendo bien, mucho mejor que él la primera vez que descubrió sus habilidades. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, el cuerpo de Katniss perfilaba un contorno tranquilo y confiado. Ya no era la chiquilla huidiza que buscaba la sombras para ocultarse, aunque seguro quedaba dentro de ella una parte de esa niña, ahora no estaba allí. Ahora era su igual, una macrón desafiante que acogía el vacío como un niño a su madre.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de llegar a la Veta, el corazón de Katniss aleteó, el estómago le dio un vuelco. Finn notó el cambio, removió en sus emociones. Una mezcla de tristeza, dolor y angustia perfilaba el contorno de Katniss. No era fácil de manejar, así que Finn supuso que esas heridas aun estaban abiertas o quizás habían sido demasiado profundas. Tomó un respiro. Se concentró al máximo en sincronizar su materia neutra con la turbulencia que ahora hacía parte del alma de Katniss. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Su corazón se paralizó.

Katniss como si intuyera lo que había pasado, se alejó de un manotazo.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó un Finnick blanco como la nieve.

Katniss no supo explicar su reacción.

— No...¿hiciste algo?

_Vaya...eres fuerte_

_— _¿Caminar?— respondió.

— No mientas

— No miento, porque efectivamente estaba caminando hasta que me empujaste, literalmente...

Katniss lo quedó mirando. Poco a poco su piel se teñía de ese color dorado característico. Mostraba la expresión de siempre: desinteresada y alegre. Y su cuerpo estaba tan relajado como es Finnick. Y sin embargo, ¿que fue aquello?. Ella lo sintió, está segura. Como si alguien metiera una mano en su interior y buscara aplacar sus emociones. Lo estudió nuevamente, Finnick era atractivo e inevitablemente terminas embobada con su mirar. Intentó no desconcentrarse, no perderse en el verde bosque que tenía sus irises...

— Sé...que hiciste algo

— Pues yo sé lo que voy a hacer ahora— sonrió el chico, elevándose por los aires hasta caer del otro lado. Katniss lo miró angustiada—...¿que vas a hacer tu?— le preguntó.

Katniss prefirió no pensar, sino actuar. Aquello se le daba mejor. Tomó un flecha y sin siquiera fijar un objetivo lanzó el proyectil que la arrastró segundos más tarde. El vacío la acogió, el aire oxigenó sus pulmones de una manera deliciosa y la capucha la hizo invisible. Luego de flotar un momento, dio un paso hacia el vacío tal como imaginó a Finn hacerlo, pero al contrario de él, ella inmediatamente empezó a caer. Empujó por instinto pero su trayectoria era incorrecta. Tomó otra flecha y el doble impulso la lanzó aún más hacia un lado y empezó a dar vueltas en el aire. Alarmada, intentó tirar, con más fuerza esta vez, tal y como había hecho con la manzana. El súbito esfuerzo la lanzó hacia arriba. Trazó un arco en el aire, flotando junto a la alambrada. Con la mente aturdida por el terror, rebuscó por instinto y lanzó una flecha hacia el primer cúmulo de partículas que percibió. Naturalmente, el objeto al que apuntó era demasiado pequeño, obedeció a su llamado y saltó hacia ella.

_Estoy muerta._

Entonces como si nada su cuerpo se sacudió. Su descenso se redujo hasta que quedó flotando en el aire. Finnick apareció entre las sombras, de pie en el suelo bajo ella. Estaba, naturalmente, sonriendo. La dejó caer los últimos palmos y la recogió en sus brazos. Luego la depositó en tierra suavemente. Ella permaneció temblorosa un momento, respirando de manera ansiosa y entrecortada.

—Bueno, ha sido divertido —comentó Finnick.

Katniss no respondió.

Finn se sentó en una roca cercana, dándole tiempo para recuperarse. Al cabo de un rato, ella lo imitó también.

—Lo has hecho bien —dijo Finnick.

—He estado a punto de morir.

—Le pasa a todo el mundo, la primera vez. Tirar y empujar son habilidades peligrosas. Puedes empalarte con un trozo de metal del que tiras, puedes saltar y dejar tu anclaje demasiado atrás, o puedes cometer una docena de otros errores. Mi experiencia me dice que es mejor llegar pronto a estas situaciones extremas, cuando alguien puede vigilarte.

Katniss asintió

—¿Lista para continuar?

Ella miró la alambrada, preparándose para saltar de nuevo, y asintió.

—No vamos a volver —dijo Finnick— Sigamos...

Katniss frunció el ceño cuando Finn echó a andar entre las sombras.

Así que tiene un destino después de todo... ¿o ha decidido continuar vagabundeando?

Curiosamente, su amable despreocupación hacía muy difícil leer sus intenciones. Katniss se apresuró a seguirlo, pues no quería quedarse sola en la noche. Continuaron caminando. De noche, incluso las casas a medio caer de la Veta adquirían un aire amenazador. Katniss no hablaba, aunque trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Había oído historias de lo que pasaba en el exterior de noche. No tardó en oír ruidos en la oscuridad. Eran débiles y apagados, crujidos, gemidos, risotadas en alguna parte.

¡Te estás comportando como una paranoica!, se dijo, mientras daba un respingo ante un sonido medio imaginado. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Finnick! —dijo con un susurro urgente, un susurro que sonó traicioneramente alto—. Creo que hay algo ahí fuera.

—¿Hummm? —preguntó Finnick. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Creo que hay algo siguiéndonos!

—Oh —dijo Finnick—. Sí, lo más probable es que así sea...o quizás no.

Katniss se detuvo en seco. Finnick, sin embargo, continuó caminando.

—¡Finnick! —exclamó ella.

— No te detengas Kat, quizás solo sean ladrones...o tal ves un Sumo, ¡que se yo!...no olvides que aun deben de andarte buscando.

Katniss se sintió anonadada.

—¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo? —preguntó Finnick.

— ¿Estás...? —Se detuvo.

Finnick se echó a reír y volvió a su lado.

— Vamos preciosa...

Katniss obedeció. Caminaron muy cerca, a paso ligero. A cada tanto la chica comprobaba que nadie anduviera detrás de ella, o que al menos ningún Aberrante la siguiera. Nunca había estado agradecida por volver a la casa de Sae, pero ahora la familiaridad le devolvía el control sobre sus nervios. Finnick sin embargo, no parecía a gusto.

— ¿Hueles?— le preguntó.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?

—La sangre —dijo Finnick, terriblemente serio.

— ¿Quieres decir...?

Finnick asintió.

—Bueno...—suspiró por fin— vamos, no sirve de nada quedarnos aquí y esperar a algún Aberrante.

...

..

.

Sangre.

Finnick se detuvo en la puerta, tapándole la vista. Ella intentó ponerse de puntillas para ver la casa, pero Finn era demasiado alto. Sólo vio que la puerta colgaba torcida, astillada, arrancada del gozne superior.

Finn permaneció quieto un instante. Por fin se volvió a mirarla.

—Tal vez Haymitch tenía razón preciosa... Tal vez no quieras ver esto.

Katniss se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo con decisión. Finalmente, Finnick suspiró, entró en la sala y entonces Katniss vio entonces qué había estado tapándole. El suelo estaba sembrado de cadáveres cuyos miembros torcidos asomaban entre ía no estaban putrefactos, pero había un leve olor a muerte en la sala. El hedor de la sangre secándose lentamente, el hedor de la miseria y el terror.  
Katniss se quedó en la puerta. Había visto la muerte...Apuñalamientos en los callejones. Palizas en los cubiles. Niños muertos de hambre. Una vez había visto como un agente de la paz molesto le rompía de un revés el cuello a una anciana. El cuerpo permaneció tirado en la calle durante tres días antes de que una cuadrilla de marginados lo retirara por fin. Aún así, ninguno de aquellos incidentes tenía el mismo aire de carnicería intencionada que veía en la casa de Sae. Esas personas no habían sido asesinadas simplemente: habían sido destrozadas. Los miembros estaban separados de los torsos. Sillas rotas y mesas empalaban los pechos. Sólo había unas pocas zonas del suelo que no estuvieran cubiertas de sangre oscura y pegajosa.

Finn la miró, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Ella siguió contemplando los muertos, sintiéndose... aturdida. ¿Cuál sería su reacción?... Aquéllos eran los restos de quienes la habían maltratado, golpeado, que le habían robado. Y, sin embargo también la habían acogido, la habían aceptado, le habían dado de comer cuando podrían simplemente haberla puesto a trabajar en la casa de putas. Entró en la habitación sin derramar ni una sola lágrima por ellos y, al mismo tiempo, deseando que no hubieran tenido ese final; la masacre en sí era perturbadora. Trató de obligarse a mantener una expresión impasible, pero tuvo que apretar los dientes en ocasiones y apartar la mirada de los cadáveres destrozados. Los autores del ataque habían sido... crueles.

—Hay algo que no encaja —dijo Finnick en voz baja—. Los Aberrantes no suelen molestarse con simples bandas de ladrones. Lo normal habría sido que hubiesen venido los agentes de la paz a encarcelar a todo el mundo, y que luego los hubiesen utilizado para dar un buen escarmiento un día de ejecución.

— ¿Crees...? —dijo Katniss—. ¿Crees que podría ser el mismo de antes?

Finnick asintió.

Katniss se obligó a mirar un cadáver retorcido cerca de donde estaba la puerta del sótano. La imagen de Gale y ella en la escalera, aquellos sentimientos que nacieron con él, las sensaciones compartidas, todo la golpeó obligándola a ceder a la pena. Respiró profundamente, tenía que controlarse. No eran nada después de todo y seguro no serían nada si él siguiera vivo.

—¿Entonces el Aberrante sigue todavía mi rastro?

Finn asintió y se puso en pie.

—Entonces es culpa mía —dijo Katniss— Esto...

—Fue culpa de Sae —respondió Finnick con firmeza— Ella es quien intentó engañar a un Sumo... —Hizo una pausa y luego la miró—. ¿Estarás bien?

Katniss dejó de mirar el cadáver destrozado que podría ser de Gale, tratando de parecer fuerte. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ninguno era amigo mío.

—Eso es un poco frío Katniss

—Lo sé —asintió ella—...pero así son las cosas ahora.

Finnick la observó un instante y luego volvió a mirar las heridas de los cuerpos. Parecían obra de un animal enloquecido, no de un hombre. El Aberrante debe de haber tenido ayuda, se dijo. Es imposible que una sola persona, aunque sea uno de ellos, haya hecho esto. Había un puñado de cadáveres amontonados junto a la cocina. Finnick subió al segundo piso, las paredes estaban destrozadas y un reguero de mujeres partidas a la mitad tapizaba el piso. Se detuvo en una habitación escondida, Katniss asomó la cabeza, esperando encontrar una escena similar a la de la sala. En cambio, había sólo un cadáver atado a una silla. A la débil luz apenas pudo distinguir que le habían sacado los ojos.

Finn permaneció en silencio un momento.

—Es...

—Sae —asintió Katniss. También estaba un poco trastornada por la escena.

—La han matado lentamente —dijo Finnick— Mira la cantidad de sangre en el suelo, la forma en que sus extremidades están retorcidas. Tuvo tiempo de gritar y debatirse...la torturaron —certificó, por si acaso no le había quedado claro a Katniss. La chica permanecía impasible mirando el extraño aspecto de la mujer.

Ninguno dijo nada. No hacía falta.  
Con un gesto Finn le dijo a Katniss que saliera. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar, ver que sus siguientes pasos no condujeran a todos a este final ruin y miserable. Tenía que...

_Sacar a Katniss, debo sacar a Katniss de aquí..._

_Ahora_

Bajó tan rápido como pudo, Katniss estaba agachada junto a los restos de un cuerpo. Lo observaba, buscaba ver en los restos de carne algo que solo ella podría identificar. Algo que solo a ella podía interesarle. Se debatió si llamarla o dejar que sus actos hablaran por ella. Quizás ese brazo cercenado le pertenecía a un conocido, a un amigo y esa era su forma de despedirse.

Pero Katniss estaba usando macromancia, captó la esencia de Finnick, sus sentimientos perturbados; se giró.

— Ya es tarde— murmuró Katniss con una lágrima surcando una de sus mejillas.

Finnick asintió. Caminó hasta ella, quien ya se había levantado, más no alcanzó a extender un brazo cuando la chica ya levantaba las bolsas con monedas en su dirección.

— Encontré esto...— le dijo—...ya podemos irnos.

Finnick tardó en reaccionar. Primero vulnerable, luego indecisa, ahora fuerte. ¿Cuántas Katniss había oculta bajo la piel de cazadora?.

— Bien— sonrió finalmente, pero hay un sitio más a donde quiero ir, antes de volver a la aldea de los Vencedores.

Katniss lo miró, intrigada, pero él no dijo nada más. Giró y salió de la casa sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás. Ella miró una vez más a la casa que fue algo parecido a su hogar, cerró los ojos abandonando los recuerdos, luego se incorporó y siguió a Finnick, y al igual que él no volvió a mirar atrás.

—¿A donde vamos?— rompió el silencio, tras varios minutos de caminar a ciegas sin decir nada.

Finn se echó a reír.

— No puedes hacer nada sin estar absolutamente enterada de todos los detalles...—dijo—...bueno, menos mal ya llegamos..

— ¿Dónde?

— Allí...

Ella siguió su gesto y distinguió un cambio en el paisaje por delante.

—¿El andén?.

Finnick asintió.

Después de un breve tramo dejaron el camino principal y entraron a los extensos techos de los andenes. Katniss frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Entonces vio la nave. Estaba aparcada a un costado, en una extensión donde los ricos aparcaban sus aerodeslizadores privados. Katniss vio que un hombre esperaba a su lado.

—Hola, Darius —dijo Finnick, avanzando.

El hombre hizo una reverencia.

—Señor —dijo, y su suave voz sonó con fuerza en el aire nocturno. Tenía un tono agudo y hablaba con acento casi melódico—. Casi pensaba que habías decidido no venir.

—Ya me conoces... —dijo Finn, dándole una jovial palmada en el hombro—. Soy el colmo de la puntualidad. —Se volvió y señaló a Katniss—. Esta preciosa criaturita es Katniss.

—Ah, sí —dijo Darius, hablando despacio y con entonación cuidada. Había algo extraño en su acento.

—Eres capitolino —dijo Katniss.

—Sí, niña —dijo Darius, inclinándose—. ¿Has conocido a muchos capitolinos?

—A ninguno...

—Oh— se limitó a responder. Luego miró a Finnick — Deberíamos irnos. Es tarde y todavía nos quedan horas hasta el Capitolio.

El Capitolio, pensó Katniss. Así que vamos a ver al impostor, vamos a la mansión de Tigris.

Darius abrió la puerta del aerodeslizador y la cerró cuando ellos subieron. Katniss se sentó en uno de los mullidos asientos. Finnick permaneció en silencio. Katniss estaba sentada directamente frente a él, con las piernas recogidas bajo su cuerpo, arrebujada en la capa que ocultaba sus brazos y piernas.

Siempre hace eso, pensó Finn. Donde sea que esté, intenta llamar la atención lo menos posible. Tan tensa...

Katniss no se sentaba, se agazapaba. No caminaba, rondaba como un gato. Incluso sentada al aire libre parecía estar intentando esconderse.

_Pero es valiente. _

Durante su propio entrenamiento, Finnick no se había mostrado tan dispuesto a arrojarse desde lo alto de la muralla de una ciudad.

Katniss lo observaba con aquellos ojos oscuros y silenciosos suyos. Cuando advirtió que él la estaba mirando, apartó la mirada y se acurrucó aún más en su capa. Sin embargo, inesperadamente, habló.

—Tu hermano —dijo, con una voz que era casi un susurro—. No se llevan muy bien los dos.

Finn alzó una ceja.

—No. No nos hemos llevado bien nunca, en realidad. Es una lástima. Deberíamos, pero...

—¿Es mayor que tú?

Finn asintió.

—¿Te pegaba a menudo?

Finnick frunció el ceño.

—¿Pegarme?... No, no me pegaba.

—¿Le paraste los pies, entonces? —dijo Katniss—. Tal vez por eso no le caes bien... ¿Cómo escapaste?...  
¿Huiste, o eras más fuerte que él?

—Katniss, Luka nunca intentó pegarme. Discutíamos, cierto... pero nunca quisimos hacernos daño el uno al otro.

Katniss no le llevó la contraria, pero él pudo ver en sus ojos que no lo creía.

Vaya vida..., pensó Finnick, guardando silencio. Había tantos niños como Katniss en la Veta...Naturalmente, la mayoría moría antes de llegar a su edad. Finn había sido uno de los afortunados: su madre fue Vencedora, una mujer astuta y llena de recursos. Finnick y Luka habían crecido siendo privilegiados. Al filo de las mentiras de un gobierno tirano, por supuesto, pero nunca había faltado el pan en la mesa.

—¿Por qué me enseñas estas cosas? —preguntó Katniss, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. La macromancia, me refiero.

Finnick frunció el ceño.

—Te prometí que lo haría.

—Ahora que conozco tus secretos, ¿qué me impide huir de ti?

—Nada.

Una vez más, su mirada de desconfianza le dijo que no creía en su respuesta.

— Pero...aun no me dices todo..

Finnick asintió y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Si, falta... Pero lo hice porque debes manejar lo básico antes de que pierdas un miembro con las cosas más difíciles...Será más fácil si primero practicas. Sin embargo, si quieres saber más, puedo enseñarte cuando lleguemos al Capitolio.

Katniss entornó los ojos. Finn hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—No estoy intentando engañarte... La gente trabaja conmigo lo hace porque quiere y yo soy efectivo, porque podemos confiar los unos en los otros. No hay desconfianza, ni traiciones.

—Excepto una —susurró Katniss— La traición que te envió a las bestias.

Finnick se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Dónde te has enterado de eso?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

Finn suspiró y se frotó la frente con una mano. No era eso lo que quería... quería rascarse las cicatrices, las que le corrían por dentro. Se resistió.

—No es algo de lo que merezca la pena hablar.

—Pero hubo un traidor —dijo Katniss.

—No lo sabemos con seguridad. —Las palabras le parecieron vacías de contenido incluso a él— Además, mis bandas se basan en la confianza. Eso significa ninguna coacción. Si quieres marcharte, podemos volver al Doce ahora mismo. Te enseñaré lo que hace falta y luego podrás seguir tu camino.

—No tengo dinero suficiente para sobrevivir sola.

Finnick rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó las bolsas que habían encontrado en la casa de Sae. Se las arrojó.

—El dinero que conseguí de Sae.

Katniss miró la bolsa con desconfianza.

—Cógela —dijo Finnick—. Tú eres quien se lo ganó... por lo que entiendo...

Katniss no se movió.

Bien, pensó Finnick. Alzó la mano y Darius. La nave se detuvo y el hombre no tardó en asomarse.

—Da la vuelta, por favor... —dijo Finnick—. Llévanos de vuelta al Doce.

—Sí, señor.

Momentos después, la nave volvía por donde había venido. Katniss continuaba en silencio, pero parecía menos segura de sí misma. Miró la bolsa de monedas.

—Hablo en serio preciosa—dijo Finn— No puedo tener a alguien en mi equipo si no quiere trabajar conmigo. Dejarte fuera no es un castigo, es la forma en que deben ser las cosas.

Katniss no respondió. Dejarla ir sería un riesgo, pero obligarla a quedarse sería un riesgo aún mayor. Finn permaneció sentado, tratando de leer en ella, intentando comprenderla. ¿Los traicionaría si se marchaba?...Pensaba que no. No era mala persona.

Tan sólo pensaba que todos los demás lo eran.

—Creo que tu plan es una locura —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Igual que la mitad de la banda.

—No se puede derrotar al presidente..

—No tenemos que hacerlo —dijo Finnick—. Sólo tenemos que proporcionarle a Coin un ejército y luego apoderarnos del palacio.

—El presidente Snow los detendrá —dijo Katniss— No se le puede derrotar...

— Encontraremos un modo de matarlo.

—Los Aberrantes son demasiado poderosos. Encontrarán tu ejército y lo destruirán.

Finnick se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Katniss a los ojos.

—Confiaste lo suficiente en mí para saltar desde lo alto de la alambrada, y te sostuve. Tendrás que confiar también en mí esta vez.

Obviamente, a ella la palabra "confiar" no le gustaba demasiado. Lo estudió sin decir nada, hasta que el silencio se volvió incómodo. Finalmente, agarró la bolsa de monedas y la ocultó rápidamente bajo su capa.

—Me quedaré... Pero no porque confíe en ti.

Finnick alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué, entonces?

Katniss se encogió de hombros y pareció perfectamente sincera cuando respondió..

—Porque quiero ver qué pasa.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

**Confiar**

**.**

Tener una fortaleza en el Capitolio daba a una familia poblarina el estatus de alta nobleza. Sin embargo, poseerla no implicaba vivir en ella, sobre todo no de manera continuada. Muchas familias también mantenían una residencia en algún otro Distrito.  
El Capitolio sin embargo era el objetivo de todos. Una ciudad rica, llena de lujosas mansiones y villas. Los árboles incluso adornaban algunas de las calles; la mayoría eran álamos, cuya corteza color blanco hueso otorgaba elegancia y sutileza en medio de todas la extravagantes excentricidades.  
Katniss contempló por su ventanilla la ciudad envuelta en bruma. Desde la altura que volaban apenas y pudo pudo estudiar las calles. Aquél sector que sobrevolaban era my exclusivo, según le comentaba Finnick; a pesar de la opulencia general de la ciudad, había quienes llevaban esa palabra a otro nivel, construyendo mansiones que desafiaban las leyes de la gravedad.  
Finnick contemplaba también la ciudad, el ceño fruncido.

—Desapruebas el despilfarro —aventuró Katniss, con un hilo de voz. — Ves la riqueza de esta ciudad y piensas en los marginados que trabajaron para crearla.

—En parte, sí —dijo Finnick, su propia voz convertida apenas en un susurro—. Pero hay más. Considerando la cantidad de dinero invertida, esta ciudad debería ser preciosa.

Katniss ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo es.

Finnick negó.

—Las casas son impresionantes pero vacías. El suelo es árido y sin vida. En los árboles salen hojas marrones.

—Pues claro que son marrones... estamos en el Capitolio— hizo una pausa—...se supone que aquí mejoran todas las cosas...

— Pues no, todo debería ser verde.

¿Verde?, pensó Katniss. Verde...como el bosque que visitaba casi a diario. No, este lugar no calzaría con verde. Es demasiado artificial...

Finnick se volvió hacia ella.

—Ah —suspiró—Ya hemos llegado: la recién adquirida Mansión de Tigris. Probablemente deberías quitarte la capa, la gente de aquí nos es leal, pero siempre es bueno andar con cuidado.

Katniss estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Se quitó la capa y dejó que Finn la guardara en su maleta. Luego se asomó a la ventanilla y vio a través de las brumas la mansión a la que se acercaban. Los terrenos tenían un muro bajo de piedra y una verja de hierro; un campo de fuerza se abrió cuando Darius se identificó. El camino tras el muro estaba flanqueado por álamos y en la cima de la colina Katniss vio una gran mansión. Una luz fantasmal brotaba de sus ventanas.

Darius detuvo el aerodeslizador a pocos metros de la entrada de la mansión y luego dio ordenes a un criado y bajó.

—Bienvenida a la Mansión, señora —dijo Darius, abriendo la puerta y tendiendo la mano para ayudarla. Katniss le miró la mano, pero no la aceptó. Bajó por su cuenta. El capitolino no pareció ofendido por su negativa.

Las escalinatas hasta la mansión estaban iluminadas por una doble fila de postes con linternas. Mientras Finnick bajaba del carruaje, Katniss vio a un grupo de hombres reunidos en lo alto de las blancas escaleras de mármol. Finn subió los escalones con paso vivo; Katniss lo siguió, advirtiendo lo limpios que estaban. ¿Sabían la gente que mantenían el edificio, que su amo era un impostor?... ¿Cómo iba a ayudar el "benévolo" plan de Finn para derrocar al gobierno tirano, a la gente corriente que limpiaba esas escaleras?...

Delgada y cubierta de franjas, "Tigris" vestía un atrevido traje que dejaba ver más de lo que cubría. Sus labios gruesos eran de un extraño color naranja chillón; resaltaban como sus ojos, con vívidos tintes amarillos y negros que entremezclados daban un peculiar tono felino. Hizo un gesto de respeto hacia Finn, pero mantuvo un aire digno. Inmediatamente, Katniss advirtió un hecho obvio. La mujer sabe lo que está haciendo.  
Sae tenía habilidad para hacerse pasar por capitolina, pero sus aires de importancia siempre le habían parecido a Katniss un poco infantiles. Aunque había capitolinos como ella, los más impresionantes eran como aquella Tigris: tranquilos y confiados. Capitolinos cuya nobleza estaba en su porte en vez de en su habilidad para hablar con desdén a aquellos que los rodeaban.

Katniss tuvo un escalofrío cuando los ojos del impostor se posaron en ella: parecía demasiado un noble y ella había sido entrenada para evitar por instinto su atención.

—La mansión tiene mucho mejor aspecto —dijo Finnick, ofreciendo su brazo para la mujer.

—Sí, me impresionan sus progresos —dijo Tigris—. Mis equipos de limpieza son bastante eficaces. Con un poco de tiempo, la mansión será tan grandiosa que no vacilaré en invitar al presidente Snow en persona.

Finnick se echó a reír.

—Sí que sería una fiesta extraña. —Dio un paso atrás e indicó a Katniss—. Ésta es la joven dama de la que te hablé.

Tigris la estudió y Katniss apartó la mirada. No le gustaba cuando la gente la miraba de esa forma; hacía que se preguntara cómo iban a intentar utilizarla.

—Tendremos que seguir hablando de esto, Finnick —dijo Tigris, señalando la puerta de la mansión—. Es tarde, pero...

Finn entró en el edificio.

—¿Tarde?... Pero si apenas es medianoche. Que tu gente prepare algo de comer. La señorita Katniss y yo nos hemos perdido la cena.

Perderse la cena no era nada nuevo para Katniss. Sin embargo, Tigris llamó de inmediato a unos criados, que se pusieron en movimiento. Tigris entró en el edificio y Katniss lo siguió. Se detuvo en la entrada, con Darius esperando pacientemente a su lado.

Finnick se dio media vuelta cuando advirtió que ella no los seguía.

—¿Preciosa?

—Está tan... limpio —dijo Katniss, incapaz de pensar ninguna otra descripción. En sus golpes con la banda, había visto en ocasiones las casas de los ricos. Sin embargo, esos trabajos los hacían de noche, en la oscuridad. No estaba preparada para la escena bien iluminada que tenía delante.

Los suelos de mármol blanco de la mansión brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de una docena de linternas. Todo era... prístino. Las paredes eran blancas excepto donde habían sido pintadas con tradicionales murales de animales. Una reluciente lámpara colgaba sobre una escalera doble y los otros objetos de decoración de la sala (esculturas de cristal, jarrones adornados con puñados de ramas de álamo) brillaban, libres de suciedad o huellas de dedos.

Finnick se echó a reír.

—Bueno, su reacción habla muy bien de tus esfuerzos —le dijo a Tigris.

Katniss permitió que la condujeran al interior del edificio. Giraron a la derecha y entraron en una habitación cuya blancura quedaba levemente contrastada por la adición de muebles marrones y cortinas.

Tigris se detuvo.

—Tal vez a la dama le gustaría refrescarse un momento —le dijo a Finnick—. Hay algunos asuntos de... naturaleza delicada que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí, bien —dijo, siguiendo a Tigris hasta otra puerta— Darius...¿por qué no le haces compañía a Katniss mientras Tigris y yo hablamos?

—Naturalmente, señor.

Finn sonrió, mirando a Katniss, y de algún modo ella supo que la dejaba con Darius para impedirle ir a escucharlos. Dirigió a los hombres una mirada molesta.

_¿Qué decías de la "confianza", Finn? _

Sin embargo, estaba aún más molesta consigo misma por quedar excluida. ¿Por qué debería importarle que Finnick la mantuviera al margen? Se había pasado toda la vida siendo ignorada y apartada. Cuando otros jefes de banda la enviaban fuera de sus sesiones de planificación, nunca le había molestado.  
Katniss se sentó en una de las sillas marrones tapizadas, encogiendo los pies debajo, como era su costumbre. Sabía cuál era el problema. Finnick le había estado mostrando demasiado respeto, haciéndola sentirse demasiado importante. Estaba empezando a pensar que merecía ser parte de sus confidencias secretas. Se quedó allí sentada, molesta consigo misma y con Finnick, sintiéndose avergonzada, pero no exactamente segura de por qué.

Los criados de Tigris le trajeron un plato de fruta y panecillos. Colocaron una mesita junto a la silla e incluso le dieron una copa de cristal llena de un brillante líquido rojo. No sabía si era vino o zumo y no pretendía averiguarlo. Sin embargo, picoteó la comida: su instinto le impedía no aprovechar una comida gratis, aunque hubiera sido preparada por manos desconocidas.  
Darius se acercó y se situó detrás de la silla, a la derecha. Esperó, de pie y rígido, con las manos cruzadas, los ojos mirando al frente. La pose pretendía ser respetuosa, pero su postura acechante no mejoró nada su estado de ánimo.  
Katniss trató de concentrarse en lo que la rodeaba, pero eso sólo le recordó lo rico que era el mobiliario. Se sentía incómoda entre tanta elegancia, como si fuera una mancha negra en una alfombra limpia. No comió los panecillos por miedo a dejar caer migajas al suelo y le preocupó que sus pies y piernas estropearan los muebles.

Toda esta limpieza se produce a expensas de algún marginado, pensó Katniss. ¿Por qué debería molestarme echarla a perder?

Sin embargo, no conseguía estar molesta porque sabía que todo aquello era sólo una fachada. "Tigris" tenía que vivir con cierto lujo. De lo contrario levantaría sospechas. Además, algo más le impedía lamentar el despilfarro. Los criados eran felices. Cumplían sus deberes con eficaz profesionalidad, sin que hubiera ninguna sensación de pereza en su trabajo. Katniss oyó risas al otro lado del pasillo. No eran criados maltratados; era irrelevante que hubieran sido incluidos o no en los planes de Finnick.  
Así, Katniss permaneció sentada y se obligó a comer fruta, bostezando ocasionalmente. Estaba resultando una noche larga, en efecto. Los criados al final la dejaron sola, aunque Darius continuó de pie tras ella.  
No puedo comer así, pensó finalmente, llena de frustración.

—¿Podrías no estar ahí de pie detrás de mi hombro?

Darius asintió. Dio dos pasos al frente para situarse junto a la silla en vez de detrás. Adoptó la misma postura rígida, alzándose sobre ella como antes. Katniss frunció el ceño, molesta, luego advirtió la sonrisa en los labios de Darius, que la miró con chispitas en los ojos y luego se acercó y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la suya.

—No conocía el sentido del humor de los capitolinos—dijo Katniss secamente.

Darius alzó una ceja.

—Tenía la impresión de que no habías conocido a ningún capitolino antes, mi señora.

—Bueno, nunca he oído hablar de uno que tenga sentido del humor.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, mi señora —dijo Darius, robando un bufido de Katniss.

Aunque se sentaba envarado, había algo... relajado en él. Era como si se sintiera tan cómodo cuando estaba sentado adecuadamente como las otras personas cuando estaban tumbadas.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe, mi señora Katniss? —preguntó Darius mientras ella lo estudiaba.

_¿Cuánto sabe? Tal vez ni siquiera es consciente de que Tigris es un impostor._

— No me llames así —dijo por fin—...no soy una señora.

— Y entonces como quiere que la llame, mi señora Katniss.

— Katniss— respondió ella, mirando fijamente a Darius. Se debatía si debía o no preguntar, ¿no le había dicho Finn que no confiara en los criados?...aunque tampoco podía afirmar que Darius lo fuera, más bien parece un señor con su traje y acento capitolino.

Katniss suspiró cansada.

— Darius..—empezó, sin despegar la mirada de la fruta picada en el plato— puedo...preguntar...

—¿Cómo acaba un capitolino siendo parte de una rebelión que pretende derrocar al gobierno de Snow? —preguntó Darius con su suave tono de voz.

Katniss se ruborizó. Al parecer estaba en efecto bien informado.

—Es una pregunta intrigante, señora... —dijo Darius. Katniss alzó una ceja. —...oh, lo siento, Katniss...—entonces la chica le sonrió—... Ciertamente, mi situación no es común. Yo diría que llegué a ella a causa de la fe.

—¿La fe?

—Sí...Dime, ¿en qué crees?

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—La más importante, creo.

Katniss no dijo nada durante un momento, pero obviamente él esperaba una respuesta, así que acabó por encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—La gente suele decir eso, pero descubro que rara vez es cierto. ¿Crees en el gobierno de Snow?

—Creo que...es...injusto —dijo no muy segura.

—¿Tirano?

—Hasta ahora lo ha sido.

—Y el presidente Snow...¿es inmortal?... ¿crees que, como se enseña en las escuelas, es el destinado a gobernar Panem por fuerzas mucho más grandes?

—Yo... nunca lo había pensado.

—Tal vez debieras —dijo Darius—... Si, tras estudiarlo, descubres que las enseñanzas no te satisfacen, yo estaría encantado de ofrecerte una alternativa...

—¿Qué alternativa?— preguntó Katniss incrédula.

Darius sonrió.

—Eso depende Katniss. La fe adecuada es como una buena capa, creo. Si te sienta bien, te mantiene cálido y a salvo. Sin embargo, si no te sienta bien, puede asfixiarte.

Katniss frunció levemente el ceño, pero Darius tan sólo sonrió. Al cabo de un rato, ella devolvió su atención a la comida.

Tras una breve espera, la puerta lateral se abrió y Finnick y Tigris regresaron.

—Ahora discutamos sobre esta joven —dijo Tigris mientras Finn y él se sentaban y un grupo de sirvientes traía otro plato de comida—. ¿El hombre que ibas a hacer que interpretara a mi heredero no lo hará, dices?

—Desgraciadamente —dijo Finn, dando buena cuenta de la comida.

—Eso complica enormemente las cosas.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

—Haremos que Katniss sea tu heredero.

Tigris sacudió la cabeza.

—Una chica de su edad podría heredar, pero sería sospechoso por mi parte elegirla. Es muy joven...demasiada gente investigaría su pasado. Los linajes familiares que hemos forjado soportarán un escrutinio superficial, pero si alguien enviara mensajeros a investigar sus posesiones...

Finnick frunció el ceño.

—Además, hay otro tema —añadió Tigris— Si yo fuera a nombrar heredera a una joven soltera, instantáneamente se volvería la mano más solicitada de Panem. Sería muy difícil que se dedicara a espiar si recibe tanta atención.

Katniss se ruborizó de pensarlo. Sorprendentemente, notó que se abatía a medida que el impostor hablaba.

_Ésta era la única parte que Finn me ha encargado del plan. Si no puedo hacerlo, ¿para qué le sirvo a la banda?_

—¿Entonces, qué sugieres?

—Bueno, no tiene que ser mi heredera —dijo Tigris—. ¿Y si, en cambio, fuera simplemente una joven pupila que he traído conmigo a Panem?... Tal vez prometí a sus difuntos padres cuidarla...

—Lo cual explicaría por qué es tan poco refinada —dijo Finnick— No te ofendas, preciosa.

Katniss alzó la cabeza mientras intentaba guardarse en el bolsillo un panecillo envuelto en una servilleta.

—¿Por qué debería ofenderme?

Finn sonrió.

—No importa.

Tigris asintió para sí.

—Esto funcionará mucho mejor, en efecto. Todo el mundo la aceptará por cortesía... Sin embargo, ella misma será tan poco importante que la mayoría de la gente la ignorará. Es la situación ideal para lo que queremos que haga.

—Me gusta —dijo Finnick— Pocas personas esperan que una mujer como tú se dedique a bailes y fiestas, pero tener a una joven que enviar en vez de una nota de disculpa será ventajoso para tu reputación.

—En efecto. No obstante, habrá que refinarla un poco... y no sólo en lo que atañe a su aspecto.

Katniss se agitó un poco ante su escrutinio. Parecía que su participación en el plan iba a seguir adelante y, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Estar ante Tigris la hacía sentirse incómoda... y era una capitolina falsa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría a toda una sala llena de capitolinos de verdad?

—Me temo que tendré que pedirte a Darius una temporada —dijo Finnick.

—Muy bien. En realidad, no es mi sirviente, sino tuyo.

—Lo cierto es que no creo que sea sirviente de nadie, ¿verdad, Darius?

Darius ladeó la cabeza.

—Un capitolino sin amo es como un soldado sin armas, señor. He disfrutado de mi estancia con Tigris, y estoy seguro de que disfrutaré volviendo a tu servicio.

—Oh, no volverás a mi servicio.

Darius alzó una ceja.

Finnick indicó a Katniss.

—Tigris tiene razón, Darius. Katniss necesita un poco de... formación y conozco a un montón de ricos que son menos refinados que tú. ¿Crees que podrías ayudar a preparar a esta chica?

—Estoy seguro de que podría ofrecer alguna ayuda a Katniss...

—Bien —dijo Finn, metiéndose en la boca un último pastelito antes de levantarse—. Me alegro de que esto quede zanjado, porque empiezo a estar cansado... y la pobre Kat parece a punto de quedarse dormida encima de su plato de fruta.

—Estoy bien —dijo Katniss inmediatamente, quitando un poco de veracidad a su afirmación al sofocar un bostezo.

—Darius —dijo Tigris—, ¿quieres indicarles las habitaciones de invitados?

—Naturalmente... —dijo Darius, levantándose de su asiento con un rápido movimiento.

Katniss y Finnick lo siguieron mientras un grupo de criados retiraba los restos de la cena. Mientras subían las escaleras y se internaban en un pasillo lateral, Finn se acercó a Katniss.

—Siento haberte excluido antes.—susurró.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No hay motivo para que tenga que conocer todos tus planes.

—Tonterías —dijo Finn—Tu decisión de esta noche te convierte en tan parte de este grupo como cualquiera. Sin embargo, las palabras que tuve con Tigris eran de índole privada. Es un actor maravilloso, pero se siente muy incómodo si la gente sabe los detalles de cómo ocupó el lugar de la capitolina. Te prometo que nada de lo que hemos hablado tiene que ver con tu parte en el plan.

Katniss continuó caminando.

—Yo... te creo.

—Bien —dijo Finn con una sonrisa, y le dio una palmada en el hombro— Darius... conozco el camino a mis habitaciones... Después de todo, fui yo quien compró este lugar. Puedo ir desde aquí.

—Muy bien... —dijo Darius, con un ademán respetuoso. Finnick le dirigió una sonrisa a Katniss y se marchó pasillo abajo, con su característico paso vivo.

Katniss lo vio marchar y luego siguió a Darius por un pasillo diferente, pensando en su entrenamiento, en la conversación con Finn en el aerodeslizador y, finalmente, en la promesa de éste de unos momentos antes. El dinero de Sae (una fortuna en monedas) eran un extraño peso atado a su cinturón.

Darius le abrió una puerta y se adelantó para encender las linternas.

—Las sábanas están limpias y enviaré criadas para que te preparen un baño por la mañana

—¿Necesitas algo más?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

Darius sonrió, le deseó buenas noches y salió al pasillo. Katniss se quedó de pie un instante, estudiando la habitación. Luego se dio media vuelta y miró una vez más en la dirección que había seguido Finnick.

—¿Darius? —dijo, asomándose al pasillo.

El hombre se detuvo y se giró.

—¿Sí?

—Finnick —dijo, en voz baja—...el vencedor, es un buen hombre, ¿verdad?

Darius sonrió.

—Muy buen hombre. Uno de los mejores que he conocido.

Katniss asintió levemente.

—Un buen hombre... —dijo en voz baja—. Creo que nunca había conocido a ninguno.

Darius sonrió, luego inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza y se volvió para marcharse.

Katniss dejó que se cerrara la puerta.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

**Cambios**

**.**

Katniss lanzó una de sus flechas y se envió a la oscuridad. Salió volando de la tierra y la piedra, surcando las oscuras corrientes del cielo, la capa aleteando al viento. Esto es libertad, pensó, mientras inhalaba profundamente el aire fresco y húmedo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento al pasar.

_Esto es lo que siempre eché de menos, aunque no lo sabía._

Abrió los ojos cuando empezó a descender. Esperó hasta el último momento y entonces arrojó otra flecha. Golpeó el empedrado y se empujó levemente, refrenando su caída. Lanzó otra de sus flechas hacia atrás y la usó para empujarse levemente hacia arriba y a la derecha. Aterrizó en un muro bajo de piedra, sin detener apenas el ritmo mientras corría a lo largo de la parte superior. La muralla giraba y Katniss se detuvo en la esquina. Se agazapó, los pies descalzos y los sensibles dedos aferrados a la fría piedra, buscando aquello que la perseguía...

_Quietud._

Los álamos formaban hileras en la bruma. Las mansiones se alzaban en la distancia, cada una de ellas amurallada, atendida y bien guardada. Había muchos puntos de luz. Muchas de las casas eran sólo residencias de temporada, pues sus dueños estaban fuera visitando cualquier otro rincón de Panem.  
De repente aparecieron destellos ante ella. Katniss saltó inmediatamente a un lado, esquivando un par de piedras que pasaron de largo en el aire nocturno y dejando su rastro. Tomó una de sus flechas y aterrizó en la calle junto a la muralla. Sus oídos de cazadora detectaron un sonido de roce; entonces una forma oscura salió despedida hacia el cielo, mientras unas cuantas motas brillantes la apuntaban.

Katniss soltó una flecha y se lanzó al aire tras su oponente. Volaron un momento, surcando el aire por encima de los terrenos de algún capitolino que nada sospechaba. El oponente de Katniss cambió de rumbo en el aire, hacia la mansión. Katniss lo siguió soltándose de la flecha que tenía tomada en la mano y dejó que la gravedad se hiciera cargo de su destino.  
Su oponente llegó primero y ella oyó un golpe mientras corría hacia un lado del palacio. Se perdió un segundo más tarde.  
Una luz brillante se encendió y una confusa cabeza asomó por una ventana cuando Katniss giraba en el aire y aterrizaba con los pies contra la fachada. Inmediatamente se impulsó en la superficie vertical, desviándose un poco. El cristal crujió y ella salió disparada en la noche antes que la gravedad pudiera reclamarla otra vez.

Katniss voló a través de la bruma, forzando los ojos para seguir a su oponente. Él le lanzó un par rocas, pero ella las apartó, empujándolas con desdén. Una débil línea brillante cayó al suelo, una piedra arrojada; su oponente se movió de nuevo a un lado.

Muy bien..., pensó, golpeando el suave terreno tras la muralla. Sacó la bolsa donde guardaba su comida y luego la arrojó, dándole un fuerte empujón en la dirección por donde había visto desaparecer a su oponente. La bolsa desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando una débil línea de luz. Un puñado de rocas salió disparado de los matorrales que tenía delante, hacia su  
bolsa. Katniss sonrió. Su oponente había supuesto que la bolsa voladora era ella.

Una oscura figura salió de los matorrales, saltando sobre la muralla de piedra. Katniss esperó tranquilamente mientras la figura corría a lo largo de la muralla y pasaba al otro lado. Entonces lanzó una flecha al vacío, se lanzó al aire y aterrizó  
ante él, desenfundando los cuchillos de cristal. Atacó y descargó un golpe, pero el atacante dio un salto hacia atrás.

_Algo va mal._

Katniss esquivó y se hizo a un lado mientras un puñado de chispeantes monedas de plata caían desde el cielo en la mano del rival. Inmediatamente el hombre se volvió y las lanzó contra ella. Katniss debió soltar las dagas y con un gritito ahogado buscó sus flechas para empujarse. Inmediatamente, fue impelida hacia atrás cuando su oponente igualó su empujón uniéndose a las partículas de la chica. Entonces Katniss tensó su has brillante y oyó a su oponente gruñir mientras era empujado también hacia atrás hasta que golpeó la pared. Katniss chocó contra un árbol, intentó sostenerse, pero el dolor la dejó inhabilitada. La conexión entre haces de luz aun no se había roto. La presión aumentó y Katniss apretó los dientes, sintiendo el pequeño álamo doblarse tras ella. Su rival no tiraba de ella, la empujaba y lamentablemente la presión era implacable.

¡No... dejaré... que me venza!, pensó, avivando una flecha y gruñendo ligeramente mientras la arrojaba toda su fuerza. Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces Katniss saltó hacia atrás y el árbol chasqueó con fuerza en el aire nocturno. Pero su fuerza no fue suficiente para contrarrestar a su oponente. Golpeó el suelo y rodó por el empedrado hasta que la fricción la detuvo, mareada y adolorida. Una figura oscura se acercó. Katniss se puso en pie de un salto y echó mano a los cuchillos, olvidando que los había dejado caer.

Finnick se quitó la capucha y le ofreció los cuchillos. Uno estaba roto.

—Sé que es algo instintivo, Katniss, pero no tienes que extender las manos cuando empujas... ni tienes que soltar lo que llevas en las manos.

Katniss hizo una mueca en la oscuridad, se frotó el hombro y asintió mientras recogía las dagas.

—Buen trabajo con la bolsa —dijo Finn— Has estado a punto de engañarme.

—Para lo que ha servido —gruñó la chica.

—Sólo llevas unos cuantos meses haciendo esto. Considerándolo, tu progreso es fantástico. Sin embargo, te aconsejaría que evitaras competiciones de empuje con gente que pesa más que tú. —Hizo una pausa, mirando la figura bajita y delgada de Katniss— Lo cual probablemente significa que evites enfrentarte casi con todo el mundo.

Katniss suspiró y se desperezó. Tendría más magulladuras. Al menos no serán visibles, ahora que los moratones que le había causado Sae habían desaparecido por fin. Darius le había advertido que tuviera cuidado. El maquillaje no los cubriría completamente y tendría que parecer una joven capitolina "decente" si iba a infiltrarse entre ellos.

—Toma —dijo Finn, entregándole algo— Un recuerdo.

Katniss alzó el objeto: la moneda que habían empujado entre los dos. La presión la había doblado y aplastado.

—Te veré en la mansión —dijo Finnick.

Katniss asintió y Finn desapareció en la noche.

Tiene razón, pensó. Soy más pequeña, peso menos. Si ataco a alguien de frente, perderé.

La alternativa siempre había sido su método de cualquier manera: debatirse en silencio, permanecer invisible. Había aprendido a usar la macromancia del mismo modo. Finn seguía diciéndole que estaba desarrollando de manera sorprendentemente rápida sus habilidades. Parecía convencido de que era por sus lecciones, pero Katniss creía que se debía a otra cosa. Las sombras.. los paseos nocturnos...todo eso le parecía adecuado. No le preocupaba dominar la macromancia a tiempo para ayudar a Finn. Era su otra función en el plan lo que la preocupaba.  
Suspirando, Katniss saltó sobre la muralla. Pensaba en su vida meses atrás, cuando consideraba la idea de lanzarse con Gale a las profundidades del bosque, y ahora sería una capitolina. ¿Cómo le iría, cuando intentara hacerse pasar por uno de ellos?...No podía ocultar sus temores, no de sí misma. Sae había sido buena imitando a los nobles porque tenía mucha confianza en sí misma, y ése era un atributo del que Katniss carecía. Su éxito con la macromancia sólo demostraba que su lugar estaba en las esquinas y las sombras, no frecuentando salas de baile con vestidos elegantes. Finn, sin embargo, se negaba a dejarla renunciar.

Katniss aterrizó ante la mansión, jadeando levemente por el esfuerzo. Miró las luces con una leve sensación de aprensión. Tienes que aprender a hacerlo, le decía Finn continuamente. Eres una talentosa chica, pero necesitarás más que eso para tener éxito con los capitolinos. Hasta que puedas moverte en sociedad con la facilidad con que lo haces en las sombras, estarás en desventaja.

Dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro, Katniss se incorporó, se quitó la capa y la dejó caer para recogerla más tarde. Luego subió los escalones y entró en el edificio. Cuando preguntó por Darius, los criados de la mansión le indicaron las cocinas, así que se encaminó hacia la sección apartada y oculta del edificio formada por las viviendas de los sirvientes. Incluso esa parte del edificio estaba inmaculadamente limpia. Katniss estaba empezando a comprender por qué Tigris era un impostor tan convincente: no permitía imperfecciones. Si mantenía su actuación la mitad de bien que mantenía el orden en su mansión, entonces Katniss dudaba que nadie descubriera jamás el engaño.  
Pero debe de tener algún defecto, pensó. En la reunión de hace dos meses, Finnick dijo que Tigris no podría soportar el escrutinio de un Aberrante. ¿Es posible que puedan percibir algo de sus emociones, algo que lo traicione?  
Era un asunto secundario, pero Katniss no lo había olvidado. A pesar de las palabras sobre la sinceridad y la confianza, Finn todavía tenía sus secretos. Todo el mundo los tenía.

Darius estaba, en efecto, en la cocina. Hablaba con una mujer que sin duda alguna era una capitolina de tomo y lomo. Al menos eso revelaba el rosa chillón de su pelo, los labios fruncidos como si saboreara algo muy ácido y la extravagante indumentaria que la envolvía.

Darius se volvió cuando ella entraba.

—Ah...Katniss, regresas a tiempo. —Indicó a su acompañante— Ella es Effie Trinket.

Effie estudió a Katniss con aire profesional. Katniss ansió regresar a las sombras, donde la gente no podía mirarla así.

—Creo que es muy largo —dijo Darius.

—Probablemente —respondió Effie con su habitual acento capitolino— Pero no puedo hacer milagros...mi equipo es el mejor, pero hace falta más que belleza para impresionar a estas personas.

Darius asintió.  
Katniss los estudió a los dos con recelo.

—Tu pelo...—dijo Darius tranquilo— vamos a cortarlo...un poco, creo.

—Oh —dijo Katniss, tocándoselo. La trenza colgaba indómita por el costado. Olía a sudor, tierra y a esa acidez que expelen los empedrados de las calles.

Effie indicó la salida. Darius las siguió de cerca hasta la escalera doble, donde Effie y Katniss siguieron por su cuenta. Katniss no sabía si preguntar a donde iban o seguir a la mujer que marcaba sobre un objeto cuadrado, con gran interés. Ni siquiera la miraba para saber si la seguía, lo daba por hecho.  
Al llegar al segundo piso, siguió a Effie por el pasillo contrario a su habitación. Le sorprendía las dimensiones de la mansión, había lugares que ni siquiera había visitado aún;y eso que con Darius daban largas caminatas mientras repasaban las lecciones. Katniss vio a Effie perderse en una habitación. Se quedó parada un momento en el pasillo, no estaba segura si debía entrar ahí..hasta que una mujer de cabello verde asomó por la puerta.

— Que esperas querida, ven— le dijo. Katniss asintió resignada.

La habitación le quitó el aliento durante los minutos que alcanzo a contemplarla. Era tres veces más grande que su actual habitación; había una cama en el centro, amplia y con un mullido edredón verde, con muchos cojines en el centro. Había dos muebles pequeños a los costados, cada uno con iluminación. Una pantalla colgada a la pared frente a la cama. Un ventanal dejaba pasar el aire frío. Al lado de este, dos puertas amplias que llevaban a otra habitación.  
Katniss se quedó perpleja. Un hombre de pelo rojo furia y tres mujeres cromáticas la observaban con ojo clínico. Tenían cosas cuadradas también y anotaban cada cosa que Effie murmuraba. Era claro que discutían respecto a ella. Katniss se encogió y como acto reflejo los cuatro registraron el cambio en sus cosas metálicas.  
Finalmente, la mujer llamada Effie se acercó.

— Bueno...Katniss— dijo ella con su tono capitolino— este será tu equipo de preparación— señaló al hombre y dos mujeres a su lado— él es Flavius y ellas son Venia y Octavia. Desde hoy estaremos a cargo de tu agenda, tu educación y sobre todo de tu apariencia. Finnick me dijo que pronto irás a un baile de sociedad, por lo cual es de suma importancia que estés íntegramente renovada para entonces.

— Seremos sinceros...— dijo el hombre del cabello rojo furia. Vestía un traje con cortes asimétricos, zapatos de gran altura y pañuelos de colores colgando en el cuello. Tenía las manos delgadas y perladas. Le brillaban las uñas recubiertas con oro, haciendo tramos complejos. El rostro, afable, resplandecía bajo la luz natural. Sus ojos estaban delineados con lápiz amarillo y labios traían una franja naranja a tono con la sombra. Katniss se enderezó y prestó oídos—...nunca antes habíamos trabajado con alguien tan desaliñado, sin duda tu metamorfosis será un desafío.

_Genial, todo lo que me rodea es una misión imposible..._

— No te preocupes querida...— asintió una mujer verde con largas pestañas— ...haremos todo lo posible por sacar tu belleza oculta.

— ¡Te verás espectacular!— aplaudió la otra chica— Venia y yo te haremos lucir increíble, no perdamos más tiempo y pasemos al cuarto de baño.

Con horror estampado en el rostro caminó siendo arrastrada por Octavia. La mujer extravagante platicaba de cosas que ella no entendía, chismes de familias ricas y una que otra crítica a jovencitas del Capitolio. Ya en el cuarto de baño, una exquisitez color marfil con una tina más grande que la habitación que tenía con Sae, Flavius tironeó de sus pantalones holgados, mientras Venia desataba su camisa. Entre los dos la desnudaron antes que ella alcanzara siquiera a protestar. Octavia la sumergió en esa laguna que olía a rosas. La espuma la cubrió y el calor abrazó sus músculos adoloridos. Tampoco alcanzó a decir nada cuando la embadurnaron con esencias y comenzaron a frotar su piel, entre cuchicheos y alaridos. Resignada optó por mantenerse callada, dejar que esas especie de mascotas inquietas se hicieran con ella mientras ello no implique nada raro.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente restregada, jabonada y masajeada, Octavia se acercó con una amplia toalla blanca para cubrirla. Effie soltó un alarido cuando ya fuera de la tina, Venia comenzó a sacarle. Apuntaba las piernas y su intimidad, y cuando se acercó para levantarle un brazo chilló también por su axila. Tal parece que habían descubierto algo anormal en ella. Eso la puso nerviosa.

— ¿Que sucede?— susurró con timidez, intentando taparse.

—Oh, querida...— suspiró Octavia, como perdonándola por algo. Effie salió al ataque, interrumpiendo.

— ¡Eres como una fiera peluda!— lanzó sin más, escandalizada por el bello natural en el cuerpo de Katniss. Aquello la hizo fruncir el ceño— Oh, por suerte esto tiene arreglo...

— Sí, no te aflijas...— añadió Flavius, lanzando aire con una toalla de mano—...somos profesionales Effie, nos desharemos de él antes que llegue Cinna, lo prometo.

Katniss abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Nuevamente fue arrastrada fuera del baño, desnuda como estaba, en medio de una horda gritona de mascotas que le apresuraba el paso. La sentaron frente a un tocador, del que había sido removido el espejo convenientemente. Sobre la mesa había una serie de objetos y Katniss se imaginó caminando hacia un cuarto de torturas. Los utensilios tenían formas..raras y no llegaba a imaginar para qué eran.

Dos golpes en la puerta desviaron su atención de los objetos de tortura. Tímidamente asomó la cabeza de Darius, quien al verla enmarañada y molesta, sentenció su actitud con una amable sonrisa. Katniss devolvió el gesto igualmente.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, mi querida dama?— le preguntó Darius mientras cubría su cuerpo con una bata. Querida dama era la forma en que la llamaba cuando la angustia desbordaba por los ojos grises de la chica. A Katniss le gustaba el mote, le hacía sentir un extraño calor cerca del estómago.

Katniss sonrió agradecida.

— Lo que necesitaba, acabas de hacerlo— se levantó del asiento para acomodar la bata—...creo que no puedes hacer esa otra cosa que tengo en mente...

— ¿Y que será eso?— preguntó Darius, intrigado.

— ¿Puedes hacer desaparecer a esa mascotas?— señaló el lugar donde el trío peculiar discutía con Effie sus siguientes acciones.

Darius lanzó una mirada comprensiva, luego dejó golpecitos en sus hombros para darle ánimos.

— Son regalo del señor Finnick, mi dama querida...— le dijo acomodando sus cabellos húmedos—...mientras antes los acepte, menos incómodo será para usted.

— Gracias Darius, pero eso no es de mucha ayuda...

Effie se acercó refunfuñando hasta ellos. La burbuja íntima que compartía con su mentor se rompió en un estallido multicolor.

— Discutimos respecto a sus pestañas— le dice a Darius con evidente molestia— Octavia sugiere el tatuado con alas de mariposa, mientras Venia se inclina por las pestañas largas...Flavius dice que unos cuantos implantes ayudarían también.

Darius abrió los ojos de par en par.

— No— resonó su voz; dura, severa y en serio amenazante. Katniss suspiró aliviada por su defensa. — Creo que el señor Finnick dejó claro que no habrá intervenciones.

— Pero se vería tan linda— suspiró Flavius acariciando las mejillas de Katniss.— Es que en verdad que está muy delgada.

— Así está bien...—sentenció el hombre— trabajarán según lo acordado, nada de implantes e intervenciones. No está en discusión.

Las tres mascotas refunfuñaron, mientras Effie pasó la página y examinaba el cabello de la chica.

— ¿Nos dejarás retocarle el cabello al menos?— le pregunta a Darius—...está muy dañado en las puntas y algo de color le vendería bien para resaltar su tez aceitunada...

— No creo que sea mala idea— respondió Darius, para sorpresa de Katniss.

— No creo que esté tan mal— susurró Katniss con recelo. Le gustaba su cabello, una masa salvaje que acompañaba sus movimientos acompasados durante la caza. Debía reconocer que lo tenía largo, pero el color era agradable aún. No se imaginaba luciendo un corte, mucho menos otro color. — Yo misma lo mantenía...

—Pues...tendremos que encargarnos de que reciba mejores cuidados en el futuro —dijo Darius, quien acercó un banquillo y se sentó delante de Katniss.

Las tres mascotas comenzaron a revolotear en su entorno, moviendo aquí y allá los instrumentos y ordenando las cosas necesarias para el cabello. Effie se dedicó a su aparatejo. Katniss intentó relajarse y olvidar que iban a experimentar con ella. Miró a Darius, y preguntó lo primero que pasó por su mente entonces.

—Supongo que Finnick no ha regresado todavía, ¿no? —preguntó la chica.

Darius negó con la cabeza y Katniss suspiró.  
Finnick no creía que tuviera suficiente práctica para acompañarlo en sus incursiones nocturnas, muchas de las cuales realizaba directamente después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento con ella. Durante los dos últimos meses, Finn había visitado las propiedades de una docena de capitolinos diferentes, tanto en el Capitolio como en los Distritos más cercanos. Cambiaba de disfraz y de motivo aparente, tratando de crear confusión entre las Grandes Casas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katniss, mirando a Darius, que la observaba con expresión curiosa.

El hombre asintió respetuoso.

—Me estaba preguntando si estarías dispuesta a escuchar otra propuesta.— le dijo.

Katniss suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien. No puede decirse que tenga otra cosa que hacer aquí.

—Creo que tengo la religión perfecta para ti —dijo Darius, y su rostro normalmente estoico reveló un atisbo de ansiedad— Se llama trelagismo, por el dios Trell. Lo adoraban los nelazanos, un pueblo que vivió en estas tierras hace muchos años. Ellos creían que había belleza en la oscuridad y que la luz del día era más profana. Consideraban las estrellas los Mil Ojos de Trell que los miraban. El sol era el único ojo celoso del hermano de Trell, Nalt. Como Nalt sólo tenía un ojo, lo hacía brillar con tanta fuerza para superar a su hermano. Los nelazanos, sin embargo, no se dejaban impresionar y preferían adorar al silencioso Trell, que los vigilaba incluso cuando Nalt oscurecía el cielo.

Darius guardó silencio. Katniss no estaba segura de cómo responder, así que no dijo nada.

—Realmente es una buena religión, mi querida dama—dijo Darius—...Muy amable y a la vez muy poderosa. Los nelazanos no eran un pueblo avanzado, pero sí bastante decidido. Trazaron mapas de todo el cielo nocturno, contando y situando cada estrella importante. Sus costumbres te vienen bien... sobre todo su preferencia por la noche. Puedo contarte más cosas, si lo deseas.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—No importa, Darius.

—¿No te parece bien, entonces? —dijo Darius, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Ah, bueno. Tendré que pensarlo un poco más. Gracias, mi querida dama... creo que eres muy paciente conmigo.

—¿Pensarlo un poco más? —preguntó Katniss sonriendo— Es la quinta religión a la que tratas de convertirme, Darius. ¿Cuántas más puede haber?

—Quinientas sesenta y dos —dijo Darius—O, al menos, ése es el número de sistemas de creencias que conozco. Hay, probable y desafortunadamente, otras que han desaparecido de este mundo sin dejar huellas para recopilarlas.

Katniss hizo una pausa.

—¿Y tienes memorizadas todas esas religiones?

—Tantas como es posible. Sus oraciones, sus creencias, su mitología. Muchas son muy similares: derivaciones o sectas unas de otras.

—Incluso así, ¿cómo puedes recordar todo eso?

—Tengo... métodos.

—¿Pero qué sentido tiene?

Darius frunció el ceño.

—La respuesta debería ser obvia, creo. Las personas son valiosas, mi querida dama y también, por tanto, lo son sus creencias. — Darius hizo una pausa—...también lo hago porque me gusta...

—¿Quieres decir que estás intentando hacerme creer en religiones que llevan mil años muertas? — preguntó Katniss, incrédula.

Darius asintió.

_¿Es que todos los que se relacionan con Finnick están locos?_

—La tiranía no puede durar eternamente —dijo Darius en voz baja—. No sé si el señor Finnick será quien le ponga fin, pero ese fin vendrá. Y cuando lo haga, los hombres querrán regresar a las creencias de sus padres. Ese día volverán a ser libres.

Katniss permaneció en silencio, pensativa, resistiendo la necesidad de agitarse bajo la labor de Portia. La mujer, desde luego, se estaba tomando su tiempo.

—¿Repasamos tus lecciones mientras esperamos, mi querida dama Katniss? —preguntó Darius.

Katniss lo miró y él le sonrió. Sabía que la tenía cautiva: no podía moverse, ni siquiera sentarse a la ventana para contemplar la noche. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir allí sentada y escuchar.

—Bien.

— ¿Quien eres?— preguntó.

—Soy Kasy Winner, prima de Tigris Winner, dueña de esta mansión. Mis padres, Ker Winner y Kasylle Winner fallecieron en uno de sus viajes. Tigris me acogió y ahora aprendo de ella y de la vida en el Capitolio.

Darius asintió.

—¿Y qué te parece esto?

—Estoy sorprendida y un poco abrumada. La gente me prestará atención por ser nueva. Como no estoy familiarizada con las costumbres de la corte, me halagará su atención. Me integraré en la comunidad capitolina, pero me mantendré tranquila y apartada de las intrigas.

—Tus dotes de memorización son admirables, dama Katniss —dijo Darius—...Este humilde ayudante se asombra de cuánto éxito podrías tener si te dedicaras a aprender en vez de evitar tus lecciones.

Katniss se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Todos los "humildes ayudantes" dan tanta conversación como tú?

—Sólo los que tienen éxito.

Katniss lo miró, luego suspiró.

—Lo siento, Darius. No pretendo evitar tus lecciones. Es que... a veces me distraigo.

—Bueno, afortunada y sinceramente, eres rápida aprendiendo. Sin embargo, la gente aquí ha tenido toda la vida para estudiar etiqueta. Incluso alguien como tú, venida de los Distritos cercanos, debes saber ciertas cosas.

—Lo sé. No quiero destacar.

—Oh, no puedes evitar eso... ¿Una recién llegada?, claro que se fijarán en ti. Lo que no queremos es hacerles sospechar. Debes ser estudiada y luego ignorada. Si te haces demasiado la tonta, eso levantará sospechas.

_Magnífico._

Darius hizo una pausa y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, Katniss oyó pasos en el pasillo. Finnick entró en la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katniss, hundiéndose un poco más en el asiento.

—El corte de pelo está muy bien —dijo Finn. Katniss ni había notado las hábiles manos de Venia sobre ella—...Buen trabajo chicos...

—No ha sido nada vencedor... —Katniss captó el rubor en las mascotas—...estamos aquí para convertirla en una belleza irresistible.

—Un espejo —dijo Katniss, tendiendo la mano.

Effie negó con la cabeza, mientras hablaba con la cosa cuadrada.

—¡Podríamos convertirte en toda una damisela, preciosa! —dijo Finnick con una risotada, y se ganó una mirada de reproche por su parte.

—Primero tendremos que convencerla de que no frunza tanto el ceño... —comentó Darius

— Eso va a ser difícil. Está acostumbrada a poner mala cara.

—Todavía faltan un montón de cosas que hacer... —añadió Flavius muy emocionado, mientras preparaba una mezcla.

—Continúa pues...pero voy a llevarme a Effie un momento.

Finnick le hizo un guiño a Katniss y luego él y la mujer salieron de la habitación... dejando una vez más a la muchacha en situación de no poder escucharlos.

Finn se asomó y vio a Katniss sentada en su silla, malhumorada. El corte de pelo era realmente bueno. Sin embargo, sus cumplidos tenían un motivo ulterior: sospechaba que Katniss había escuchado decir demasiadas veces que no valía nada. Tal vez con un poco más de confianza en sí misma no intentaría esconderse tanto.

Dejó que la puerta se cerrara y luego se volvió hacia Effie. La mujer esperaba impaciente.

—¿Que tal la ves? —preguntó Finnick.

—Bueno... —respondió Effie, haciendo una mueca—...es algo respondona y salvaje, cuando la vi desnuda jamás creí que alguien pudiera tener tantos pelos...

—¿Verdad que sí?—dijo Finn sonriendo— Cuando la bañé el otro día no pude evitar pensar en ello. Es cierto que he tratado con muchas mujeres, la mayoría del capitolio como tú, lo cual eleva mi visión a curvas, olores agradables, piel lisa y color...,mucho color.

Effie asintió solemnemente.

— Es una suerte que apareciéramos en su vida...pobrecilla— añadió Effie, pensando en la mujer desaseada que paseaba por el Distrito—...aun así me preocupa que sea tan reservada. Darius le enseña bien y conmigo será un artista de los modales y buena costumbre, pero no podemos hacer nada por su personalidad. Eso debe cambiar Finn, sabes como somos...

Finn asintió.

—Creo que esa es su forma de tener un poco de control sobre su vida...De todas maneras, lo que quería saber es si estará preparada o no.

—No estoy segura Finn —respondió Effie batiendo las colorinches pestañas— sabe sus lecciones, pero caminar con tacos es otra cosa, el desplante, lucir los trajes que prepare Cinna. No estoy segura de que tenga la... capacidad para imitarnos..

—Ojalá pudiéramos practicar un poco más —dijo Finn, sacudiendo la cabeza— Pero cada semana que pasamos preparándola aumentan las posibilidades de que Snow descubra nuestro creciente ejército en las cuevas.

—Es una prueba de equilibrio, entonces —dijo Effie muy segura— Debemos esperar lo suficiente para reunir a los hombres que necesitamos y movernos pronto para evitar ser descubiertos.

Effie asintió.

—No podemos detenernos por un miembro del grupo...Pobre chica... ojalá la hubiera entrenado mejor...¡Pero no tengo suficiente tiempo!

—Si me permites hacer una sugerencia...— añadió Effie con expresión comprensiva.

—Por supuesto.

— Bueno pues, envía a Katniss con alguno de los Vencedores que usen la macromancia. He oído decir que Annie es una aplacadora de emociones eficaz y sin duda Johanna es igualmente buena en combate. Que ellas le enseñen cómo usar sus  
habilidades.

Finn hizo una pausa y reflexionó.

—Es buena idea, Effie...

—¿Pero?— adelantó la mujer.

Finn miró hacia la puerta. Al otro lado, Katniss seguía sometida a los tratos de Flavius, quien añadía las mezcla pastosa en el cabello de la chica.

—No estoy seguro...

—Le hará bien relacionarse con otras personas —dijo la mujer— Eres un encanto querido, pero no todos serán así en las fiestas. Debe aprender a lidiar, como una capitolina lo haría, con esas dificultades.

—Lo sé —respondió Finn— Katniss... parece saber más por instinto que por razonamiento...

—Es una chica especial— añadió Effie sonriendo también. Sus labios color sandía se encogieron en una simpática sonrisa que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro.

Finnick asintió.

—Se merece más tiempo...Me siento un poco culpable por haberla metido en nuestros planes. Probablemente acabará en una ceremonia de ejecución con el resto de nosotros.

—Pero esa culpabilidad no te impedirá usarla...

Finn negó con la cabeza.

—No. No lo hará. Necesitamos toda la ventaja que podamos conseguir. Pero... ayúdale Effie. Tú y Darius, jamás la dejen sola.

—En absoluto —reconoció Effie—...toda chica reconocida en el Capitolio necesita de su equipo de preparación. Yo estaré encantada de convertirla y explotar todos los elementos de su belleza.

—Protégela Effie... es una chica mal humorada y desconfiada, pero en el fondo necesita de tu hostigamiento y protección. Todos necesitamos sentirnos especiales para alguien...ella ya es especial para mí, que lo sea para ti también..

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Finn sonrió y agradecido se inclinó para besar una pálida mejilla de Effie. La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era el Vencedor Finnick Odair quien besaba después de todo. A pesar de los años no perdía su encanto natural.

—Pobre de quien se interponga en tu camino.

Effie hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia. Parecía inofensiva y pedante, pero Finn la conocía, sabía la fuerza que esa mujer escondía bajo sus colores.

—Muy bien —dijo Finn— ...ve con ellos. Una de las casas importantes en Panem va a celebrar un baile a finales de semana y, preparada o no, Katniss va a estar allí.

— ¿Y ahora a quien vas a mandar con esos buitres?— resonó una voz al fondo del pasillo. Los dos se giraron, había que recibir al recién llegado con abrazos y besos de fuego. — ...no has cambiado nada rufián, eres el mismo al que una vez lancé casi desnudo al tour de la Victoria.

— Es bueno tenerte con nosotros

— Oh, sí...—reconoció Effie al saludarle—...nuestra chica es una fierecilla salvaje.

El recién llegado sonrió.

Un grupo de criados comenzó a subir maletas repletas de trajes y diseños. Uno a uno entraron en la habitación, desde donde Katniss lanzaba alaridos y maldiciones a los cuatro vientos.

— Es una tanto temperamental...— sonrió Finn—...la dejo en sus manos..

Se despidió de ambos con un abrazo y luego desapareció por otro pasillo de la mansión. Effie gimió ante un alarido de dolor de Katniss, dio un aplauso con sus manos enfundadas en guantes color violeta y se puso en marcha.

— Empecemos pues...hay muchas cosas y Finn necesita a la damisela que lleva dentro.

— Que rayos le hacen tus chicos en estos momentos...— comentó el recién llegado, con una risita cómica tras un fuerte alarido de Katniss. Darius salió tiempo después con el rostro hecho un tomate. — ¿Y a tí que te pasa?

— Cinna— saludó Darius. Tan metido estaba en su pudor que no había notado la presencia del diseñador—...benditos los ojos que te ven...

— Lo mismo digo amigo— le dijo Cinna, estrechando un abrazo afectuoso. — Bueno, ¿alguien me va a poner al corriente de lo que sucede ahí dentro?

— A mi querida dama la están despellejando viva— respondió Darius con una mueca de desagrado. El color en su rostro aumentó más, y Effie y Cinna intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

— Con que depilación al 100%...eh..— sonrió el moreno—...bueno, pues vamos a conocer entonces a nuestra chica en llamas.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

**Cray**

**.**

Finn miraba hacia el oeste. El sol de la tarde, de un rojo letal, brillaba implacable desde un cielo de humo. Finnick podía ver la silueta recortada de una oscura cima. Se encontraba en lo alto del techado de la casa de Haymitch, viendo como los gansos daban la lata al Vencedor del Doce. Porque él era un vencedor después de todo, aunque los años entregados a la bebida habían causado estragos en su cuerpo.

Contempló el tridente que reposaba a su lado. Para él era casi como un amigo que lo había apoyado en sus tiempos más austeros. Brillaba, su luz le daba poder y en cierto modo la esperanza que toda la locura que estaba armando tendría un buen final. Suspiró y se volvió hacia el este, hacia donde el tren y los aerodeslizadores de los ricos volaban a menudo: El Capitolio; Ahí era donde todo había terminado para él y aún así necesitaba regresar.

La ventana por donde salió crujió y una figura salió al tejado. Finnick se volvió alzando una ceja mientras Darius se sacudía el traje y luego se le acercaba con su característico paso respetuoso. Incluso un capitolino rebelde mantenía las formas.

—Señor... —dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

Finn asintió y Darius se colocó a su lado para contemplar el paisaje.

—Ah —dijo para sí, como si comprendiera los pensamientos de Finnick.

Finn sonrió.

—Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera que hay un capitolino entre los rebeldes —dijo Finn—...confabulando para derrocar el imperio.

—Esperemos que no lo descubra nunca, señor.

—Aprecio tu disposición para venir, Darius. Sé que es un riesgo.

—Es un buen trabajo —dijo Darius— Y este plan es peligroso para todos los implicados.

Finn asintió, volviéndose hacia la ciudad. Tenía tantos planes, tanto trabajo que hacer... y en el meollo de todo estaban los marginados. Los pobres, humildes y derrotados hombres de la Veta.

—Háblame de otra secta, Darius —dijo Finn entre suspiros—... una que tenga poder.

—¿Poder? —preguntó el capitolino—... Eso es un término relativo cuando se aplica a la religión, creo. Tal vez te guste oír hablar del jaísmo. Sus seguidores eran bastante fieles y devotos.

—Háblame de ellos.

—El jaísmo fue fundado por un solo hombre. Su verdadero nombre se ha perdido, aunque sus seguidores simplemente lo llaman el Ja. Fue asesinado por un rey local por predicar la discordia (algo en lo que al parecer era muy bueno), pero con eso sólo aumentó el número de sus seguidores. Los jaístas creían que la felicidad era directamente proporcional a su devoción, y eran conocidos por sus frecuentes y fervientes profesiones de fe. Al parecer, hablar con un jaísta podía ser frustrante, ya que tendían a terminar casi todas sus frases con "alabado sea el Ja".

—Eso está bien.. —dijo Finnick—... Pero el poder es algo más que palabras.

—Oh, desde luego —reconoció Darius— Los jaístas eran fuertes en su fe. Las leyendas dicen que los antiguos regentes tuvieron que eliminarlos por completo, ya que ninguno aceptó al nuevo gobernador como un Dios. No duraron mucho después de las batallas, los agentes de la paz seguro los doblaban en número.

Finn asintió y luego sonrió, mirando a Darius.

—No me has preguntado si quería convertirme.

—Mis disculpas, señor, pero esa religión no te conviene, creo. Su grado de exhibicionismo podría resultarle atractivo, pero la doctrina te parecería simplista.

—Estás llegando a conocerme demasiado bien —dijo Finn, contemplando nada en particular— Al final, después de que reinos y ejércitos cayeran, las religiones siguieron luchando, ¿no?

—En efecto. Algunas de las religiones más resistentes duraron hasta bien avanzado nuestro siglo.

—¿Qué las hacía tan fuertes? —preguntó Finnick—¿Qué daba a esas doctrinas tanto poder sobre la gente?

—No una sola cosa, creo. Algunas debían su fuerza a la fe sincera, otras a la esperanza que prometían. Otras eran coercitivas.

—Pero todas tenían pasión.

—Sí, señor —asintió Darius— Es cierto.

—Es lo que hemos perdido —dijo Finnick, contemplando al país de unos cientos de miles de habitantes, de los cuales apenas un puñado se atrevía a luchar— No tienen fe en este gobierno, simplemente le temen. No tienen nada más en lo que creer.

—¿En qué crees tú, si puedo preguntarlo?

Finnick alzó una ceja.

—Todavía no estoy seguro del todo —admitió— Pero derrocar la tiranía de este país parece un buen principio. ¿Hay alguna religión en tu lista que incluya la matanza de ricos como deber sagrado?

Darius frunció el ceño, desaprobando sus palabras.

—No lo creo, señor...

—Tal vez debería buscar una —dijo Finnick con una sonrisita— Bien, ¿han regresado ya Johanna y Katniss?

—Acababan de llegar cuando yo subía.

—Bueno —dijo Finn, asintiendo— Diles que bajo dentro de un momento.

Katniss estaba sentada en su sillón tapizado, en la sala de reuniones, con las piernas dobladas, tratando de estudiar a Luka por el rabillo del ojo. Se parecía mucho a Finn. Era sólo... severo. Estaba sentado en su sillón, con una expresión indescifrable. Todos los otros habían llegado ya, menos Finnick, y charlaban tranquilamente entre ellos. Katniss vio que Annie la estaba mirando y la saludó.

—Luka —susurró Katniss entre el murmullo general de la sala—...¿que tiene en el rostro?...¿es una marca de nacimiento?

— No sé si deba ser yo quien te hable de ello— susurró la chica frente a ella.

Katniss hizo una pausa, tratando de descifrar la mirada de Annie.

— Entonces, no es una marca de nacimiento.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—¿Como se lo hizo?— insistió.

— Ya te dije, Kat. Deberías preguntarle a Finny al respecto.

Katniss miró de nuevo a Luka. Su expresión era dura, sus ojos firmes, casi como si estuvieran hechos de hierro.

— Vale..

Annie sonrió. Era una chica muy extraña, intensa y algo dispersa... pero amable. Volvió a su asiento cuando Finnick ingresó.

—Muy bien, gente —dijo—. ¿Qué tenemos?

—¿Además de la mala noticia? —preguntó Jo.

—Escuchemos.

—Han pasado doce semanas y hemos reunido menos de dos mil hombres —anunció Johanna— Incluso sumados a los que ya tiene la rebelión, andamos escasos.

—¿Ham? —inquirió Finn— ¿Podemos celebrar más encuentros?

—Probablemente —dijo Haymitch, desde su asiento detrás de una mesa repleta de libros.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres correr ese riesgo? —preguntó Coin . Su actitud había mejorado en las últimas semanas...sobre todo desde que los reclutas de Finnick habían empezado a aumentar.— Ya corremos peligro —continuó — Corren rumores en el quemador. Si seguimos causando revuelo, Snow se dará cuenta de que se cuece algo importante.

—Probablemente tiene razón, Finn —dijo Haymitch— Además, hay un número limitado de marginados dispuestos a escuchar. Panem es grande, sí, pero nuestro movimiento aquí...en el Doce... es limitado.

—Muy bien. Entonces empezaremos a trabajar en otros distritos. Annie ¿puedes conseguir más aplacadores de confianza?

—Supongo —dijo Annie, vacilante.

—Podemos hacer que un equipo que trabaje en el Doce y el otro en el Once y el Diez. Probablemente podré asistir a todas las reuniones, suponiendo que las organicemos de modo que no se celebren al mismo tiempo.

—Tantas reuniones nos expondrán aún más —dijo Johanna.

—Y eso, por cierto, nos causa otro problema... —dijo Ham—. ¿No se suponía que íbamos a trabajar para infiltrarnos en las filas de los Aberrantes?

—¿Bien? —preguntó Finnick, volviéndose hacia Luka.

Luka negó con la cabeza.

—Los Aberrantes son herméticos... necesito más tiempo.

—No va a poder ser —gruñó Coin— La rebelión lo ha intentado..

Paylor, la chica que siempre acompañaba a Coin, asintió.

—Hemos intentado colocar espías entre ellos una docena de veces. Es imposible.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Katniss en voz baja.

Finnick alzó una ceja.

—Sae estaba preparando un golpe antes de que me salvaras —dijo ella— La verdad es que fue el golpe que hizo que los Aberrantes nos localizaran. El núcleo de ese plan lo organizó un agente de la paz, amigo de Sae...mmm, Cray. Preparaba un falso grupo de agentes que recibieran las teselas enviadas desde el Capitolio. El viejo reveló que siempre enviaban fondos gubernamentales para la oficina pública.

—¿Y? —preguntó Johanna.

—En esos mismos aerodeslizadores se envían a los condenados a Panem para convertirlos en...—Katniss no pudo decirlo, pero todos los presentes asintieron—Tal vez podamos conseguir que entre otro condenado al grupo.

Finnick asintió, pensativo.

—Merece la pena echarle un vistazo.

—Me pondré en contacto con Cray —añadió Haymitch—...y veré si su negocio es viable todavía.

—¿Cómo van nuestros recursos? —preguntó Finnick.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

—Johanna encontró dos instructores que habían sido soldados. Las armas, sin embargo... Bueno, Tigris y yo estamos entablando contactos y llegando a acuerdos, pero no podemos movernos muy rápidamente. Por fortuna, cuando lleguen las armas lo harán todas de golpe.

Finn asintió.

—¿Eso es todo?

Johanna se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo... he oído un montón de rumores en las calles... La gente está hablando de ti, del Vencedor que escapó de Snow y ahora planifica una rebelión.

—Bien.

—¿No te preocupa que el presidente se entere?... Si está sobre aviso, será mucho más difícil...combatirlo.

No ha dicho "matarlo", pensó Katniss. No creen que Finnick pueda lograrlo.

Finn se limitó a sonreír.

—No te preocupes por Snow, Jo... tengo las cosas bajo control. De hecho, pretendo hacerle una visita personal en los próximos días.

—¿Una visita? —preguntó Coin, incómoda— ¿Vas a visitar a...? ¿Estás lo...? —Coin guardó silencio y miró al resto de los presentes— Cierto. Lo olvidaba.

—Ya se está enterando —comentó Haymitch con una risita.

Sonaron pasos en el pasillo y uno de los ayudantes de Johanna entró un momento más tarde. Se acercó al asiento de Jo y susurró un breve mensaje.

Annie frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Finnick.

—Un incidente.

—¿Incidente? —preguntó Haymitch— ¿Qué clase de incidente?

— Van a ejecutar a Cray en la plaza pública.

.

.

.

Finnick se llevó a Haymitch, Annie y Jo al despacho del segundo piso. Katniss quiso seguirlos, tratando de oír lo que decían, pero Darius le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Querida dama Katniss —desaprobó— si el señor quisiera que oyéramos lo que están hablando, ¿no hablaría en voz alta?

Katniss dirigió al capitolino una mirada de furia. Al rato, los cuatro bajaron con el rostro ensombrecido. Transmitían mensajes con el rostro y su mirar, mensajes que Katniss no entendía. Aún no había estado suficiente tiempo entre ellos para comprenderlos.

— Darius— llamó Finnick.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó el capitolino.

—Lleva a Katniss devuelta al Capitolio... Y ten cuidado.

—Por supuesto —prometió Darius.

Katniss miró a Finnick, luego permitió a regañadientes que Darius y Johanna se la llevaran a la estación.

.

.

.

Finnick se ajustó el sombrero y continuó caminando. Un poblarino a pie no era tan extraño. Paciencia, se repetía por cada tramo avanzado. La velocidad no importaba realmente, después de todo nada podría salvar a Cray del castigo de los agentes. Y sin embargo...no podía evitar estar preocupado.

_Si me llegan a reconocer, estoy muerto._

Finn entró en una gran plaza acompañado de Haymitch. Había cuatro pozos en sus esquinas y una enorme fuente que no funcionaba. Finn se mezcló entre los presentes. Marginados y Poblarinos se acercaban curiosos y se amontonaban dejando la clásica circunferencia al centro. Haymitch tuvo que detenerlo cuando intentó llegar a la primera fila. Sus ojos le pedían prudencia, pero él estaba demasiado alterado ya, como para pensar en ello. Aún así se quedó quieto, entre dos marginados con sus ropas desechas y los huesos marcados en el cuero.

Cuando la plaza estuvo lo suficientemente llena, un grupo de agentes de la paz avanzó en cuadrilla desde el edificio de justicia. Los uniformados avanzaban con paso rígido. Se detuvieron justo al costado de donde Haymitch y Finnick estiraban el cuello para mirar, y luego adoptaron una postura relajada. El corazón de Finn latía frenético, aquello por supuesto escapaba de la norma y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no avivar sus habilidades. A su lado, Haymitch no estaba mucho mejor. Abría los ojos de par en par con el ceño fruncido, y se movía como buscando algo entre la multitud. Su ansiedad fue compensada cuando las puertas del edificio se abrieron de par en par, revelando dos figuras animalescas de gran envergadura.

_Los Sumo_

Las dos figuras tironeaban una especie de bulto. Si las sombras eran terroríficas, lo que reveló la luz fue espeluznante. Cray no era Cray, sino una masa rasgada, sanguinolenta y medio podrida. Tenía el rostro desfigurado, su boca no contenía las secreciones teñidas con la sangre que emanaba de la frente, dejado así un rastro mortífero. El torso del hombre, completamente destruido, mostraba las primeras señas de tortura; la mitad del hombro izquierdo brillaba anormal, despellejado, mientras que en el derecho figuraban las primeras ampollas a lo que de seguro era una quemadura intencionada.  
Finnick apretó los puños. Contuvo el aliento cuando el hombre soltó un alarido de dolor. Los Aberrantes que lo cargaban lo dejaron caer cerca de la fuente. Sus ojos coagulados brillaban anormales, como con una chispa previo a que los demonios internos se desataran. Una masacre, pensó Finn, mientras al hombre lo engranaban a los postes centrales por las muñecas.

El Sumo Aberrante que oficializaba la ceremonia se detuvo en el centro. En ese instante nadie decía una palabra. Finnick casi podría jurar que escuchaba el agónico respirar de Cray, quien ahora era alzado: ambos brazos horizontales al tirón de las cadenas, el cuerpo suspendido a unos cuantos metros del suelo y la sangre, formando una poza bajo este.

El alcalde Undersee se acercó, lucía terrible. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y miró a todos lados con ojos nerviosos.

— Ciudadanos y ciudadanas de Panem... — dijo el hombre. Finn miró siguiendo la ruta de los ojos del alcalde, donde muy sutilmente se ubicaban unas cámaras con el sello del gobierno— ...Hoy, en el Distrito Doce, se realizará la primera ejecución gubernamental con motivo de traición. Este hombre... — apuntó a Cray sin mirarlo—...este hombre fue descubierto intentando embaucar una de las cargas de teselas, que nuestro presidente envía a los marginados. El gobierno no permitirá la traición de su pueblo, mucho menos de sus funcionarios. Este hombre, quien una vez fue líder de policía, será entregado a los Sumos Aberrantes, pero serán ustedes quienes decidirán su destino. Como él intentó quitarles la única fuente de alimentación, hoy serán ustedes quienes decidan si quitarle la vida o no.

Finn soltó el aire de golpe.

Le temblaban los brazos, la boca seca y amarga por la constante de lucha de saltar al frente. Organizaba sus ideas, pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno. Apenas alcanzaba a dimensionar lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Al principio fue el silencio más tenso que experimentara, pero luego, uno a uno, marginados y poblarinos, liberaban sustanciosas protestas. Los alaridos incrementaban poco a poco, pero luego toda la plaza pública parecía en llamas. Finnick miraba a su alrededor, los rostros enfurecidos de quienes le rodeaban, y no supo dilucidar si era por Cray o por votar la rabia acumulada.  
El alcalde intentó apaciguar los ánimos, pero la gente ya se había desatado de sus amarres, y hasta lanzaban lo que tuvieran a mano contra el cuerpo agonizante de Cray. Fue necesario que el Sumo Aberrante alzara una mano para detener la algarabía. Su sola presencia atemorizaba hasta al más enfurecido marginado.

El Sumo sondeó la población con su mirar sangriento. Los hilos de sangre surcaban el rostro del muto dramáticamente, y su sonrisa despiadada no mejoraba en nada su aspecto. Cuando los agujeros sangrientos que tiene por ojos reposaron en Cray, un solo gesto fue necesario para que los dos Aberrantes a su costado procedieran.

—...Por favor...— suplicó Cray, en un débil intento por conseguir la venia de las personas—...por favor...piedad...

Cuando el Aberrante sacó un objeto metálico de entre sus capas, los ojos del moribundo brillaron desorbitados. Finnick no sabía cómo, ni de donde, pero aún se inflaban sus pulmones lo suficiente como para gritar y suplicar clemencia. El primer corte cayó firme sobre el brazo derecho, robando también el aliento de los presentes. No fue derribado, nada tan noble como cortar la extremidad. El Aberrante sumergió el filo en la carne; aun quedaba sangre para acompañar el acto. Cray se retorció, siguió gritando, y mientras más lo hacía, más lento se deslizaba el filo retirando la gentil capa de piel que lo recubría.

— ...¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!...piedad...por favor...¡piedad!

Pero sus gritos solo fueron más intensos cuando el otro Aberrante comenzó con la misma tarea cruel desde el otro extremo de su cuerpo.

— Finnick— llamó Haymitch en medio de la masacre. Los gritos de Cray se instalaban profundo, en el corazón y la mente del Vencedor. Lo llevó a otro tiempo, a otra ejecución de la cual salió vivo. Una donde su madre gritaba y él clamaba que lo tomaran por ella. — ¡Finnick!— dijo Ham más fuerte.

— Ah

— Vamos— dijo Ham con voz ahogada. En esos instantes los gritos de Cray eran tan fuertes, que hasta el mismo Vencedor borracho contraía el semblante con cada alarido—...no tienes que quedarte aquí, vamos...

— No— masculló Finnick frunciendo las cejas. Su rostro duro, los ojos enfurecidos y la respiración contenida. Giró y miró al viejo Cray mientras era despellejado. No volvió a desviar la mirada, aunque Haymitch insistiera y luego lo abandonara con un bufido.

_Se lo debemos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer_

Cuando Finnick creyó que Cray quedó inconsciente de dolor, el hombre se retorció ante el escrutinio del Aberrante que alcanzaba la axila. Estaba llorando, mascullaba frases sin sentidos, los ojos desbordantes de dolor y terror, y quizás también locura.

— ¡No actué solo!...¡no actué solo!

Los Aberrantes se detuvieron.

—...No actué solo, no actué solo...no actué solo..

— ¿Hay algo que nos quieres decir?— preguntó el Sumo, de pie frente a él.

—...Yo...la banda—gimió Cray, buscado las ideas en su mente—...prostitutas...ladrones...

El Sumo hizo un gesto, los Aberrantes continuaron.

Las siguientes horas se fueron entre gritos de dolor y palabras inconexas que explotaban de la mente del viejo Cray. El corazón de Finnick latía agónico en esos momentos. Hasta entonces no se había mencionado el nombre de Katniss, pero sí otros nombres masculinos, mujeres, putas a las que frecuentaba. Referencias.  
Cuando los dos Aberrantes alcanzaron el abdomen, la voz seca del hombre dijo un nombre, uno de mujer.

—...¡Sae!...

El Sumo ordenó nuevamente que se detuvieran.

—...Si nos das los nombres de la banda de esa mujer...

— Hombre...— gimió Cray. El cuerpo le convulsionaba, sangraba y su cabeza colgaba lastimosamente del cuello—...solo hombres...

El Sumo de un salto alcanzó los hombros maltrechos de Cray, le tomó de los mechones sudorosos y alzó su rostro.

— Ya nos encargamos de esas ratas— gruñó el Sumo Aberrante—...pero una chica se nos escapó...dinos...

Los ojos de Cray se abrieron de golpe. Finnick apretó los puños, y...

— Agotaste mi paciencia traidor.

.

.

.

La plaza pública reposaba solitaria. Apestaba a muerte, a sangre, a chillidos como ecos entre las sombras. Cray, líder de los agentes de la paz, bandido y convertido en ejemplo, colgaba de una cuerda atada en lo alto del edificio de justicia. Su cuerpo giraba lentamente con la brisa y la sombras se abrazaban a su alrededor. No lo habían colgado de la manera convencional: la cuerda estaba atada a un gancho y éste hundido en su garganta. El extremo ensangrentado del gancho le  
salía por debajo de la barbilla. Colgaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la cuerda saliendo por la boca. Tenía las manos atadas y su cuerpo, despellejado, mostraba la ley impartida por el gobierno de Snow: tortura.

Finnick se quedó mirando hasta que la noche cubrió el cielo por completo. Se quedó ahí, buscando en su alma los impulsos para continuar. Miraba el cadáver, y el rostro macilento era reemplazado por los rostros de sus amigos, de la gente que amaba, de niños, de mujeres y hombres de Panem. Porque eso prometió el Sumo antes de quitarles los ojos al viejo Cray, previo a que muriera. Una chica de la Veta, una rata marginada se les había escapado y hasta que no se entregara, otra rata ocuparía su lugar, cada mañana.

_Mala cosa._

Retrocedió sin despegar la mirada del cadáver. Las sombras lo convertían en un bulto y no estaba dispuesto a usar su macromancia para observarlo. Auxiliado por la noche, se alejó del lugar hacia uno de los callejones que lo llevarían a la aldea de los Vencedores. Hay que salir de aquí, pensó. Apresuró el paso e hiperactivó sus sentidos. El sonido de un roce contra el empedrado, tras él, lo puso en alerta. Finnick se giró, avivando su tridente.

Con un gritito, una figura pequeña se echó al suelo.

—¿Katniss? —dijo Finnick.

Maldijo, tendió la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió saber. Katniss llevaba la misma ropa de antes, aunque al menos había tenido el buen sentido de echarse encima una capa corriente con la capucha puesta.

—Quería ver lo que hacías —dijo ella, retrocediendo levemente ante su furia. Finnick pensaba que ahora mismo ella estaba a salvo en el Capitolio. Que estuviera ahí con él, solo aumentaba el riesgo de ser encontrados.

—¡Esto podría haber sido peligroso!—bramó movido por la furia. Aun estaban demasiado recientes los alaridos de Cray— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Katniss retrocedió un poco más. Finnick se calmó.

No puedes echarle la culpa..., pensó. Es sólo...

El Vencedor se detuvo. Era tan sutil que casi se le pasó. Katniss estaba aplacando sus emociones. La miró. La chica estaba tratando de hacerse invisible contra la esquina. Parecía muy tímida. Sin embargo, captó un oculto brillo de determinación en sus ojos. Había convertido en un arte la capacidad de parecer inofensiva.

¡Qué sutil!, pensó Finnick. ¿Cómo ha llegado a ser tan buena así de rápido?

—No tienes que aplacarme, Katniss—dijo en voz baja, pero aún con enfado— No voy a hacerte daño. Lo sabes.

Ella se ruborizó.

—No lo pretendía... Ha sido por costumbre.

—No pasa nada —dijo Finn, colocando una mano en su hombro— Pero recuerda, no está bien controlar las emociones de tus amigos. Esos reflejos te meterán en un lío si no aprendes a controlarlos.

Ella asintió. Finnick esperaba que no preguntara nada más, pero se quedó allí de pie con una expresión de sombría satisfacción en el rostro.

No, no es nada débil, pensó Finnick.

—Cray...¿Lo han torturado aquí?

Finnick asintió, recordando los gritos.

—¿Por qué?

—Su muerte no fue más que una advertencia para nosotros. —le dijo—... ellos saben lo que queremos hacer, y saben que entre nuestras filas hay Vencedores y macrones con habilidades especiales.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo?

Finnick negó con la cabeza. No tenía el valor de decirle lo que pasaría mañana por la mañana.

—Cray no admitió nada durante su tortura. —Finnick miró a Katniss, buscando tranquilizarla— Tal parece que no te conocía lo suficiente, preciosa. Estás a salvo.

Ella palideció un poco.

— Pero .. ellos saben que soy...diferente

—Sí

Ella guardó silencio un instante. Quería calmarse.

—¿Qué implica esto para mi parte en el trabajo, entonces?

—Continuaremos según lo planeado —dijo Finn— Sólo un par de Aberrantes te vieron en el edificio de justicia y ahora no eres esa cazadora de Veta. Eres casi una capitolina—añadió, recordando su cambio de imagen.

—¿Y el Sumo? —preguntó Katniss en voz baja.— el podría recordarme...ellos pueden estar en el Capitolio, que tal si lo veo en alguna fiesta...

Para eso, Finnick no tenía respuesta.

—Vamos —dijo finalmente— Es mejor que volvamos con los demás.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIII**

**Primer Encuentro**

**.**

Katniss resistió las ganas de tirar de su vestido. Incluso después de media semana de verse obligada a llevar uno (sugerencia de Effie), el atuendo le resultaba incómodo. Le apretaba en la cintura y el pecho, y luego caía al suelo en varias capas de tejido rizado que entorpecía el andar. Seguía creyendo que iba a tropezar... y a pesar de lo ampuloso del vestido le parecía que iba desnuda por lo apretado que le quedaba en el pecho, por no mencionar el escote. Aunque enseñaba casi tanta piel cuando vestía camisas normales de botones, aquello le parecía diferente.  
Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que el vestido lo cambiaba todo. La muchacha que la miraba desde el espejo era una criatura extraña y desconocida. El vestido rojo, con sus lazos y encajes anaranjados, hacía juego con los pasadores de zafiro de su pelo. Cinna había mandado hacer un maquillaje sutil, acorde al peinado que recogía sus risos, pero Effie insistió en profundizar su grisácea mirada. Por lo que ahora, encima de los tacos, y con los ojos cubiertos por un antifaz, ya no quedaba rastro de la niña cazadora. La chica del espejo era toda una mujer; decidida, valiente y hermosa.

La chica en llamas.

—Los capitolinos aman la extravagancia —le había explicado Darius. Llama la atención sobre tu cuerpo oliváceo, el fuego en tu vestido y tu mirada, tal vez les impresione la declaración que estás haciendo.

Katniss también llevaba un collar de zafiro; modesto para un capitolino. Lo complementaba con un brazalete de rubí, para acentuarlo. Y ambos eran todo suyo, pagado con fondos de la banda. Si se escapaba y se llevaba las joyas, podría vivir durante décadas. Era más tentador de lo que quería admitir.  
Imágenes de los hombres de Sae, de sus cadáveres retorcidos en la silenciosa guarida, la acosaban. Eso era probablemente lo que le esperaba si se quedaba.

¿Por qué, entonces, no se marchaba?

Se apartó del espejo y se puso un abrigo de piel negra.

_¿Por qué no se marchaba? _

Tal vez era por su promesa a Finnick, o tal vez era por su deber hacia los demás. Para sobrevivir, las bandas necesitaban que cada persona hiciera su trabajo. Sabía que esos hombres eran unos necios, pero se sentía tentada, atraída por la posibilidad que ofrecían Finnick y los otros. En el fondo, no eran las riquezas ni la emoción del trabajo lo que la hacían quedarse. Era la oscura perspectiva (improbable e irracional, pero seductora) de pertenecer a un grupo cuyos hombres se fiaban unos de otros. Tenía que quedarse. Tenía que saber si duraría, o si todo era una mentira.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación camino hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde Darius y Tigris la esperaban con un carruaje. Había decidido quedarse y eso significaba que tenía que cumplir su cometido; Era el momento de hacer su primera aparición como capitolina.

El carruaje dio una sacudida violenta y Katniss se sobresaltó. Sin embargo, el vehículo continuó con normalidad su avance y Darius no se movió de su lugar. Algo sonó en el techo. Finnick sonrió cuando asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.  
Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Podrías habernos pedido que te recogiéramos.

—No era necesario —dijo Finnick, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y entrando. Fuera ya estaba oscuro y él llevaba su capa de Vencedor— Ya le advertí a Darius que me dejaría caer durante el viaje.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?

Finn hizo un guiño y cerró la puerta.

—Supuse que te lo debía por la sorpresa de la semana pasada.

—Qué madurez por tu parte —dijo Katniss llanamente.

—Siempre he confiado mucho en mi inmadurez. ¿Estás preparada para la velada?

Katniss se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Bajó los ojos.

—¿Qué... uh, aspecto tengo?

—Espléndido —dijo Finnick— Más preciosa que cualquier chica capitolina que haya visto. No te pongas nerviosa...el disfraz es perfecto.

Por algún motivo, a ella no le pareció que ésa fuera la respuesta que quería oír.

—¿Finnick?

—¿SÍ?

—Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo —dijo, mirando por la ventanilla, aunque todo lo que podía ver era las lujosas calles del Capitolio— Comprendo que pienses que es importante... esto de tener a una espía entre esa gente. Pero... bueno, ¿de verdad tenemos que hacerlo así?... ¿No podríamos encontrar informadores callejeros que nos dijeran lo que necesitamos saber sobre la política de las casas?

—Tal vez —respondió Finn—. Pero esos hombres se llaman "informadores" por un motivo, preciosa. Cada pregunta que les haces les da una pista sobre tus verdaderos motivos... Incluso el hecho de reunirte con ellos revela un poco de información que podrían vender a otro. Es mejor confiar en ellos lo menos posible.

Katniss suspiró.

—No te envío al peligro a ciegas... —dijo Finn, inclinándose hacia delante— Necesitamos a una espía. Los informadores suelen conseguir sus datos de los criados, pero la mayoría de los capitolinos no son tontos. Las reuniones importantes tienen lugar donde ningún criado puede oírles.

— ¿Y esperas que yo pueda participar en esas reuniones?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Sea como sea, he aprendido que siempre es más útil tener a alguien infiltrado en la nobleza. Los tres se enteraran de temas vitales que los informadores callejeros no considerarían importantes. De hecho, estar en esas fiestas, aunque no te enteres de nada, ya nos proporcionará información.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Katniss, con el ceño fruncido.

—Toma nota de la gente que parezca interesada en ti —dijo Finnick— Ésas serán las casas que querremos vigilar. Si te prestan atención, probablemente le estarán prestando atención a la familia Winner .. y hay un buen motivo para que estén haciéndolo.

—Armas —dijo Katniss.

Finnick asintió.

—La posición de Darius y Tigris como mercaderes de armas lo hará valioso para aquellos que planeen emprender acciones militares. Ésas son las casas en las que necesitaré concentrar mi atención. Ya tendría que haber cierta tensión acumulada en los más ricos.. Es de esperar que estén empezando a preguntarse qué casas van a volverse contra qué otras. No ha habido una guerra abierta desde hace tiempo, pero la última fue devastadora. Tenemos que repetirla.

—Eso podría significar la muerte de un montón de capitolinos.

Finnick sonrió.

—Puedo vivir con eso. ¿Y tú?

Katniss sonrió a pesar de la tensión.

—Hay otro motivo para que hagas esto —dijo Finn— En algún momento durante este alocado plan mío puede que tengamos que enfrentarnos al presidente. Tengo la sensación de que cuanta menos gente tengamos que colar en su presencia, mejor.

Katniss sintió un ligero escalofrío.

—El presidente Snow... ¿estará allí esta noche?

—No. Una fiesta como ésta no merece su atención.

Katniss asintió. No había visto al presidente: nunca había querido hacerlo.

—No te preocupes tanto —dijo Finnick— Aunque fueras a encontrarte con él, estarías a salvo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Finn hizo una pausa.

—Bueno, no. Pero...

Finnick se calló y se miró las manos cubiertas de cicatrices.

—Al final acabó capturándote.

—Y probablemente volverá a hacerlo —respondió Finnick, haciendo un guiño—. Pero no te preocupes por él ahora: nuestro objetivo esta noche es la presentación de Kasy Winner . No tendrás que hacer nada peligroso ni extraño. Sólo asistir y marcharte cuando te lo diga Tigris. Nos preocuparemos más tarde de ganarnos la confianza.

Katniss asintió.

—Buena hermosa —dijo Finn. Abrió la puerta— Estaré escondido cerca de la mansión, vigilando y escuchando.

Katniss asintió agradecida y Finnick saltó del carruaje y desapareció entre las oscuras sombras. Katniss no estaba preparada para lo mucho que brillaba la mansión Cartwright en la oscuridad. El enorme edificio estaba envuelto en un aura de luz brumosa. Mientras el carruaje se acercaba, distinguió ocho luces gigantescas que ardían en el exterior del edificio rectangular. Brillaban tanto como hogueras, pero eran mucho más firmes y tenían espejos al lado para iluminar directamente la mansión. Katniss no acababa de entender su propósito.

El baile sería dentro, ¿por qué poner luz en el exterior del edificio?

—Mete la cabeza, por favor, mi querida dama —dijo Darius desde su puesto en el pescante—. Las damas no se asoman.

Katniss le dirigió una dura mirada que él no pudo ver, pero volvió a meter la cabeza, esperando con impaciente nerviosismo a que el carruaje se detuviera ante la enorme mansión. Al cabo de un rato se detuvo y un palafrenero inmediatamente le abrió la puerta. Un segundo criado se acercó y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Katniss aceptó la mano, tratando con toda la gracia posible de sacar del carruaje su vestido. Mientras descendía con cuidado, tratando de no tropezar, agradeció la mano firme del criado y finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué se esperaba de los hombres que ayudaran a las mujeres a salir de los carruajes. No era una costumbre tonta después de todo: lo tonto era la ropa.

Darius entregó el carruaje y ocupó su lugar unos cuantos pasos delante de ella. Llevaba una ropa aún más refinada que de costumbre. Tigris, a su lado, lucía impecable vestida de dorado. Resaltaban aún más sus franjas y su mirada felina resaltaba bajo el antifaz de brillantes negros.

—Adelante, querida dama—la animó Darius— Hasta la alfombra, para que tu vestido no roce el empedrado, y luego hay que entrar por la puerta principal.

Katniss asintió, tratando de tragarse su incomodidad. Avanzó, dejando atrás nobles y damas con diversas galas y vestidos. Aunque no la miraban, se sentía observada. Sus pasos no tenían la gracia de las otras damas, que estaban hermosas y parecían cómodas con sus atuendos. Las manos empezaron a sudarle. Se obligó a continuar. Darius la llevó hasta la puerta y entregó su invitación a los encargados. Dos hombres vestidos de rojo asintieron y le cedieron el paso. Una multitud de aristócratas se congregaba en el vestíbulo, esperando para entrar en el salón principal.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?,_ se preguntó frenética.

Podía desafiar la oscuridad, el bosque, a ladrones y rateros, espectros y palizas. Sin embargo, enfrentarse a esa gente... caminar entre ellos a la luz, visible, incapaz de esconderse... Eso la aterrorizaba.

—Adelante, señora —dijo Darius con su voz tranquilizadora—. Recuerda tus lecciones.

_¡Escóndete! ¡Busca un rincón! ¡Sombras, brumas, lo que sea!_

Katniss caminaba con las manos rígidas. Darius retrocedió a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro normalmente calmado. ¡Y bien que debe preocuparse!. Todo lo que le había enseñado parecía huidizo, vaporoso como las brumas mismas. No podía recordar nombres, costumbres, nada.

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo y un capitolino de aspecto imperioso vestido de negro, se volvió a mirarla. Katniss se detuvo.  
El hombre la miró con gesto despectivo, luego se volvió. Ella oyó susurrar claramente la palabra "Winner" y miró aprensiva a un lado. Varias mujeres la estaban mirando. Y sin embargo, no parecía que la estuviesen viendo siquiera. Estaban estudiando el vestido, el pelo y las joyas. Katniss miró al otro lado, donde un grupo de hombres más jóvenes la miraba. Veían el escote, el hermoso vestido y el maquillaje, pero no la veían a ella. Ninguno podía ver a Katniss, sólo el rostro que se había puesto, el rostro que ella quería que vieran.

Veían a Kasy Winner. Era como si no estuviera allí. Como si... como si estuviera ocultándose, justo delante de sus ojos...

Y de repente la tensión empezó a ceder. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro para calmarse y la ansiedad se redujo. La formación de Effie regresó y Katniss adoptó la expresión de una muchacha asombrada por su primer baile de gala. Entregó el abrigo a un sirviente y Darius se relajó a su lado. Katniss le dirigió una sonrisa y entró en el salón principal. Podía hacerlo. Todavía estaba nerviosa, pero el momento de pánico había pasado. No necesitaba sombras ni rincones: sólo una máscara, zafiros, maquillaje y tela roja.

El salón principal Cartwright era grandioso e imponente. De tres o cuatro pisos de altura, varias veces más largo que ancho, con enormes vidrieras rectangulares en las paredes iluminadas por las extrañas luces del exterior, inundando con una cascada de colores la sala. Enormes columnas de piedra adornaban los muros entre las ventanas. Justo antes de que las columnas tocaran el suelo, la pared cedía creando un arco y una galería de una planta bajo las ventanas. Docenas de mesas ocupaban esta zona, protegidas tras las columnas y bajo el arco. En la distancia, al fondo del salón, Katniss distinguió un balcón bajo donde había un grupo más pequeño de mesas.

—La mesa donde cena el dueño de la Casa —susurró Darius, indicando el lejano balcón.

Katniss asintió.

—¿Y esas luces de fuera?

—Candilejas, señora —explicó Darius—. No estoy seguro de cuál es el proceso empleado: de algún modo, las piedras pueden ser calentadas para que brillen sin derretirse.

Una orquesta de cuerda tocaba en un escenario a la izquierda, proporcionando música para las parejas que bailaban en el mismo centro del salón. A la derecha, las mesas ofrecían plato tras plato de comida que servían presurosos criados vestidos de rojo.  
Darius se acercó a un sirviente y le mostró la invitación. El hombre asintió, luego hizo un gesto a un criado más joven. El muchacho hizo una reverencia y luego los guió por la sala.

—He pedido una mesa pequeña y apartada —dijo Darius— No necesitarás mezclarte en esta visita, creo. Sólo que te vean.

Katniss asintió, agradecida.

—La mesa apartada indicará que eres soltera —le advirtió Darius— Come despacio... Cuando acabes, los hombres vendrán a sacarte a bailar.

—¡No me has enseñado a bailar! —dijo Katniss con un susurro urgente.

—No hubo tiempo, mi querida dama —respondió Darius, sonriente— No te preocupes: respetuosamente y con todo derecho puedes rechazarlos. Ellos supondrán que simplemente estás anonadada, y no pasará nada.

Katniss asintió. El criado los condujo a una mesita, cerca del centro del pasillo. Katniss se sentó en silla mientras Darius se encargaba de la comida. Luego se colocó justo frente a ella. Katniss esperó. La mayoría de las mesas se encontraba justo bajo el saliente de la galería, cerca de la pista de baile, y eso dejaba un pasillo entre ellas y la pared. Parejas y grupos pasaban, hablando tranquilamente. De vez en cuando alguien señalaba hacia Katniss.

Bueno, esa parte del plan de Finnick está funcionando. Reparaban en ella. Sin embargo, tuvo que esforzarse para no rebullirse, ni hundirse en su asiento cuando un de esos chicos caminó tras ella. Katniss dejó de prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se concentró en otra cosa: las hermosas vidrieras. Sentada donde estaba, podía ver algunas  
de las que estaban directamente enfrente y encima. Eran escenas geométricas, como muchas de las preferidas por esta gente. Tal vez para mostrar devoción a lo extraño, o tal vez se trataba de una exigencia. Katniss no sabía con exactitud... pero probablemente tampoco Kasy Winner lo sabría, así que no importaba.  
Por fortuna, reconoció algunas de las escenas, sobre todo por las enseñanzas de Darius. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya empezaba a pensar como una capitolina. Estaba admirando la belleza.

Todo parecía maravilloso y ornado. Los pilares del salón no eran sólo columnas normales, sino obras maestras talladas. Grandes estandartes colgaban del techo sobre las vidrieras y la suave bóveda del techo estaba cruzada por vigas y  
rematada con piedras angulares. De algún modo, supo que cada uno de aquellos remates estaba intrincadamente tallado, a pesar de que estaban demasiado lejos para verlos desde abajo.  
Y los bailarines rivalizaban, quizás incluso superándolo, con el exquisito entorno. Las parejas se movían con gracia, siguiendo la suave música con movimientos fluidos, aparentemente sin esfuerzo. Muchos incluso charlaban mientras bailaban. Las damas se movían libremente con sus vestidos..., muchos de los cuales, advirtió Katniss, hacían que su propio atuendo pareciera sencillo.

Rodeados por el majestuoso salón, los nobles capitolinos con sus atuendos de gala parecían de algún modo diferentes. Distinguidos. ¿Eran éstas las mismas criaturas que golpeaban a sus amigos y esclavizaban a los marginados? Parecían demasiado... perfectos, demasiado bien educados para cometer esos terribles actos.

Me pregunto si alguna vez se fijarán en el mundo exterior, pensó, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa mientras contemplaba el baile. Tal vez no pueden ver más allá de sus mansiones y sus bailes... igual que no pueden ver más allá de mi vestido y mi maquillaje.

Darius le dio un golpecito en la mano y Katniss suspiró, adoptando una postura más digna de una dama. La comida llegó unos instantes después: un festín de sabores tan extraños que se hubiera quedado desconcertada de no haber comido cosas similares durante los últimos meses. En sus lecciones, Effie y Darius podrían haber omitido la danza, pero habían sido bastante puntilloso en lo referente a la etiqueta para cenar.

Como había dicho Finnick, el principal objetivo de la noche era hacer acto de presencia... y por eso era tan importante que lo hiciera de manera adecuada.  
Comió con delicadeza, como le habían enseñado, y eso le permitió ser lenta y meticulosa. No le gustaba la idea de que la invitaran a bailar; en el fondo temía que fuera a dejarse llevar por el pánico si alguien llegaba a hablarle. Sin embargo, una comida podía durar un tiempo limitado... sobre todo dado lo pequeñas que eran las raciones servidas a una dama. Terminó pronto y colocó el tenedor sobre el plato indicando que había acabado.

El primer pretendiente apareció apenas dos minutos más tarde.

—¿Señorita Winner? —preguntó el joven, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Llevaba un chaleco verde bajo su traje largo y oscuro— Soy Edward Snowdden. ¿Le importaría bailar?

—Joven Snowdden —dijo Katniss, bajando vergonzosa la mirada— Es usted muy amable, pero éste es mi primer baile, ¡y aquí todo es tan grandioso!. Temo tropezar por el nerviosismo. ¿Quizá la próxima vez...?

—Por supuesto señorita —dijo él, asintiendo cortés antes de retirarse.

—Muy bien hecho, mi querida dama —susurró Darius— Tu acento ha sido magistral. Naturalmente, tendrás que bailar con él en la próxima ocasión. Sin duda para entonces ya te habremos enseñado.

Katniss se ruborizó.

—Tal vez él no asista.

—Tal vez —dijo Darius— Pero no es probable. Los jóvenes nobles son muy aficionados a sus diversiones nocturnas.

—¿Hacen esto cada noche?

—Prácticamente. Los bailes son, después de todo, el principal motivo por el que la gente viene al Capitolio. Si estás en esta ciudad y hay un baile (y casi siempre lo hay), sueles asistir, sobre todo si eres joven y soltero. No esperarán que acudas con mucha frecuencia, pero probablemente deberíamos intentar que asistieras a dos o tres por semana.

—Dos o tres... —dijo Katniss— ¡Pero voy a necesitar más vestidos!

Darius sonrió.

—Ah, ya piensas como una capitolina. Ahora, mi querida dama, si me disculpas...

—¿Disculparte? —preguntó Katniss.

—Voy a ver si Tigris necesita algo.

—¿Me dejas sola?

—Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien. —dijo Darius— No has cometido ningún error importante...o al menos, ninguno que no quepa esperar de una dama nueva en las fiestas.

—¿Como cuál? —preguntó Katniss, aprensiva.

—Los discutiremos más tarde. Quédate en la mesa disfrutando... Trata de que no llenen la copa demasiado a menudo y espera mi regreso. Si otros jóvenes se acercan, recházalos tan delicadamente como has hecho con el primero.

Katniss asintió, vacilante.

—Regresaré dentro de una hora —prometió Darius. Sin embargo, se quedó allí como si esperara algo.

—Hummm, puedes retirarte —dijo Katniss.

—Lo sé.. —dijo él—...es solo que...se ve realmente hermosa esta noche mi querida dama, quería decírselo.

Katniss se ruborizó. Al rato, Darius la dejó para ir a buscar a su señora.

_No estoy sola_, pensó. _Finnick está ahí fuera en alguna parte, vigilando en la noche. _

La idea la reconfortó, aunque deseó no sentir de manera tan aguda el espacio vacío delante de ella. Tres jóvenes más se acercaron para invitarla a bailar, pero cada uno de ellos aceptó su amable rechazo. Ningún otro vino después: probablemente se había corrido la voz de que no estaba interesada en bailar. Memorizó los nombres de los cuatro hombres que la habían abordado (Finn querría conocerlos) y se dispuso a esperar.  
Extrañamente, pronto se sintió aburrida. La sala estaba bien ventilada, pero seguía notando calor bajo las capas de tela. Lo peor eran sus piernas, ya que tenían que soportar toda aquella ropa interior de encajes y cosas raras, que Cinna había confeccionado. Estar con los brazos desnudos no ayudaba tampoco, aunque la brisa ténue era como seda contra su piel.

El baile continuó y ella lo observó con interés durante un rato. Por desgracia, su aburrimiento regresó mientras observaba la sala. Empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa. Resistió las ganas de encogerse en su silla. Se obligó a desviar su atención y miró en cambio las vidrieras. Sin embargo, no pudo echarles un buen vistazo porque las columnas y los tapices se lo impedían. Mientras estaba allí sentada, reparó en algo que no había advertido antes: un balcón descubierto que corría por encima de la pared del fondo. Era como una contrapartida al hueco bajo las ventanas, excepto que corría por la parte superior de la pared, entre las vidrieras y el techo. Katniss vio movimiento allí, parejas y gente sola paseando y contemplando la fiesta de abajo.  
Se sintió atraída por el balcón, desde donde podría ver la fiesta sin ser vista. También le permitiría contemplar los maravillosos estandartes de las ventanas que había directamente sobre su mesa y estudiar las piedras angulares sin parecer curiosa.  
Darius le había dicho que se quedara allí sentada, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se dirigían sus ojos al balcón oculto. Ansiaba levantarse y moverse, estirar las piernas y airearlas un poco.

No se puede decir que nadie más vaya a invitarme a bailar, pensó. Y ya he hecho lo que quería Finnick.  
Se detuvo y llamó a un criado, que se acercó velozmente.

—¿Cómo se llega allí arriba? —preguntó Katniss, señalando el balcón.

El chico le indicó las escaleras al lado de la orquesta, pero no le habló. Extrañada, Katniss asintió dándole las gracias. Entonces, decidida, se levantó y se encaminó al lugar. Nadie le dirigió más que una mirada al pasar, y caminó con más confianza cuando hubo cruzado el salón y llegó a la escalera.

El corredor de piedra se retorcía hacia arriba, enroscándose sobre sí mismo, sus escalones cortos pero empinados. Pequeñas vidrieras, no más anchas que su mano, se abrían en la pared exterior, aunque oscuras, sin contraluz. Katniss subió ansiosa, consumiendo su inquieta energía, pero pronto empezó a jadear por el peso del vestido y la dificultad de sujetarlo para no tropezar.  
La subida mereció la pena. El balcón superior estaba iluminado solamente por varias linternas de cristal azul en las paredes y proporcionaba un panorama sorprendente de las vidrieras. La zona estaba tranquila y Katniss se sintió prácticamente sola mientras se acercaba a la barandilla de hierro entre dos columnas y se asomaba.

—Bueno, ése es el inconveniente que tiene ir a volver a llenar la copa de vino.

La súbita voz hizo que Katniss diera un respingo y se girara. Había un joven tras ella. Uno que ella ya conocía, pero no vestido de esa forma: su traje no era el más bonito que había viso. La casaca y la camisa le quedaban demasiado grandes e iba un poco despeinado. Llevaba una copa de vino y en el bolsillo exterior de su casaca se notaba un bulto: un libro demasiado grande para caber en él.

—El problema es —dijo el joven— que regresas y descubres que te ha robado tu sitio favorito una chica guapa. Un caballero se iría a otra parte, dejando a la dama con sus meditaciones. Sin embargo, éste es el mejor sitio del balcón, el único lugar que está lo bastante cerca de una linterna para tener buena luz y dibujar.

Katniss se ruborizó.

Había olvidado su ropa, el antifaz y el cabello con matices rojizos. Había olvidado que ya no era esa chica de la Veta, que pasara lo que pasara, aquel muchacho de sonrisa agradable no la descubriría.

—Lo siento.

—Ah... vaya, ahora me siento culpable. Todo por una copa de vino. Mira, hay espacio suficiente para dos personas aquí arriba... échate un poco para allá.

Katniss se detuvo.

¿Podía rechazarlo amablemente?. Estaba claro que él quería que se quedara cerca. ¿La había reconocido?... ¿Debería tratar hablar con él?...

Se apartó un poco y el chico ocupó su sitio a su lado. Se apoyó contra una columna y, sorprendentemente, sacó su libro y se puso a dibujar. Tenía razón: la linterna iluminaba directamente las páginas. Katniss se quedó allí mirándolo un momento, pero él parecía completamente absorto. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla.

¿Es que no va a prestarme atención?, pensó Katniss, sorprendida de su propio malestar. Tal vez debería haberme puesto un vestido más bonito.

El chico, que muchas veces pillara mirándola a hurtadillas, bebía vino concentrado en su libro.

—¿Siempre dibujas en los bailes?

El joven alzó la cabeza.

—Cada vez que puedo escaparme.

—¿No va eso en contra de la idea misma de asistir? —preguntó Katniss— ¿Por qué asistir si vas a evitar relacionarte con nadie?

—Tú también estás aquí arriba —señaló él.

Katniss se ruborizó.

—Sólo quería ver bien el salón.

—¿Sí?... ¿Y por qué has rechazado bailar con esos tres hombres que te invitaron?

Katniss se detuvo. El chico sonrió, luego volvió a su libro.

—Han sido cuatro —rezongó— Y los he rechazado porque no sé bailar muy bien.

El hombre bajó un poco el libro para mirarla.

—¿Sabes?... Eres mucho menos tímida de lo que parece.

—¿Tímida?... No soy yo quien está mirando un libro cuando hay una preciosa joven a su lado, sin que hayan sido presentados adecuadamente.

El chico alzó una ceja, especulativo.

—Ahora hablas igual que mi madre. Más atractiva, pero igual de gruñona.

Katniss lo quedó mirando con mala cara. Finalmente, él se encogió de hombros.

—Vale... —Le hizo una reverencia— Soy Peeta Mellark señorita Winner, ¿puedo tener el placer de compartir este balcón contigo mientras leo?

Katniss se cruzó de brazos. Ella ya sabía que él era Peeta Mellark, lo que no entendía era qué hacía el rubio panadero en una fiesta lejos del Distrito Doce.

_¿Debe importarme?_

_Sólo quiere recuperar su sitio, por lo que no me ha reconocido... Pero... ¿cómo sabía que me he negado a bailar?.._

Curiosamente, no sentía ningún deseo de rechazarlo, sino que sintió otra punzada de malestar cuando él volvió a levantar su libro.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué prefieres leer a participar.

Peeta suspiró y volvió a bajar el libro.

—Bueno, verás, tampoco soy exactamente el mejor de los bailarines.

—Ah.

—Pero —dijo él, levantando un dedo—... eso es sólo una parte. Puede que todavía no te des cuenta, pero yo no soy capitolino. Mi madre es quien generalmente me obliga a participar, pero esta vez fue mi padre quien me sacó del Doce a toda prisa. No puedo negarle a muchas cosas.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—¿Porqué no puedes negarle cosas?

Peeta alzó una ceja.

—No vas a dejarme volver a mi libro, ¿verdad?

—No lo pretendía.

Él suspiró y volvió a guardarse el libro en el bolsillo de la casaca, que empezaba a mostrar signos de desgaste.

— Bueno, mi padre tiene un buen negocio en alimentos. En el Doce nos encargamos del pan, y aunque no lo necesito, me encargo de la panadería que está en la Veta cuando no tengo que pasar tiempo en estos bailes.

— ¿Trabajas en la Veta?

— ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Esa declaración la sorprendió. En sus años de vender carne en el quemador, nunca había reparado en la presencia del rubio. Katniss quería preguntar más al respecto, pero aquello la habría delatado. Negó con la cabeza, suavemente y en resultado dijo:

— Entonces eres panadero.

— Aham..

— Un panadero, que odia las fiestas y es mal bailarín.

Peeta hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— Muy bien...—añadió levantándose— ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Katniss se quedó inmóvil. Peeta sonrió indiferente.

—¿Debo suponer que eso es un no? —dijo Peeta—. Bien...creía que debía ofrecerme, ya que has establecido que soy un panadero educado. Sin embargo, dudo que las parejas de abajo aprecien que les pisemos.

—Estoy de acuerdo... ¿Qué haces?

—Intentaba terminar el dibujo que empecé la última vez que estuve aquí... —dijo Peeta—...¿Ves?

Katniss se inclinó. Quedó fascinada con los pocos trazos que llevaba, pero no iba a decirle que le había gustado. En su lugar puso cara indiferente.

—Ah, bueno. Faltan algunas cosas... —Peeta se apoyó en la barandilla y contempló el salón— Bien, ¿qué te parece tu primera experiencia en una fiesta?

—Es muy... abrumadora.

Peeta se echó a reír.

—Di lo que quieras sobre la Casa Cartwright: saben dar una fiesta.

Katniss asintió.

—¿No te gusta entonces la Casa Cartwright?

—No particularmente, no —respondió Peeta— Son ostentosos, incluso para los capitolinos. No pueden dar una fiesta cualquiera, no, tienen que dar la mejor fiesta. No les importa que sus sirvientes se queden hechos polvo preparándola, luego tienen que golpear a los pobres cuando el salón no está perfectamente limpio a la mañana siguiente.

Katniss ladeó la cabeza.

Peeta se detuvo. Parecía un poco cohibido.

—Pero bueno, no importa. Creo que tu padre te está buscando.

Katniss se asomó al balcón. En efecto, Darius estaba junto a la mesa vacía. Dejó escapar un gritito.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, volviéndose hacia la escalera.

—Ah, bien, volveré a mi dibujo —dijo Peeta. Le hizo un gesto de despedida, pero había abierto el libro antes de que ella bajara el primer escalón.

Katniss llegó abajo sin aliento. Darius la vio de inmediato.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, avergonzada.

—No te disculpes... —respondió Darius— Moverte por tu cuenta ha sido buena idea, creo. Te lo habría sugerido, pero parecías nerviosa.

Katniss asintió.

—¿Es hora de irse ya?

—Es un momento adecuado para retirarse, si lo deseas —dijo él, mirando hacia el balcón— ¿Puedo preguntar qué estabas haciendo allá arriba?

—Quería echar un vistazo a las vidrieras. Pero acabé charlando con... alguien.

Darius se detuvo.

—¿Con quién has estado hablando?

—Con un chico...

—¿Uno de los amigos de la señorita Cartwright?

— Ahm...no

Darius palideció visiblemente. Volvió a mirar hacia el balcón y ahí encontró su respuesta.

—¿Estuviste charlando con Peeta Mellark?

—Hummm... ¿sí?

—¿Te invitó a bailar?

Katniss asintió.

—Pero no creo que lo pretendiera en serio.

—Oh, cielos —dijo Darius— Se acabó el anonimato.

—Él no sabe nada...— aseguró Katniss.

— De todas formas no es bueno. Que tú te vincules con él no es bueno.

—Hummm —dijo Katniss, pensando en la "conexión" que mantenía con ese chico desde la escuela.— Bueno, ha sido un poco molesto... de una manera agradable.

—No deberíamos hablar de esto aquí —dijo Darius—. Estás muy, muy por debajo de su nivel.

¿Porqué?, pensó Katniss. No es más que un poblarino del Doce, cuyo padre es panadero. ¿Porqué estoy bajo su nivel, si a los ojos de estas personas soy una capitolina más?.

Darius echó a andar, murmurando para sí mientras conducía a Katniss a la salida. Ella miró una vez más hacia el salón mientras recuperaba su abrigo, entornó los ojos contra la luz y buscó en el balcón. Él tenía el libro, cerrado, en una mano. Y ella hubiese jurado que la miraba.

Katniss sonrió y dejó que Darius la condujera hasta el carruaje.


	15. Chapter 15

**XIV**

**Me importas**

**.**

Katniss estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los cómodos sillones de la mansión, contenta de haberse librado del vaporoso vestido y haberse puesto de nuevo una camisa y pantalones. Sin embargo, la tranquila incomodidad de Darius le daba ganas de moverse. El estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación y Katniss tenía la clara impresión de que se había metido en un lío. Darius la había interrogado a fondo, investigando cada detalle de su conversación con Peeta Mellark. Las preguntas de Darius habían sido respetuosas, naturalmente, pero también molestas.

En opinión de Katniss, Darius parecía indebidamente preocupado por su conversación con el chico panadero. En realidad no habían hablado de nada importante. Pero sí que había algo extraño en él...algo que Katniss no había confesado. Ella... se había sentido cómoda con Peeta. Al recordar la experiencia, se daba cuenta de que durante aquellos pocos instantes no había sido en realidad Kasy Winner. Ni había sido Katniss, pues esa parte suya, la tímida cazadora, era casi tan falsa como Kasy.

_No, simplemente había sido... quienquiera que fuese. _

Había sido una experiencia extraña. De vez en cuando sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con Finnick y los demás, pero no tanto. ¿Cómo había podido Peeta evocar su auténtico yo de manera tan rápida y concienzuda?

_Seré más cauta la próxima vez..._

Suponía que volverían a verse. Era de esperar.

Un criado entró y le susurró algo a Darius. Finnick había regresado por fin.

—Por favor, manda llamar a Tigris —dijo Darius. El criado vestido de blanco asintió, y se marchó con paso vivo— Los demás podéis marcharos —añadió tranquilamente, y los otros sirvientes se retiraron. La silenciosa vigilia de Darius los había obligado a quedarse, esperando en la tensa habitación, sin hablar ni moverse.

—¿Darius? —dijo al entrar—. ¿Alguna noticia?

—Eso me temo...señor. Mi querida dama ha llamado la atención de un muchacho en el baile esta noche.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Finn, cruzándose de brazos—Wow, preciosa...sí que eres rápida.

—Así es —dijo Darius— Pero no es bueno como crees, señor...el chico no es un objetivo viable.

—¿Se mostró muy atento el muchacho? —preguntó Finnick con una sonrisa. No descuidaba el malestar de Darius, pero aprovechaba cualquier instancia para sofocarlo.

—La invitó a bailar —respondió Darius, retomando su habitual compostura. — Pero mi querida dama tuvo el buen sentido de rechazarlo. Al parecer, su encuentro fue casual... pero me temo que llamará la atención.

Finn se echó a reír.

—La enseñaste demasiado bien, Darius. En el futuro, preciosa, tal vez deberías intentar ser un poco menos encantadora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Katniss, tratando de ocultar su malestar— Creía que queríamos agradar.

—Porque no quiero tener que liar con una fila de admiradores tuyos.. —dijo Finn, sentándose a su lado— Te enviamos para que pudieras establecer alianzas... no armar escándalos.

Darius asintió.

— Él está demasiado por sobre mi querida dama, señor— añadió Darius — relacionarse con el chico podría crearnos serios problemas.

— ¿Quien es el famoso enamorado?— preguntó Finn, en lo que Tigris hacía su aparición.

— Peeta Mellark— le respondió la mujer. Katniss no fue indiferente al tono receloso y poco amigable que usó al decir su nombre.

— ¿Peeta?— murmuró Finn, algo emocionado— ¿Peeta Mellark en el capitolio?

— No me ha reconocido...— se adelantó Katniss a las cavilaciones del Vencedor. Sin embargo, aquello empeoró su situación más que arreglarla.

— Vaya, así que lo conoces...

— La bella dama no me había comentado— comentó Darius.

Katniss se encogió en su asiento. No podía esconder el rojo urgente que teñía sus mejillas mientras más la quedaban mirando los dos hombres.

— Así que por eso no querías verle cuando estuvo en casa de Ham— sentenció Finnick mientras la miraba acusadoramente— ...¿tan mala pinta tenemos, que no quieres que te relaciones con nosotros?

— Con todo respeto señor— respondió Darius— pero a veces resultas un poco insufrible.

— Sí, pero Peeta me conoce Darius...—argumentó Finn, acariciando la barbilla en un gesto de concentración— y aún así le caigo bien.

— Entonces mi querida dama tenía otros motivos— repuso el capitolino con esmero—...quizás...

— ¿Pueden parar, por favor? — rezongó la voz de Katniss, gruñona— Peeta y yo...no nos conocemos. Bueno, sabemos la existencia del otro pero nada más.

— Nadie ha insinuado algo más, preciosa— sonrió Finn.

Katniss frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el tono con que había dicho eso, le resultaba demasiado cínico. Como si no creyera una palabra de lo que dice, y más bien deja entre ver que ha pasado algo entre el panadero y ella.

— ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!

— No, eso sería un problema para la relación...— comentó Finn, haciéndola enfurecer aún más.

— ¿Por eso no te resulta con Annie?— intervino Tigris—...¿pasaron mucho tiempo en el plan de amigos?

Finnick soltó una carcajada. Katniss se sorprendió porque el impostor se pusiera de su lado.

— Eso ha sido cruel Tis. Inclusive para ti.

— La has dejado demasiado fácil como para no tomarla. — sonrió el impostor— como sea, Darius tiene razón Finn. No es bueno para nuestros planes que la chica se relacione con Peeta.

Finn asintió.

— Debes parecer tímida e insignificante, Peeta no será la mejor influencia con su cercanía.

— Sin mencionar su condición en el Capitolio...— reafirmó Darius—...tal parece que el muchacho no volverá por un tiempo al distrito señor.

La mirada que intercambiaron hizo que Katniss sospechara.

—Además, niña —dijo Tigris con su habitual sinceridad— Es improbable que Peeta Mellark tenga ningún verdadero interés por ti. Se sabe que está comprometido en matrimonio. Mellark madre no dejara que escape de sus manos la posibilidad de ascender en el escalafón de la nobleza, mucho menos por una chica como tú.

Katniss sintió que su cara enrojecía. Puede que tuvieran razón, se dijo. Pero con todo, no pudo dejar de sentirse molesta con los tres; sobre todo con Finnick por su actitud desinteresada y desenfadada.

—Sí — dijo Finn— probablemente lo mejor sea que evites a Mellark por completo. Intenta ofenderlo o algo, aunque aquello sea remotamente posible, ya conocen como es Peeta. Mejor, dirígele un par de esas miradas tuyas...

Katniss miró a Finnick.

—¡Ésa, esa misma mirada! —dijo Finnick con una carcajada.

Katniss apretó los dientes, luego se obligó a relajarse.

—He visto que no le gustan mucho los bailes, los más probable es que no vuelva a verlo. —dijo, esperando distraer a Finn.

—Lo dudo —respondió Tigris— el chico está comprometido con la hija de un importante capitolino, su madre lo presionará, le guste o no, para que haga amistades en el Capitolio.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto eso que lo de la panadería en el distrito doce es una tapadera?

—Más o menos —explicó Finn—...yo no lo llamaría precisamente eso, ya sabes como es Peeta. Pero sí un aislamiento social.

—El padre de Peeta es un gran hombre de negocios, lamentablemente sin ambición más que cuidar de su familia —añadió Darius— Es la madre la que concierta estas cosas, después de todo es conocido el genio de la mujer y sus ganas de pertenecer a las grandes Casas. A Peeta no le quedó más remedio que dejarse casar.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Es injusto

— Es problema de ellos, preciosa— Finnick se echó a reír ante de su rostro conmocionado—...Peeta me cae bien, pero ahora mismo no somos nosotros quienes vamos a salvarle.

Katniss asintió y Finnick se volvió hacia Darius.

—¿Me traes los nombres de los otros nobles que la invitaron a bailar?

Darius asintió.

—Ella me ha dado la lista, señor. También tengo información interesante que he descubierto en mis relaciones con la sociedad.

—Bien —dijo Finn, mirando el reloj del rincón— Pero tendrás que esperar a mañana por la mañana. Tengo que irme.

—¿Irte? —preguntó Katniss, irguiéndose— ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

—Eso es lo curioso que tiene llegar a alguna parte, preciosa —contestó él con un guiño— Una vez que llegas, lo único que te queda por hacer es volver a marcharte. Duerme un poco, se te ve cansada.

Finn se despidió del grupo y salió de la habitación silbando suavemente para sí.

Demasiado despreocupado, pensó Katniss. Y demasiados secretos. Normalmente nos dice a qué familia planea atacar.

—Creo que me iré a dormir —dijo, bostezando.

Darius la miró con recelo, pero la dejó marchar mientras Tigris empezaba a hablarle. Katniss subió hasta su habitación, se puso la capa y abrió las puertas del balcón.

_Veamos adónde vas, Vencedor._

Katniss despertó sus flechas, empujándose a la fría y húmeda noche. El aire húmedo le cosquilleara en la garganta cuando respiraba, y la capa la envolvía en un abrazo fantasmal. Empujó con más fuerza y luego tiró ligeramente del hilo de luz que la comunicaba con su flecha. La maniobra la hizo girar en arco por encima de la verja de acero, que luego empujó para lanzarse aún más al aire.

Siguió la pista que apuntaba hacia Finnick, a distancia, para no ser vista. Teóricamente, sólo el sonido podía alertar a Finn de su presencia, por eso se movió lo más silenciosamente posible.  
El Vencedor continuó hacia el norte un rato, luego sus rastros de luz de repente empezaron a hacerse más tenues. Katniss se detuvo junto a un grupo de árboles retorcidos. Las líneas se difuminaban a ritmo veloz. Tenía que alcanzarlo; algo le decía que debía estar con él esa noche.  
Empezó a lanzarse de un punto a otro a una velocidad casi temeraria, buscando a la desesperada algún signo de movimiento. Después de unos diez minutos de saltos, una línea azul apareció por fin ante ella. Suspiró aliviada. Cuando aterrizó en la húmeda piedra del empedrado, lanzó otra flecha. Se acercó al otro lado de la muralla, saltó y aterrizó en la barandilla de piedra mientras escrutaba la ciudad.

¿Y ahora qué?, pensó molesta.

Permaneció sentada, insegura, un instante. Luego se lanzó desde la muralla y empezó a abrirse camino. Deambuló al azar, empujando y soltando flechas. No fue hasta que llegó que se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente se había dirigido a un destino específico. La mansión donde se quedaba la familia de Peeta se alzaba ante ella en la noche.

Katniss aterrizó en el reborde de un tejado, tratando de decidir qué la había llevado ahí. Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía. El frío viento le agitaba la capa y el pelo, y le pareció que podía sentir gotas de lluvia en la mejilla. Permaneció allí un buen rato, sintiendo los pies cada vez más fríos. Entonces advirtió movimiento a su derecha. Se agazapó de inmediato. Finn estaba en un tejado a menos de tres casas de distancia, iluminado apenas por la luz ambiental.

Finnick la miraba con una mueca.

—Se supone que debes estar en la cama, jovencita.

Katniss miró a un lado.

—Pero...

— ¡No!— se adelantó el Vencedor, pero la expresión de Katniss lo hizo sentir culpable. Finalmente, él suspiró y se sentó en el tejado con una pierna colgando.

—Siéntate.

Katniss se sentó a su lado. En el cielo, las frías brumas continuaban girando y había empezado a lloviznar levemente, aunque no era muy distinto de la humedad normal de la noche.

—No puedes seguirme así... ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre la confianza?

—Si confiaras en mí, me dirías adónde vas.

—No necesariamente —dijo Finnick— Tal vez no quiero que tú y los demás se preocupen por mí.

—Todo lo que haces es peligroso. ¿Por qué ibas a preocuparnos más si nos cuentas los detalles?

—Algunas tareas son más peligrosas que otras.

Katniss se calló. Miró hacia un lado, en dirección hacia donde Finn se dirigía; el centro de la ciudad.

—¡Vas a ir a enfrentarte al presidente Snow! —dijo Katniss en voz baja— La semana pasada dijiste que ibas a hacerle una visita.

—"Visita" es, tal vez, una palabra demasiado fuerte. Voy a ir al palacio, pero espero sinceramente no toparme con él. No estoy preparado todavía... Y, de todas formas, tú vas a irte derechita de vuelta a la mansión.

Katniss asintió.

Finnick frunció el ceño.

—Vas a intentar seguirme de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Katniss hizo una pausa y luego volvió a asentir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero ayudar. Hasta ahora, mi parte en todo esto ha sido asistir a una fiesta. Pero soy una macrón: tú mismo me entrenaste. No voy a quedarme sentada y dejar que todo el mundo haga el trabajo peligroso mientras yo ocupo un asiento, ceno y veo bailar a la gente.

—Lo que haces en esos bailes es importante.

Katniss asintió, bajando los ojos. Lo dejaría marchar, para seguirlo luego. Quería participar en lo que estaba haciendo. Quería ayudar.  
Finnick la miró a los ojos y debió de ver en ellos la intención de seguirlo.  
Suspiró.

—¡Hablo en serio!. No puedes venir conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, abandonando los fingimientos— Si lo que haces es tan peligroso, ¿no sería más seguro que te cubriera las espaldas?

— No estás lista, aún falta mucho que aprender.

—Sólo porque tú no me has enseñado.

—Necesitas más práctica.

—La mejor práctica es hacer las cosas —dijo Katniss.

Finnick negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado peligroso.

—Finnick —dijo ella muy seria— Estamos planeando derrocar a Snow. No espero vivir hasta finales de año de todas formas. Además dime, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a esperar hasta que esté "preparada"?...Yo me siento lista, estoy lista y te lo digo. No quiero que me apartes.

Finnick la miró durante un instante, luego sonrió.

—La primera vez que nos vimos, apenas pude conseguir que dijeras unas palabras. Ahora me estás dando sermones.

Katniss se ruborizó. Finalmente, Finnick suspiró y rebuscó bajo su capa para sacar algo.

—No puedo creer que esté considerando esto —murmuró.

—¿Significa esto que vas a llevarme contigo esta noche?

—Probablemente lo lamentaré —dijo Finnick, suspirando— Mas, no veo el modo de que te quedes atrás... Amarrándote, tal vez. Pero, te lo advierto, Katniss. Esto podría ser peligroso. Muy peligroso. No pretendo encontrarme con Snow, pero sí colarme en su palacio.

Katniss sonrió y dio un paso al frente.

—Bien— le sonrió Finnick—...espero que la suerte esté de nuestro lado.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

**Tormentas de la noche**

**.**

Empezó a llover justo después de que partieron. No era una lluvia fuerte, pero pareció despejar un poco la bruma. Katniss se estremeció, se puso la capucha y se agazapó junto a Finnick en un tejado. Él no le prestaba mucha atención al clima, ni tampoco ella. Un poco de humedad no iría mal; de hecho, probablemente ayudara, ya que la llovizna apagaría los sonidos de sus acciones.  
El palacio de Snow se alzaba ante ellos. Al mirarlo, a Katniss le pareció que sentía algo..., una especie de depresión, como si simplemente estar cerca del edificio fuera suficiente para sorber su esperanza.

—Nuestro objetivo es un complejo de túneles situado en la base de una de las torres de la derecha —informó Finnick, su voz apenas audible en el tranquilo rumor de la lluvia—. Nos dirigiremos a una sala del centro de ese complejo.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—No lo sé. Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. Una vez cada tres días (y hoy no es uno de ellos), el presidente Snow visita la cámara. Se queda unas tres horas y luego se marcha. Traté de entrar una vez. Hace tres años.

—El trabajo —susurró Katniss—. El que...

—Logró que me capturara —asintió Finn con voz rasposa— Sí. En esa época pensábamos que el Snow acumulaba riquezas en esa sala. Ahora no creo que sea verdad, pero sigo sintiendo curiosidad. La manera en que la visita es tan regular, tan... extraña. Hay algo en esa sala. Algo importante. Tal vez contenga el secreto de su poder...algo, que ayude a nuestra rebelión.

—¿Por qué tenemos que preocuparnos por eso? —preguntó Katniss.

Finn frunció levemente el ceño.

—Fracasé la última vez que intenté entrar, preciosa —dijo en cambio— Nos acercamos, pero llegamos con demasiada facilidad. Cuando llegamos, había Aberrantes ante la sala. Esperándonos.

—¿Alguien los delató?

Finn asintió.

—Planeamos durante meses ese trabajo. Nos sentíamos muy confiados, pero teníamos buenos motivos. Mags y yo éramos los mejores... el trabajo tendría que haber sido perfecto. —Finn hizo una pausa, luego se volvió hacia Katniss—... Esta noche no he planeado nada. Vamos a entrar sin más...silenciaremos a quien intente detenernos y luego irrumpiremos en esa sala.

Katniss no dijo nada, sintiendo el frío del agua de la lluvia en sus manos y brazos. Luego asintió.

Finn le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—¿No hay objeciones?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Te he obligado a traerme...no estoy en posición de pedir nada.

Finn se echó a reír.

—Supongo que he estado frecuentando demasiado tiempo a Johanna. No me siento bien a menos que alguien me diga que estoy loco.

Katniss se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, mientras se movían por el tejado, la sintió de nuevo: la sensación de depresión y terror que procedía del palacio.

—Hay algo... —dijo Katniss— El palacio parece... raro, de algún modo.

—Es Snow —dijo Finnick— No sé que es lo que hace para que todo apeste a sangre...

—¿Sangre? —preguntó Katniss.

El Vencedor asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Katniss asumió que seria algo que debían analizar luego.

—Muy bien, pues —dijo él— Permanece cerca de mí y mantén tus flechas a mano... por si acaso. Materializa el arma, pero concéntrate en no dejar que lo vean.

Dicho esto se lanzó desde lo alto del tejado.

Katniss lo siguió, los flecos de su capa esparciendo agua de lluvia. Lanzó una flecha y golpeó el suelo con sus piernas reforzadas por la macromancia. Finnick echó a correr y ella lo siguió. Su velocidad por el empedrado húmedo hubiese sido peligrosa sin el poder de las sombras protegiéndola, esa fuerza invisible que le daba poder hacía que sus músculos reaccionaran con precisión, fuerza y equilibrio. Corrió en medio de la noche húmeda.  
Finn rodeó el complejo del palacio. Curiosamente, no tenía muralla exterior. Pues claro que no.

_¿Quién se atrevería a atacar al presidente?_

—Allá vamos —susurró Finnick.

Se volvió, corriendo directamente hacia una sección cuadrada del palacio, parecida a un búnquer. Mientras se acercaban, Katniss vio a una pareja de guardias junto a una especie de verja. Finn saltó sobre ambos en un destello, abatiendo a uno con un golpe. El segundo hombre trató de gritar, pero Finnick saltó y lo golpeó en el pecho con ambos pies. Luego sacó el tridente inhumanamente fuerte que acabó con la vida del guardia. El Vencedor se incorporó un segundo más tarde, cargó su peso contra la puerta y la abrió.

Una débil luz indicaba el camino de un pasillo de piedra. Finnick atravesó la puerta. Katniss preparó su arco y lo siguió a la carrera, el corazón martilleando. Nunca, en toda su vida había hecho algo parecido. Su vida había estado plagada de engaños y hurtos, no de incursiones y asaltos. Mientras seguía a Finnick por el pasillo (sus pies y capas dejaban un rastro mojado en el liso suelo), nerviosamente sacó una flecha desde el carcaj invisible. Un hombre apareció en el pasillo ante ellos, saliendo de lo que parecía ser una especie de sala para la guardia.  
Finnick saltó y lo golpeó en el estómago con el codo y luego lo hizo chocar contra la pared. Mientras el guardia se desplomaba, entró en la habitación.

Katniss lo siguió y se encontró en medio del caos. Finn materializó su tridente y luego empezó a girar con él, abatiendo a soldado tras soldado. Los guardias gritaron, se pusieron en movimiento y echaron mano a sus lomas. Una mesa con platos a medio comer fue empujada a un lado mientras intentaban abrir espacio.  
Un soldado se volvió hacia Katniss y ella reaccionó sin pensar. Lanzó la flecha, justo en el corazón del hombre, quien se detuvo a medio camino con una expresión indescifrable. Tiró el hilo de la flecha que reposaba en su mano, y ésta regresó con el corazón ensartado del guardia, aun latiendo. Se volvió con el puño ensangrentado, tomó otra flecha y tumbó a tres soldados más usando la misma técnica. Finn acabó con el último cuando su tridente trazó una línea sobre el cuello, separándole de la cabeza que rodó hasta sus pies.

Acabo de matar a cuatro hombres , pensó Katniss, aturdida. En el pasado, Gale se encargaba de hacerlo.

Oyó un ruido detrás. Katniss se giró y vio otro grupo de soldados que entraba por una puerta situada frente a ella. A su lado, Finn soltó su tridente y dio un paso. Las cuatro linternas de la habitación saltaron de pronto de sus monturas, corriendo directamente hacia él. Se apartó para que chocaran entre sí. La habitación quedó a oscuras. Katniss avivó sus habilidades y sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz del pasillo. Los guardias, sin embargo, se detuvieron.

Finnick se plantó entre ellos un segundo más tarde. El tridente destelló en la oscuridad. Los hombres gritaron. Luego todo fue silencio.

De pronto Katniss se encontraba rodeada de muerte, con las manos ensangrentadas y sus dedos aturdidos. Sin embargo, sujetaba con fuerza su arco... aunque sólo fuera para reafirmar su tembloroso brazo. Finnick le puso una mano en el hombro y ella dio un salto.

—Eran hombres malvados —dijo.

Katniss asintió, aturdida.

Se sentía... mal. Tal vez fuera por los muertos, pero ahora que estaba dentro del edificio, hubiese jurado que aún sentía esa sensación, que no era ni el terror ni la desesperanza del principio. El poder del presidente era implacable. Empujaba sus emociones deprimiéndola.

—Vamos. Tenemos poco tiempo.

Finn echó a correr de nuevo, saltando ágilmente por encima de los cadáveres.

Lo he obligado a traerme, pensó Katniss.

_Quería luchar, como él. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto._

Entraron en un segundo pasillo y Finnick saltó, se agazapó y salió disparado. Katniss hizo lo mismo, saltando, buscando un anclaje donde lanzar sus flechas y luego usarlo para impulsarse. Los pasillos laterales pasaban veloces, el aire aullaba en sus oídos. Delante aparecieron dos soldados. Finnick golpeó a uno con los pies, luego dio una voltereta y clavó su tridente en el cuello del otro. Ambos hombres cayeron.

Finnick se desvió por un pasillo lateral y Katniss tuvo que acelerar para no perderlo. Deseaba que sus piernas se movieran más rápido. Por delante, Finn se detuvo y Katniss casi choca contra él. A su derecha había un arco que brillaba con una luz mucho más resplandeciente que la de las pequeñas linternas del pasillo. Katniss siguió a Finn a la sala.  
Seis braseros ardían en las esquinas de la gran cámara. En contraste con los sencillos pasillos, la sala estaba cubierta de murales grabados en plata. Cada uno representaba obviamente a Snow.

Finnick avanzó y Katniss se dio la vuelta. El centro de la sala quedaba dominado por una pequeña estructura; un edificio dentro del edificio. Adornado, con piedra tallada y pautas intrincadas, el edificio de una sola planta se alzaba ante ellos. En conjunto, la cámara vacía le produjo a Katniss una extraña sensación de solemnidad.  
Finn avanzó, y Katniss lo siguió, agazapada y nerviosa: la sala parecía vacía, pero tenía que haber otros guardias. Finnick se acercó a una gran puerta de roble que había en el edificio interior, su superficie tallada con letras. Abrió la puerta...

Dentro había un Aberrante.

La criatura sonrió, frunciendo los labios en una extraña mueca bajo los dos enormes ojos sangrientos.  
Finn se detuvo un instante.

—¡Katniss, corre! —gritó entonces, mientras la mano del Aberrante salía disparada y lo agarraba por el cuello. Katniss no reaccionó. A los lados, vio llegar a otros dos Aberrantes vestidos de negro. Altos, delgados y calvos.  
El Aberrante más cercano alzó a Finnick sujeto por el cuello.

—Finnick Odair, el Superviviente... —dijo la criatura. Luego se volvió hacia Katniss—... Y... tú. Te he estado buscando.

Finnick tosió, debatiéndose por respirar mientras se agitaba bajo la tenaza de la criatura. El Aberrante se dio media vuelta y miró a Finn con sus ojos bañados en sangre. Finnick volvió a toser, como si tratara de decir algo, y el Aberrante, curioso, lo atrajo un poco más hacia sí. La mano de Finnick clavó su tridente en el cuello de la criatura. Mientras el Aberrante se tambaleaba, Finn golpeó con el puño su antebrazo, rompiéndole el hueso. El Aberrante lo soltó y el Vencedor cayó tosiendo al resplandeciente suelo de mármol.

Jadeando en busca de aire, miró a Katniss con expresión frenética.

—¡Te he dicho que corras!

Un Aberrante, el más cercano a la puerta se volvió y Katniss se quedó helada por su horripilante y antinatural mirada.

—¡CORRE!

La palabra resonó en la cámara abovedada. Y esta vez, por fin, surtió efecto.

Katniss se puso a correr. El miedo la aturdía, le gritaba, la obligaba a moverse. Corrió hacia el pasillo más cercano, sin saber si era por el que habían venido.

_¡Tengo que escapar!_

Se lanzó por el pasillo a velocidad descontrolada, el terror avivaba sus flechas. De pronto se sacudió y todo giró. Golpeó el suelo de mala manera, su cabeza chocó contra la burda piedra y se quedó allí aturdida, preguntándose qué había sucedido. Katniss se dio la vuelta y vio una forma oscura abalanzándose hacia ella por el pasillo. La túnica del Aberrante revoloteó cuando se posó a corta distancia. Avanzó, el rostro impasible. Katniss tomó una flecha, el dolor controlando su mente. Lanzó unas cuantas contra el Aberrante, pero él alzó una mano y las detuvo en el aire. Luego, usando la técnica que ella recién había aprendido, la criatura tiro de su hilo de luz y la lanzó contra las paredes.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza, con una docena de nuevos moratones ardiéndole por todo el cuerpo. El Aberrante caminó hacia ella a ritmo veloz.

_¡Tengo que escapar! _

Incluso Finnick había temido enfrentarse a un Aberrante. Si él no podía combatir a uno, ¿qué posibilidad tenía ella?

_Ninguna._

Echó a correr y se metió por la primera puerta abierta que vio. La habitación a la que accedió estaba vacía, pero en el centro se alzaba un altar dorado. Entre el altar, los cuatro candelabros en las esquinas y el resto de ornamentos religiosos, estaba  
abarrotada. Katniss se volvió y agarró un candelabro. El Aberrante entró en la habitación y, casi divertido, alzó una mano y le arrancó el candelabro con un sencillo tirón.

¡Es tan fuerte!, pensó Katniss con horror.

Katniss saltó, empujándose por encima del altar. En la puerta, la criatura se volvió hacia un cuenco situado encima de una columna baja y tiró de lo que parecía ser un puñado de pequeños triángulos de metal. Eran afilados y cortaron la mano de la criatura en una docena de sitios diferentes. Pero ignoró las heridas y los arrojó con la mano ensangrentada.  
Katniss gritó y se ocultó detrás del altar mientras las piezas de metal chocaban contra la pared del fondo.

—Estás atrapada —dijo el Aberrante— Ven conmigo.

Katniss miró a un lado. No había otras puertas. Asomó la cabeza mirando a la criatura y una pieza de metal corrió hacia su cara.

_Necesito algo para bloquearlo._

Mientras oía al Aberrante caminar, encontró lo que necesitaba: un gran libro encuadernado en cuero situado junto al altar. Lo tomó, luego hizo una pausa. Katniss alzó el libro cuando las dagas la siguieron. Las detuvo todas y sus bordes afilados y dentados se clavaron profundamente en la tapa de cuero del libro.  
El Aberrante se detuvo y ella obtuvo la recompensa de ver una expresión confundida en su rostro retorcido. Sin detenerse, Katniss saltó por encima del altar, llevándose el libro como protección contra nuevos proyectiles. El Aberrante giró, los ojos de sangre siguiéndola mientras se escabullía por el pasillo.

Un pelotón de soldados la esperaba. Katniss pasó entre ellos sin apenas ver dónde caían sus armas, evitando de algún modo los ataques de doce hombres diferentes. Y, durante un instante, casi olvidó el dolor y el miedo, sustituidos por una increíble sensación de poder. Fue esquivando sin esfuerzo los bastones que intentaban alcanzarla y fallaban por apenas unos  
centímetros. Era invencible.

Se abrió paso entre las filas de hombres, sin molestarse en matarlos ni herirlos: sólo quería escapar. Cuando dejó atrás al último, dobló una esquina. Y un segundo Aberrante avanzó un paso y la golpeó con algo afilado en el costado.

Katniss jadeó de dolor. Hubo un sonido aterrador cuando la criatura liberó el arma de su cuerpo: era un palo de madera con afiladas puntas. Katniss se llevó la mano al costado, se tambaleó hacia atrás, sintió una enorme cantidad de sangre caliente manar de la herida. El Aberrante le resultaba familiar. El primero, el de la otra sala, pensó a través del dolor.

_¿Significa... significa eso que Finnick ha muerto?_

Katniss mantuvo la mano en el costado, tratando de detener la sangre. Era una herida grande. Una herida mala. Las había visto antes. Siempre mataban. Sin embargo, todavía estaba en pie. Macromancia, pensó su mente confusa. ¡Aviva tus habilidades!

Así lo hizo. Tomó el poder del vacío que la rodeaba, y este le dio fuerza a su cuerpo permitiéndole seguir en pie. Los soldados se apartaron para dejar que el segundo inquisidor se le acercara por el flanco. Katniss los miró horrorizada a ambos, que se cernían sobre ella mientras la sangre corría entre sus dedos y por su costado. El primer Aberrante todavía llevaba el arma parecida a un hacha, el filo manchado de sangre. Su sangre.

Voy a morir, pensó aterrorizada.

Y entonces la oyó. Lluvia. Era débil. Se dio media vuelta, se abalanzó por una puerta y vio un pasillo ancho al otro lado. Las sombras se arremolinaba en el suelo y la lluvia golpeaba las piedras del exterior. Los guardias deben de haber llegado por ahí, pensó. Salió dando tumbos a la lluvia, sujetando por instinto el libro de cuero contra su pecho.

—¿Tratas de escapar? —preguntó el primer Aberrante desde atrás, divertido.

Aturdida, Katniss se volvió hacia el cielo y lanzó una flecha para amortiguar la caída. Oyó al Aberrante maldecir mientras se lanzaba al aire y se perdía en la noche oscura. El palacio giró a su alrededor. Lanzó una flecha, luego pasó a otra. La lluvia era fuerte y volvía negra la noche. No había bruma que reflejara la luz ambiental y las estrellas estaban ocultas por las nubes. Katniss no podía ver adónde iba.

Chocó con una torre, se agarró y se detuvo. Tengo que vendarme la herida, pensó débilmente. Estaba empezando a marearse y sentía la cabeza aturdida. Algo chocó contra la torre que había encima y oyó un gruñido. Katniss se soltó cuando el Aberrante daba un tajo al aire junto a ella. Sólo tenía una oportunidad. A medio salto, tiró una flecha para desviarse a un lado, hacia una torre diferente.

Katniss llegó a la siguiente torre, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Escrutó la noche, mientras la lluvia se convertía en un trueno en sus oídos. Por encima, le pareció escuchar el claro sonido de algo que golpeaba una torre. Katniss suspiró, colgando, empapada por la lluvia. Desgarró una tira de camisa para vendarse la herida. A pesar de su mente aturdida, no pudo dejar de advertir lo grande que era el tajo.

Oh, Señor, pensó. Debería estar muerta.

Algo sonó en la oscuridad. Katniss sintió un escalofrío y alzó la cabeza. Todo era negro a su alrededor.

_No es posible. No puede..._

Algo chocó contra su torre. Katniss soltó un grito. Tiró de otra torre, la capturó débilmente e inmediatamente se impulsó de nuevo. El Aberrante la siguió, y su avance resonaba mientras saltaba de torre en torre tras ella. Juntos, recorriendo la Capital en una cacería sangrienta.

_Me ha encontrado. No podía verme, ni oírme, ni sentirme. Pero me ha encontrado._

Katniss alcanzó una torre, se agarró con una mano y quedó colgando en la noche. Sus fuerzas casi se habían agotado.

_Tengo... que huir... esconderme..._

Sentía las manos abotargadas y la mente casi igual. Sus dedos resbalaron del metal frío y mojado de la torre y se sintió caer a la oscuridad. Cayó con la lluvia. Sin embargo, sólo recorrió una breve distancia antes de golpear algo duro: el tejado de otro palacio, quizás el empedrado. Aturdida, se puso de rodillas y se arrastró.

_Escóndete... escóndete... escóndete..._

Se arrastró débilmente hasta el hueco formado por otra torre. Se agazapó en el oscuro rincón, en medio de un charco de agua manchada de ceniza, abrazada a sí misma. Su cuerpo estaba mojado por la lluvia y la sangre.  
Pensó, durante apenas un momento, que tal vez había escapado.

Una asombra oscura saltó al tejado. Estaba demasiado débil para moverse, demasiado débil para hacer otra cosa que tiritar, con la ropa pegada a la piel. El Aberrante se volvió hacia ella.

—Eres una criatura pequeña y problemática —dijo. Avanzó un paso, pero Katniss apenas podía oír sus palabras.

Volvía a oscurecer... no, era sólo su mente. Su visión se ensombrecía, cerraba los ojos. La herida ya no le dolía. Ni siquiera... podía... pensar.

_Un sonido, como de ramas quebradas._

Los brazos la agarraron. Brazos cálidos, no los brazos de la muerte. Se obligó a abrir los ojos.

—¿Finnick? —susurró.

Pero no era la cara de Finnick la que le devolvió la mirada, marcada por la preocupación. Era una cara distinta, más amable. Ella suspiró aliviada, perdiendo el sentido mientras los fuertes brazos la acercaban y la hacían sentirse extrañamente a salvo en medio de las terribles tormentas de la noche.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

**Vencedor vencido**

**.**

—¿Dejaste que te acompañara? —preguntó Haymitch, irrumpiendo en la sala— ¿Te llevaste a Katniss al palacio de Snow?...¿Estás loco de remate?

—Sí —replicó Finnick— Has tenido razón todo el tiempo. Estoy loco. Soy un lunático. ¡Tal vez debería haber muerto en los juegos del hambre y no haber vuelto jamás para molestar a nadie!

Haymitch se detuvo, sorprendido por la fuerza de las palabras de Finn, quien dio un puñetazo en la mesa lleno de frustración, quebrando la madera por la fuerza del golpe. Estaba enfurecido consigo mismo, lo cual ayudaba a resistir sus diversas heridas. Su capa yacía hecha jirones y tenía en el cuerpo media docena de cortes de poca gravedad. Todo el costado derecho le ardía de dolor. Tendría una magulladura enorme allí, y tendría suerte si no se había roto ninguna costilla.

Finnick avivó sus habilidades. El fuego en su interior le sentó bien: le proporcionaba un foco para la ira y el asco que sentía por sí mismo. Un criado trabajaba con rapidez, tratando de vendarle la herida más grande. Darius estaba sentado junto a Ham en un rincón; Johanna estaba fuera.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella también se sentía culpable.

—Por favor Finnick —dijo Haymitch en voz baja.

—Había Aberrantes esperándonos, Ham.

Haymitch palideció.

—¿Y la dejaste allí?

—Ella escapó antes de que yo lo hiciera. Traté de distraer a los Aberrantes todo lo que pude, pero...

— ¿Pero?

—Uno de ellos la siguió. No pude impedirlo...

—Tres Aberrantes —dijo Ham, aceptando una copa de brandy que le ofrecía uno de los criados en la mansión de Tigris. Habían llegado hacía poco rato en un aerodeslizador, pero sentía la garganta seca como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

—Debimos de hacer mucho ruido al entrar —dijo Finn— Eso, o ya estaban allí por algún motivo... ¡Y seguimos sin saber qué hay en esa sala!

Todos guardaron silencio. La lluvia en el exterior volvió a arreciar, asaltando el palacio con furia vengativa.

—Bueno... —dijo Ham— ¿Qué ha sido de Katniss?

Finnick miró a Haymitch, y vio pesimismo en sus ojos. Finnick había escapado a duras penas y tenía años de entrenamiento. Si Katniss estaba todavía en el palacio..

Finnick sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

_La dejaste morir también... Primero Mags, luego Katniss... ¿A cuántos más llevarás a la muerte antes de que esto acabe?_

—Puede que esté oculta en algún lugar de la ciudad —dijo Finn— Temerosa de volver porque los Aberrantes la están buscando. O... tal vez se haya escondido en el palacio y busca una oportunidad para salir...

_Tal vez esté en alguna parte ahí fuera, muriendo sola bajo la lluvia._

—Ham —dijo Finnick, apartando los pensamientos negativos—... tú y yo vamos a volver al palacio. Darius, recorre la ciudad con tu carruajes. Johanna y Annie se quedarán aquí, por si ella vuelve.

El solemne grupo empezó a moverse, pero Finnick no necesitó decir lo obvio. Ham y él no podrían acercarse al palacio sin toparse con patrullas de guardia. Aunque Katniss estuviera ocultándose en algún lugar de la ciudad, los Aberrantes probablemente la encontrarían primero.

Finnick se detuvo y su súbito movimiento hizo que los otros lo imitaran. Había oído algo.

Sonaron pasos apresurados. Un criado entró en la habitación, la respiración agitada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Le acompañaba Johanna, quien tampoco lucía mejor con el cabello empapado.

—¡Viene alguien!

—¿Katniss? —preguntó Ham, esperanzado.

El criado negó con la cabeza.

—Hombre...es un hombre.

_Ya está, entonces. He causado la muerte de la banda... He traído a los Aberrantes hasta aquí._

Corrieron a la puerta principal de la mansión; Ham empuñó un cuchillo. Johanna materializó sus hachas. Annie junto a Finnick avivaron sus habilidades. Los criados presentes se dirigieron al fondo de la recepción por petición de Darius. Todos con el espanto en los ojos. Darius apagó diligentemente la luz y entre las sombras y la lluvia, los pasos se convirtieron en un perezoso tormento.

Finnick apretó la mano de Annie. Ambos suspiraron, alerta al inminente ataque de los Aberrantes. Diciéndose adiós a través del contacto.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió.

Una forma alta y oscura, con una túnica mojada, se alzaba bajo la lluvia. Tenía en sus brazos una figura envuelta en tela, la cual gemía y temblaba por el frío de la noche. Finnick se quedó paralizado. No hubo necesidad de decir nada para saber quien era esa persona.

—¡Peeta!

—Está malherida —dijo Peeta, entrando rápidamente. Su ropa chorreando. La fatiga debilitando sus piernas— ¡Finnick!

Johanna se abalanzó hacia el muchacho. Tomó a Katniss en brazos y la dejó sobre el sillón más cercano. La chica tenía la piel pegajosa y pálida y estaba completamente empapada.

Es tan pequeña, pensó Finnick. Apenas poco más que una niña. ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido llevarla conmigo?

Tenía una enorme herida ensangrentada en el costado. Johanna apartó algo (un gran libro que llevaba) y aceptó de Peeta un frasco. Lo abrió y vertió el líquido en la garganta de la muchacha inconsciente. La habitación permaneció en silencio mientras el sonido de la lluvia seguía llegando por la puerta todavía abierta. El rostro de Katniss cobró un poco de color y su respiración pareció estabilizarse.

—Ah, bien —dijo Peeta...— Temí que fuera demasiado tarde para esto.

— Necesito una olla de agua hirviendo, vendas y la bolsa médica.— pidió Annie, con una determinación nunca antes mostrada. Finnick, que estaba poseído por el letargo de la culpa, parpadeó dos veces y luego asintió a la voz frenética de la Vencedora.— ¡Rápido!

Finnick salió disparado a la cocina. Darius ordenó a sus criados, aún medio aturdidos en el fondo, que prepararan la habitación de Katniss y ayudaran a Finn. El capitolino ocupó un lugar al lado de Annie, quien ya despojaba de sus trapos mojados al cuerpo inerte. Con una delicadeza propia de él, alzó el cuerpo de su pequeña dama como si no pesara nada. Johanna ayudó en los costados, donde la sangre pastosa dificultaba la labor. Finalmente la chica quedó en interiores frente a cinco pares de ojos adoloridos.

Ni siquiera el Vencedor pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando entró en la habitación cargando con el agua. La herida era grave, peor que ninguna a las que él mismo había sobrevivido. El corte le llegaba hasta el intestino: el tipo de herida que mataba lenta pero inevitablemente.  
Katniss, sin embargo, no era una persona corriente; la macromancia la mantenía viva y la medicina que Peeta le dio no permitía a su cuerpo ceder. Además, Annie no era una curandera cualquiera. Apoyada por Darius, el trabajo era preciso, minucioso y por sobre todo hacendoso. Johanna echó a los criados del salón cuando empezó la operación y otras prendas de la chica cayeron también.

El procedimiento requirió una alarmante cantidad de tiempo, con Darius aplicando presión a la herida mientras Annie cosía  
lentamente el interior de Katniss. Por fin, cerró la herida exterior, aplicó un vendaje limpio y luego le pidió a uno de los presentes que llevara con cuidado a la muchacha a su cama. Peeta fue el primero que salió al frente. Acompañado por el silencio y el alivio renuente de Haymitch, sacó el cuerpo débil y flácido de Katniss.

Finnick se levantó, siguiéndolos, pero antes de abandonar definitivamente la habitación se volvió hacia Annie. Johanna se sentó en uno de los sillones en el rincón. Y entonces Annie negó gravemente con la cabeza.

—No sé, Finn. Podría sobrevivir...pero hay que suministrarle medicina— anunció adquiriendo un aire sombrío — medicina del capitolio... Eso ayudará a su cuerpo. Incluso así, he visto a muchos hombres fuertes morir por heridas más pequeñas que ésta.

Finnick asintió.

—Creo que llegué demasiado tarde —dijo Darius—...tenía el presentimiento que se iría y aún así no fui tras ella. Cuando llegué a su habitación ya se había marchado de la Mansión Winner...

—No, amigo mío. Lo has hecho bien esta noche. Mucho mejor que yo.

Darius suspiró y luego acarició con la mano el gran libro que Johanna había apartado antes de iniciar la operación. El tomo estaba manchado de lluvia y sangre. Finnick lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé —respondió Darius— Está escrito en idioma antiguo.

Johanna se acercó.

—¿Puedes traducirlo?

—Tal vez —dijo Darius— Pero... no por ahora. Después de esta noche, todos necesitamos descansar.

Finnick asintió y subió a la habitación de Katniss. El capitolino llamó a uno de los criados para que preparara habitaciones para los recién llegados. Hizo un gesto de cortesía y empezó a subir cansinamente las escaleras.

—Ha salvado algo más que la vida de Katniss esta noche —dijo Johanna, acercándose a Annie—...Lo que ha hecho Finn es una estupidez, incluso para él.

—Tenía que saberlo, Jo..— susurró la muchacha, extenuada por la tensión física y emocional— Finnick tenía que volver...

—Dijiste que ya lo había superado.

—Lo dije y estaba casi segura...

—Eso no es excusa —dijo Johanna, con enfadado— Ahora la descerebrada se está muriendo y Snow sabe que el Vencedor ha vuelto... ¿No fue suficiente que causara la muerte de Mags intentando entrar en esa sala?

Annie hizo una pausa, pero estaba demasiada agotada para sentir ninguna ira. Suspiró y se levantó.

—Hay más, Jo...— aseguro la mujer—...Finnick nos hablará de ello, lo sé.

Johanna frunció el ceño.

— Si que te afectado pequeña duende..— dijo, arrastrando a Annie hasta el segundo piso—...veremos si mañana el enamorado salva la honra y sus pelotas...

—¿Sus pelotas?

Johanna asintió.

—Ya sabes...— dijo y guiñó un ojo—...espero que las hayas conocido ya, porque si mañana no me convence su respuesta pretendo hacerme un collar con ellas.

.

.

.

Por mucho que Finnick insistió en que se fuera, Peeta no se movió ni un instante de su lado. Por un momento, pensó que era una locura relacionar a Kasy Winner con la chica cazadora que amara en secreto. Pero entonces, por primera vez la insistencia de su madre resultaba útil, y él estaba en el momento indicado para salvar al amor de su vida de las garras de un Aberrante.

Ayer por la noche no había preguntado nada a los rostros conocidos, ni siquiera a Finnick, quien guardó un largo silencio a su lado vigilando el sueño de la chica. Se vio tentado, no obstante, a gritar y reprocharle por el estado de Katniss Everdeen; sin embargo se contuvo. ¿Quien era él de todos modos para hacerlo?

—¿Ha merecido la pena, Finn? —le preguntó al Vencedor, cuando por fin se retiraba derrotado—... ¿ha merecido realmente que estuvieran a punto de matar a Katniss?

Finnick suspiró.

—No lo sé... —contestó con sinceridad. Lo miró directamente a sus ojos azules, algo cansados y ansiosos—...Pregúntamelo cuando sepamos si Katniss va a vivir o no.

Y sin explicar nada más, lo abandonó en la habitación.

De modo que ahí estaba, hincado a su lado preguntándose como era posible que no la hubiera reconocido. La chica que se presentó en el baile era sin duda menos reservada e introvertida; los cambios en el cabello, la ropa y el acento estudiado la transformaron. Sin duda era una criatura diferente a la niña del Doce que casi muere de hambre, aunque no podía negar que estaban ahí la pureza y garra en su mirar grisáceo; es sólo que él no lo había notado.

Durante la noche atendió sus gemidos, calmó sus susurros de dolor y le dio calor con su propio cuerpo las veces que fue necesario. No cerró los ojos durante un solo segundo y cuando sentía su fuerza desfallecer, se aferraba a la mano de la chica que había salvado y elevaba una oración en su nombre;pedía a fuerzas superiores cada noche por la chica triste del Distrito Doce, ahora prácticamente les exigía que tomaran su vida por la de ella.

_Katniss, sé fuerte...sé valiente..._

La mansiónWinner poco a poco despertó. Peeta supo que sería cuestión de tiempo antes que la figura danzarina de Finnick, o quizás Haymitch forzara la puerta y lo sacaran de ahí. Los pasos ansiosos de los criados le daban pistas del acontecer externo. Se mantuvo en su posición: arrodillado, con sus dedos entrelazados y la cabeza escondida. El andar silencioso y el silencio benévolo que se prolongó después que la puerta se cerrara, eran clásicos de la última mujer que esperó enfrentar en busca de respuesta. Ordenó su mente, calmó sus emociones y preparó el cuerpo para abandonar la misma posición que aguantó durante horas. Al girar estaban allí el desenfado y la sonrisa perversa.

—¿Apelas por mis pecados?— dijo Johanna mientras se acercaba. Lanzó al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica una mirada indiferente, y luego se sentó al final de la cama— no tiene caso amoroso, sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

— Pediré por tí, si quieres.— dijo Peeta levantándose— Ahora más bien ruego por su bienestar.

— No pierdas el tiempo, Annie no cree que pase de hoy...

— No esperes que dejaré que te quedes para decir tonterías.

— ¿Se sincero es una tontería?— preguntó Jo, carcajeándose— ...más bien felices los que nada esperan Peet, porque nunca serán defraudados...

— Hablas con la amargura de los necios y el veneno del resentido.

— Bueno acostúmbrate..—sonrió mordaz— terminarás hablando así si no te alejas de esa chica.

Peeta alzó la mirada: dos cielos azules y encapotados por un halo de preocupación atravesaron a Johanna. Las sombras moradas en sus ojos solo potenciaron el evidente cansancio, más aquello no mitigó la fuerza y el absoluto malestar que crispaba sus expresiones.

Johanna alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

— Te has vuelto aburrido— bufó.

— Me tomo en serio el hecho que la vida de Katniss corre peligro. —dijo Peeta—...Ignoro los motivos que tuvo para unirse a ustedes, pero viendo los resultados esto no puede ser.

— ¿Qué no puede ser?— preguntó Haymitch, entrando en la habitación. Le seguía Annie y Darius, quien en seguida se acercó a la cama de su querida dama— ...todavía ni empieza el día y ya nos estás sermoneando.

Johanna alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

— No puede evitarlo— añadió Annie—...moralizarnos le da una especie de control en un mundo lleno de caos.

— Tu mundo estará en caos hermosa— dijo Haymitch— lo que es yo estoy perfectamente tal y como vivo.

— ¿Borracho?— preguntó Peeta. El Vencedor del Doce sonrió divertido y luego se encogió de hombros restando importancia.

— Ya sabes que intento alejarme de los vicios pero son estos los que siempre me terminan alcanzando.

— Deja de hacerte el gracioso— protestó Peeta—...todos ustedes...¿a ninguno le importa Katniss?. Se comportan como si lo que pasó ayer no fuera nada, y no me importa lo que se traigan entre manos no permitiré que le hagan daño.

— Nadie la obligó a estar aquí guardaespaldas.

— No imagino lo que pudieron llegar a ofrecer con tal de convencerla...

— No le ofrecimos nada Peeta— respondió Finnick. Aquel no era la versión destrozada, había vuelto el descreído e indiferente ser, con un grave problema de exceso de confianza—...a tí sin embargo, tengo unas cuantas propuestas que discutir contigo.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero discutir, Finnick?

— Tendrás que hacerlo— sentenció Finn. El rostro endurecido, y un ápice de enfado contenido en la mirada—..lo harás, si quieres protegerla.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?— Peeta se envaró y ahora disputaba una lucha de miradas con el superviviente. De pronto la habitación fue invadida por la tensión, pero ninguno de los presentes dijo nada.

— Te enseño— corrigió Finnick—...la mejor forma de proteger a aquellos que amas, es manteniéndote al margen de sus asuntos.

— No vas a alejarme de ella— protestó Peeta, con el enfado y el terror consumiéndolo por dentro.

Finnick se aceró y dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de Peeta.

— ¿Cómo alejarte, si entre tú y ella no hay nada?— Peeta palideció, pero Finnick no se dejó quebrar por la mirada transparente del chico. — Katniss ni si quiera te conoce, y es así como se debe mantener. En los caminos a la rebelión, tú ocuparás el lugar adecuado desde el otro lado de la vereda. Eres un Mellark, estás comprometido con la hija de una de las Casas más poderosas del Capitolio lo cual te dejará con un puesto privilegiado en la nobleza.

— Sabes que no elegí esto...

— No, pero lo harás de todos modos— sentenció el Vencedor— Si quieres proteger a Katniss tendrás que mantenerte alejado de ella. Usarás tu posición en la nobleza para informarte y traernos esa información. Sabes que Katniss se hizo pasar por Kasy sólo por eso. Si tú ocupas su lugar, yo puedo prometer protección enviándola a misiones menos arriesgadas.

— El Aberrante jamás se detendrá hasta cazarla.

— No—dijo Finn— no lo hará, y seguramente su cuello esté al filo de la horca por unos meses, pero no lo suficiente para perderlo...

Finnick hizo una pausa y lanzó una mirada cargada de culpa al resto de sus compañeros. Peeta lo miraba ansioso, sabía que había algo más en su propuesta y por alguna razón aquello no le gustaba.

— ¿Que?— preguntó Peeta, presionando los puños hasta que la sangre dejó de circular en ellos.

— Sólo hay un modo se hacer intocable a Katniss, uno que llegará en un par de meses...

Lo ojos de Peeta se ampliaron recelosos, luego la respuesta desató su total desconcierto.

— Tienes que estar de broma.

Entonces Finnick sonrió.

— No hay otro modo de hacerlo Peeta, por eso te pido que te alejes de ella. La chica es obstinada, y ya le había ordenado que se aleje de tí por lo que doy por echo que no lo hará. Así que tú vas a romperle el corazón y yo la protegeré hasta ese día.

Peeta dejó caer la vista al piso, abatido por la incertidumbre y los muchos pensamientos contrapuestos. Finalmente, sus ojos llorosos confirmaron la intuición de Finnick.

— ¿Tenemos un trato? — preguntó Finn, alzando la mano para sellar el acuerdo— ¿serás mi espía?

— Tienes que mantenerla con vida, protegerla..

— Lo haré— asintió Finnick. No se sentía bien al obligarlo a hacer esto, pero la rebelión tenía impuestos difíciles de pagar y todos los sacrificios sería bien recibidos. Él sacrificó a quien amaba por la libertad de Panem, Peeta seguro lo manejaría mucho mejor de lo que él mismo lo hizo. — Aléjate de Katniss y trabaja para mí. Cuando el Capitolio se levante para abrazar a su futuro Vencedor, yo enviaré a Katniss a los Juegos.


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**XVIII**

**Propietarios del olvido**

**.**

Cuando Katniss despertó, el dolor le dijo que Sae había vuelto a golpearla. ¿Qué había hecho?, pensó entre los agudos calambres. ¿Se había mostrado amistosa con uno de los otros miembros de la banda?...¿Había hecho algún comentario tonto, despertando la ira de la jefa?.

Tenía que permanecer callada, siempre callada, apartada de los demás, sin llamar nunca la atención. De lo contrario, ella le pegaba. Tenía que aprender, decía la mujer. Tenía que aprender. Pero su dolor parecía demasiado fuerte. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que podía recordar que algo le doliera tanto.

Tosió levemente, abrió los ojos. Yacía en una cama demasiado cómoda y un hombre estaba sentado junto a ella. Haymitch, pensó. Así se llama. Estoy en el palacio de Darius.

Haymitch se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Estás despierta!

Ella trató de hablar, pero sólo volvió a toser y el hombre le dio a toda prisa un poco de agua. Katniss bebió agradecida, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que sentía interiormente. De hecho, parecía como si le hubieran golpeado a conciencia todo el cuerpo.

—Ham —balbució por fin.

—No pasa nada preciosa... —dijo él— Finnick viene en camino...

—¿Finnick? —preguntó Katniss. No sabía como reaccionar a la idea que Finn estuviera con vida, a salvo, y al parecer mucho mejor que ella. Los sentimientos se agolparon como una ola furiosa en su mente y en su corazón. Aún así tuvo la fuerza para domarles y quedarse con solo uno de ellos: alivio —... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

—Dos semanas —respondió el hombre—Aguarda...

Se marchó y ella lo oyó llamar a alguien en la distancia.

_¿Dos semanas?_

Bebió agua tratando de ordenar sus confusos recuerdos. El sol rojizo de la tarde asomaba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Puso a un lado el vaso, comprobó su costado y descubrió un gran vendaje blanco. _Ahí es donde me hirió el Aberrante_, pensó. _Debería estar muerta._

Tenía el costado magullado y lívido por el golpe al caer y en su cuerpo una docena más de moratones, arañazos y cortes. En conjunto, tenía un aspecto terrible.

—¡Katniss! —exclamó Jo, entrando en la habitación— ¡Estás viva!

—Apenas —dijo Katniss con un gruñido, tumbándose contra la almohada.

Jo se echó a reír y se acercó para sentarse en el taburete de Ham.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Casi todo, creo. Nos colamos en el palacio, pero había Aberrantes. Nos persiguieron y Finnick luchó... —Se detuvo. Por alguna razón que ignora, su garganta apretujó el farfullo y la mirada se tambaleó al ritmo de las lágrimas. No quería llorar ahí, en frente de todos, así que se obligó a callar, y frente a la mirada atónita de las personas en la habitación, cerró de golpe los ojos hasta que los puños se le volvieron blancos de tanto presionar.

—Finnick está bien...—intervino Haymitch.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que los Aberrantes no parecían muy empeñados en matarlo.—Le explicó el hombre— Uno se encargó de él y enviaron a otros dos a perseguirte.

_¿Por qué?_, pensó Katniss. _¿Quieren simplemente concentrar primero su energía en el enemigo más débil?... ¿O hay otro motivo?_

Reflexionó, repasando los acontecimientos de aquella noche. Nadie se atrevió a añadir nada más.

—Alguien... —dijo por fin—...un hombre...sé que es un hombre, no estaba tan perdida cuando llegó a mi.

— ¿Alguien?—dijo Ham. Sus ojos ansiosos se posaron sobre ella.— ¿Que sucede preciosa?

— Alguien me salvó... El aberrante estaba a punto de matarme, pero...

— ¡Mi pequeña dama!...— retumbó la voz de Darius. Katniss olvidó por completo lo que pensaba y emocionada se echó a sus brazos. Recién se daba cuenta lo mucho que anhelaba el contacto del capitolino— Bienvenida preciosa.

—Querida dama me gusta más— lo corrigió Katniss, con la cabeza escondida en el pecho del hombre.

—Entonces bienvenida— rectificó el hombre, haciendo más estrecho el espacio entre sus brazos. El calor azotó el cuerpo de Katniss, pero lejos de lastimarla calmó el dolor. Ya no se sentía tan fuerte para domar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Tosió perezosamente, y enfundada en una sonrisa, se apartó. — ¿Todo bien?

Katniss asintió, mareada.

—Bébete el resto del agua —sugirió Ham—...Tiene algo para el dolor.

Katniss apuró el resto del vaso, luego se dio la vuelta y dejó que el sueño volviera a apoderarse de ella.

...

..

.

Finnick estaba allí cuando despertó, sentado en el taburete junto a la cama, las manos unidas y los codos en las rodillas, observándola a la débil luz que se colaba por la ventana. Sonrió cuando ella abrió los ojos.

—Bienvenida.

Ella echó inmediatamente mano al vaso de agua que había en la mesita de noche.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?

El se encogió de hombros.

—El ejército crece y Tigris ha empezado a comprar armas y suministros. Tu sugerencia en lo de las teselas resultó ser buena: encontramos al contacto y casi hemos negociado un trato que nos permitirá colocar a alguien como aberrante.

—¿Luka? —preguntó Katniss— ¿Lo hará él?

Finn asintió.

—Siempre ha sentido cierta... fascinación por los Aberrantes. Si hay alguien que pueda imitarlos, es él.

Katniss asintió y tomó un sorbo de agua. Había algo diferente en Finnick. Era sutil, una leve alteración en sus aires y actitud. Las cosas habían cambiado durante su enfermedad.

—Katniss —dijo Finnick, vacilante— Te debo una disculpa. Casi te matan por mi culpa.

Katniss hizo una mueca.

—No es culpa tuya. Te obligué a llevarme.

—No debería haberlo permitido. Mi primera decisión, la de hacerte volver, fue adecuada. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

Katniss asintió.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga ahora?—se acomodó en la cama bajo la atenta mirada del vencedor—... El trabajo tiene que continuar, ¿no?

Finnick sonrió.

—Por supuesto. En cuanto estés lista, me gustaría que volvieras a los bailes. Hemos difundido la historia de que Lady Winner está enferma, pero empieza a haber rumores. Cuanto antes puedan verte en persona, mejor.

—Puedo ir mañana.

Finnick se echó a reír.

—Lo dudo, pero podrás hacerlo pronto. Por ahora, sólo descansa. —Se incorporó, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Finnick? —preguntó Katniss, deteniéndolo. El se volvió a mirarla. Katniss se esforzó para formular lo que quería decir—...En el palacio... los los...aberrantes... ¿Fuiste tú?

Katniss se ruborizó nada más terminar. Finnick, sin embargo, parecía confundido. Fue su silencio lo que la alentó a hablar.

— Fuiste tú quien salvó mi vida...— reconoció, con las mejillas más encendidas de lo que fuera posible.

—No, Katniss... —contestó Finnick en voz baja. Ahora se daba cuenta, pero no tenía idea que responder, pensó que aquello sería un vacío en su memoria indispuesta. La duda cruzó el semblante de la chica, quien no tardaba nada en ponerse a hilar y sacar conclusiones a raíz de unas cuantas muecas. Finnick estaba seguro que su rostro no revelaba nada, pero el silencio otorga. Finalmente, sin un ápice de culpa, respondió—...Nos salvamos..tu también estuviste ahí, para mí.

— No salvamos..—repite Katniss. Algo en esas palabras le impiden sentir la gratitud que debería, como si aquello no le convenciera. Como si Finnick no dijera la verdad...

Finn nota la duda en la mirada de la chica, así que acude a sus brazos y en un gesto que Katniss no esperaba. El calor que emana de su cuerpo la confunde, a la vez que despierta cierta inquietud por no saber que es lo que se trae entre manos. Duda al principio, finalmente cede a la caricia amiga que se desplaza por su espalda.

— Eres importante para mí preciosa, no lo dudes.

...

..

.

Katniss contemplaba el paisaje que desfilaba ante la ventanilla. El vehículo, enviado desde la Mansión Winner, supuestamente había llevado a Lady Kasy a dar un paseo por el Capitolio. Tenía abiertas las ventanillas, mostrándose de nuevo al mundo, suponiendo que a alguien le importara.  
Regresó a la mansión mucho antes de lo presupuestado. Al final, Finnick tenía razón: tuvo que descansar tres días más en cama antes de sentirse lo bastante fuerte para hacer un paseo. En parte, había esperado simplemente porque temía tener que debatirse bajo los vestidos con los brazos magullados y el costado herido. Pero también porque aún había algo de temor cruzar las calles sin la seguridad de sus compañeros.

Además, había algo... extraño, en tener que estar recuperándose en cama. Tanto tiempo no se le daba a una ladrona corriente: los ladrones volvían pronto al trabajo o eran abandonados para que murieran. Los que no podían traer dinero para comer tampoco podían ocupar espacio en la guarida.

Pero ésa no es la única forma en que vive la gente, pensó Katniss. Todavía se sentía incómoda con ese conocimiento. A Finnick y los demás no les había importado que ella agotara sus recursos, no habían explotado su debilidad, sino que la habían cuidado, velándola por turnos. El más notable de todos había sido Haymitch. Katniss ni siquiera creía conocerlo muy bien y sin embargo Darius le había contado que el hombre se había pasado horas cuidándola durante su coma.

_¿Qué se podía esperar de un mundo donde el jefe de la banda se preocupaba por los suyos? _

En la Veta, cada persona era responsable de lo que le pasaba: el segmento más débil de la banda tenía que ser abandonado a su suerte para que los demás pudieran sobrevivir. Si una persona era capturada la abandonabas a su destino y esperabas que no te traicionara demasiado. No te preocupabas de si eras culpable de haberla puesto en peligro.

_Están locos,_ respondió una voz en su interior. _Todo este plan acabará en desastre... y tu muerte será culpa tuya por no dejarlos cuando pudiste._

Siempre comprendió cuándo tenía que marcharse, y esta vez aunque lo sabía, no quería hacerlo. No podía hacerlo. Y no es que se sintiera completamente segura en su puesto en la banda de Finnick. De hecho, eso mismo la hacía sentirse más aprensiva; ¿Y si dejaban de necesitarla?, ¿Y si se volvía inútil para ellos?. Tenía que demostrar que podía hacer lo que necesitaban que hiciera. Había bailes a los que asistir, una sociedad en la que infiltrarse. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía permitirse pasarse más tiempo durmiendo.  
Además, necesitaba regresar a sus sesiones de prácticas. Sólo habían hecho falta unos cuantos meses para que desarrollara una dependencia de sus poderes y anhelaba la libertad de saltar, tirar y empujar para abrirse paso a través de los cielos. El palacio del presidente Snow le había enseñado que no era invencible...Necesitaba practicar, crecer en fuerza y valentía hasta que también pudiera escapar de los Aberrantes como lo había hecho Finnick, con apenas unos rasguños.

Katniss se apoyó contra la ventanilla abierta, sintiendo la brisa. Con suerte, la gente de la calle comentaría que habían visto a Lady Kasy Winner recorriendo la ciudad. Llegó a la Mansión Winner poco después. Un sirviente abrió la puerta y Katniss se sorprendió al ver que la mismísima Tigris la esperaba para ayudarla a bajar.

—¿Prima? —dijo Katniss, ofreciéndole la mano—... Sin duda tienes cosas más importantes que atender.

—Tonterías —respondió ella con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba la mirada—Tengo algo de tiempo para ti. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

_¿Es que nunca se sale del personaje?_

Tigris no preguntó por Finnick, ni dio muestra alguna de estar al corriente de sus heridas.

—Muy distraído... —dijo ella mientras subían las escalinatas hasta la mansión.— Deberías venir conmigo la próxima vez.

Katniss agradeció a Darius, quien en un gesto paternal, la cargó en brazos hasta su habitación. La había estado esperando en la recepción desde que ella anunciara sus ganas de salir a dar un paseo. Su sonrisa de siempre y el buen humor capitolino que no alzaban sospechas, estaban notablemente eclipsados por una cuota de preocupación. Hasta Tigris refunfuñó un poco, demostrando algo de envidia por el excesivo afecto. Katniss vio con asombro la coquetería y el juego de pareja que ambos interpretaran muy bien; inclusive antes de salir de su habitación, ellos compartieron un beso.

Antes, el porte de la noble impostora la impresionaba. Sin embargo, cuando ella adoptaba la personalidad de Lady Kasy Winner experimentaba la misma calma que Tigris; Katniss la ladrona no era nada para alguien tan noble como Tigris o Darius, pero Kasy Winner era otra cuestión. Con el desplante de noble aún recorriéndole las venas, llamó a uno de los sirvientes, quien ávido de atender a sus necesidades tardó segundos en aparecer por la entrada.

Esa avidez jamás dejaría de sorprender a Katniss.

—Lady Kasy —dijo este, haciendo una reverencia. Katniss sonrió, acostada desde su cama.

—Necesito hablar con mi primo...— empezó, regañándose mentalmente por haber sonado tan accesible. Se acomodó la garganta, alzó una ceja distraída y luego se ocupó de una arruga en su vestido— ve a buscarle.

—Ah —dijo el sirviente, algo atormentado. Katniss alzó la mirada de tal forma que lo hizo sonrojar.

—¿Que sucede?...

— El señor Darius está en la biblioteca— explicó el muchacho—...no le gusta que lo molesten una vez que entra ahí.

— He dicho...—comenzó Katniss. La mirada fría y el tono molesto— que vayas por mi primo. ¿Que parte de la orden no entiendes?

El muchacho asintió y se marchó en el acto. Katniss frunció el ceño sin poder aceptar lo buena que se estaba convirtiendo. ¿Podía alguien de verdad adoptar de manera tan absoluta otra personalidad?

_Por supuesto_, recordó la voz en su cabeza. _Cuando te conviertes en Lady Kasy muestras un aspecto de ti misma __completamente diferente._

Inspiró varias veces. Poco a poco retrocedió hasta terminar recostada sobre los mullidos almohadones. Darius se anunció minutos más tarde con dos suaves golpes. Caminó con su habitual forma elegante hasta el gran escritorio, tomó la silla y la acercó a la cama, donde Katniss lo esperaba impaciente.  
Esa calma que caracterizaba al capitolino contrastaba profundamente con su apariencia de jóven señor. Katniss lo estudió con sorna desde su posición: el traje no era tan elegante como otros (camisa blanca con rayas finas, una corbata azul petróleo, pantalones ajustados color azul intenso) y su cabello oscuro descansaba alborotado, elevándose con furia en una curva que se perdía hacia el parietal izquierdo.

Se tuvo que obligar a apartar la mirada.

—¿Me salvaste? —dijo Katniss en voz baja.

Darius se detuvo, luego se dejó caer sobre la silla y sonrió.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso, mi querida dama?

— No fue Finnick— respondió Katniss sin una sola cuota de duda en la voz—...él me dijo que si, pero yo sé que no fue él.

—Nadie sabía donde estaban ustedes hasta que Finnick entró por esa puerta con tu cuerpo agonizante.

—Él no me trajo en sus brazos, todavía estaba consciente cuando me tomaron..—Katniss hizo una pausa—...lo habría reconocido. Yo habría reconocido su presencia...

—Habrías reconocido su presencia, ¿pero no la mía?—Katniss abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero no supo que decir—Disculpa mi querida dama, pero no creo que seas tan experimentada como para hacer eso.

—¡No me mientas! —respondió Katniss ante la evidente burla del capitolino—...confío en ti, Darius...

— No, no, no, no...querida dama.

Katniss escondió la mirada, buscando la calma que necesitaba para seguir. Tuvo que dar tres inspiraciones profundas y limpiarse la nariz antes de seguir atacando.

—Bien, ¿me salvaste o no?

Darius sonrió y luego alargó una mano para acariciarle.

—No preciosa, no fui yo quien te salvo— dejó un beso sobre la piel tersa de Katniss, tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas— aunque sabes que lo hubiera hecho de haber podido.

Katniss suspiró.

—Entonces...

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó Darius, aun la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

— ¿Quien fue?—insistió Katniss, ignorando lo que las caricias del hombre le hacía sentir— Y no me digas que...

— ¿Que pensarías si en verdad prometo no mentir, y te digo que fue él?

—Pensaría que estás mintiendo.

—¿Te he mentido alguna vez?— contraatacó Darius. Una mirada penetrante sobre los ojos grises de su dama.

—Los mejores mentirosos son aquellos que dicen la verdad la mayor parte de las veces.

Darius sonrió.

—Es verdad...—insistió el hombre— Sin embargo, ¿qué pruebas tienes para pensar lo contrario?

—No tengo pruebas, simplemente lo sé...sé que no fue Finnick, sé que él no estaba en el palacio mientras los Aberrantes me perseguían...

—¿Como lo sabes?

Katniss guardó silencio. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en su rostro cuando el hombre mostró algo de incertidumbre. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Finnick no la salvó. Y por las emociones que cruzaban el rostro de Darius en esos instantes, ella supo que quizás había más cosas de las que había supuesto.  
Siempre hay otro secreto.

—Bien —dijo con cierta parsimonia— No me digas quien fue, solo quiero que lo confirmes...

Darius sonrió, aun ansioso.

—Bueno, esa petición es bastante más inteligente, preciosa...—Darius acaricio sus manos. Rehuyó su mirada mientras asentía. —No fue él...

—¿A que no fue tan difícil?—preguntó Katniss guiñando un ojo. No se reconocía, pero el juego podían hacerlo entre dos y es justo lo que ella iba a hacer. Tenía que usar parte de la debilidad que causaba en Darius.

—Bueno —dijo Darius, cerrando la distancia de sus cuerpos al tomar asiento sobre la cama— Y ahora que ya sabes que no fue Finnick, que piensas hacer con ello.

Katniss reconoció las intenciones del hombre de inmediato: aquello era un desafío.

Y estaba más que dispuesta a participar.

Con cuidado y bajo la atenta mirada del hombre se reacomodó, de manera de terminar semi tumbada sobre el costado izquierdo de este. Darius abrió los ojos casi al instante. Un rayo de dolor y placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Katniss al darse cuenta con ese simple gesto que el capitolino no era indiferente a sus actos. Aguantó el dolor, evitando las muecas que luchaban por instalarse en su rostro, y se quedó con el placer. Ese deleite particular que despertaba como un hormigueo y que no lograba comprender, pero le bastaba por ahora simplemente experimentarlo.  
Posó una mano inquieta sobre la corbata que complementaba el elegante traje del hombre, lo atrajo hacia sí, y con un sensual susurro negó sobre sus labios.

—Ni creas que voy a decirte eso...— Acalorada y todo como se sentía, con el costado pulsando por la extraña excitación, se obligó a no desviar la mirada de los ojos confundidos del...del hombre.

Menudo descubrimiento, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Darius es un hombre: uno alto, amable, educado y muy guapo si tuviera que admitirlo.

—Preciosa... —dijo el capitolino. Un mechón de pelo se escapaba de sus formas y caía sobre la frente blanquecina. Sus manos suaves, aun conservaban el calor sobre las manos de Katniss, pero ahora también transmitían cierto nerviosismo. Era lo suficiente mayor y responsable como para que una chiquilla ladrona de un Distrito extranjero causara tal efecto sobre él, pero no podía negarlo. Katniss causaba efecto sobre él...Fue entonces que lo comprendió—...Espero que Finnick te haya enseñado que no es correcto jugar con las emociones de los amigos— le dijo apartándola.

Katniss dio un respingo, más no hizo tal en alejarse de él.

—No estoy jugando contigo— suspiró, y el color carmín hizo parte de sus mejillas. Darius no pudo evitar arrastrar una caricia, hasta que las manos de la propia chica lo apartaron.

Darius asintió al comprender.

— Quizás es mejor que vaya— anunció. Con delicadeza acomodó el cuerpo de Katniss sobre la cama, quien tras actuar como lo hizo se mostraba algo ausente.

—Piensas...— susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que el hombre la escuchara— ¿Piensas alejarte de mí?

Darius sonrió complacido por su evidente angustia.

—Siento mucho si es lo que he dado a entender mi querida dama... —dijo Darius—...pero creo que ya no estoy en condiciones de alejarme ni aunque quisiera.

Aquella confesión fue un golpe para Katniss.

Darius se inclinó para besarle sobre la frente. Katniss lo detuvo a medio camino, prendada de la imagen de unos ojos grises como los suyos, el cabello negro algo desarmado, las finas facciones maduras.  
Sin duda alguna el capitolino era apuesto.

— ¿Porque?— se limitó a preguntar. Darius le sonrió mostrando los dientes perlados y las arrugas en torno a los ojos, que solo lo hacían parecer más sexy.

— Le prometí al Vencedor que lo haría— explicó el hombre, también en un susurro— le prometí que cuidaría de tí.

Katniss suspiró satisfecha, ¿y a la vez algo decepcionada?

— Eso no me hace sentir mejor— se obligó a sonreír—...aun así gracias por soportarme.

— Hoy haces comentarios bastante peculiares— sentenció Darius arropándola— puede que al principio solo trabajara para tí, pero ahora...te aseguro que esa relación amo-sirviente cambió hace mucho.

— Mi sirviente—sonrió Katniss— pensé que era al revés.

— No— dijo Darius, sin saber que mas responder— descansa preciosa.

— Querida dama— corrigió Katniss— me gusta más cuando me dices querida dama. Preciosa es de Haymitch.

— Uno bastante más asertivo, si me permites rebatir.

Katniss una vez más se sonrojó.

—Eso... — comenzó, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. — Imposible. Conoces de sobra mi cuerpo como para afirmar aquello.

Darius recordó la tarde cuando las mascotas estilistas despellejaron el cuerpo de Katniss. Él había visto mujeres desnudas antes: había mantenido relaciones con alguna joven capitolina esporádicamente en sus años mozos, inclusive recorría el cuerpo de Tigris por las noches, como cualquier hombre haría con su mujer. Sin embargo nunca la desnudes le había parecido más hermosa hasta ahora.

— No dudes de mi capacidad para apreciar la belleza, querida dama. No olvides que a pesar de todo soy un capitolino.

Katniss le sonrió tímida, liberando un brazo de las mantas para ofrecérselo.

— No te vayas todavía— suplicó— por favor, quédate conmigo. Vela mi sueño.

Darius se acomodó una vez más sobre la cama.

— No tienes que rogar, querida dama. Sabes que trabajo para ti.

— ¿Porque eres mi sirviente nada más?— murmuró Katniss, volteando para ofrecer su espalda. Darius la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Nada más, no —dijo Darius—... Un amigo, sí.— Katniss suspiró complacida— ¿Y, yo?

—¿Cómo?

Darius negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—¿Darius? —insistió Katniss—...Mas vale que me digas lo que ibas a preguntar, no quiero tener que exigirlo en una orden.

—Y ahora eres toda una capitolina.— le sonrió Darius desde la espalda— nada...solo me preguntaba, si lo pedías como un amo...Ya sabes, lo de velar tu sueño.

Katniss hizo una mueca. No solo le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación una vez más, ¡le encantaba!. Pero a su mente aún le hacía falta más experiencia para averiguar el porque.

— Eso me parece muy difícil de conseguir, inclusive para un amo.

Darius hizo una pausa, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de la chica.

—En absoluto —respondió, el ceño fruncido mientras recorría con la palma de la mano la espalda de su querida dama—...Todos los sirvientes están más que complacidos con atender a sus amos. Creía que lo sabías.

Katniss se quedó helada. Luego se ruborizó hasta las cejas.

—Yo... yo... lo siento.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, de verdad.

Katniss continuó ruborizándose, maldiciendo su acalorado cuerpo que respondía a las caricias del capitolino.

¿Por qué no manejaba esos temas?...ya era una mujer. ¡Una mujer!

Darius, sin embargo, no parecía molesto; aunque nunca parecía molestarse por nada. Estaba absorto en las caricias que depositaba inconscientemente sobre el cuerpo de su ama. Probablemente sea el efecto de su... estado, pensaba el hombre. Esto es lo que deben sentir los criados: satisfacción ante el gozo de sus amos.

—Pero —dijo Katniss, frunciendo el ceño. Darius no le dejó continuar.

—Soy algo parecido a una desviación —contestó el capitolino. La agitación de su pecho le dio a Katniss la idea que se estaba carcajeando—...capitolino, sirviente y con cierta debilidad hacia las jóvenes damas en apuro. —Hizo una pausa, luego sacudió la cabeza.—Perdóneme por eso querida dama, estoy hablando de más.

—Eres valiente —dijo Katniss. Animada por la confesión del capitolino— ...tu eres una debilidad para mí también.

Darius sonrió.

—Ah, así que eso hay detrás de sus propuestas: debilidad. Me temo que también en eso hay un elemento de obediencia.

Ah, pensó ella. Se había preguntado el motivo para sus acciones y ahora no sabía como reaccionar a ello. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados un momento, pensativa, y sin moverse siquiera para respirar. Darius concentraba toda su atención en las caricias que dejaba sobre su cuerpo.  
Finalmente, Katniss se volvió.

—¿Darius?

—¿Sí, señora?

—¿Que dijimos sobre hablarnos con formalidad?

Darius se detuvo en seco. Luego dejó caer la mano del cuerpo de la chica.

—Ahora no lo tengo claro...Katniss.

—¿Katniss?

Darius asintió.

—Si Katniss, fue así como me dijiste que te llamara la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—¿Y como he de llamarte yo ahora?

—Darius —dijo el capitolino sin dudar—...las cosas entre nosotros siguen como siempre: tu sigues siendo mi querida dama, yo sigo siendo tuyo. Tu sirviente.

—Mío— repitió Katniss, degustando las palabras. — Eres mío.

Darius frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Todo cuanto me pertenece, de una u otra forma termina mal. — Respondió Katniss, añorando el contacto de Gale, las caricias de su madre y los juegos compartidos con su hermana. Todos ellos le pertenecían de una u otra forma. Hasta Sae de una manera retorcida. Todos vinculados a ella y todos perdidos, muertos si era mejor bajo la sombra de la traición. — Cualquiera puede traicionarte, si tiene ocasión y un buen motivo.— pensó en voz alta.

Darius se tensó.

—Tienes razón— respondió él, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de la chica— Pero aunque eso es cierto, yo no me atrevería a vivir creyéndolo.

—Finnick está distinto últimamente —dijo Katniss, cambiando el rumbo de la plática—... Parece más reservado. ¿Es porque se siente culpable por lo que me ha pasado?

—Sospecho que es en parte por eso —dijo Darius—... Sin embargo, también se está dando cuenta de que hay una gran diferencia entre liderar una pequeña banda de ladrones y organizar una gran rebelión. No puede correr los riesgos que corría antes. Y supongo que el proceso le está cambiando... a mejor, espero.

Katniss no estaba tan segura. No obstante, guardó silencio, advirtiendo con frustración lo cansada que estaba. Le habría gustado compartir con Darius unos minutos más de esto, aunque no tenga idea lo que es.

—Cierra los ojos, preciosa —dijo Darius, tomando un mechón de pelo y acomodándolo entre sus dedos.—...no me alejaré de aquí.

— Y ahora el sirviente le da órdenes a su dueño.

— Sólo cuando el dueño está vulnerable— sonrió este, deshaciendo en una onda suave el cabello entre sus dedos— Has sobrevivido a algo que probablemente debería haberte matado, mi querida dama. Dale a tu cuerpo las gracias que se merece y déjalo descansar.

Katniss asintió, cansada. Luego se volvió y acomodó los brazos del hombre sobre su cuerpo aletargado. Ambos encajaban como piezas de un puzzle: destinados el uno sobre el otro.

— Bésame— exigió antes de caer rendida a la quimera, que ya hacía parte de su mente.

Darius sonrió plácido. Un par de labios acarició la piel de la mujer, en un beso húmedo, donde lengua y dientes perfilaban el cuello rendido a sus agasajos. Katniss lo sintió subir: el aliento cálido del hombre engendró una corriente chorreante en su interior, que robaba sonrisas, pequeños temblores e inclusive jadeos. Cuando bajo la experiencia no hizo mas que potenciarse.

Antes de perder la consciencia solo pudo pensar en la estupidez de haber escogido un vestido tan hermético esta mañana. Estaba decidida a que esos besos se repitieran, y si Darius no quería, se aseguraría de someterlo. Era después de todo su ama.


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**XIX**

**.**

**Como un amante**

**.**

Antes de llegar a la Mansión Winner, Katniss nunca había visto un jardín cultivado. Al realizar algunos robos o en misiones de exploración había visto de vez en cuando plantas ornamentales, pero nunca les había prestado demasiada atención: como muchos intereses de los nobles, le parecían frívolas.  
No había advertido lo hermosas que podían ser las plantas cuando se las atendía con cuidado. El balcón de la Mansión Winner era una estructura pequeña y ovalada que asomaba a los campos. Los jardines eran inmensos: requerían demasiada agua y atenciones, pero ahora Katniss pensaba que merecía por completo la pena. Con todo, eran maravillosos. En vez de los tonos blancos y marrones corrientes, las plantas cultivadas poseían colores más intensos y vibrantes: rojo, naranja y amarillo concentrados en las hojas.  
Los jardineros las habían plantado para que formaran pautas hermosas e intrincadas. Más cerca del balcón, árboles exóticos con pintorescas hojas amarillas daban sombra. Era un invierno muy benigno y la mayoría de los árboles todavía conservaba el follaje. El aire era fresco y el rumor de las ramas al viento, relajante.

Casi tan relajante que hacía que Katniss se olvidara de lo molesta que estaba.

—¿Quieres más té, Kasy? —preguntó Tigris. No esperó su respuesta; simplemente hizo una seña a un sirviente, quien se apresuró y volvió a llenarle la taza.

Katniss estaba sentada en un mullido cojín, en una silla de mimbre diseñada para ser cómoda. Durante las cuatro últimas semanas había visto satisfechos todos sus deseos y caprichos. Los criados lo limpiaban todo, la atendían y alimentaban. Tigris se encargaba de que le dieran todo cuanto pedía, y desde luego no esperaban que hiciera nada trabajoso, peligroso ni remotamente inconveniente.  
En otras palabras, su vida era enloquecedoramente aburrida.

Antes su estancia en la Mansión Winner había consistido en lecciones con Darius y entrenamiento con Finnick. Dormía de día y sólo tenía un contacto mínimo con el personal de la mansión.  
Sin embargo, el uso de sus poderes le estaba prohibido ahora. Su herida no estaba completamente cicatrizada y si se movía mucho se le abriría. Darius le impartía lecciones de vez en cuando, pero casi siempre en compañía de alguien más. Luego se pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca enfrascado en algún trabajo personal con extraño entusiasmo.

Bebió su té con contenida petulancia, mirando a los criados. Parecían aves carroñeras que esperaban cualquier oportunidad para hacer que se sintiera lo más cómoda (y frustrada) posible. Tigris tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Su idea de "almorzar" con Katniss era sentarse y atender sus propios asuntos mientras comía. Para ella parecía importante comer juntas, pero rara vez le prestaba atención aparte de preguntarle cómo le había ido el día.

Además estaba el hecho de que tanto Tigris como Finn habían contratado a algunos sirvientes nuevos que no estaban enterados del complot; no personal de la casa, sino jardineros y obreros. A Finnick le preocupaba que las otras casas recelaran si no podían colocar al menos a unos cuantos sirvientes-espías en las posesiones Winner. Finn no lo veía como un peligro para el trabajo, pero eso significaba que Katniss tenía que mantener su falsa personalidad siempre que era  
posible.

_No puedo creer que la gente viva así,_ pensó mientras algunos criados empezaban a retirar la comida. _¿Cómo pueden las mujeres nobles ocupar sus días con tanto vacío? ¡No me extraña que todo __el mundo esté ansioso por acudir a esos bailes!_

—¿Es agradable tu estancia, prima? —preguntó Tigris, asomando la cabeza de entre sus anotaciones.

—Sí.. —respondió Katniss con los labios apretados—... Bastante.

—Deberías ir de compras pronto —le dijo Tigris, mirándola—... ¿Te gustaría visitar a Cinna más tarde?, podríamos ir juntas..

—No —dijo Katniss, con pánico—...tengo suficientes vestidos ya, quizás mas tarde vaya con Darius a...repasar mis lecciones.

Tigris frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más, pues un criado se acercó y llamó su atención.

—Mi señora, acaba de llegar un carruaje.

Katniss se irguió. Era la forma que tenía el criado de decir que había llegado un miembro del grupo.

—Ah, muy bien —dijo Tigris—... Trae a los ocupantes hasta aquí.

—Sí, mi señora.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Finnick, Johanna, Coin y Annie llegaron al balcón. Tigris despidió discretamente a los criados, quienes cerraron las puertas de cristal y los dejaron a solas. Varios hombres ocuparon sus puestos en el interior, vigilando para asegurarse de que nadie inadecuado tuviera oportunidad de escuchar nada.

—¿Interrumpimos la comida? —preguntó Johanna, alargando el brazo y sacando un trozo de carne del plato de Katniss.

—¡No! —respondió Katniss rápidamente, cortando la respuesta de Tigris.

Finn se acercó al borde del balcón y se asomó para contemplar los jardines y los terrenos.

—Bonita vista tienes desde aquí.

—Finnick, ¿es eso aconsejable? —preguntó Tigris—... Algunos de los jardineros son hombres por quienes no puedo hablar.

Finnick se echó a reír.

—Si pueden reconocerme desde esta distancia, se merecen más de lo que les pagan las Grandes Casas.

Sin embargo, se apartó del balcón, se acercó a la mesa y le dio la vuelta a una silla para sentarse a horcajadas. Durante las últimas semanas había regresado a su antiguo yo. Sin embargo, todavía había cambios. Celebraba reuniones más a menudo y discutía más sus planes con el grupo. También parecía diferente, más... reflexivo.

_Darius tenía razón_, pensó Katniss. _Nuestro ataque al palacio puede que fuera casi mortal para mí, pero ha cambiado a Finn a mejor._

—Pensamos celebrar nuestra reunión aquí esta semana —dijo Johanna—... ya que ustedes dos apenas se hacen parte.

—Muy atento por tu parte... —respondió Tigris—... Pero tu preocupación es innecesaria. Estamos bien...

—No —interrumpió Katniss, desesperada—... No estamos bien. Algunos necesitamos información. ¿Qué pasa con el grupo? ¿Cómo va el reclutamiento?

Tigris la miró con desaprobación. Sin embargo, Katniss la ignoró; _No es una noble de verdad,_ se dijo. _Es sólo otro miembro de la banda. ¡Mi opinión cuenta tanto como la suya! Ahora que los criados se han ido, puedo hablar como quiera._

Finnick se echó a reír.

—Bueno, el cautiverio la ha vuelto un poco más habladora, al menos.

—No tengo nada que hacer —dijo Katniss, reprochando el abandono de estos días—... Me estoy volviendo loca.

Johanna colocó su copa de vino sobre la mesa.

—Algunos considerarían tu situación envidiable, descerebrada.

—Entonces deben de estar locos ya.

—Oh, son casi todos nobles —dijo Finnick—... Así que, sí, están bastante locos.

—El trabajo —recordó Katniss—... ¿Qué está pasando?

—El reclutamiento sigue yendo demasiado lento —contestó Annie. Casi se había olvidado que estaba ahí—... Pero estamos mejorando.

—Tal vez tengamos que sacrificar parte de nuestra seguridad por conseguir mayor número de hombres —dijo Coin.

_Eso también es un cambio_, pensó Katniss, impresionada por la mesura de Coin. _Había empezado a vestir trajes de dama, no como Johanna o Annie, pero sí ropa más bonita: una casaca entallada y pantalones de buen corte, con una camisa abotonada, todo limpio de hollín._

—Eso no puede evitarse, Coin —dijo Finnick—... Por fortuna, Ham va bien con las tropas. Recibí un mensaje suyo hace unos cuantos días. Está impresionado con sus progresos.

Jo hizo una mueca.

—Cuidado... Ham tiende a ser un poco optimista con este tipo de cosas. Si el ejército estuviera compuesto por mudos cojos, alabaría su equilibrio y su capacidad auditiva.

—Me gustaría ver el ejército —dijo Coin, ansiosa.

—Pronto —prometió Finn.

—Deberíamos poder infiltrar a Luka en el palacio este mismo mes —dijo Johanna, haciendo un gesto de saludo a Darius cuando el hombre pasó entre los centinelas y salió al balcón—... Es de esperar que Luka pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre cómo tratar con los Sumo Aberrantes.

Katniss se estremeció. Agradeció en su interior que el calor de Darius alcanzara su cuerpo, cuando ocupó un lugar a su lado. No pudo evitar apretujarse sobre él, mientras los otros charlaban.

—Son un problema —reconoció Johanna—... Considerando lo que un par de ellos les hicieron a ustedes dos, no envidio tener que tomar el palacio con ellos dentro. Son tan peligrosos como un vencedor.

—Más —dijo Katniss en voz baja.

—¿Puede el ejército luchar de verdad contra ellos? —preguntó Coin, incómoda— Quiero decir, se supone que son inmortales, ¿no?

—Luka encontrará la respuesta —prometió Finnick.

Coin hizo una pausa y luego asintió, aceptando la palabra de Finnick.

_Sí, cambiado, desde luego,_ pensó Katniss. _Tal parece que ni siquiera Coin podía resistirse a su carisma durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo._

—Mientras tanto, espero enterarme de qué ha descubierto Darius sobre el presidente—dijo Finnick.

Darius se irguió, colocando un libro sobre la mesa.

—Les diré lo que puedo, aunque éste no es el libro que creí que era al principio. Pensé que mi querida dama había recuperado el texto de alguna religión antigua... pero es de naturaleza más mundana.

—¿Mundana? —preguntó Johanna— ¿Cómo?

—Es un diario...—dijo Darius—... Un archivo que parece haber sido escrito por el presidente Snow en persona... o más bien, por el hombre que se convirtió en el presidente. Este libro nos cuenta su vida antes de su ascensión al poder.

—Interesante —dijo Johanna—...de todas las cosas que pudiste sacar del palacio, tenías que tomar la más inútil descerebrada.

—Yo no diría eso, señora Johanna. —sentenció Darius, defendiendo a Katniss. La chica no pudo evitar sentir ese calor familiar, que se instalara en su pecho desde la charla con el capitolino. — Creo que conocer la vida del presidente antes de hacerse con el poder será como mínimo, útil. Estoy confiado que nos dará información sobre la mente del presidente Snow.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

—El Ministerio lo considera importante... Katniss, ¿recuerdas donde lo encontraste?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Lo tomó del palacio, eso debe bastar —advirtió Jo, ante la evidente decepción de todos.

—Nunca he pensado que sea una falsificación, Jo —dijo Darius—... Es muy detallado, sobre todo acerca de asuntos importantes... como porteadores y suministros. Además, el presidente que describe es un hombre lleno de conflictos. Si el Ministerio fuera a crear un libro de oración, presentaría a su dios con más... divinidad, creo.

—Querré leerlo cuando hayas terminado, Darius —dijo Annie, saliendo del silencio auto-impuesto.

—Y yo —dijo Johanna.

—Podemos conseguir a algunos de tus aprendices como escribanos —comentó Finnick—...Haremos que hagan una copia para cada uno.

—Muy útiles, los de tu grupito —comentó Tigris. Johanna se encogió de hombros.

Finnick asintió.

—¿Dónde nos deja eso?

El grupo guardó silencio, luego Johanna hizo un gesto hacia Katniss.

—Con la nobleza.

Finnick frunció levemente el ceño.

—Puedo volver a trabajar —dijo Katniss rápidamente—... Ya casi estoy curada.

Finnick le dirigió una mirada a Darius, quien alzó una ceja. Comprobaba su herida periódicamente. Al parecer, no le gustaba lo que veía.

—Finn —dijo Katniss—...me estoy volviendo loca. Crecí siendo ladrona, peleando por comida y sitio...no puedo quedarme sentada y dejar que esos criados me mimen. Además, tengo que demostrar que todavía puedo ser útil para esta banda.

—Bien —dijo Finnick—... Eres uno de los motivos por los que hemos venido hoy. Este fin de semana hay un baile que...

—Iré.

Finnick alzó un dedo.

—Escúchame. Has sufrido mucho últimamente y esta infiltración podría ser peligrosa.

—Finnick, toda mi vida ha sido peligrosa. Voy.

El vencedor no parecía convencido.

—Tiene que hacerlo ella, Finn—dijo Annie—... Para empezar, los nobles empezarán a recelar si no comienza a asistir de nuevo a las fiestas. Además, necesitamos saber qué ve. Tener criados actuando como espías entre el personal no es lo mismo que tenerlo espiando a los amos. Lo sabes.

—Muy bien —dijo Finnick por fin—... Pero tienes que prometer que no usarás tus poderes hasta que Darius lo autorice.

— Está bien— aceptó Katniss entre dientes. Miró a Darius, quien parecía tener una charla privada con Finnick y le ignoraba por completo. Tuvo que tomar su mano para atraer su atención. — ¿Cuando será eso?— preguntó.

— Cuando tu cuerpo lo indique.

— ¿Cuando será eso?— volvió a preguntar Katniss, usando esta vez el tono de Kasy Winner y su arrogancia.

Todos en la mesa chillaron enardecidos.

— Jo, jo, jo, Darius...— se burló Johanna, dando palmaditas en la espalda del hombre— dime quien es esta fierecilla y que has hecho con la descerebrada. —Katniss sintió fundirse desde adentro. Se encogió en su puesto, pero la vergüenza no evitó que una de sus manos se camuflara bajo la mesa en dirección a una de las piernas del hombre.

— Es la chica en llamas ni más ni menos— sonrió Annie, aludiendo el mote con el que Cinna la llamaba. — ¿Y bien Darius?

— ¿Señora?— preguntó él.

— Que cuando le darás aprobación a Katniss, de retomar el uso de sus poderes— explicó amablemente la vencedora. Dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz a Katniss, quien ya había perdido la vergüenza y ahora acariciaba a Darius por encima del pantalón.

— Iré a comprobar hoy que el cuerpo de mi querida dama esté en óptimas condiciones. — Respondió el capitolino; la mirada tranquila, el semblante controlado y sin atisbo de nervios en su voz.

.

..

...

Katniss seguía sin poder creer lo ansiosa que estaba por acudir al baile. Esa noche, en su habitación, aguardó la visita de Darius sin poder atribuir el nerviosismo a algo en concreto. Era la primera vez, desde esa tarde en su cama, que se mostraba tan abierta al tipo de relación que quería mantener con el capitolino. Habían estado solos antes, sí. Él revisaba sus heridas una vez por semana, la tocaba y sonreía con la amabilidad que le era característica, pero nada más. Le acariciaba de esa forma paternal que antes a Katniss le gustara tanto, pero ahora ella quería más.

Una tarde mientras ambos descansaban en el salón, Darius con un libro entre sus manos, se vio tentada a arrebatarle el vejestorio y obligarlo a acariciarle como hiciera con las páginas. Había prestado atención a sus lecciones obedientemente, pero ya cuando tuvo que seguir por su cuenta la concentración se enfocó en otra cosa: la piel nívea y suave de su instructor, el surco arremolinado entre las cejas, los anteojos algo prístinos que se sujetaban sobre el puente de la nariz recta y de fino acabado. El cabello estaba alborotado de tanto que pasaba sus manos sobre él, y a Katniss se le antojaba ser ella quien los alborotara.

_Darius_

Suspiró. Conocía lo que la carne masculina podía hacerla sentir, Gale se lo había demostrado. Sin embargo y para su pesar, no tenía ni idea de como tener efecto sobre los demás. Conocía la ceremonia: no solo por la noche con Gale antes que Sae los descubriera, sino porque también había pasado años en una casa de putas. Escuchaba sus gemidos por las noches, las veía coquetear, tocar puntos específicos de los hombres que querían conquistar; La caricia de esta tarde había nacido de ello. ¿Pero que debía hacer ahora?. Darius era un hombre, no un chiquillo como Gale. Katniss llegó a la conclusión que seguro tenía mas experiencia que el muchacho.

Sabía que si era sincera con el capitolino, sus deseos serían resueltos con el más tierno esmero. Pero ella no quería que fuera así. Tenía miedo al dulce rechazo, al correcto desempeño de la mente de él mucho más cauta que la suya. Si era sincera con sus emociones, ¿que le pediría específicamente?

_Tócame, bésame, hazme..._

No. Ella no podía ser tan descarada, pero...¿Kasy Winner podría?

Definitivamente estaba en un entuerto, que no pudo ponerse peor cuando dos golpes anunciaron la llegada del objetivo de sus confusiones.

— Dama Katniss...— la saludó Darius, con amabilidad.

Katniss quiso decir hola, adelante, eres bienvenido, sonreír en última instancia, pero más allá de todo eso el nudo en su estómago apenas le permitió mirarle; Darius por supuesto no dijo nada. El hombre venía vestido con unos pantalones ajustados a sus musculosas piernas, la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y los dos primeros botones abiertos. Katniss se lamió los labios inconscientemente, mientras que la mano que sellaba su bata, cedió un poco en el agarre.

Darius se acercó a ella, inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido. Pasó por su costado y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo la dejó sin aliento. Con molestia, Katniss lo vio alejarse hacia el escritorio, donde siempre dejara sus útiles de inspección. Francamente era ajena a los conocimientos del capitolino en las ciencias médicas, pero si sabía o no lo que hacía le tenía muy sin cuidado. Observó como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban cuando alzó el maletín de primeros auxilios, la camisa blanca perfiló cada una de sus proporciones.

Urgida por un impulso frenético, soltó el agarre de la única prenda que la cubría, terminando tal y como llegó al mundo. Con paso trémulo, se acercó al hombre, quien hasta ese entonces ignoraba completamente las intenciones de la chiquilla. Al voltear, Katniss pudo ver como las barreras de la sensatez se hacían pedazos. Algo similar a un instinto salvaje se apoderó de la esencia del buen Darius, quien sin evitar repasar cada contorno de la chica, debió apelar a algo mucho más fuerte que su voluntad para no asediarla contra el piso.

— No era necesario...— dijo, tras un silencio tóxico donde no hicieron más que mirarse—...con que te descubrieras el costado habría sido más que suficiente.

Y dicho esto, el hombre desvió la mirada hacia los instrumentos facultativos, dejando a la chica de una pieza.

_Este juego lo hacen dos, _pensó Katniss sin ceder. _Y si no quiere, no olvides que eres su ama, _apoyó la vocecilla en su cabeza, que por primera vez no se mostrara en su contra.

Así que con valor, dio media vuelta y camino hasta la mullida cama. Se posicionó decubito lateral, exponiendo el lado magullado a los ojos de un Darius cansino. Ante la inmovilidad de este, Katniss se debatió en girar o simplemente hablarle. Se quedó con la segunda.

— Estoy lista— dijo, y en una jugada estratégica contorneo aun más el curvilíneo cuerpo (obra de las buenas comidas que ahora podía permitirse), cediendo el cuello al buen juicio del sediento capitolino.

Tuvieron que pasar otro par de minutos, antes que la fragancia masculina dilatara aun más sus pupilas.

— A simple vista luce bastante bien, querida dama...— dijo con cariño. Su voz sonando más ronca de lo normal. Cada paso fue la tortura misma para Katniss. El calor de esa mano que no terminaba por acariciarla, la más asfixiante agonía — ha cicatrizado correctamente, el color poco a poco vuelve a ser normal y al parecer ha menguado el dolor.

— Habla con la sabiduría de un médico, Darius— dijo Katniss. Su voz notoriamente ronca, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, suspirando cada vez que el hombre ejercía presión.

— ¿Te duele señora?— preguntó Darius, ejerciendo presión sobre el abdomen para girarla.

Katniss abrió los ojos: Darius se encontraba jadeante, aunque aun con el rostro sereno, hincado a un costado de la cama.

— No— gimió como respuesta, cuando nuevamente los dedos masculinos marcaron sin tregua el oblicuo externo—¡NO!— se vio obligada a repetir. Aunque aquello sonó más como una súplica.

Darius frunció el ceño. Luego se apartó.

— Necesitarás más días de descanso, querida dama.— pronosticó apartándose. Katniss fue lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzar su mano.

— No me desnudé solo para que acariciaras el costado de mi cuerpo. — Refunfuñó adolorida.

— No tengo nada más que chequear, le dije que era innecesario.

— Me duele el cuello...— se quejó Katniss, visiblemente enfadada. Darius no cedió, y siguió con las intenciones de apartarse— ¡Te he dicho que me duele el cuello!

— Las contracturas musculares en esa zona son muy frecuentes, querida dama— dijo Darius, sin prestar atención— se ha de deber al estrés más que a cualquier otra cosa.

— Ah— insistió Katniss—...pero también he sentido molestias por aquí...— apuntó al bajo vientre. Darius observó la zona, sin desviar del punto que indicaba el tembloroso dedo de la chica. Suspiró contrariado, para luego negar mentalmente.

— Le diré a una de las criadas que suba un té, estás con síntomas pre menstruales— puntualizó, robando un sonrojo intenso en las mejillas de Katniss—...puede que necesites mantas calientes y...

— ¡NO!— chilló Katniss, fastidiada—...no es el período, por Dios...deja de hablar de ello. Es vergonzoso.

— Entonces si no necesitas nada más...— dijo Darius, anunciado su salida. Katniss quedo paralizada sobre la cama, sintiéndose torpe, fea y absolutamente indeseada. Pensaba que la sola imagen de su cuerpo haría perder la cabeza del capitolino, pero estaba claro que no era lo suficientemente sexy o sensual como para despertar nada en nadie; Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si lo ocurrido con Gale en la casa de putas no fue un mero resultado de la bebida alcohólica que bebiera este.

Dejándose apoderar por la rabia, la voz de Kasy Winner rugió desde su interior.

— TE ORDENO— bramó la capitolina que llevaba dentro— TE EXIJO QUE TE DETENGAS Y VUELVAS A EXAMINARME.

Darius giró sobre sus talones, una mirada llena de curiosidad estudió el enfado de la chica.

— ¿Me exiges, dama Katniss?

— VEN AQUÍ, AHORA— habló Kasy Winner, movida por los deseos de una simple chica de la Veta.

Darius caminó como un felino. Su masculina esencia alborotando los sentidos de Katniss, pero sin llegar a anestesiar su enfado.

— Aquí me tienes— le dijo mirando desafiante a la chica petrificada en el borde de la cama— ahora, ¿que deseas que haga, señora?

Katniss tembló ante la indiferencia de su tono, aún así continuó.

— No me llames señora— lo corrigió. Alzó una ceja en un gesto airado y observó al hombre, de pie al costado de la cama mirándola con intensidad. Acomodó la postura del cuerpo: llevó uno de sus brazos bajo la cabeza y se apoyó en el, exponiendo sus senos adoloridos. La matriz en el interior del cuerpo de la chica, respondió con un tirón. — y quiero...— pronunció, lamiéndose los labios— que hagas tu trabajo, sirviente.

Darius alzó una ceja. Fue todo lo que hizo, mientras por largo minutos permaneció de pie nada más contemplando la magnificencia del cuerpo de la chica. Si la tocaba, perdería el control. Si se acercaba, no respondería como el joven señor era, sino como el hombre que desde hace algún tiempo, mira a esa chica con otros ojos. ¿Que diría Finnick si supiera?, ¿que pensaría Haymitch de las intenciones del buen Darius, siempre tan correcto?. Johanna seguro lo molestaría hasta el último aliento, Annie quizás se mostrara más liberal. Pero también estaban Tigris, Coin, Paylor, hasta la misma gente que trabaja en la mansión.

_También estaba Peeta, _pensó. Rememorando como fue aquel chico de ojos azules, y mirada acogedora, quien salvó a Katniss de las garras de un Aberrante. ¿Cambiaría el comportamiento de su querida dama si le dijera la verdad?. ¿Volvería a tentarlo, si además de declarar que no fue Finnick (a quien traicionó irremediablemente por guardar lealtad a Katniss) diera el verdadero nombre de su salvador?

Se estaría aprovechando, estaría abusando de la confianza de la chica...

Pero...

_¿Es netamente la confianza la que la lleva a entregarse a mí?_

Cuando Katniss recogió las piernas, una lágrima solitaria abandonando su guarida, no lo pensó dos veces y saltó sobre ella. Con una fiereza que Katniss no había probado, el hombre la tiró del brazo y la dejó sentada, con las piernas apenas rozando la suavidad del alfombrado piso.  
Aún cuando sus piernas lo mantenían en equilibrio sobre sus rodillas, Katniss admiro fascinada como le aventajaba mas de una cabeza. El pecho del hombre quedó a la altura de su cabeza. Alcanzó a escuchar parte de los latidos de su corazón, cuando en un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia él para desatarle los cabellos: una mata de ondas sedosas se extendió sobre la espala desnuda de la chica.

Luego, las manos masculinas manosearon el cuero cabelludo, simulando inspeccionar con sus caricias violentas. El calor del aliento del capitolino estremeció el cuerpo de Katniss, cuando la inclinación le permitió al hombre oler con descaro su fragancia. Entonces los dedos de deslizaron hacia el frente, alzaron su rostro desencajado por el placer, y en un ensañamiento profano, bajaron hasta los muslos de la chica para separarlos.  
Los ojos grises de Katniss se cerraron de golpe cuando con atropello los dedos acariciaron sus mejillas, luego sus labios y el espacio tras las orejas. El placer amordazó el alarido que dejó su violenta forma de hacerla abrir los ojos. La yemas de sus dedos amasaron la sien de la chica, y luego tiraron de sus parpados inferiores continuando la inspección de las conjuntivas. Las mismas caricias entreabrieron sus labios, bajaron rodeando el cuello donde el pulso galopaba desenfrenado. Palparon la presencia de masas, también sobre el tórax, donde los pezones brincaron nada más acariciarles.

Katniss no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos de Darius, quien con esmerada determinación, cumplía a la cabalidad la tarea de tocarla. Observaba el control que hacía parte del hombre, quien a pesar del duro esfuerzo, no dejó ver jamás los estragos que ella causaba.

En el abdomen el asunto se puso peor para Darius, quien se estremecía a cada lamento liberado por Katniss. Con cariño y dedicación, volvió a sentir el tenso deseo bajo la piel de la pequeña dama. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia la espalda y sortearon cada curva, cada bella imprecisión que revelaban los dedos que subían hasta el cuello y luego bajaron hasta el sacro. Cuando ya no quedó nada sin su detallada exploración, Darius reposó su instrumento clínico sobre los muslos de la dama. Las piernas de Katniss le abrazaron con afecto, y un cuerpo agitado calló sobre él, suplicando por calor, caricias y todo lo que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a darle.

El rostro débil de él se escondió en la curva de su cuello. Se había rendido y ahora no sabía como continuar. Katniss le abrazó con fuerza, suplicando una vez más que la besara y acariciara, y que esta vez no se detuviera por nada del mundo. Aquello que había empezado como una simple orden, continuó como una inspección, y finalizaba en un abrazo, debía cerrar el ciclo por el bien de su salud mental. La chica hizo acopio a su recién estrenada valentía, calmó la ira de Kasy Winner y le enfrentó con la mirada. Aún había rastro de las lágrimas, pero estas no eran de vergüenza sino de amor. Pegó las frentes de ambos, luego las narices sobre estimuladas y finalmente, los labios.

.

..

...

La cama seguía hecha.

En el aire se respiraba parte del clamor, parte del deseo satisfecho y el amor que se había manifestado. Hace rato que las respiraciones de ambos estaban en calma. Katniss se había dormido sobre su pecho nada mas tocar el cielo, y él la había acurrucado sobreprotectoramente. Por cada movimiento sobre ella, le fue prácticamente imposible no preguntar si estaba bien, si no la estaba lastimando, si se sentía a gusto con todo lo que él le hacía. En una posición que robaba lamentos pudorosos de su mujer, un grito lastimero se hizo escuchar cuando apretó con mucha más fuerza de la que debiera. Su pequeña dama era después de todo solo una niña.

Había tomado la precaución de preguntar si ella antes...Katniss no le dejó seguir. Capturó sus labios con terror y pasión entremezclados, haciéndole saber que estaba bien y que aunque no fuera su primera vez, sí que era la de ellos; y la iba a disfrutar a concho.

Darius fue incapaz de concebir el sueño. Satisfecho, la culpa no le dejó visualizar más allá del ahora. Katniss era una niña, una dama y ante todas las cosas él debió mantenerse firme en su decisión de retirarse. No debió ceder al embrujo de su mirada triste, mucho menos al afán de sus besos, ni a los ruegos que prácticamente le urgían a poseerla.

_Tócame, _le había dicho la chica, y él la había tocado, como nunca antes a una mujer.

Katniss se removió inquieta, luego abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Estás bien?— le dijo Darius.

— Estoy despierta...— susurró Katniss. Las pesadillas le hacían frente a pesar de todo. Alzó el rostro para mirar a su joven señor, la preocupación movieron la mano desde su pecho hasta el contorno de su rostro. — No, he dicho que estoy bien.

— No me pareció hace unos instantes...— le dijo Darius, tomando la mano de su querida dama y dejando un beso en ella— ¿qué sucede?

— Recuerdos de otra vida, creo...

— Recuerdos del pasado— afirmó Darius con su voz de hombre, esa que le daba tanta paz y la hacía añorar encapsular este instante—...a veces hablar ayuda.

— Ahora no quiero hablar— dijo la chica, estirándose para depositar un beso sobre los labios de su hombre—...nunca he sido demasiado buena hablando.

— Hay otras formas de mostrar como nos sentimos, querida dama. Quienes nos aman aprender a leer..

— ¿Querida dama?— preguntó Katniss, querida desviar el curso de esa conversación. Ella no estaba lista para hacer frente a los demonios dejados atrás.

Darius comprendió al instante.

— Fue así como me dijiste que te llamara. No te gusta preciosa.

Katniss hizo una mueca.

— Pensé que ahora encontrarías otro...— quiso explicar, pero le avergonzaba (a pesar de estar desnuda sobre él, que también lo estaba) pedir aquello que le atormentaba la mente. —Yo pensé, yo...

— Te decía Katniss porque me lo pediste, querida dama nació del cariño que le profeso.

— ¿Cariño?— preguntó. Darius asintió— ¿Tú me quieres?

El hombre asintió, pero no se atrevió a preguntar si ella lo quería también. Sabía de sobra cual sería su respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio. Katniss se dejó envolver, el cariño que Darius le profesaba la confundía. Ella lo había instado a tomarla, a terminar como terminaron, a acogerle en su interior. Ella quería saber a que sabían los besos de Darius, quería percibir el temblor de su cuerpo, sus manos en su piel y la boca en cada rincón, volviéndola loca de placer y reabriendo un hambre que francamente no sabía controlar. Estaba segura que Darius le gustaba, estaba segura que quería estar con él, que lo que quería...¿pero de qué modo?. Es que acaso Katniss Everdeen se está internando en el terreno peligroso del amor...¿lo ama?, ¿siente por él lo que las princesas en los cuentos mundanos?

_¿Como saber? _

La duda la hizo estremecer y aquello no fue indiferente para Darius.

— Cariño...— dijo Darius. Estrechó aún más el espacio de sus brazos, prácticamente le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo desnudo. El calor la reconfortó, pero por primera vez ella tenía miedo a algo que no fuera la muerte, los golpes o el hambre. Tenía miedo porque había acallado a esa voz que le recordaba que todo mundo la traicionaría. Sintió terror, porque era muy probable que Darius la traicionara, y no sabía como manejar aquello. — Amor...mi princesa...

Katniss sonrió, a pesar del miedo y las lagrimas.

Ya no se comprendía.

_Es una locura,_ pensó. _Me estoy convirtiendo en..._ Katniss hizo una pausa. No sabía en qué se estaba convirtiendo.  
Desde luego, no en una de esas chiquillas nobles; ellas no tenían su prontuario, ni salían por las noches, ni se enfrentaban a los Aberrantes y vivían para contarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco era más Katniss, la ladronzuela. Era una...era una...era una...

— Darius...— gimió, ahogando el llanto sobre el pecho del hombre. Darius no dijo nada más, la acunó, la besó, bebió sus lágrimas y permitió que deshiciera sus miedos sobre él. La seguiría amando a pesar de todo.

Cuando Katniss se calmó, tuvo el valor de volver a hablarle.

—¿No te parece que estamos mal, Katniss?

—¿Mal?

Darius asintió.

—Mira...— apuntó hacia la ventana abierta. Ramas secas de un árbol se mecían con el ritmo de la brisa nocturna, el cielo iluminado por la luna, que ya se perdía por el ascenso de la bruma.

Katniss se encogió de hombros. No entendía lo que quería mostrarle.

— Pensé que te referías a nosotros

Darius se carcajeó.

— ¿Vas a dejarme cariño?— le preguntó. Katniss negó con la cabeza— bien, porque ni el mismísimo Finnick podría apartarme de tu lado. Solo tú...

Katniss suspiró satisfecha.

— ¿Y que insinuabas con el "estamos mal"?

— A todo esto que nos rodea— se limitó a responder Darius, mientras le acariciaba por la espalda. — A toda esta forma de vida..

Katniss sonrió.

—¿Cómo pueden estar bien o mal?, solo son como son.

—Supongo...— afirmó Darius— Pero creo que ver las cosas así es parte de lo que lo hace estar mal. El mundo no  
debería ser así.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Darius hizo una pausa, aunque no detuvo las caricias. Le encantaba el cuerpo de Katniss, le encantaba sentirla sobre él. Ella aceptó, su silencio, mimando con besos cada uno de sus cuidados. Darius no era tan mayor como estaba convencido. Aunque ella no supiera nada de él, ni su edad, ni su vida previa, se atrevía a afirmarlo.

Katniss dejó un beso sobre la piel nívea de joven señor, y él se estremeció.

— Ah— suspiró— cariño...estaba pensando en el tesoro de Finnick.

— ¿Tesoro de Finnick?

Darius asintió.

— Creo...que ahora puedo entender como se siente.

— ¿Cuál es el tesoro de Finnick?— preguntó Katniss, lo más serena que pudo.

— Yo no sé si deba hablar de eso...— dijo Darius juguetonamente, deslizando la mano de la espalda más allá de esta.

— ¡Darius!— se estremeció Katniss al sentir su caricia. El hombre sonrió feliz, retiró la mano y dejó un beso en la cabellera de su mujer.

— Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Finnick me pasó su más grande tesoro para que cuidara de él. No fue hasta hace poco que lo reclamó, pero mientras estuvo a mi poder, no pude evitar sacarlo de vez en cuando e intentar comprender lo que significaba: un papel. En aquel entonces estaba tan viejo y gastado que parecía a punto de romperse por los pliegues. No contenía ninguna palabra, sólo una imagen antigua y desgastada de una forma extraña...era algo parecido a una planta, aunque se trataba de una que no había visto nunca. No tenía un tallo grueso y sus hojas eran demasiado delicadas. En la parte superior tenía una extraña colección de hojas que eran de un color diferente al resto.

— ¿Una planta?— dijo Katniss, quien había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por la voz de Darius.

—Una flor —dijo Darius—...Investigué que solían crecer en las plantas antes, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Aparecen  
descripciones de ellas en los antiguos poemas e historias... cosas que sólo los capitolinos y los sabios rebeldes conocen ya. Al parecer, estas plantas eran hermosas y tenían un olor agradable.

—¿Plantas que huelen? —preguntó Katniss—... ¿Como la fruta?

—Algo parecido, creo. Según algunos de los informes estas flores se convertían en frutos.

Katniss guardó silencio, el ceño fruncido, tratando de imaginar una cosa semejante.

—Ese dibujo pertenecía a la madre de Finnick, Mags —dijo Darius en voz baja—...Haymitch lo encontró entre sus cosas después de que los capturaran. Lo conservó, esperando que regresaran con vida y se lo devolvió a Finn después de que escapara.

Katniss volvió a abrir los ojos.

—A Mags le fascinaban los tiempos antiguos —dijo Darius, evocando las palabras de Finnick—...Coleccionaba cosas como ese papel: dibujos y descripciones de los viejos tiempos. Creo que esa fascinación la condujo a los bajos fondos. Ella fue quien me nos presentó, aunque en esa época yo no era un rebelde declarado.

Katniss suspiró, apretujándose más contra la piel del hombre.

—¿Y sigue guardando ese dibujo?... ¿Después... después de lo que ella le hizo?

Darius guardó silencio un momento. Luego la miró.

—Has estado escuchando otra vez detrás de las puertas, ¿eh?...—Katniss rehuyó su mirada— Oh, no te preocupes cariño. Supongo que está bien. Finnick conserva esa flor —dijo Darius—... En realidad no estoy seguro de por qué. Pero... ¿dejas de amar a alguien solo porque te traiciona?...Yo no lo creo. Eso es lo que hace que la traición duela tanto: el dolor, la frustración, la furia... y sé que Finnick sigue amando a Mags. La amará por siempre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Katniss, sin aliento—... ¿Cómo puedes?... ¿Y cómo puede Finn fiarse ya de nadie?. ¿No aprendió  
de lo que le hizo?...Era su madre y lo traicionó.

Darius se encogió de hombros.

—Creo... creo que si a mí me dieran la opción entre amar, traición incluida, y no haber conocido nunca el amor, pues elegiría amar naturalmente. Finnick se arriesgó y perdió, pero el riesgo mereció la pena. Lo mismo pasa con los amigos, cariño. El recelo es sano... pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Yo personalmente prefiero confiar en mis amigos que preocuparme sobre lo que pasará si me traicionan.

—Eso parece una tontería.

—¿Es una tontería la felicidad? —preguntó Darius, volviéndose hacia ella—... ¿Dónde has sido más feliz, Katniss?... ¿En la banda de Finnick o con Sae?

Katniss no dijo nada.

—No sé con seguridad si Mags traicionó al Vencedor, su propio hijo —dijo Darius, mirando de nuevo hacia el techo—...Él siempre me ha dicho que no.

—Y los enviaron a los pozos, ¿no? —dijo Katniss—... Eso no tiene sentido, si se alió con Snow.

Darius negó con la cabeza.

—Apareció por los pozos de la ejecución unas semanas después de que lo enviaran a él. Los separaron después de la captura. No sé qué sucedió durante ese intervalo, o por qué acabaron por enviarla a los Pozos. El hecho de que ella fuera enviada a morir da a entender que tal vez no lo traicionó, pero... —Se volvió hacia Katniss—...Finnick lo escuchó de boca del presidente, cuando los capturó. Snow... le dio las gracias a Mags. Le dio las gracias por traicionar a su hijo...—Katniss se estremeció—...Ni siquiera eso fue capaz de cambiar su amor... no en lo más profundo. Finnick casi muere cuando ella murió tras una paliza de los Aberrantes. Esa noche, después de que se llevaran el cadáver, Finnick rompió.

—¿Se volvió loco? —preguntó Katniss.

Darius sonrió.

—No. Romper se refiere a cuando nacen los poderes definitivos. La macromancia esta latente al principio... en todas los seres humanos, pero sólo brotan después de un hecho traumático. Algo intenso... algo casi letal. Los filósofos dicen que un hombre no puede dominar la esencia del poder hasta que no ha visto la muerte y la ha rechazado.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo me pasó a mí?

Darius se encogió de hombros.

—Es difícil decirlo, cariño... pero en casa de Finn fue aquel día. Mags estaba muerta y él aceptó la culpa... porque su falta de fe acabó con las fuerzas y voluntad de su madre. Ella murió sabiendo que su hijo cuestionaba su lealtad. Tal vez, si la hubiera amado de verdad, no la habría puesto en duda... —dijo Darius algo ausente— al menos eso fue lo que él me dijo. No lo sé.

—Pero Finnick, no murió...a pesar de la culpa, él no murió.

Darius sacudió la cabeza.

—El Vencedor ya había decidido que vería cumplido su sueño. Él va a crear un mundo donde hubiese flores de nuevo, un mundo con plantas verdes, un mundo donde no cayera la crueldad sobre los cuerpos de los hombres...por eso me uní a él finalmente. Yo creo que él... —Darius guardó silencio abruptamente, luego suspiró—... Lo sé. Estoy loco.

—Lo cierto es que tiene sentido —dijo Katniss en voz baja—... Por fin.

Darius sonrió.

—Mags quería tener una hija... —dijo Darius de repente—...Finnick me contó de ello. Ni él ni Luka estaban de acuerdo con la idea de su madre de adoptar. Finnick quería convertirse en el Vencedor rebelde más famoso de todos los tiempos, y no  
podía dedicarse a cosas que le pusieran freno. Probablemente sea buena cosa que Mags no volviera a concebir, probablemente Snow la hubiera matado, o peor aún, convertido en una esclava. Ahora, a veces, él desearía que aquella niña se hubiera gestado, tener un hermoso recuerdo de su madre con ellos. Una hermana, tal vez, con el mismo cabello rubio, con su testarudez.

Hizo una pausa y miró a Katniss, una vez más.

—A veces lo miro observarte, y sé que le recuerdas mucho a ella...a Mags y su deseo.

Katniss no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima escapara de su control. Darius salió a su encuentro en un beso dulce y lleno de necesidad. Repartió besos sobre el rostro de su querida dama, la acarició con ternura, la condujo hasta sus labios donde Katniss halló la paz que sintió perdida. El corazón le latía desbocado. Su angustia disipó lentamente, y cada vez que amenazaba con volver, él estaba ahí para consolarla.

— Él tendrá sus propios hijos con Annie...—pudo decir, cuando la pena por la historia de ese hombre al que miraba con tanto recelo, cedió por fin.

— Lo hará si supera el miedo a perderles.

— ¿Puedes seguir sintiendo miedo, cuando cosas tan terribles te han robado todo?

— Yo temo...— confesó Darius— Temo ser responsable si algo te pasara, Katniss. No otra vez.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—No voy a seguir más tiempo encerrada en esta mansión.

Darius sonrió.

—No, supongo que no. Si intentamos retenerte más, probablemente aparezcas una noche completamente destartalada, luego de haber hecho algo muy peligroso. Se parecen mucho tú y él..— suspiró— tal parece que tengo la tendencia de atraer a la gente con gusto por las emociones fuertes; mi mentor, mi mejor amigo y mi amor.

Katniss asintió aturdida por sus palabras.

—Tendré cuidado...

— Más vale que lo tengas, cariño. No sé de que sería capaz si algo malo te pasara.

— ¿Confías plenamente en mí?— preguntó Katniss, sus manos acorralando el rostro de su...Darius. El cuerpo ceñido al calor que ofrecía la desnudes del hombre. No tenía ni la más remota idea de porque le había preguntado aquello, tampoco la respuesta que quería escuchar. Una vez, la chica cazadora de la Veta, Katniss Everdeen, perdió a su padre, su madre se convirtió en un mero peso muerto, obligándola a renunciar a su infancia, a sus ilusiones y sueños por el bien de su familia. Esa misma mujer que la miraba con odio por vincularlas con una casa de putas, fue la que la abandonó como pago, llevándose nada más a su hermana. _Prim, el único ser humano al que estaba segura de amar. _

Cuando Darius le dio su respuesta, algo dentro de ella removió el pasado anclado a las turbulencia de su corazón. Ya no era esa niña que casi muere de hambre, aquella que rebuscó en los basureros, la ladrona desconfiada que desechaba las emociones casi tan fácil como asesinaba a sus presas. Aquella niña perdida ya no era más, aunque ahora tampoco tenía la menor idea de en quien se estaba transformando.

Se quedó allí unos cuantos minutos más, viendo como la mirada de Darius no cambiaba: la misma intensidad, el mismo cariño de antes, mezclados con algo mucho más fuerte a lo que él le llama amor. Tiene miedo de despertar un día y descubrir que es lo que realmente siente, ¿tendrá miedo él también?

Y como si adivinara, Darius volvió a hablar.

— Ya sabes que te amo,confío en tí Katniss, decidas lo que decidas, sientas lo que sientas— dejó un beso en su frente—jamás voy a dejarte.

_"Hay otras formas de mostrar como nos sentimos, querida dama. Quienes nos aman aprender a leer..", _recordó lo que Darius dijera minutos antes. _Él me ama...él me ama. _

Katniss suspiró.

—Bueno...—dijo acariciando su rostro. El capitolino cerró los ojos expectante—... por si sirve de algo, me alegro de haberme unido a ustedes, cariño. — Darius abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras que ella se encogió de hombros. — Y si te soy sincera, también me gustaría ver una de esas flores personalmente.

— Las verás, querida dama— dijo él, mientras ella depositaba besos por el camino que conducía a su boca— ...las verás —y aquella promesa fue sellada con un beso. Katniss ya no tenía miedo, él se quedaría por siempre con ella, le traería flores, velaría sus sueños. Por fin estaba segura que valía la pena darle una oportunidad.

—Tócame...—suplicó, posicionándolo nuevamente en su interior. Darius no se movía, solo la miraba con adoración—...Por favor cariño, por favor, tócame.

— No supliques, sabes que haré lo que me pidas.

— No como un sirviente...—susurró Katniss, mientras lo instaba a que la tomara—...como un sirviente no...jamás...por favor..

Y entonces algo dentro de Darius despertó. La tomó por la cintura y en un giro indescriptible para la atormentada mente de Katniss, se vio nuevamente protegida bajo el calor de su cuerpo. Sus labios descendieron al espacio entre sus pechos y desde ahí subieron cadenciosamente hasta refugiarse en su cuello.

— No como un sirviente...—susurró el capitolino, ya meciéndose al ritmo que Katniss le imploraba.—...Mmm, ah...ni como un amigo...

Capturó sus labios con ahínco, apretaba su piel con la delicadeza justa para hacerla sentir deseada sin lastimarla. Ahogaba sus gemidos sobre su piel. Cuando Katniss alcanzó el clímax del placer arrulló cada uno de sus lamentos, soportó sus gritos, besó cada caricia perezosa de la chica, y aguardó su despertar condescendientemente. No le importaba alcanzar el clímax también, podría esperar lo que fuera necesario; un año, la vida misma, si al abrir los ojos, su grisáceo oscuro se fundiera con el deseo del inocente gris Katniss.

Su Katniss, su cariño, su dama mujer por sobre todas las cosas.

— ...Como un amante.


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**XX**

**. **

**Hitos**

**.**

Decidió llevar el vestido dorado. Era desde luego la opción menos atrevida, pero le pareció bien. Después de todo, ocultaba su verdadero yo tras una apariencia aristocrática; cuanto más visible fuera esa apariencia, más fácil le resultaría esconderse.  
Uno de los criados de la mansión abrió la puerta del carruaje. Katniss tomó aire, el pecho un tanto expuesto por la tela que arremolinaba sobre este de manera estratégica: había cicatrices que ocultar, vendas sobre algunas heridas y además estaban los chupones que su amante le había dejado.  
Se alisó el vestido que Cinna confeccionara para ella, algo más sutil e inocente dando una apariencia de fragilidad premeditada. Hizo un gesto a Darius, quien enseguida le ofreció su brazo mientras se unían a los otros nobles. La casa de los Mellark era un poco más pequeña que la de la Casa Cartwright, sin embargo, igualmente hermosa.

Katniss miró a las otras nobles y sintió que un poco de su confianza se desvanecía. Su vestido era precioso, pero las otras mujeres tenían algo más que simple ropa. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados y sus aires de suficiencia hacían juego con sus figuras enjoyadas. Llenaban la parte superior de sus vestidos con curvas voluptuosas y se movían con elegancia en el esplendor de gasas de los pliegues inferiores. Katniss ocasionalmente llegaba a ver los pies de las mujeres, que no llevaban zapatillas sencillas como las suyas sino zapatos de tacón alto.

—¿Por qué no tengo zapatos como ésos? —preguntó en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras alfombradas.

—Effie no ha practicado contigo, cariño —respondió su amante—... Como apenas has tenido tiempo de aprender a bailar, pensamos que sería mejor que usaras zapatos planos de momento.

Katniss frunció el ceño, pero aceptó la explicación. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Darius hubiera mencionado el baile aumentó su incomodidad. Recordó los fluidos movimientos de los bailarines de su última fiesta. Ella no podía imitarlos: apenas sabía los pasos básicos.

_Eso no importará_, pensó. _No me verán a mí: verán a Lady Kasy Winner._ _Se supone que es novata e insegura y todo el mundo cree que ha estado enferma últimamente. Tendrá sentido que sea mala bailarina._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, llegó a lo alto de las escaleras sintiéndose un poco más segura.

—Debo decir, cariño, que pareces mucho menos nerviosa esta vez —dijo Darius, con una enorme sonrisa. Se veía tan guapo en su traje negro, llevándolo con porte y elegancia propia de un capitolino. —... De hecho, pareces entusiasmada.

—Lo estoy—sonrió ella, inclinándose poco a poco hacia él.

Darius tenía razón: estaba entusiasmada, feliz y saciada. La noche anterior la había pasado en brazos sus brazos, al igual que la anterior a la anterior, y la que fue antes de esta. Las noches eran para él, su amante y el día para serio instructor, al que tentaba con sus caricias y cuando tenía suerte, con sus besos. No le habían contado a nadie, pero no por faltas de ganas sino por exceso de ellas. A menudo sus amigos se preguntaban el porque de la felicidad constante de la chica, las desapariciones durante el día y el cansancio de Darius por las mañanas. Habían tenido el respeto de mantener solo para ellos lo que fuera que construyeran; Darius había sido enfático en su necesidad de hablar con Finn y anunciarle formalmente como su amante, pero Katniss le rogó esperar. Y no era ni la vergüenza, ni las faltas de ganas, sino más bien el no querer complicar más las cosas para el grupo.

Aunque algo le decía a Katniss que Annie ya sospechaba algo.

Durante los días que el grupo entero se quedaba a pasar la noche en la mansión, era cuando más cuidado tenían de ser vistos en situaciones comprometidas. Para Darius, un joven señor y experimentado en las artes amatorias, resultaba mucho más sencillo contener su necesidad por ella. Katniss en cambio, apenas y podía resistir susurrarle en el oído, tomar su mano posesivamente cuando daban un paseo o inclusive sus labios. Lo quería para él, la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces hasta se infiltraba en la biblioteca solo para compartir el mismo aire, el mismo espacio, observarle estudiar y saber que estaba bien.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?— susurró Darius. El calor de su aliento nubló el juicio de Katniss, quien estuvo a punto de poseer sus labios— lady Kasy, ¿se encuentra bien?

_— _Sí— dijo Katniss— lo siento, creo que aún no estoy del todo recuperada.

Llegaron al edificio que albergaba el salón de baile, una de las varias alas bajas que surgían de la fortaleza principal, y un sirviente tomó su abrigo. Katniss se detuvo un momento en la puerta, esperando mientras su amante elegía su mesa y su comida.  
El salón Mellark era muy distinto del majestuoso salón Cartwright. Sólo tenía una planta y, aunque contaba con un montón de vidrieras, todas estaban en el techo. Lámparas en forma de rosetón brillaban en lo alto, iluminadas por pequeñas candilejas en el tejado. Cada mesa estaba adornada con velas y, a pesar de la luz, había cierta penumbra de intimidad en toda la sala. Parecía... privada, a pesar de la numerosa gente que asistía a la fiesta.  
Aquella sala había sido obviamente arreglada para que así fuera.

Una pista de baile ocupaba el centro, mejor iluminada que el resto. Había dos filas de mesas alrededor de la pista: la primera estaba sólo a un palmo de altura sobre la pista, la otra más apartada y al doble de altura.  
Un criado la acompañó hasta su mesa, al fondo de la sala. Katniss se sentó, Darius ocupó su puesto de costumbre junto a ella y esperaron a que llegara la comida.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir exactamente la información que quiere Finnick? —preguntó ella en voz baja, escrutando la oscura sala.

Los intensos colores cristalinos de arriba proyectaban pautas sobre las mesas y la gente, creando una atmósfera impresionante, aunque costaba distinguir las caras.

_¿Estaría el heredero Mellark en alguna parte?_

—Esta noche, algunos hombres deberían invitarte a bailar —dijo Darius con voz neutra—... Acepta sus invitaciones... así tendrás un pretexto para buscarlos más tarde y mezclarte con sus grupos. No tendrás que participar en las conversaciones: sólo tienes que escuchar. En bailes futuros, quizás algunos jóvenes empiecen a pedirte que los acompañes. Entonces podrás sentarte a su mesa y escuchar todas sus conversaciones.

—¿Quieres decir, acompañar a un hombre toda la noche?

Darius asintió, claro con cierta molestia.

—No es extraño. Bailarías sólo con él toda la noche también.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

— Ojalá pudiera bailar contigo— susurró, y presionó la pierna de su amado bajo la protección de la mesa. Darius asintió también y luego se obligó a sonreír para animarle.

Tras una pausa, donde sólo se observaban mutuamente, Katniss dejó correr el asunto y se volvió para inspeccionar la sala. Con curiosidad notó su pulso acelerarse, cuando advirtió en una cabellera rubia del otro extremo. Francamente no pensaba en Peeta en esos instantes, pero tampoco puede negar que volver a verle, le molesta un poco.

_Probablemente ni siquiera estará aquí; dijo que evitaba los bailes cuando le era posible. Y aunque estuviera, andará por ahí, por su cuenta. Ni siquiera le..._

Sonó un golpe sordo cuando alguien dejó caer un puñado de libros sobre la mesa.

Katniss dio un respingo, sobresaltada, y se volvió a tiempo de ver a Peeta Mellark acercar una silla y sentarse de manera relajada. Se acomodó en el asiento, se volvió hacia un candelabro situado junto a la mesa y abrió un libro para empezar a leer.

Darius frunció el ceño.

Katniss debió controlarse para ocultar una sonrisa, mirando a Peeta. Seguía pareciendo que no se había molestado en peinarse y de nuevo llevaba los botones sin abrochar. Su atuendo no era pobretón, pero tampoco tan rico como los otros que había en la fiesta. Parecía haber sido cortado para que le quedara suelto y cómodo, desafiando la moda tradicional bien ajustada.  
Peeta hojeó su libro. Katniss dedicó una mirada ansiosa hacia su amante, y luego al intruso. Esperó pacientemente a que reparara en ella, pero él continuó leyendo. Por fin, Katniss alzó una ceja.

—No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para sentarse a mi mesa, Mellark —dijo.

—No me hagas caso —dijo Peeta, sin alzar la cabeza—... Tienes una mesa grande. Hay espacio de sobra para los tres.

—Para nosotros dos, tal vez.— dijo Katniss aludiendo a su "primo" —... no estoy tan segura de un tercero y sus montones de libros. ¿Dónde van a poner mi comida los criados?

—Hay un poco de espacio a tu izquierda —respondió Peeta como si tal cosa.

La expresión de preocupación de Darius aumentó. Hizo el típico gesto de acomodarse la garganta, lo cual atrajo la atención de Peeta al instante. Darius dio gracias internamente, cuando el azul cielo del chico le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento. Finalmente, hizo un gesto a un criado, quien recogió los libros y los colocó en el suelo junto a la silla de Peeta.

El joven continuó leyendo. Sin embargo, alzó una mano.

—¿Ves?... Por eso nunca recurro a mis familiares para hacerme compañía. Son insufribles.

—Darius no es insufrible —dijo Katniss con frialdad—...Es un buen amigo, mi primo y probablemente mejor hombre de lo que tú serás jamás, Mellark. Si te vas a quedar aquí, exijo respecto para Lord Winner.

Peeta alzó finalmente la cabeza.

—Lo siento —le dijo con sinceridad—... Pido disculpas Lord Winner.— añadió, pero estas últimas palabras no sonaron del todo amables.

— Pierda cuidado jóven Mellark...— dijo Darius. Y acto seguido se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Donde vas?— preguntó Katniss, mucho más angustiada de lo que realmente quería—...primo, ¿está todo bien?

— Está bien, car...Kasy. Necesito cruzar palabra con el padre del joven Mellark.

Peeta alzó una ceja y lo observó partir. Luego abrió su libro y se puso a leer de nuevo.

_¿Por qué se sienta conmigo si sólo va a leer?_

—¿Qué hacías en estas fiestas antes de tenerme a mí para molestarme? —preguntó Katniss, molesta.

—Pero... ¿cómo puedo estar molestándote?... De verdad, Kasy. Estoy aquí sentado, leyendo para mí.

—En mi mesa. Estoy segura de que podrías conseguir una propia: eres el heredero Mellark y prometido de lady Cartwright.

—Cierto —dijo Peeta—... Sin embargo, recuerdo haberte dicho que los Mellark son muy molestos, ¿o no fue así?...Sólo intento adecuarme a la descripción.

—¡Tú eres quien hizo esa descripción!— respondió irritada. Peeta ya no le parecía tan dulce como antes.

—Acertada, ¿verdad? —dijo Peeta, sonriendo mientras leía.

Katniss suspiró, frustrada.

Peeta miró por encima del libro. Estaba después de todo, cumpliendo su objetivo.

—Llevas un vestido alucinante. Es casi tan bonito como tú.

Katniss no supo qué decir y se quedó levemente boquiabierta. Peeta sonrió con malicia, luego volvió a su libro, con chispitas en los ojos, como para indicar que había hecho el comentario simplemente porque sabía la reacción que iba a causarle.

Katniss agradeció que Darius se hubiera retirado. No sabría que decir o que hacer, estaba convencida que aquellas palabras no le harían gracia. Además que podría hacer o decir sin que ofendiera directamente a Peeta. Darius, técnicamente no estaba en posición de decir o hacer nada. Sólo eran "primos" políticos en esta falsa historia, lo que otorgaba el absoluto de derecho a Peeta de cortejarla tanto como quisiera.

Tras un suspiro, Katniss acabó por encontrar la lengua.

—¿Cómo es, joven Mellark, que un hombre en edad casadera como tú viene a estos bailes solo?

—Oh, no lo hago. Mi familia suele tener lista mi cita con lady Cartwright: es esa del vestido verde que está sentada en la fila más baja, allí enfrente.

Katniss la buscó con la mirada. Lady Cartwright era una rubia preciosa. No paraba de mirar hacia la mesa, ocultando su malestar.

Katniss se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

—Hummm, ¿no deberías estar allí con ella?

—Probablemente —dijo Peeta—... Pero, mira, te voy a decir un secreto. La verdad es que no soy muy caballeroso. Además, yo no la he invitado: hasta que subí al carruaje no me informaron que estaría esperándome.

—Ya veo.

—Mi conducta, de todas formas, es deplorable. Por desgracia, tengo tendencia a esos arrebatos de comportamiento deplorable. Mira, por ejemplo, mi afición a leer en la mesa. Discúlpame un momento: voy a buscar algo de beber.

Se levantó, se guardó el libro en el bolsillo y se acercó a una de las mesas donde servían bebidas. Katniss lo vio marchar, a la vez molesta y divertida. Su inconsciente recreaba la imagen del rubio panadero del Distrito Doce, alejado delas fiestas y decoros. Feliz solo con lanzarle un pan a un chiquilla muerta de hambre.

—Esto no es bueno... — se dijo para sí misma.

—No está tan mal— resonó la voz de Darius, y una ola de confianza la embargó.

—Darius...

—¿Como estás?— le preguntó, a la vez que dejaba un caricia trémula por sus mejillas. Katniss sonrió complacida.

—Se sienta conmigo para discutir...—dijo Katniss, restando importancia—...No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

— Pues me parece excelente, porque ahora mismo su padre me espera en su mesa. Sólo venía a informarte.

Katniss sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

— ¿No vas a comer conmigo?

— No estamos aquí en una cita, cariño— explicó Darius, arrastrando la caricia hasta la espalda descubierta de su mujer— y esta plática es en extremo necesaria. Quizás y hasta hablar un poco con él te haga bien.

— No quiero hablarle— sentenció Katniss, solo que ni ella misma se convenció con esas palabras; Darius comprendió también que aquello no era cierto. — Quiero que cambies con él, que seas tú el que cene conmigo...pensé que esto sería algo parecido a una cita.

Darius probablemente tenia razón, por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo negar la ilusión que se había hecho al salir de la mansión?

Cuando llegó la cena, y Darius se había marchado ya, Katniss no tenía mucho apetito. Empezó a picotear la comida cuando regresó Peeta y depositó sobre la mesa una gran copa con una bebida. Se la fue tomando mientras leía.

_Bueno, pues veamos cómo reacciona si no interrumpo su lectura_ , pensó Katniss, molesta, recordando sus lecciones y comiendo con la elegancia propia de una dama.

No era una cena copiosa (consistía principalmente en ricos vegetales con mantequilla) y cuanto antes terminara, antes podría ponerse a bailar. Al menos no tendría que estar sentada con Peeta Mellark.

El joven panadero se detuvo varias veces mientras ella comía, mirando por encima de su libro. Obviamente, esperaba que dijese algo, pero ella no lo hizo.

Mientras Katniss comía, su furia se fue apaciguando. Miró a Peeta, estudiando su aspecto levemente desaliñado, observando la ansiedad con la que leía su libro. Peeta parecía tan... auténtico. Parecía una persona real, no una fachada ni una máscara. Y desde luego parecía deseoso de que ella hablara con él. Katniss consideró una victoria personal que él finalmente soltara el libro y la mirara.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó.

—¿Aquí en la fiesta?

—No, aquí en el Capitolio.

—Porque es el centro de todo.

Peeta frunció el ceño. La parte del trato que había hecho con Finnick no se estaba cumpliendo: Katniss seguía asistiendo a los bailes, seguía en el capitolio a la merced de los Sumos Aberrantes que custodiaban la ciudad.

—Supongo que lo es, en efecto. Pero el Panem es un lugar demasiado grande para tener un centro tan pequeño. ¿Cuánto tardaste en llegar aquí?

Katniss sintió un momento de pánico, pero las lecciones de Darius acudieron veloces a su mente.

—No mucho.

—No mucho —repitió Peeta —... Dicen que se tarda medio año en recorrer por completo la nación desde un extremo del  
al otro, y sin embargo la mayoría lo ignoramos todo, excepto que este pedacito es el centro.

—Yo... —Katniss guardó silencio. No sabía que más agregar y tampoco sentía ánimos de mentir.

—¿Y qué te parece entonces la ciudad?

Katniss vaciló.

—Está... limpia —dijo con sinceridad. Un criado llegó para retirar el plato vacío—...Está limpia y llena de gente. Tratan terriblemente a los marginados, pero supongo que es así en todas partes.

Peeta ladeó la cabeza, dirigiéndole una extraña mirada. Se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Crees que aquí tratan a los marginados peor que a los de tu plantación?. Siempre creí que estaban mejor en la ciudad.

—Hummm... No estoy segura. No iba muy a menudo a los campos.

—¿Así que no te relacionabas mucho con ellos?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué importa?... Sólo son marginados.

—Eso es lo que decimos siempre. — Interpuso Peeta, atento a cada respuesta que le daba; Katniss sí que era una gran mentirosa, una muy bella. — Tal vez soy demasiado curioso, pero a mí me importan.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katniss. Aquella intensidad en los ojos azules del chico captaba irremediablemente su atención.

—Bueno, ya sabes que soy un panadero.

Ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía dejar ver aquello.

—Tengo por norma no creer jamás lo que dicen los demás.

Peeta ladeó de nuevo la cabeza.

—No eres... lo que esperaba... —le dijo Peeta con cariño.

—La gente rara vez lo es.

—Háblame de los marginados de las plantaciones. ¿Cómo son?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—Como los marginados de cualquier otra parte.

—¿Son inteligentes?

—Algunos lo son.

—Pero no como tú y yo, ¿no?

Katniss se detuvo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Son sólo marginados. ¿Por qué te interesan tanto?

Peeta parecía... decepcionado.

—Por ningún motivo —dijo, volviendo a acomodarse en su silla y abriendo su libro—... Creo que algunos de aquellos hombres de allí quieren invitarte a bailar.

Katniss se volvió y vio que, en efecto, había un grupo de jóvenes de pie, a cierta distancia de la mesa. Apartaron la mirada en cuanto se giró. Al cabo de un instante uno de los hombres señaló hacia otra mesa; luego se acercó e invitó a bailar a una joven dama.

—Varias personas se han fijado en ti... —dijo Peeta—... Sin embargo, nunca se acercan. Mi presencia los intimida.

Katniss bufó.

—Deberían saber que eres cualquier cosa menos intimidatorio.

Peeta frunció el ceño, pero continuó leyendo.

_¡Bien!_, pensó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia los jóvenes. Miró a uno de ellos a los ojos y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Unos instantes después, el joven se acercó. Le habló con mucha formalidad; estirado.

—Lady Winner, soy Lord Flickerman. ¿Querría bailar conmigo?

Katniss miró a Peeta, pero éste no levantó la cabeza de su libro.

—Me encantaría, Lord Flickerman —respondió, tomando la mano del joven y levantándose.

Él la condujo a la pista de baile y, mientras se dirigían hacia allí, el nerviosismo de Katniss regresó. De repente, una semana de práctica no le pareció suficiente. La música cesó, permitiendo que las parejas entraran en la pista o la abandonaran, y Lord Flickerman la guió hacia delante.  
Katniss combatió su paranoia, recordándose que todo el mundo veía el vestido y el rango, no a ella. Miró a los ojos del Lord y, para su sorpresa, vio aprensión.

Comenzó la música y con ella el baile. El rostro de Lord Flickerman adquirió una expresión de consternación. Ella notó su palma sudando en sus manos. _¡Vaya, pero si está casi tan nervioso como yo!...Quizás incluso más._  
Flickerman era más joven que Peeta, más de la edad de Katniss. Probablemente no tenía mucha experiencia en bailes; desde luego, no parecía que hubiera bailado mucho. Se concentraba tanto en los pasos que los movimientos eran rígidos.

_Tiene sentido,_ advirtió Katniss, relajándose y dejando que su cuerpo se moviera según le había enseñado su amante. Los experimentados no me invitarían a bailar, no siendo tan novata: no me prestan atención.

—Lord Flickerman —dijo Katniss—... ¿Qué sabe de Peeta Mellark?

El joven alzó la cabeza.

—Hummm, yo...

—No se concentre tanto en el baile. Mi instructor dice que fluirá de modo más natural si no se intenta con tanto empeño.

Él se ruborizó.

_¡Por favor!_, pensó Katniss. _¿Tan novato es este chico?_

—Hummm, Lord Mellark... —dijo el chico—... No sé. Es una persona muy importante.

—No deje que su linaje le intimide. Por lo que he visto, es bastante inofensivo.

—No sé, mi señora. Cartwright es una casa muy influyente y Mellark pronto se unirá a ella en matrimonio.

—Sí, bueno, pero Peeta no hace honor a esa reputación. Parece aficionado a ignorar a quienes lo acompañan... ¿Hace eso con todo el mundo?

El chico se encogió de hombros, bailando de manera más natural ahora que estaban charlando.

—No lo sé. Usted... parece conocerlo bastante mejor que yo, mi señora.

—Yo... —Katniss se calló. Sentía como si lo conociera bien pero no podía explicárselo a Flickerman.

—Oh, Mellark es amigo de la familia —dijo Katniss mientras giraban bajo una cristalina claraboya.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Mis primos fueron muy amables al pedirle a Peeta que me vigilara en estas fiestas, y hasta ahora ha sido un encanto. Pero desearía que le prestara menos atención a esos libros suyos y más a presentarme.

El chico estiró el cuello y pareció un poco menos inseguro.

—Oh. Vaya, eso tiene sentido.

—Pues claro. Peeta ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí durante mi estancia aquí en el capitolio.

Flickerman sonrió.

—Le pregunto por él porque no habla mucho de sí mismo —dijo Katniss.

—Los Mellark han estado todos muy callados últimamente —dijo el chico—... Desde el ataque a su casa en el Distrito Doce.

Katniss asintió.

—¿Qué se sabe de eso?

Flickerman negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie me cuenta nada... —Bajó la mirada para contemplar sus pies—... Baila usted muy bien, Lady Winner. Debe de haber asistido a muchos bailes en su ciudad natal.

—Me halaga, mi señor.

—No, de veras. Es usted tan... grácil.

Katniss sonrió, sintiendo un leve arrebato de confianza.

—Sí —dijo Flickerman, casi para sí—... No es en absoluto como dijo Lady Cartwright... —Calló, sacudiéndose levemente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Katniss.

—Nada —respondió el chico, ruborizándose aún más—... Lo siento. No es nada.

_Lady Cartwright_ , pensó Katniss.

Sondeó un poco más al chico mientras seguían bailando, pero quedó claro que él era demasiado inexperto para saber gran cosa. Eso sí, consideraba que la tensión estaba creciendo entre las casas; aunque los bailes continuaban, había cada vez más ausencias, pues había quien no asistía a las fiestas celebradas por sus rivales políticos.

Cuando terminó el baile, Katniss dio por buenos sus esfuerzos. Probablemente no había descubierto nada que resultara de mucho valor para Finn, pero Flickerman era sólo el principio. Ya llegaría a gente más importante.

_Lo cual significa que voy a tener que asistir a muchos bailes más_, pensó mientras Flickerman la conducía de vuelta a su mesa. No es que los bailes en sí mismos fueran desagradables, sobre todo ahora que confiaba más en su capacidad para bailar. Sin embargo, más bailes significaban menos oportunidades para estar ahí fuera, entre las brumas.

_Darius no me permite ir, de todas formas ,_ pensó con un suspiro, y sonrió amablemente mientras Flickerman hacía una reverencia y se retiraba.

Peeta había esparcido sus libros sobre la mesa y su parte estaba iluminada por varios candelabros más... aparentemente de otras mesas.

_Bueno, al menos tenemos el robo en común,_ pensó.

Peeta estaba encorvado sobre la mesa, haciendo anotaciones en un librito de bolsillo. No levantó la cabeza mientras ella se sentaba.

—He enviado a tus criados a cenar —dijo Peeta, distraído, mientras escribía—...No hay necesidad de que pasen hambre mientras tú revoloteas por ahí.

Katniss alzó una ceja, mirando los libros que dominaban la mesa. Peeta apartó un tomo, dejándolo abierto por una página concreta y acercó otro.

—¿Y bien, qué tal el bailoteo?

—La verdad es que ha sido divertido.

—Creía que no eras muy buena bailarina.

—No lo era —dijo Katniss—... He practicado. Puede que esta información te parezca sorprendente, pero sentarse al fondo de una sala a leer libros no ayuda exactamente a ser mejor bailarín.

—¿Eso es una proposición? —preguntó Peeta, apartando su libro y seleccionando otro—...No es propio de una dama invitar a bailar a un hombre, ya sabes.

—Oh, no quisiera distraerte de tu lectura —dijo Katniss, volviendo un libro hacia ella. Hizo una mueca: el texto estaba escrito a mano, con letra pequeña e intrincada—... Además, bailar contigo estropearía todo el trabajo que acabo de hacer.

Peeta se detuvo. Por fin alzó la cabeza.

—¿Trabajo?

—Sí. Después de todo tenías razón: intimidas a la gente. Podría ser desastroso para la vida social de una dama joven que todos los hombres la creyeran fuera de su alcance simplemente porque un chico molesto decide estudiar en su mesa.

—Así que... —dijo Peeta.

—Así que le he dicho que simplemente me estabas enseñando las costumbres de la corte. Como si fueras un... hermano mayor.

—¿Hermano mayor? —preguntó Peeta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mucho mayor —sonrió Katniss—... Quiero decir, al menos me doblas la edad.

—Te doblo la... Katniss, tengo dieciséis años. A menos que seas una niña de diez años muy madura, no te "doblo la edad".

—Las matemáticas nunca se me han dado muy bien —dijo ella, ignorando por completo el como acaba de llamarla.

Peeta suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Cerca, Lord Flickerman charlaba tranquilamente con su grupo de amigos, señalando hacia ellos. Con suerte, uno la invitaría a bailar pronto.

—Tu prometida.. —dijo Katniss como quien no quiere la cosa —...ha estado hablando de mí.

Sorprendentemente, Peeta alzó la cabeza.

—¿Delly Cartwright?

—Sí.

Peeta volvió a su libro.

—No le hagas caso..

Katniss alzó una ceja.

—Peeta, sólo llevo unos meses haciendo esto, pero incluso yo sé que no hay que quedarse muy tranquilo cuando otra chica habla a tus espaldas.

—Bueno... Puede que esté comprometido con ella, pero eso no significa que tenga el deber de hablarle. Al menos no hasta que no me obliguen.

—¿No hablas con tu prometida? —preguntó Katniss, exasperada.

—No. Hace como un año que no hacemos nada al respecto. Es probable que todo el mundo se haya olvidado del asunto a estas alturas.

Bien, pensó Katniss.

Un momento después, uno de los amigos de Flickerman se acercó. Contenta por librarse del frustrante heredero Mellark, Katniss se levantó, aceptando la mano del joven lord. Mientras se dirigía a la pista, miró a Peeta y lo pilló mirándola por encima del libro. Inmediatamente volvió a su lectura con aire declaradamente indiferente.

Katniss se sentó a la mesa, considerablemente agotada. Resistió la tentación de quitarse los zapatos y frotarse los pies; sospechaba que no sería muy propio de una dama. La herida sólo le dolía mucho si se giraba sin cuidado, y quería recuperar fuerzas. En cierto modo, el cansancio de esa noche era bueno: el resultado de bailar mucho tiempo. Ahora que los jóvenes consideraban a Peeta una especie de guardián y no un interés romántico, no dudaban en invitar a Katniss a bailar. Y, temerosa de hacer una declaración política inadecuada al negarse, Katniss había accedido a todas las peticiones. Unos cuantos meses antes se hubiese reído de la idea de sentirse agotada por bailar. Sin embargo, los pies destrozados, el costado dolorido y las piernas pesadas se sumaban al esfuerzo de memorizar nombres y casas (por no mencionar el de mantener la conversación inane de sus compañeros de baile), que la había dejado mentalmente exhausta.

_Menos mal que Darius me hace llevar zapatos planos en vez de con tacón,_ pensó con un suspiro, mientras bebía zumo helado. Darius no había vuelto todavía de su cena. Y Peeta tampoco estaba en la mesa, aunque sus libros aún la cubrían. Katniss miró los tomos. Tal vez si la veían leyendo, los jóvenes la dejaran en paz un rato. Acercó y revisó los libros en busca de un candidato probable. El que más le interesaba (el cuadernito de cuero de Peeta) no estaba.

Se llevó un grueso tomo azul a su lado de la mesa. Prácticas históricas en la norma política imperial, decía la primera página. Los capítulos se titulaban cosas como "El programa de gobierno del siglo quinto" y "El ascenso de las plantaciones de  
marginados". Hojeó el libro hasta el final, suponiendo que probablemente sería lo más importante. El último capítulo se titulaba "Estructura política actual".  
Empezó a leer, pero aunque hizo todo lo posible por aparentar verse absorta en el libro, una figura se acercó. Tal fue sorpresa al notar que el recién llegado no era un noble, sino un criado.

—¿Lady Kasy Winner? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí —respondió Katniss, vacilante.

—Mi señora, Lady Delly Cartwright requiere su presencia en su mesa.

_¿Requiere?,_ pensó Katniss. No le gustó el tono y tenía pocos deseos de conocer a la ex prometida de Peeta. Por desgracia, la Casa Cartwright era una de las Grandes Casas más poderosas: probablemente no se trataba de una persona a quien se pudiera ignorar por gusto.

El criado esperó.

—Muy bien —dijo Katniss, levantándose con toda la gracia de la que fue capaz.

El criado la condujo hacia una mesa cercana. La mesa estaba bien atendida, con cinco mujeres sentadas a su alrededor, y Katniss localizó a Delly de inmediato. Lady Cartwright era obviamente la mujer estatuaria de largo pelo rubio. No participaba en la conversación, pero parecía dominarla de todas formas. Sus brazos chispeaban con brazaletes de color lavanda a juego con su vestido. Volvió sus ojos despectivos hacia Katniss mientras se acercaba. Aquellos ojos azul oscuro, sin embargo, eran penetrantes. Katniss se sintió desnuda ante ellos, despojada de su hermoso vestido, reducida a una sucia chica callejera una vez más.

—Discúlpennos, señoras —dijo Delly.

Las mujeres hicieron de inmediato lo que se les ordenaba y se levantaron de la mesa a toda prisa. Delly tomó un tenedor y empezó a diseccionar y devorar meticulosamente una pequeña tarta. Katniss se quedó allí de pie, insegura, mientras el criado ocupaba su puesto tras la silla de Delly.

—Puedes sentarte —dijo Delly.

_Me siento de nuevo una ladrona,_ pensó Katniss, sentándose. _¿También las nobles se tratan unas a otras __de esta manera?_

—Te encuentras en una posición envidiable, niña.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Dirígete a mí como Lady Cartwright —dijo Delly, sin cambiar su tono—...O, tal vez, "Alteza".

Delly esperó con expectación, dando bocaditos a la tarta. Finalmente, Katniss dijo:

—¿Cómo es eso, Alteza?

—Porque el joven Mellark ha decidido utilizarte en sus juegos. Eso significa que tienes la oportunidad de ser también utilizada por mí.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

_Acuérdate de seguir interpretando tu papel. Eres Kasy, que se deja intimidar fácilmente._

—¿No sería mejor no ser utilizada por nadie, Alteza? —dijo Katniss con cuidado.

—Tonterías —replicó Delly—... Incluso una simple inculta como tú debe ver la importancia de ser útil a tus superiores. —Delly dijo incluso el insulto sin vehemencia: simplemente parecía dar por hecho que Katniss estaría de acuerdo.

Katniss estaba desconcertada. Ningún otro miembro de la nobleza la había tratado de aquella manera. Naturalmente, el único miembro de una Gran Casa que había conocido hasta ahora era Peeta.

—Confío por tu expresión sumisa que aceptas tu lugar —dijo Delly—... Compórtate bien, niña, y tal vez te deje unirte a mi séquito. Podrías aprender mucho de las damas del Capitolio.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Katniss, tratando de apartar la brusquedad de su voz.

—Mírate en el espejo alguna vez, niña. Tienes un pelo que parece como si hubieras pasado por una enfermedad terrible y estás tan delgada que el vestido te cuelga como un saco. Ser una noble requiere... perfección. No eso —dijo agitando la mano despectivamente.

Katniss se ruborizó. Había un extraño poder en la actitud despreciativa de esa mujer. Con un sobresalto, Katniss advirtió que Delly le recordaba a algunos jefes de banda que había conocido, como Sae: mujeres que golpeaban a una persona sin esperar ninguna resistencia. Todo el mundo sabía que resistirse sólo empeoraría los golpes.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó.

Delly alzó una ceja apartando el tenedor y dejando la tarta a medio comer.

—Eres un poquito obtusa, ¿no?

Katniss guardó silencio.

—¿Qué quiere Su Alteza de mí?

—Te lo diré alguna vez... suponiendo que Peeta decida seguir jugando contigo.

Katniss captó un levísimo destello de odio en sus ojos cuando pronunció el nombre de Peeta.

—Por ahora —continuó Delly—... cuéntame la conversación que has tenido con él esta noche.

Katniss abrió la boca para responder. Pero... algo estaba mal. Sólo captó una leve fluctuación. Ni siquiera la hubiese advertido sin la formación de Finnick.

_¿Macromancia?_... Interesante.

Delly estaba intentando volverla complaciente. _¿Para que hablara, tal vez?_

Katniss empezó a contarle su conversación con Peeta, sin revelar nada interesante. Sin embargo, seguía pareciéndole extraña la manera en que Delly jugaba con sus emociones. Con el rabillo del ojo Katniss vio que el criado de Delly regresaba de las cocinas. Sin embargo no volvió a la mesa sino que se encaminó en la dirección opuesta. Hacia la mesa de Katniss. Se detuvo junto a ella y empezó a curiosear entre los libros de Peeta.

_Sea lo que sea lo que quiere, no puedo dejar que lo encuentre._

Katniss se levantó de repente provocando por fin una reacción en Delly, que alzó sorprendida la cabeza.

—¡Acabo de recordar que le he dicho a mi criado que se encontrara conmigo en mi mesa! ¡Se preocupará si no estoy sentada allí!

—Oh, por el amor de... —murmuró Delly—... Niña, no hay ninguna necesidad...

—Lo siento, Alteza. Tengo que irme.

Fue un poco demasiado evidente, pero no se le ocurrió otra salida. Katniss hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la mesa de Delly, dejándola atrás. El criado era bueno: cuando Katniss estaba sólo a unos pocos pasos de la mesa de Delly, ya había reparado en ella y continuaba su camino.  
Katniss regresó a su mesa, preguntándose si se había puesto en evidencia al dejar tan bruscamente a Delly. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansada para que le importase. Cuando advirtió que un grupo de jóvenes la miraba, se sentó a toda prisa y abrió uno de los libros de Peeta.  
Por fortuna funcionó mejor esta vez. Los jóvenes acabaron por darse media vuelta y dejarla en paz, y Katniss pudo relajarse un poco con el libro abierto delante. Se hacía tarde y el salón de baile empezaba a vaciarse lentamente. _Los libros,_ pensó con el ceño fruncido, levantando su copa de zumo para tomar un sorbo. _¿Para qué los quiere?_

Escrutó la mesa, tratando de decidir si había tocado algo, pero Peeta había dejado los libros en tal estado de desorden que era difícil decirlo. Sin embargo, un librito que asomaba bajo otro tomo llamó su atención. La mayoría de los textos estaban abiertos por una página específica, y ella había visto a Peeta repasándolos. Aquel libro, sin embargo, estaba cerrado... y no recordaba que él lo hubiera abierto. Estaba allí desde antes (lo reconoció porque era mucho más fino que los otros), de modo que el criado no lo había dejado.

Curiosa, sacó el libro de debajo del otro. Katniss frunció el ceño, volviendo el libro en sus manos. No había página de créditos ni aparecía ningún autor. Comenzaba directamente con el texto.

Cuando nos referimos al Imperio en su totalidad, hay un hecho inconfundible. Para tratarse de una nación gobernada por una divinidad auto-proclamada, el imperio ha experimentado un aterrador número de colosales errores de liderazgo. La mayoría han sido ocultados con éxito y sólo pueden encontrarse en las páginas de los textos prohibidos. Sin embargo, sólo hace falta mirar al pasado cercano para advertir errores como la Masacre de Los Juegos. El Presidente Snow no envejece. Eso, al menos, es innegable. Este texto, sin embargo, se propone demostrar que no es en modo alguno infalible.

Katniss se quedó mirando la página. Algunas de las palabras la superaban, pero comprendió lo que quería decir el autor. Estaba diciendo...

Cerró el libro y lo dejó rápidamente en su sitio. ¿Qué sucedería si los Aberrantes descubrían que Peeta poseía un texto semejante? Miró hacia los lados. Los agentes de la paz estaban, naturalmente, confraternizando con la multitud, como en cualquier otro baile. Se los distinguía por sus trajes blancos. Muchos estaban sentados a las mesas de las mujeres nobles.

_¿Amigos o espías del presidente Snow? _

¿Qué está haciendo Peeta con un libro como ése?...¿Por qué lee textos que acusan al presidente Snow?

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y Katniss se volvió instintivamente.

—Vaya —dijo Peeta, dando un paso atrás y alzando la mano—...¿No te ha dicho nadie lo quisquillosa que eres?

Katniss se relajó y se acomodó en su silla. Peeta se dirigió a su sitio y se sentó.

—¿Disfrutando de Lyngle?

Katniss frunció el ceño y Peeta señaló con la cabeza el libro grande y grueso que todavía tenía plantado delante.

—No. Es aburrido. Sólo fingía leer para que me dejaran en paz un rato.

Peeta se echó a reír.

—Ahora verás como tu astucia viene a jugarte una mala pasada.

Katniss alzó una ceja mientras Peeta empezaba a recoger sus libros y los apilaba sobre la mesa.

—Creo que mi astucia me ha servido bien —dijo en cambio—... Después de todo, he venido al baile a bailar.

—A mí bailar me parece aburridísimo.

—No puedes permanecer apartado eternamente de los nobles, Peeta: eres el heredero de una casa muy importante.

Él suspiró, se desperezó y se arrellanó en su asiento.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo, con sorprendente franqueza—... Pero cuanto más lo aplazo, más se molesta mi madre. Eso, en sí, es un objetivo digno.

—No es el único al que haces daño. ¿Qué hay de esas muchachas que nunca son invitadas a bailar porque tú estás demasiado ocupado repasando tus libros?

—Que yo recuerde —dijo Peeta, colocando el último libro encima del montón—... alguien estaba fingiendo leer para evitar tener que bailar. No creo que las damas tengan ningún problema para encontrar acompañantes más amistosos que yo.

Katniss alzó una ceja.

—No he tenido problemas porque soy nueva. Sospecho que las damas que están más a tu altura tienen problemas para encontrar acompañante, amistoso o no. Tal como yo lo entiendo, los nobles se sienten incómodos bailando con mujeres que están por debajo de su rango.

Peeta guardó silencio, buscando obviamente una contestación.

Katniss se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué pasa, Mellark?... ¿Por qué te empeñas con tanto ahínco en eludir tu deber?

—¿Deber? —preguntó Peeta, inclinándose hacia ella— Esto no es deber. Este baile... es inconsecuencia y distracción. Una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Y las mujeres?... ¿También lo son?

—¿Las mujeres?... Las mujeres son... como tormentas. Son hermosas de contemplar y a veces agradables de escuchar... pero la mayor parte de las veces son sólo una molestia.

Katniss notó que se quedaba boquiabierta. Entonces advirtió el brillo en los ojos de él, la sonrisita en las comisuras de sus labios, y tuvo que sonreír también.

—¡Sólo dices esas cosas para provocarme!

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Eso me hace encantador... —Se levantó, mirándola con aprecio—... Ah...Kat. No permitas que te engañen para que acabes tomándote demasiado en serio. No merece la pena. Pero debo despedirme. Trata de no dejar pasar meses entre los bailes a los que asistas en el futuro.

Katniss sonrió.

—Me lo pensaré.

—Por favor, que así sea —dijo Peeta, agachándose y recogiendo el montón de libros. Se tambaleó un momento, luego recuperó el equilibrio y se asomó por un lado—... Quién sabe, tal vez un día de éstos consigas que me ponga a bailar.

Katniss sonrió, hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando el noble se dio media vuelta y se marchó rodeando la segunda planta de la pista de baile. Se encontró con otros dos jóvenes y Katniss vio con curiosidad cómo uno de ellos le daba una palmada amistosa en el hombro y luego se hacía con la mitad de los libros. Los tres se marcharon juntos, charlando.

Katniss no reconoció a los recién llegados. Se quedó allí sentada, pensativa, hasta que Darius apareció por fin y Katniss lo llamó con un gesto impaciente.

—¿Quiénes son esos hombres que están con Peeta Mellark? —preguntó, señalando a Peeta.

Darius entornó los ojos tras sus gafas.

—Vaya...

—¿Que sucede?

—Esos chicos son herederos de las Casas rivales políticas de los Cartwright. Los nobles suelen visitarse en fiestas más pequeñas tras los bailes, para hacer alianzas... —El hombre hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia ella—... Creo que es hora de marcharnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y mis pies también. Vámonos.

Darius asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó Katniss mientras esperaban a que un criado le trajera su abrigo.

—He regresado varias veces, cariño—dijo Darius, mantenía una mano posesiva por la espalda de la chica—... Pero siempre estabas bailando...

Katniss asintió, avergonzada. Aceptó su abrigo y ambos bajaron las escaleras alfombradas. El paso de Katniss era rápido: quería volver y contarle a Finnick los nombres que había memorizado antes de olvidar la lista entera. Se detuvo esperando a que un criado trajera su carruaje. Mientras lo hacía, notó algo extraño. Una pequeña perturbación tenía lugar a poca distancia entre las brumas. Dio un paso adelante, pero Darius colocó una mano sobre su cintura, deteniéndola.

_Una dama no se internaría en las brumas._

La perturbación se acercó. Un agente de la paz salió de la bruma tirando de una forma pequeña que se debatía: un niño con la ropa sucia y la cara manchada. El soldado hizo ante Katniss una amplia reverencia, pidiéndole disculpas mientras se acercaba a uno de los capitanes de la guardia. Katniss usó sus poderes para oír lo que decían.

—Un ladrón de las cocinas —dijo el soldado—...Trató de pedir limosna a uno de los nobles que iba en un carruaje cuando se ha detenido a esperar que abrieran las verjas.

El capitán simplemente asintió.

El soldado se llevó a su cautivo entre las brumas camino del lejano patio. El niño se debatía y el soldado gruñó, molesto, agarrándolo con fuerza. Katniss lo vio marchar mientras Darius mantenía firme la mano sobre su cintura, como intentando retenerla.

Naturalmente, no podía ayudar al niño. No debería haber...

En la bruma, más allá de la vista de la gente corriente, el soldado sacó una daga y le cortó la garganta al pequeño. Katniss dio un respingo, anonadada, mientras los sonidos de la resistencia del niño se apagaban. El guardia dejó caer el cuerpo, luego lo agarró por una pierna y empezó a arrastrarlo.

Katniss se quedó allí de pie, conmocionada, mientras llegaba su carruaje.

—Cariño —la instó Darius, pero ella no reaccionó.

_Lo han matado, pensó. Aquí mismo, a unos pocos pasos de donde los nobles esperan sus carruajes. Como si... la muerte no fuera nada extraordinario. Sólo otro marginado sacrificado. Como un animal. O menos que un animal. Nadie mataría un cerdo en el patio de una fortaleza. _

La postura del guardia mientras llevaba a cabo el asesinato indicaba que simplemente estaba demasiado molesto por la  
resistencia del niño para esperar a estar en un sitio más adecuado. Si otros nobles habían advertido lo sucedido no prestaron atención y continuaron charlando mientras esperaban. De hecho, parecían charlar un poco más ahora que los gritos habían cesado.

—Cariño... —repitió Darius, cargándola sobre su cuerpo como si fuera a desvanecer.

Ella permitió que la llevara hasta el carruaje, su mente todavía distraída. El contraste le parecía imposible. La agradable nobleza, bailando dentro de una habitación que resplandecía con luces y vestidos. Muerte en el patio.

_¿No les importaba?... ¿No sabían?_

_Esto es el Capitolio, Katniss,_ se dijo mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha. _No olvides la ceniza porque veas un poco de seda. Si esa gente de ahí dentro supiera que eres una ladrona, te habrían matado __con la misma facilidad que a ese pobre niño._

Fue un pensamiento amargo que la mantuvo absorta durante todo el viaje de regreso a la mansión. Ni siquiera las caricias de su amante, ni los besos, ni las palabras de consuelo llegaron realmente a tranquilizarle.


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**XXI**

**.**

**Sospechas**

Finnick percibió una presencia latiendo entre las brumas. Las vibraciones lo sacudieron como olas rítmicas que besaran una orilla tranquila. Eran débiles, pero inconfundibles. Se agazapó sobre el muro bajo de un jardín escuchando las vibraciones. La bruma blanca continuaba su normal y plácido revoloteo, indiferente. Finnick escrutó la noche; le pareció ver a una figura agazapada sobre un muro distante, pero no podía estar seguro. Se arrastró por la muralla hasta los terrenos exteriores. Se detuvo junto al pozo del jardín y se acercó a unos arbustos para recoger un gran saco. Era tan pesado que tuvo que usar sus poderes para echárselo al hombro. Se detuvo un momento en la noche, tratando de escuchar sonidos en la bruma, y luego cargó con el saco hasta la fortaleza.

Se detuvo junto a un gran porche encalado próximo a un pequeño estanque. Allí, descargó el saco y dejó caer al suelo su contenido: un cadáver reciente. El cuerpo, de un tal Chaff, rodó hasta detenerse boca abajo, con las heridas de dagas brillando en su espalda. Finnick había emboscado al hombre medio borracho en la calle central del Capitolio, por donde precisamente se llevaban a cabo los desfiles de los tributos. Aquel vencedor y mentor, en particular, no sería añorado: era famoso por su retorcido sentido del placer.

Finnick dejó el cadáver tendido en un charco de su propia sangre. Los jardineros lo encontrarían y, cuando los criados se  
enteraran de la muerte, la obstinación de los capitolinos no podría mantenerla en secreto. El asesinato provocaría un clamor y la culpa sería achacada a una Casa rival de los Cartwright. Sin embargo, la muerte inesperada y sospechosa de Chaff haría recelar a la Casa Mellark. Si empezaban a hacer indagaciones, descubrirían que quien había apostado contra Chaff la noche de la pelea, y daba la casualidad que aquel hombre había solicitado a los Mellark una alianza más fuerte. Y así comenzaría la intriga. ¿El asesinato era responsabilidad de la Casa Cartwright o tal vez un intento de la Casa Mellark para alarmar aún más a los capitolinos?... ¿O había una tercera casa que quería reforzar la rivalidad entre los Mellark y los Cartwright, por las implicatorias de la unión entre sus hijos?

Finnick saltó del muro del jardín rascándose la barba falsa que llevaba. En realidad no importaba a quién decidiera echar la culpa, el verdadero propósito era hacerlos dudar y preocuparse, recelar y malinterpretar sus actos. El caos era su mejor aliado para alentar una guerra entre casas en el Capitolio. Cuando esa guerra estallara por fin, cada noble muerto sería una persona menos a quien enfrentarse en su rebelión. En cuanto Finn se encontró a cierta distancia de la fortaleza Cartwright, activó el tridente y de un salto alcanzó los tejados. De vez en cuando, se preguntaba qué pensaba la gente de las casas por las que pasaba al oír pasos en sus tejados. ¿Sabían que los macrones convertían sus viviendas en una conveniente carretera, un lugar por donde moverse sin ser molestados por guardias o ladrones? ¿O atribuían los golpes a los siempre aterradores espectros?  
Probablemente no se dan ni cuenta. Las personas cuerdas ya duermen cuando llega la noche.

Aterrizó en un tejado a dos aguas, recuperó su reloj de bolsillo del hueco donde lo había dejado, comprobó la hora y luego lo guardó de nuevo. Se lanzó de nuevo al aire, dirigiéndose hacia los Laberintos. Saltó al suelo, luego se arrebujó en su capa y caminó por la calle con paso confiado. Aquel estaba sentado a la puerta de un taller cerrado, bebiendo una bebida.

—Saludos, mi señor...¿así debo llamarte no?

Finnick se paró ante el sujeto, los brazos ocultos bajo la capa.

—No te queda el papel de odioso, Peet —dijo Finn.

—Pues más vale que te acostumbres, porque puedo llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla si me lo propongo, mi señor.

_Me lo imagino,_ se dijo Finnick. _Y si a todo lo que sabes le sumo el hecho de que hay "algo" entre Katniss y Darius..._

— Bueno, y que noticias me tienes —dijo Finnick—... Pero primero, ya para con el tonito de Vetarino y el mal acento.

Peeta hizo una mueca

—Por supuesto, mi señor —dijo remarcando esa última parte.— Pero antes, a mí me gustaría discutir parte del acuerdo...

— Yo he cumplido mi parte..—replicó Finnick.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —dijo Peeta, dejando que la furia lo domine—... Por eso mismo he visto a Lady Kasy Winner en el último baile que diera mi Casa. Sí que sabes cumplir tus promesas...

—Sí. Te prometí que la mantendría a salvo...

—A salvo no es un baile lleno de buitres, ¿ya te contó que Delly está interesada en ella?

Finnick bufó.

—No veo el problema en ese asunto, controla a tu mujercita, mantenla ocupada o que se yo. Ya estás grande como para que te enseñe lo que uno hace para que una mujer ande contenta.

—¡No digas estupideces! —dijo Peeta rápidamente—... Y mejor explícame tu idea de mantener a salvo, ¿no sabes que los agentes de la Paz asisten a los bailes también?, ¿qué pasaría si un Sumo Aberrante aparece en alguna de las celebraciones?. Sea Katniss o Kasy, esas cosas no necesitan ver las diferencias para establecerla. La reconocerán antes que si quiera pegue un grito de asombro, y la degollaran con la misma rapidez.

—No soy tonto Peeta, sé del peligro inminente de enviar a Katniss a los bailes. —dijo Finnick—... Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, me preocupo de enviar a Darius con ella, él es un excelente guardián y..

—Por supuesto, mi señor —dijo Peeta con rabia—...Y también me he dado cuenta de que forma la protege el capitolino...No eres más que un mal nacido. ¿Ahora la engatusas con uno de tus peones?...¿crees que así ella hará lo que tu quieras?...Te advertí que sería capas de delatarte y lo voy a hacer, si las cosas no cambian.

—¡Hombre insufrible! —gruñó Finnick— ...si Katniss está o no con Darius es asunto de ella, después de todo no me puedes culpar por ser tan lento con la chiquilla...hasta ese amigo suyo de la Veta se aseguró de probarla antes que la muerte lo alcanzara. No me culpes a mí por tu fracaso amoroso, chico.

—¿Vas a seguir hablando estupideces? ...Te lo juro, Vencedor, si no...

—Ya para chico... —dijo Finn rápidamente—...Prometí mantener a Katniss a salvo hasta los juegos, y cumpliré...ahora tu cumple tu parte del trato...

Peeta bufó exasperado. Una parte de él quería dejar a Finnick con la palabra en la boca, pero sabía que aquello le dejaría más lejos de Katniss, de protegerla, así que dominó la rabia y habló.

— Las casas piensan que entre Lady Kasy y Lord Mellark se formulará una unión.

Finnick se quedó de una pieza. No se esperaba esto...

—Que entre tu y Katniss...¿qué?. Eso es una tontería. Todos saben que eres casi intocable.

—Nos vieron hablando...

Finn se rió, despectivo.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. No significó nada.

—¿No? —preguntó Peeta—... ¿Sabías que todo el mundo habló muy bien de Katniss?...inclusive mejor de lo que se habla de la heredera de la Casa Cartwright..

—Los jóvenes hablan de mujeres —dijo Finnick—... No significa nada.

—Bueno.. —dijo Peeta, aprensivo por primera vez—...a raíz de eso, la gente llega a creer que hay más entre las dos Casas. Lord Winner y Lord Mellark han tenido tratos secretos.

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto —continuó Peeta—...no sé porqué, pero mi padre tuvo una charla privada con Darius...y además está el hecho de que Katniss dijera que yo la vigilo en los bailes —bajó la voz—...Ahora se comenta Lord Winner ejerce algún tipo de... presión sobre la Casa de mi familia.

_¿Qué sucedió anoche en el baile?,_ pensó Finnick. Sin embargo, en voz alta, dijo:

—Todo eso parece muy poca cosa...

—No sé, yo no me confiaría.

—Muy bien —dijo Finnick—...¿algo más, ex-chico amoroso?

—Delly usa la macromancia.

—¿Pruebas?

—La sentí tocar mis emociones...—dijo Peeta, como si fuera experto en el tema—...Durante...

Peeta guardó silencio, sus mejillas se tiñeron rubicundas.

—¿Qué más?

—Nada, solo lo sé. Pensé que eso podría interesarte. Los Cartwright temen una guerra entre casas y desean que establezca todas las alianzas posibles.

_Con que Delly Cartwright._

Finn calló, como si reflexionara. La información le resultaba inútil. Ahora solo debía sembrar un poco más de caos.

—¿Qué hay de la relación encubierta de Delly con el Vencedor del Uno? —preguntó—... ¿Crees que usó sus poderes para ganar su favor?

—No sé, ni siquiera sabía que mantenía una relación con otro chico.. —respondió Peeta, sin interés.

—Pues te están bajando a la prometida, chico amoroso.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Lo más probable...no hago mucho por ganarme su cariño.

— Pues esfuérzate, no nos conviene que pierdas ese contacto.

—Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos y yo de los míos, ¿queda claro?—dijo Peeta.

Finnick dejó caer una moneda. Con una sonrisa molesta daba a entender a Peeta que esa era su paga por el trabajo bien hecho.

...

..

.

—Veo que tienes otro aspecto —comentó Katniss mientras Finnick entraba en la habitación. Todavía llevaba su hermoso vestido, aunque estaba sentada en una postura muy poco adecuada para una dama, con las piernas dobladas en el asiento.

Finnick sonrió para sí. Hace unas cuantas semanas se habría quitado ese vestido nada más regresar. _Acabaremos por convertirla en una dama._

Tomó asiento y se mesó la falsa barba.

—¿Te refieres a esto?... He oído decir que la barba va a volver a ponerse de moda. Intento mantenerme al día.

Katniss hizo una mueca.

—Al día en la moda de los mendigos, tal vez.

—¿Cómo te ha ido la noche, Finnick? —preguntó Darius.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

—Como la mayoría de las noches. Por fortuna, parece que la Casa Winner sigue libre de sospechas... aunque yo me he convertido en una preocupación para algunos nobles.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Darius.

Finn asintió mientras un criado le traía un paño húmedo y caliente para limpiarse la cara y los brazos. Luego empezó a  
quitarse la barba.

—Parece que los marginados se han enterado de la rebelión —continuó—... Algunos nobles han oído los rumores crecientes y los más inteligentes empiezan a preocuparse.

—¿Cómo nos afecta esto? —preguntó Darius.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

—Difundiremos rumores contrarios para hacer que los nobles se concentren más en sí mismos y menos en mí. Aunque esto es como que...divertido. Un hombre podría confundirse con este tipo de juego escénico... No sé tú, Darius.

—Soy quien soy —dijo simplemente.

Finn volvió a encogerse de hombros y se volvió hacia Katniss.

—¿Cómo ha ido la noche?

—Frustrante —dijo Katniss con acritud.

Finnick se echó a reír.

—¿Poca cosa de interés?

—¡Darius ya lo sabía todo! —exclamó Katniss—... ¡Me he pasado horas dando vueltas y parloteando con esos hombres, y todo para nada!

—Para nada no, Kat —dijo Finnick, quitándose los restos de la barba falsa—... Has hecho algunos contactos, te han visto y has puesto en práctica tus chismorreos. En cuanto a la información... Bueno, nadie va a decirte nada importante todavía. Dales un poco de tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Ahora que te encuentras mejor, podrás asistir a los bailes con mayor regularidad. Dentro de unos cuantos meses deberías haber establecido suficientes contactos para empezar a buscar la información que necesitamos.

Katniss asintió, suspirando. Sin embargo, no parecía tan reacia como antes a la idea de asistir regularmente a bailes.

Darius se aclaró la garganta.

—Finnick, creo que tengo que mencionar algo. En nuestra mesa estuvo sentado Peeta Mellark.

—Sí, eso tengo entendido —respondió Finn—... ¿Qué le dijiste a esa gente, Katniss?... ¿Que Winner y Mellark son amigos?

Katniss palideció ligeramente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy misteriosamente poderoso —dijo Finnick con un gesto de indiferencia—... De cualquier manera, todo el mundo piensa que la Casa Winner y la Casa Mellark han hecho acuerdos comerciales secretos.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—No pretendía llegar tan lejos...

Finnick asintió, mientras se quitaba el pegamento de la barbilla.

—Así es la Capital. Las cosas pueden escaparse rápidamente de las manos. Sin embargo, no es un gran problema... aunque vas a tener que ser muy cuidadoso Darius. Habrá que ver qué tipo de reacción provocan los comentarios de Katniss.

Darius asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Finnick bostezó.

—Ahora, si no hay nada más, hacer de noble me ha dejado agotado...

—Hay una cosa más...—dijo Darius. Katniss lo observó con curiosidad. —... Al final de la velada, mi querida dama vió a Peeta salir del baile con jóvenes pertenecientes a las Casas contrarias a la Casa Cartwright.

Finnick se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—Una extraña combinación.

—Eso pensé yo —dijo Darius.

—Probablemente está intentando molestar a su madre —murmuró Finnick—...Ya sabes como es el chico amoroso...

—Tal vez. Pero los tres parecían buenos amigos.

Finnick asintió. Se puso en pie.

—Investiga eso, Darius. No creo que te cueste mucho problema, después de todo ustedes tienen algo en común.

Darius palideció, sin embargo asintió.

—Sí...claro. Haré lo que pueda.

Finnick salió de la habitación, se desperezó y entregó su capa a un criado. Mientras subía la escalera este oyó rápidos pasos. Se volvió para descubrir que Katniss lo seguía, el deslumbrante vestido recogido para no tropezar en los escalones.

—Finn —dijo en voz baja—... Hay algo más. Algo que me gustaría contarte.

Finnick alzó una ceja._ ¿Algo que no quiere que ni siquiera Darius oiga?_

—A mi habitación —dijo, y ella lo siguió hasta la cámara—. ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—Peeta... —dijo Katniss, bajando la cabeza, como cohibida—...Darius...Darius no lo aprecia, así que no quería mencionar esto delante de los demás. Pero he encontrado algo extraño esta noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Finnick con curiosidad, apoyado en su escritorio.

—Peeta llevaba un puñado de libros.

_Nombre de pila,_ pensó Finnick con desaprobación. _Quien lo diría, después de todo está enamorando del muchacho._

_— _¿Y?..

—Es sabido que lee mucho —continuó Katniss—... pero alguno de esos libros... bueno, cuando se fue, les eché un vistazo.

_Buena chica. _

_— _Vaya preciosa...

—No me molestes— gruño Katniss malhumorada. Finn alzó los brazos.—...La cosa es que uno de ellos llamó mi atención. Por el título iba de algo sobre el clima, pero las palabras del interior hablaban del gobierno de Snow y sus defectos.

Finnick alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué decía exactamente?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así como que puesto que el Presidente Snow es inmortal su imperio debería ser más avanzado y pacífico.

Finnick sonrió.

— Lo conozco. Buen libro si me preguntas, los Sumos colgaron a la autora por sus..."pensamientos extremistas"

—Bueno —dijo Katniss—...Peeta tiene un ejemplar. Creo que una de las nobles intentaba encontrar el libro. Vi a uno de sus servidores rebuscar entre ellos.

—¿Qué noble?

—Delly Cartwright.

Finnick asintió.

—Su ex prometida. Probablemente está buscando algo para chantajear al chico.

—Creo que es macrón.

Finnick asintió, distraído, mientras reflexionaba sobre la información.

—Lo es, puede tocar las emociones de las personas. Probablemente tuvo una buena idea con esos libros, si el heredero Mellark está leyendo un título como Falso Amanecer, por no mencionar que es lo suficientemente idiota como para llevarlo encima...

—¿Tan peligroso es?

Finn se encogió de hombros.

—Moderadamente. Es un libro antiguo y no alienta a la rebelión, así que podría pasar.

Finnick frunció el ceño.

—El libro parecía bastante crítico con el presidente Snow. ¿Permite que la nobleza lea esas cosas?

—Peeta no es noble Katniss, solo un chico con suerte y una madre bruja. Además, el presidente no les "permite" nada. Más bien, a veces ignora lo que hacen. Los libros prohibidos son un asunto peliagudo...

Katniss asintió lentamente.

—Entonces... ¿el libro no es motivo de preocupación? —preguntó Katniss.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco diría eso. Si Peet tiene Falso Amanecer, puede que también tenga otros libros prohibidos. Si los Sumo tuvieran prueba de ello, lo entregarían a la justicia publica...sea noble o no. La cuestión es: ¿cómo nos aseguramos de que eso suceda?...Te imaginas que si el heredero Mellark fuera ejecutado, la confusión política de Panem aumentaría. Por no decir como se levantarían los Distritos, Peeta es un chico bastante querido a pesar de todo.

Katniss palideció visiblemente.

_Ah,_ pensó Finn con un suspiro interno. _Decididamente, se está enamorando de él. Aunque, tendría que haberlo previsto...¿Enviar a una chica joven y bonita entre los nobles?... Un buitre u otro tenía que lanzarse sobre ella. Pero lo de Darius..quizás no es tan tonta como pensé que era.._

—¡No te lo he dicho para que lo hagamos matar! —dijo ella—... Me había parecido que tal vez... bueno, está leyendo libros prohibidos y parece un buen hombre. Tal vez podamos usarlo como aliado o algo.

_Oh,_ _chiquilla,_ pensó Finnick. _Tendrías que ser más lista, una relación entre ustedes está condenada desde el principio..._

—No cuentes con ello —dijo en voz alta—... Puede que Peeta estuviera leyendo un libro prohibido, pero eso no lo convierte en nuestro amigo.

—Pero...

—No, Katniss. Tienes que confiar en mí. A Peeta no le importamos. Es un buen chico, me cae bien y eso, pero él no dejará de ser quien es ni de vernos como mero asunto de caridad.

Aquellas palabras golpearon profundo el corazón de Katniss, más de lo que ella esperaba. ¿La ayuda que le dió hace años, fue también una obra de caridad?, ¿eso representa ella?. Una parte de su alma había imaginado lo contrario, sin embargo...

—Me habló de los marginados...—dijo Katniss, con algo de esperanza.

—¿Y su interés era compasivo o intelectual?

Ella no contestó.

—¿Lo ves?...el chico no es nuestro aliado... De hecho, recuerdo haberte dicho claramente que te mantuvieras apartada de él. Cuando pasas el tiempo con Peeta Mellark pones la operación, y a tus compañeros de grupo, en peligro. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él, ni que le permitas acercarse a tí, ¿comprendido?

Katniss bajó la cabeza, asintiendo.

Finnick suspiró.

_¿Por qué sospecho que mantenerse apartada de él es lo último que pretende hacer? Demonios..., no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de esto ahora._

—Duerme un poco —dijo Finn—... Ya hablaremos de esto más adelante.

_Y con Darius_


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**XXII**

**. **

**Hermanos**

Katniss empezaba a cansarse de los bailes. Asistía a la gran mayoría de ellos...Pero eso no era todo. Almuerzos, meriendas y otras formas de diversión diarias eran igual de populares. A menudo, Katniss viajaba por la Capital dos o tres veces al  
día. Al parecer, las jóvenes nobles no tenían nada mejor que hacer que pasarse sentadas en sus carruajes seis horas diarias.  
Katniss suspiró. No muy lejos, un grupo de marginados trabajaba junto a un canal, tirando de una barcaza. Su propia vida podría haber sido mucho peor pero, a pesar de todo, se sentía llena de frustración.

No dejaba de pensar que haría el viaje mucho más rápido si usara una de sus flechas especiales. Anhelaba saltar de nuevo entre las brumas, pero Finnick se había mostrado reacio a continuar su entrenamiento. La dejaba salir un breve periodo de tiempo cada noche para mantener sus habilidades, pero no le permitía ningún salto extremo ni excitante. Sólo los movimientos básicos, principalmente empujar y tirar de pequeños objetos dentro de los terrenos de la Mansión Winner. Empezaba a sentirse frustrada por su continua debilidad. Habían transcurrido más de tres meses desde su encuentro con el Aberrante. ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en recuperarse?  
_Al menos puedo seguir acudiendo a los bailes,_ pensó. _Y tengo a Darius._

_Darius..._

Katniss empezaba a disfrutar de su misión. Fingir ser una noble era algo mucho más relajado que el trabajo normal de una ladrona. Cierto, su vida correría peligro si descubrían su secreto, pero de momento la nobleza parecía dispuesta a aceptarla, a bailar con ella, a cenar con ella, a charlar con ella.  
Era una buena vida, un poco carente de emoción, pero su regreso a la macromancia, tarde o temprano, le aportaría eso.

Dos cosas la incomodaban. La primera era su incapacidad para recopilar información útil: cada vez se molestaba más cuando ignoraban sus preguntas. Estaba adquiriendo la suficiente experiencia para darse cuenta de que había un buen montón de intrigas en marcha, pero ella era demasiado nueva para que le permitieran formar parte de aquello. Sin embargo, aunque su posición de recién llegada era un inconveniente, Finnick confiaba en que cambiaría. La segunda incomodidad de Katniss tenía más difícil solución. Peeta Mellar había estado ausente de varios bailes durante las últimas semanas. Aunque ya rara vez se sentaba sola, estaba empezando a comprender que ninguno de los otros nobles tenía la misma... profundidad que el chico panadero. Ninguno de ellos tenía su chispeante ingenio, ni sus ojos sinceros y curiosos. Los demás no parecían reales. No como él.

Katniss no quería pensar que estuviera evitándola. Sin embargo, tampoco parecía que hiciese muchos esfuerzos por estar con ella.

_¿Lo he interpretado mal?,_ se preguntó.

Peeta era difícil de comprender en ocasiones. Por desgracia, su aparente indecisión no había cambiado el temperamento de su ex prometida. Katniss estaba empezando a comprender por qué Finnick le había advertido que tratara de no llamar la atención de gente demasiado importante. Por suerte, no se encontraba muy a menudo con Delly, pero cuando lo hacía, la chica Cartwright aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para despreciar, insultar y humillar a Katniss. Lo hacía de manera tranquila y aristocrática, recordando incluso en su porte lo inferior que era Katniss.

_Tal vez me estoy identificando demasiado con mi papel,_ pensó Katniss.

Kasy era sólo una fachada: se suponía que era todas las cosas que decía Delly de ella. Sin embargo, los insultos seguían doliéndole. Katniss sacudió la cabeza, apartando de su mente tanto a Delly como a Peeta.  
Se habían ensuciado las calles de la Capital, mucho más de lo normal. Los marginados recogían la mugre en cubos y la sacaban de la población. De vez en cuando tenían que apresurarse para apartarse del carruaje de algún noble, que nunca se molestaba en frenar el paso.

_Pobrecillos,_ pensó Katniss al pasar ante un grupo de niños harapientos que sacudían álamos para que cayera la ceniza: no hubiese estado bien que a un noble se le cayera en la cabeza, al pasar, la carga de ceniza acumulada en la copa de un árbol. Los niños sacudían los árboles por parejas, haciendo caer copiosas precipitaciones negras sobre sus capataces, bastón en mano, caminaban de un lado a otro de la calle, asegurándose de que el trabajo continuaba.

_ Peeta y los demás no pueden comprender lo dura que es la vida para los marginados,_ pensó ella. _Viven en sus bonitas mansiones, bailando, sin comprender de verdad el alcance de la opresión del presidente Snow. _

Podía ver belleza en la nobleza: no era como Finnick, que la odiaba por completo. Algunos nobles eran bastante agradables, a su modo, y estaba empezando a pensar que algunas de las historias que los marginados contaban sobre su crueldad debían de ser exageraciones. Y, sin embargo, cuando veía hechos como la ejecución de aquel pobre niño, tenía que dudar. _¿Cómo podían no verlo los nobles? ¿Cómo podían no comprenderlo?_

Suspiró y apartó la mirada mientras el carruaje llegaba por fin a la Mansión Winner. Advirtió de inmediato la enorme cantidad de personas reunidas en el patio interior. Eran marginados, solo que más o menos vestidos con ropa de obrero. El carruaje cruzó las puertas y la confusión de Katniss aumentó. Había cajas y sacos apilados, y los obreros trabajaban activamente cargando una serie de carros. El carruaje de Katniss se detuvo delante de la mansión y ella no esperó a que Darius abriera la puerta. Saltó del vehículo por su cuenta, sujetándose el vestido, y corrió hacia Finnick y Tigris, que supervisaban la operación.

—¿Van a enviar material a las cuevas desde aquí? —preguntó Katniss entre dientes cuando alcanzó a los dos hombres.

—Prima —dijo Tigris—... Mantén las apariencias mientras puedan vernos.

Katniss se sonrojó, más no desistió en su ímpetu.

—Pues claro que sí, preciosa —contestó Finn—...Tigris y Darius tienen que hacer algo con todas las armas y suministros que han estado reuniendo. La gente empezará a sospechar si no ve que las envía a alguna parte.

Tigris asintió.

—Aparentemente, vamos a enviar los suministros en aerodeslizadores hasta todos los Distritos. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos se detendrán para descargar los suministros y muchos de los hombres en las cuevas rebeldes. El resto de las naves enviadas y unos cuantos hombres continuarán su camino para guardar las apariencias.

—Nuestros soldados ni siquiera saben que Winner forma parte del plan —dijo Finnick, sonriendo —... Creen que es un noble a quien estoy timando. Además, esto será una gran oportunidad para que vayamos a inspeccionar el ejército. Después de una semana o así en las cuevas, podremos regresar a la Capital en una de los aerodeslizadores de Winner.

Katniss se detuvo.

—¿Podremos? —preguntó, imaginando de repente semanas en aerodeslizador, contemplando el mismo paisaje aburrido día tras día mientras viajaban. Eso sería aún peor que viajar continuamente por el Capitolio de fiesta en fiesta.

Finn alzó una ceja.

—Pareces preocupada. Al parecer, alguien está empezando a disfrutar de sus bailes y fiestas.

Katniss se ruborizó.

—Me ha parecido que debía asistir. Quiero decir, después de todo el tiempo que perdí cuando estaba enferma, yo...

Finnick alzó una mano, riendo.

—Tú te quedas: Coin y yo somos los que van a ir. Necesito revisar a las tropas y Coin va a encargarse de echarle un vistazo al ejército para que Ham pueda volver al Capitolio. También llevaremos a mi hermano con nosotros y lo dejaremos en el punto de encuentro con los Sumos. Menos mal que has vuelto: quiero que pases algún tiempo con él antes de que nos marchemos.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Con Luka?

Finnick asintió.

—Es un poderoso macrón y dice que quieres en enseñarte unos cuantos trucos. Probablemente ésta sea tu última oportunidad de entrenarte con él.

Katniss contempló la caravana.

—¿Dónde está?

Finnick frunció el ceño.

—Llega tarde. Cosa de familia, supongo.

—Estará aquí pronto, prima—dijo Tigris—... ¿Te gustaría tomar un refresco dentro?

_ He tomado refrescos de sobra últimamente,_ pensó ella, controlando su malestar. En vez de entrar en la mansión, deambuló por el patio, estudiando los artículos y los obreros, que cargaban los suministros en carros. El terreno estaba bien cuidado y, aunque no habían limpiado todavía, la hierba corta permitía que no tuviera que subirse el vestido para no arrastrarlo por la suciedad.

_Finn tiene razón,_ pensó Katniss. _Estoy empezando a disfrutar de ser noble.  
_ Y le preocupaban los cambios que su nuevo estilo de vida estaban propiciando en su interior. Antes sus problemas eran el hambre y las palizas; ahora eran cosas como los pesados viajes en carruaje y los acompañantes que llegaban tarde a las citas. ¿Qué le hacía a una persona una transformación como ésa?

Suspiró para sí mientras caminaba entre los suministros. Algunas de las cajas estarían llenas de armas (espadas, bastones de guerra, arcos), pero el grueso del material eran alimentos. Finnick decía que formar un ejército requería mucho más grano que acero. Pasó los dedos por un montón de cajas, cuidando de no rozar lo que había encima. Sabía que iban a enviar un aerodeslizador ese mismo día, pero no esperaba que Finnick se fuera en el. Lo más probable era que no hubiera tomado la decisión hasta poco tiempo antes: incluso el Finnick nuevo y más responsable seguía siendo un hombre impulsivo. Tal vez era un buen atributo para un líder. No tenía miedo de incorporar ideas nuevas, no importaba cuándo se le ocurrieran.

_A lo mejor tendría que pedirle que me dejara acompañarlo. He estado haciendo de noble demasiado tiempo,_ pensó Katniss. Hacía unos días se había sorprendido a sí misma sentada con la espalda recta en el carruaje, manteniendo una postura recatada a pesar de que estaba sola. Temía estar perdiendo sus instintos: ser Kasy ya era casi tan natural para ella como ser Katniss. Pero naturalmente, no podía ir. Tenía una cita con Lady Cosme, por no mencionar el baile de Flickerman: iba a ser el acontecimiento social del mes. Si Kasy se ausentaba, probablemente tardaría semanas en reparar el daño. Además, siempre estaba Peeta. Seguro que la olvidaría si volvía a desaparecer.

_Ya te ha olvidado,_ se dijo. _A Katniss y Lady Kasy; Apenas te ha hablado en las tres últimas fiestas._

Katniss alejó sus pensamientos y se detuvo junto a un puñado de cajas. Había hombres trabajando, hombres que según Ham, cada día eran más numerosos. Observó a los hombres un momento, sintiendo algo... extraño. Parecían desconcentrados. Al cabo de un momento pudo determinar la fuente de su distracción. No paraban de mirar a Finnick, el Vencedor, susurrando mientras trabajaban. Katniss se acercó con disimulo, manteniéndose al otro lado de las cajas.

—... no, es él seguro —susurraba uno de los hombres—... He visto las cicatrices.

—Es alto —dijo otro.

—Pues claro que lo es. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Habló en la reunión donde me reclutaron —dijo otro—... El Superviviente de la arena —Había asombro en su voz.

Los hombres se acercaron a otro grupo de cajas. Katniss ladeó la cabeza, luego los siguió, escuchando. No todos los hombres hablaban de Finnick, pero sí un número sorprendente. También oyó varias referencias a la revolución.

_Así que es por eso,_ pensó. La rebelión no está ganando adeptos... es...es Finnick. Los hombres hablaban de él en voz baja, casi con reverencia. Por algún motivo, eso hizo que Katniss se sintiera incómoda. Nunca hubiese podido soportar oír cosas similares sobre ella. Sin embargo, Finnick las aceptaba sin inconveniente: su carismático ego probablemente avivaba aún más los rumores.  
_Me pregunto si podrá dejarlo cuando todo esto haya acabado._ Los otros miembros de la banda no tenían ningún interés evidente en el liderazgo, pero a Finnick parecía que le complacía mandar. ¿Dejaría realmente que la rebelión se hiciera cargo de la situación? ¿Era hombre alguno capaz de renunciar a ese tipo de poder?

Katniss frunció el ceño. Finn era un buen hombre; probablemente sería un buen gobernante. Sin embargo, si intentaba hacerse con el control, eso olería a traición, sería renegar de las promesas que le había hecho a Coin. No quería ver hacer eso a Finnick.

—Preciosa —llamó Finnick.

Katniss dio un ligero respingo, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Finnick señaló un carruaje que se acercaba a los terrenos de la mansión. Luka había llegado. Ella regresó mientras el carruaje se detenía y alcanzó a Finn al mismo tiempo que Luka.

Finnick sonrió y señaló a Katniss con un gesto.

—No estaremos listos para partir hasta dentro de un rato —le dijo a Luka—... Si tienes tiempo, ¿podrías enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a la chica?

Luka se volvió hacia ella. Era tan alto y tan rubio como Finnick, así como doblemente atractivo. Tal vez fuese porque no sonreía. Él señaló hacia el balcón principal de la mansión.

—Espérame ahí arriba.

Katniss abrió la boca para responder, pero algo en la expresión de Luka le hizo volver a cerrarla. Le recordaba los viejos tiempos, varios meses atrás, cuando no cuestionaba a sus superiores. Se volvió, los dejó a los tres y se dirigió hacia la mansión. El trayecto hasta el balcón fue breve. Cuando llegó, se sentó en una silla junto a la barandilla de madera pintada de blanco. Naturalmente, ya habían limpiado el balcón.  
Abajo, Luka seguía hablando con Finnick y Tigris.

Más allá de ellos, incluso más allá de la caravana que se extendía, Katniss vio las colinas yermas ante la ciudad, iluminadas por la luz rojiza del sol. _Sólo unos meses de hacerme pasar por noble y ya considero inferior todo lo que no está_  
_cultivado.  
_ Nunca había pensado que el paisaje fuera yermo, y Darius le habló sobre los tiempos en que la tierra solía ser aún más fértil que el jardín de un noble. ¿En verdad pensaba Finn recuperar esas cosas?, ¿cambiaría realmente el mundo si el mandato de Snow cayese?...Además, ¿no tenía el presidente Snow cierto derecho a todo aquello? ...Había sido él quien había traído a sus años de luz a la humanidad sobrevivientes tras el desastre de América. Había salvado al mundo, lo cual, de manera algo retorcida, hacía que fuese suyo._ ¿Qué derecho tenían a intentar quitárselo?_

Katniss se preguntaba a menudo esas cosas, aunque no expresaba sus preocupaciones a los demás. Todos parecían comprometidos con el plan de Finnick: algunos incluso compartían su visión. Pero Katniss dudaba más. Como le habían enseñado las experiencias de su trágica y dolorosa vida, debía ser escéptica con el optimismo. Y si había un plan sobre el que cabía dudar era aquél. Sin embargo, estaba llegando más allá del punto en que se cuestionaba a sí misma. Conocía el  
motivo por el que permanecía en la banda. No era por el plan: era por la gente. Le gustaba Finn. Le gustaban Ham, Jo, Annie e incluso sus mascotas. Era una banda diferente a todas las otras con las que había trabajado.

_¿Y eso es un buen motivo para dejar que te maten?,_ preguntó la voz que aloja en su cabeza.

Katniss se detuvo. Últimamente escuchaba sus susurros cada vez con menos frecuencia, pero todavía estaban allí. Las enseñanzas de años de tristeza, dolor, grabadas en ella durante dieciséis años de vida, no podían ser descartadas tan fácilmente.

Luka llegó al balcón momentos después. La miró con aquellos ojos suyos antes de hablar.

—Al parecer Finn espera que me pase la tarde entrenándote. Empecemos.

Katniss asintió.

Luka la miró, esperando obviamente otro tipo de respuesta. Katniss no dijo nada más.

_No eres el único que puede ser brusco, amigo._

—Muy bien —dijo Luka, sentándose junto a ella y apoyando un brazo en la barandilla del balcón. Su voz pareció un poco menos agria cuando continuó—...mi hermano dice que has pasado muy poco tiempo entrenándote en las habilidades mentales internas. ¿Correcto?

Katniss volvió a asentir.

—Sospecho que muchos descuidan esos poderes —dijo Luka—... Y eso es un error.

—¿Que sentido tiene manejar emociones? —preguntó Katniss—... ¿Qué sentido tiene aprender algo contra la mayoría de los macrones son inmunes?

—Veo que ya piensas como uno de ellos —dijo Luka—... No todo el mundo es un macrón, niña: de hecho, muy poca gente lo es. Y, a pesar de lo que les guste pensar, los macrones normales, o esos que solo tienen una habilidad (física o mental) también pueden matar gente.

—Muy bien.

—Hay grandes ventajas en quemar emociones en vez de ir por ahí con tu instrumento encendido. Cierto, te haces invisible al usar tus armas... pero en cierto modo también te ciega.

—Pero eso es bueno.

Luka ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Sí?... ¿Y qué es más ventajoso?... ¿Ser inmune, pero ignorar las atenciones de otro macrón, o saber en cambio, exactamente qué emociones está intentando suprimir?

Katniss tardó en reaccionar.

—¿Se puede ver algo tan específico?

Luka asintió.

—Con cuidado y práctica, puedes reconocer cambios muy pequeños en los movimientos de tus oponentes. Puedes identificar exactamente en qué emoción de una persona intenta influir. También podrás saber si alguien está avivando su instrumento. Si desarrollas una buena habilidad, puede que incluso sepas cuándo se están quedando sin poder.

Katniss reflexionó, sin decir nada.

—Empiezas a verle las ventajas —dijo Luka—... Bien. Ahora quema tus poderes.

Katniss así lo hizo. Inmediatamente sintió dos rítmicos golpes en el aire. Los pulsos mudos la cubrieron como el golpeteo de tambores o el ritmo de las olas del océano. Eran confusos.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó Luka.

—Yo... creo que hay dos poderes diferentes quemándose. Uno viene de Finnick, de allá abajo; el otro es tuyo.

—Bien —aprobó Luka—... Has practicado.

—No mucho —admitió Katniss.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿No mucho? ...Ya puedes determinar el origen de los pulsos. Eso requiere práctica.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me parece natural.

Luka guardó silencio un momento.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin—. ¿Los dos pulsos son diferentes?

Katniss se concentró, el ceño fruncido.

—Cierra los ojos. Elimina otras distracciones. Concéntrate sólo en los pulsos.

Katniss obedeció. No era como oír... No realmente. Tuvo que concentrarse para distinguir algo específico en los pulsos. Uno parecía... que latía contra ella. El otro, una extraña sensación, parecía como si la atrajera con cada latido.

—Uno está tirando, ¿no? —preguntó Katniss, abriendo los ojos—... Ése es Finnick. Tú estás empujando.

—Muy bien —dijo Luka—... Él está tirando con el tridente, como le pedí que hiciera para que tú pudieras practicar. Yo, naturalmente, estoy quemando contra tus emociones.

—¿Lo son todos?... ¿Diferentes, quiero decir?

Luka asintió.

—Se puede distinguir un tirón al metal de un empujón. Lo cierto es que así es como algunos de los metales se dividieron originalmente en categorías...¡No te he dicho que abrieras los ojos!

Katniss los cerró.

—Concéntrate en los pulsos —dijo Luka—... Trata de distinguir sus longitudes. ¿Puedes notar la diferencia entre ellos?

Katniss frunció el ceño. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, pero su sentido de los metales parecía...apagado. Nublado. Al cabo de unos minutos las longitudes de los distintos pulsos seguían pareciéndole iguales.

—No puedo sentir nada —dijo, frustrada.

—Bien —dijo Luka llanamente—... Yo tuve que practicar seis meses para distinguir las longitudes de los pulsos... Si lo hubieras hecho a la primera, me habría sentido un incompetente.

Katniss abrió los ojos.

—Entonces... ¿por qué me has pedido que lo hiciera?

—Porque necesitas practicar. Si ya puedes distinguir tirar de empujar... Bueno, al parecer tienes talento. Tal vez tanto talento como va alardeando Finnick.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía ver, entonces?

—Con tiempo, podrás sentir dos longitudes distintas de pulso. Los instrumentos emiten pulsos más largos que los toques a tus emociones. La práctica también te permitirá sentir las tres pautas dentro de los pulsos: una para los físicos, otra para los mentales y la otra para los...eso lo veremos más adelante. Longitud de pulso, grupo metálico y variación tirón-empuje... Cuando conozcas estas tres cosas, podrás decir exactamente qué está quemando tu oponente.

—¿Por qué dices externo e interno? —preguntó Katniss.

Luka negó con la cabeza.

—No, es mejor no adentrarnos tanto, primero domina lo básico. Que nada perturbe tus conocimientos, y entonces...solo entonces involucra los detalles.

Katniss asintió, pensativa. Luego se volvió y miró hacia Finnick.

—Sabes mucho, pero sólo eres macrón... ¿no?

Luka asintió. Pero no parecía dispuesto a responder.

_Probemos otra cosa,_ pues, pensó Katniss. Empezó a quemar ligeramente su poder y tomó con mucho cuidado una de sus flechas. Luka no reaccionó, sino que continuó contemplando a Finnick y la caravana. _Debería ser invisible para sus sentidos,_ pensó ella. Se proyectó, tal como Jo le había enseñado a hacer, y sutilmente tocó las emociones de Luka. Suprimió sus sospechas e inhibiciones potenciando al mismo tiempo su predisposición. Teóricamente, eso le haría sentir más ganas de hablar.

—Debes de haber aprendido en alguna parte —dijo Katniss con cuidado. Verá lo que he hecho con toda seguridad. Se enfadará y...

—Rompí cuando era muy joven —contestó Luka—... He tenido mucho tiempo para practicar.

—Igual que mucha gente.

—Yo... tenía motivos. Es difícil de explicar.

—Siempre lo es —dijo Katniss, aumentando levemente su presión.

—¿Sabes lo que piensa Finnick de los nobles? —preguntó Luka, volviéndose hacia ella, los ojos como el hielo.

Katniss asintió en respuesta a su pregunta.

—Bueno, pues a mí me pasa lo mismo con los Aberrantes. Haré cualquier cosa por hacerles daño. Se llevaron a nuestra madre... Fue entonces cuando rompí y cuando juré destruirlos. Así que me uní a la rebelión y empecé a aprender todo lo que pude sobre macromancia. Los Aberrantes la usan, así que tenía que entenderla... comprender todo lo que pudiera, ser tan bueno como fuera posible y... ¿me estás aplacando?

Katniss dio un respingo y apagó bruscamente sus poderes. Luka se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, su expresión fría.

_¡Corre!,_ pensó Katniss. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Era bueno saber que sus viejos instintos seguían allí, aunque un poco enterrados.

—Sí —dijo mansamente.

—Eres buena —dijo Luka—... No me habría dado cuenta si no hubiera empezado a farfullar. Para.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Bien. Es la segunda vez que alteras mis emociones. No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás.

Katniss asintió.

—¿La segunda vez?

—La primera fue en el Doce, hace ocho meses.

_Es cierto. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?_

—Lo siento.

Luka sacudió la cabeza, y finalmente se volvió.

—Eres una nacida para la macromancia... eso es lo que haces. Él hace lo mismo... —Estaba mirando a Finnick.

Permanecieron callados unos instantes.

—¿Luka? —preguntó Katniss—...¿Cómo supiste que yo...

Luka se encogió de hombros.

—Conocías tu poder instintivamente. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué sobreviviste cuando tantos otros murieron?

Katniss guardó silencio.

_He sobrevivido a un montón de palizas. Un montón de días sin comida, noches en callejones bajo la lluvia o las nevadas..._

Luka asintió.

—Muy poca gente está tan en sintonía con sus poderes para quemarlos instintivamente. Eso es lo que me interesó de ti... Por eso te seguí y le dije a Ham dónde encontrarte. Y... ¿estás empujando de nuevo mis emociones?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo prometo.

Luka frunció el ceño y la miró con una de sus miradas de piedra.

—Eres tan severo... —dijo Katniss en voz baja.— Mi hermana pequeña era así.

—¿Erais íntimos?

—Sí —susurró Katniss

Luka hizo una pausa, luego se volvió.

—Ya veo.

—¿Odias a Finnick?

Luka negó.

—No, no lo odio. Es frívolo y engreído, pero sigue siendo mi hermano.

—¿Y eso es suficiente?

Luka asintió.

—A mí... me cuesta entender eso —dijo Katniss con sinceridad.

— ¿No me dijiste que tú y tu hermana eran íntimas?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó Luka.

—Mi padre era poblarino, mi madre...loca—dijo Katniss—...ella, no vivía. No dormía...simplemente no reaccionaba. La cosa se puso tan mal que tenía miedo de dejar a Prim a solas con ella. Pero, claro, no tenía otra opción...

Luka no dijo nada.

_¿Cómo se ha vuelto esto contra mí?,_ pensó Katniss.

—No lo recuerdo bien...—dijo—...pero una vez que volví a casa, encontró a mi madre cubierta de sangre. Había intentado matarse en frente de mi hermana pequeña. De mala manera. Y luego, como si algo le cruzara la mente, intentó hacer lo mismo con Prim, ella quería llevársela. La tenía en el regazo, farfullando, diciendo que ella era una reina, con un mar de sangre a nuestros pies...

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Luka

—No sabes la suerte que tienes, con un hermano como Finnick.

—Supongo —dijo Luka—... Tan sólo... desearía que no tratara a la gente como juguetes. Yo he matado a Sumos, pero asesinar a hombres sólo porque son nobles... —Luka sacudió la cabeza—...Y no es sólo eso. Le gusta que la gente lo adore.

En eso llevaba razón. Sin embargo, Katniss también detectó algo en su voz. _¿Celos?...__Eres el hermano mayor, Luka. Eras el responsable... Te uniste a la rebelión en vez de trabajar con ladrones. Debe de __haberte dolido que Finnick fuera aquel al que apreciaba todo el mundo._

—De cualquier forma, está mejorando —dijo Luka—... ha cambiado. La muerte de...ella lo ha cambiado.

_¿Qué es esto?,_ pensó Katniss, alzando levemente la cabeza. Aquí también había algo. Dolor. Profundo.

—De todas maneras —dijo Luka, la voz más firme—... La arrogancia del pasado queda atrás. Este plan suyo es una locura y estoy seguro de que lo hace en parte para enriquecerse, pero... bueno, no tenía por qué acudir a la rebelión. Está intentando hacer algo bueno... aunque probablemente conseguirá que lo maten.

— ¿Por qué continúas si estás seguro de que fracasará?

—Porque va a meterme entre los Aberrantes—dijo Luka—... La información que consiga allí ayudará a la rebelión durante siglos después de que Finnick y yo hayamos muerto.

Katniss asintió, contemplando el patio. Habló con vacilación.

—Luka, no creo que eso sea todo. La manera en que se está situando entre los marginados..., la forma en que empiezan a mirarlo...

—Lo sé —dijo Luka—... Empezó con ese plan suyo...y...no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos. Es Finnick, jugando como de costumbre.

—Me pregunto por qué hace este viaje —dijo Katniss—...Estará apartado de la acción todo un mes.

Luka sacudió la cabeza.

—Tendrá un ejército entero de hombres ante los que actuar. Además, necesita salir de la ciudad. Su reputación está creciendo demasiado y los nobles empiezan a tener demasiado interés en el Superviviente. Si empiezan a correr rumores de que un hombre con cicatrices en los brazos se aloja con Lord Winner...

Katniss asintió, comprendiendo.

—Ahora mismo, se hace pasar por uno de los parientes lejanos de Tigris —dijo Luka—... Ese hombre tiene que marcharse antes de que alguien lo relacione con el Superviviente. Cuando Finn regrese, tendrá que llamar poco la atención... colarse en la mansión en vez de entrar por la puerta principal y llevar la capucha puesta cuando esté en el Capitolio.

Luka guardó silencio, luego se puso en pie.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo más básico. Ahora sólo tienes que practicar. Si volvemos a encontrarnos, te enseñaré más, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa hasta que hayas practicado.

Katniss asintió y Luka salió por la puerta sin despedirse. Unos momentos más tarde, ella lo vio acercarse de nuevo a Finnick y Tigris.

_Es verdad que no se odian,_ pensó Katniss, cruzando ambos brazos sobre la barandilla. _¿Cómo será eso?_

Después de pensarlo, descubrió que los hermanos que se querían era un poco como las longitudes de pulso que se suponía que debía buscar: algo demasiado desconocido para comprenderlo en este momento.


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**XXIII**

**. **

**Ejecuciones**

La mansión Winner sería un peladero si no fuera por los sirvientes. La idea de convivir con Annie, no la molestaba en absoluto, pero también estaban las visitas ocasionales de Effie. Y esa mujer sí que resultaba difícil de tratar.

La noche que Finn partió hacia el Distrito Trece con Coin, Johanna, Haymitch y Paylor, fue la misma que ella y Darius comenzaron a dormir juntos. Todas las tardes, cuanto todo mundo ya se había encerrado en sus piezas, él se encargaba de sorprenderla con el más mínimo detalles. Atrás habían quedado las dudas de Katniss. Atrás habían quedado sus pensamientos por Mellark y por cualquier otro que conociera en los bailes a los que asistía; nadie era tan bueno, ni la entendía tan bien, ni la trataba con el cariño y respeto que Darius le profesaba.

Venían de un baile en la casa de una noble que simpatizó mucho con Katniss. Una tal Bonnie, que para el gusto de Katniss es bastante chismosa, pero para Kasy es perfecta. Cinna la había vestido con un vestido que insinuaba bastante. A pesar de los días que llevaba Katniss siendo Kasy Winner, ninguno de los peces gordos la había invitado a bailar, así que tuvieron que tomar "medidas desesperadas".

El famoso vestido causó controversia nada más ingresar al vestíbulo de la mansión de Bonnie. Ni siquiera Peeta Mellark, bien posicionado al lado de su novia, pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada. Luego había movido la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio y enfurecido, arrastró a Delly hacia la pisa de baile.

Toda la noche estuvo tentada a bajar más la falda corta que enseñaba sus largas piernas. La diminuta tela, apenas y le cubría el trasero. Consistía en un tubo que se amoldaba a sus curvas y se sujetaba de un amplio cinturón de cuero negro bajo el pecho. Cinna había agregado plumas para cubrir la transparencia de la tela. Katniss se sentía como un pájaro, uno que apenas respiraba con el corsé de piedras incrustadas que afinaba aun más su ya ceñida cintura.

La chica en llamas, la había apodado Cinna al verla bajar por las escaleras. La noble sexy, se rumoreaba entre los invitados a la fiesta de Bonnie. Ni Darius, ni ella pudieron hacer gran cosa por saltarse las invitaciones que abordaron su mesa. Al principio fueron los mismos chicos insignificantes de cada noche, pero luego uno que otro rostro desconocido pedía la venia del "tío" para disfrutar de la compañía de la chica.

A Katniss le preocupó entonces la reacción de su novio. Pero luego fueron tantos y tantos los hombres que la invitaron a bailar, que casi no recordaba todos los datos importantes que había conseguido en un solo baile; hasta los viejos camaradas de Darius se hicieron presentes más entrada la noche.

— Lo siento...— susurró Katniss, cuando Darius pasó el abrigo sobre sus hombros. No habían estado juntos en toda la noche, ni siquiera durante la comida. — Por favor no te enfades conmigo.

— Querida dama...— dijo Darius, con voz seria— le recuerdo que aun no dejamos la mansión.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo. Ni siquiera cuando se habían alejado de la mansión, Darius le había dirigido la palabra.

Mira hacia las calles, las brumas se hacen con el jardín de las mansiones y entres sombras alcanza a ver los carruajes de sus amigos. Ahora le parece tan común infiltrarse entre la sociedad, que es casi una tortura las veces que debe ausentarse a causa de las misiones. A veces no se reconoce cuando molesta, discute con Effie respecto a las ejecuciones sencillas que Cinna prepara para su cuerpo cada vez más lleno de curvas.

Las enormes puertas de la mansión Winner entran en su campo de visión. Los guardias permiten la entrada del carruaje y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, está descendiendo las escalerillas ayudada por la mano firme de su amante. Que ahora la trata como cualquier cosa menos eso.  
No espera que Darius la siga por el vestíbulo; le escucha dejar órdenes a los sirvientes y luego perderse en algún punto de la gran mansión, así que ella va directo a su cuarto. Lo primero que hace al llegar, es dejar que el aire fresco y misterioso de la bruma impregne cada rincón de su cuarto. Darius aún no le permite volver a entrenar, así que debe conformarse con asomarse en su balcón e imaginar que es parte de ellas a la distancia.

— Le dije una vez— escucha la voz inconfundible de Darius a su espalda— que es de mala educación asomarse por la ventana, querida dama.

Katniss hizo una mueca, rechazando el epíteto.

— Pensé que hoy no vendrías..— comenta, mientras lo observa acomodar cosas en su cuarto. Entra curiosa, ahogando una exclamación ante las vistas que ofrece su amante— ..¿qué haces?

— Acomodar el ambiente— le dice serio. Deja una cesta con comida en el pequeño saloncito de té al rincón de la habitación, un enorme ramo con flores descansa sobre su cama y el espacio aumenta, cuando sin esfuerzo el tocador es arrastrado hasta la pared cerca del baño.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó entre curiosa y fascinada. Darius llenaba cada espacio con velas, y aunque al principio le pareció cursi, recordó las hermosas claraboyas de los bailes, y se relajó. — Darius...

— ¿Puedo tener el honor de bailar contigo?— preguntó el hombre. Su voz se mezclaba gruesa con la esencia de las velas, llegaba hasta su cuerpo, y muy a su pesar la hacía vibrar desde adentro. Katniss asintió a pesar del dolor que causaban sus tacones. — No creo que sean necesarios...

— ¿No es de mala educación bailar sin tacones?— sonrió Katniss, cuando su amante se arrodilló para quitarle los zapatos.

— Te recuerdo que bailabas con zapatillas antes, mi querida dama— dijo Darius, despojándola de los pronunciados zapatos y a la vez besando el tobillo a modo de disculpa.

— ¿Querida dama?— suspiró Katniss— Aún estás molesto conmigo.

— No estoy molesto contigo— le sonrió Darius, al segundo después ya estaban girando sin necesidad de música— creo que estuve molesto conmigo mismo por permitir que todos esos hombres te tocaran..

— Darius...— susurró Katniss en la curva del cuello masculino— ya sabes que es necesario que yo...

— Ya lo sé— la interrumpió. Presionó más fuerte sobre la ceñida cintura femenina y la alzó sobre sus pies para terminar frente a frente— pero a veces es tan difícil no sacarte de ahí, librar tu cuerpo del asedio de esos hombres.

— Esta noche...— insistió Katniss. Apenas podía recordar lo que quería decir, Darius la mecía con premeditado embrujo. Era como si escuchara la música del baile, su piel sentía el calor, los compases y todo era increíblemente mejor, porque su amante la tenía entre sus brazos. — Tantas cosas pasaron esta noche, ojalá las hubiera vivido todas contigo.

— Ahí estaba— le recordó Darius con una sonrisa— y siempre estaré a tu lado cariño, siempre tuyo..¿lo recuerdas?

Katniss no respondió, se limitó a tomar el rostro masculino y deshacerse en sus labios.

Comenzaron con los típicos besos que comparten en lugares públicos, esos que Katniss le roba cuando cree que nadie los observa. Entre los giros y los movimientos acompasados de Darius, el cuerpo de ambos de fundió en un delicioso calor que invitaba a volver los besos más audaces. Más íntimos y a la vez mucho menos manejables tanto para ella como para él.

Los frutos y panes en la cesta, descansaron en paz cuando la espalda de Katniss tocó ansiosa el afelpado de la cama. Era el mismo lugar donde Katniss se entregara cada noche; el mismo donde abandonaba las inhibiciones, los miedos y cedía embebida en placer a las caricias de su amante. Darius la leía como a esos libros que adoraba en la biblioteca. Sabía que parte de la piel tocar para causar tal reacción, sabía como succionar, como lamer, como morder para que ella gritara, y a la vez se encontraba fascinado las veces que su amante lo sorprendía con arrebatos de lujuria, jalaba sus cabellos y lo montaba con la certeza que solo pertenecía a ellos.

Casi con la misma rapidez con que terminaron sobre la cama, quitaron la ropa de cada uno dejando libres sus cuerpos sudorosos. Darius la atormentaba con sus besos y caricias. La hacía gemir de placer, acariciarle y suplicar a cada segundo que no dejara de tocarla.

— Darius...— gemía su nombre, como si el solo hecho de no hacerlo fuera demasiado doloroso— ...Darius...cariño...¡Ah!...Darius

Besaba sus labios para ahogar los intensos gemidos de su mujer. Con delicadeza forzada, trazó un camino que lo llevó desde sus labios hasta la curva de su mandíbula, luego hacia los pechos que subían y bajaban irregularmente al ritmo de su respiración. Darius aguantó las ganas de tomar a su mujer olvidando el placer de saborearla. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, tomarla y hacerla suya; se hacia insoportable el jadeo irregular con que decía su nombre y la presión de su menudo cuerpo sobre el pecho desnudo.

— Darius...— suspiraba Katniss. Flexionaba las piernas, tensaba cada músculo, se presionaba bajo su hombre. Casi pierde la razón cuando los labios del capitolino reclamaron un pezón, succionaron la piel sobre las costillas y siguieron bajando muy lentamente— ¡Darius!

_Mmmm...aaaaaaaaaaah...aaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaahum...mmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmmmmm...Darius...Darius...Mmmm...mmmmmhum...aaaahum...__Mmmm...aaaaaaaaaaah...aaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaahum...mmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmmmmm...Darius...Darius...Mmmm...mmmmmhum...aaaahum...__Mmmm...aaaaaaaaaaah...aaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaahum...mmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmmmmm...Darius...Darius...Mmmm...mmmmmhum...aaaahum...__Mmmm...aaaaaaaaaaah...aaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaah...aaaaaaaaaahum...mmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmmmmm...Darius...Darius...Mmmm...mmmmmhum...aaaahum...Darius_

No importaba cuantas veces la escuchara, siempre tenía el mismo efecto sobre él.

Se alejó de las piernas de su mujer a regañadientes. Acarició los brazos tensos, las uñas enterradas en las palmas y beso cada dedo contracturado. Sin hablar le indicó a Katniss que tomara con fuerza las almohadas sobre su cabeza. Se condujo dolorosamente hacia su interior y una vez acoplados, sació su deseo febril en sus labios y en el cuello adolorido. Lo que le hacía dejaría marcas y no le importaba. Necesitaba establecer que le pertenecía, necesitaba gritar a cada rincón de Panem que Katniss era suya. Ya en dispuesto a alcanzar la gloria, sedujo por última vez (en este vez) el cuerpo hipersensible de Katniss, quien clamaba clemencia:besó los alborotados pezones, sumergió su lengua en los recovecos de su boca, acarició las palmas de su mujer y entrelazó sus dedos, ambos cuerpos dispuestos a abandonar el primer encuentro de la noche.

— Te amo— jadeó, dominando la ola del cansancio divino. La aplastaba con su cuerpo, descansaba el rostro exhausto sobre los pechos adoloridos de su mujer— ...oh, cariño...— suspiró— no sabes cuanto te amo.

— ¿Fueron los celos?— preguntó Katniss, agotada, saciada y feliz de poder repasar cada músculo de la espalda de su hombre— fuiste tan...intenso— explicó.

Darius usó un ápice de la fuerza restante, la acomodó sobre su pecho. Solo entonces asintió.

— Moría de celos...—acaricio la espalda sudorosa de su amada, quien aun tenía fuerzas para estremecerse— te tomaría delante de ellos si fuera necesario...— amenazó, y Katniss sonrió feliz al comprobar los límites de su amor— Si solo así se convencen que eres mía, lo haría cada noche, en cada baile...

Katniss se estremeció.

Movida por una fuerza sin nombre, llevó sus manos al pecho de su amante. Darius daba inspiraciones irregulares, su rostro perlado en sudor lucía magnifico a los ojos de Katniss; el cabello revuelto, la piel blanca y brillante, los músculos relajados. Darius era sin duda un hombre, su hombre, terrible y abrumadoramente guapo dentro de su compromiso. Le había confesado en innumerables ocasiones su amor incondicional, pero ni una sola vez se había atrevido a hacerle frente y confesar que ella también lo sentía intensamente en los rincones de su corazón.

Lo miró directo a los ojos grises, se meció sobre él aunque no tenía fuerzas. Bajó hasta sus labios y susurró.

— Célame mas, mi amor.

Y Darius así lo hizo.

...

..

.

Katniss estaba comiendo en la cocina. El cansancio culpable recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, hace tan solo minutos que Darius les había permitido descansar a ambos cuando, y contrario a lo que imaginaba, no se arrepentía de nada.

Y aunque durmió un par de horas, sentía la necesidad imperante de correr y sortear las brumas. No se detuvo ante la mirada llena de complicidad de los criados, tampoco ante la instigadora cocinera que le sirvió todo cuanto deseaba. Darius apareció minutos después con la misma sonrisa boba en el rostro y contracturas.

La saludó apasionadamente; Katniss sospechaba que ya ni el mismísimo presidente Snow lo detendría en sus demostraciones de afecto. Ni la mirada interrogante de los sirvientes, ni los comentarios de los chicos, ni las burlas empecinadas de Johanna cuando volviera.

El amante tomó su lugar al lado de su mujer, dejó una caricia rápida sobre su espalda y se dispuso a ordenar el desayuno. No habían pasado segundos de ellos, cuando resonaron las pisadas ansiosas por las escaleras.

Y Annie entró a toda velocidad.

—¡Una reunión en la plaza de la fuente! —dijo jadeando

—¿Una reunión?— preguntó Darius, inclinándose. Tenía una mano sobre Katniss, la otra sobre el desayuno. — Eso significa...

—Vamos —dijo Katniss, irguiéndose. Habían sentido la tensión apoderarse del cuerpo de su amante—... Tenemos que ir a ver.

—Preferiría no hacer esto, Katniss —dijo Effie, apareciendo tras la espalda de Annie—... Evito estas cosas por un motivo.

Katniss la ignoró y se puso a la cabeza del grupo. Todos (incluida Effie) iban vestidos con ropa y capa excelentísimas. Había empezado a nevar y los copos revoloteaban en el cielo, como hojas caídas de un árbol invisible. Montones de capitolinos ocupaban la calle, la mayoría tan extrañados y atraídos por el bullicio. Katniss sólo conocía un motivo por el que se reuniera en la plaza central en el Doce: ejecuciones.

Y nunca había asistido a una.

Todos los hombres de la ciudad, debían asistir a las ceremonias de ejecución, pero las bandas de ladrones sabían cómo permanecer ocultas. Sonaban campanas a lo lejos, anunciando el evento, y los agentes de la paz vigilaban en las aceras de las calles. En el Doce entrarían en las fábricas, fraguas y casas buscando a aquellos que desoyeran la llamada, castigándolos con la muerte. Reunir a tantísima gente era una labor enorme; pero, en cierto modo, hacer cosas así simplemente demostraba lo poderoso que era el presidente Snow.

Las calles se abarrotaron aún más mientras la banda se acercaba a la plaza de la fuente. Los tejados de los edificios estaban repletos y la gente llenaba las calles, empujando. Es imposible que quepan todos. El Capitolio no era como la mayoría de los otros distritos: su población era enorme, en su mayoría nobles. Incluso sólo con la asistencia de los Aberrantes, era imposible que todo el mundo pudiera ver las ejecuciones. Sin embargo, seguían acudiendo. En parte porque se les exigía, en parte porque no tenían nada que perder mientras las contemplaban y, en parte, sospechaba Katniss, porque tenían la misma curiosidad morbosa que todos los hombres.

Mientras la muchedumbre aumentaba, Katniss, Darius, Annie y Effie empezaron a abrirse paso entre los curiosos. Algunos de los nobles capitolinos los miraron extraño, aunque muchas de aquellas miradas eran sólo turbias y complacientes. Algunos parecían sorprendidos, incluso entusiasmados, cuando vieron al hombre Winner.

Por fin llegaron a la fila de edificios que rodeaban la plaza. Darius escogió uno, indicándolo con un gesto, y Annie avanzó. Un hombre apostado en la puerta trató de bloquearles el camino, pero la mujer señaló hacia el tejado y luego sopesó su bolsa. Unos minutos más tarde, tenían todo el terrado para ellos.

—Escóndenos, por favor..—dijo Darius en voz baja.

La mujer asintió y volvió invisible al grupo a los sentidos de la macromancia. Katniss se acercó al borde del terrado y apoyó las manos sobre la barandilla de piedra mientras escrutaba la plaza.

—Tanta gente...

—Has vivido en el Doce siempre, querida —dijo Effie, a su lado—... Sin duda habrás visto un montón de ejecuciones.

—No...

¿Cómo podía explicarlo sin revelar su origen?

La masa apretujada y cambiante no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto jamás. Era enorme, casi infinita, y su masa ocupaba todas las calles que confluían en la plaza central. Los nobles capitolinos estaban tan apretujados que se preguntó cómo tenían espacio para respirar. Los más ricos ocupaban el centro de la plaza. Estaban cerca de la fuente central, que se alzaba unos cinco palmos sobre el resto de la plaza. Alguien había construido asientos para la nobleza más pura, y allí estaban, como si asistieran a una representación teatral o a una carrera de caballos.

Muchos de ellos iban acompañados de criados que sujetaban parasoles para protegerlos de la nieve, pero caía tan poca que algunos simplemente la ignoraban. Junto a los nobles se hallaban los Aberrantes. Katniss se estremeció. Había ocho de ellos, sus formas larguiruchas destacándose una cabeza por encima de la gente. Pero no era sólo la estatura lo que separaba a las oscuras criaturas. Había un aire, una postura distintiva en los Sumos Aberrantes.

—Allí —dijo, Katniss señalando a uno de ellos—... Es él, el que casi me atrapa en el tejado.

Darius se asomó.

—¿Dónde?

—En la primera fila. El que tiene la capucha dorada.

Darius guardó silencio.

—Lo sé... — dijo por fin.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Annie, entornando los ojos—... No les distingo la cara.

— Aquel...—dijo Darius, con pesadez.

—¿El Sumo prelado? —preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?.. ¿Quién es ése? —quiso saber Katniss.

Effie se echó a reír.

—El Sumo prelado es el jefe del Ministerio, querida. Es el más importante de los Sumos; técnicamente tiene un rango altísimo.

Katniss se sentó, aturdida.

—El Sumo prelado —murmuró Annie, sacudiendo la cabeza—... Esto no hace más que mejorar.

—¡Miren! —señaló de pronto Katniss.

La multitud de capitolina empezó a agitarse. Katniss había supuesto que estaban demasiado apretujados para moverse, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. La gente empezó a abrir un amplio pasillo que conducía a la plataforma central.

_¿Qué puede hacerles...?_

Entonces lo sintió. El opresivo aturdimiento, como una enorme manta encima que le quitara el aire y le robara la voluntad. Inmediatamente materializó una de sus flechas. Sin embargo, como antes, le pareció que podía sentir al presidente Snow aplacando sus esperanzas. Lo sintió acercarse, tratar de hacerle perder toda su voluntad, todo su deseo, toda fuerza y emoción.

—Viene —susurró Annie, agachándose junto a ella.

Un carruaje negro tirado por una pareja de enormes caballos blancos apareció en una calle lateral. Recorrió el pasillo dejado por los nobles, moviéndose con una sensación de... inexorabilidad. Katniss vio a varias personas apretujadas a su paso y sospechó que, si alguien caía ante el carruaje, el vehículo lo aplastaría sin ni siquiera detenerse.

Los nobles se apretaron un poco más mientras llegaba el presidente, una ola visible barrió la multitud y la postura de la gente denotaba el sometimiento de sentir su poderosa fuerza aplacadora. El rugido de fondo de susurros y charlas se apagó y un silencio sobrenatural se apoderó de la enorme plaza.

—Es tan poderoso —dijo Annie—... Incluso al máximo de mi poder, yo sólo puedo aplacar a un par de cientos de hombres. ¡Aquí tiene que haber decenas de miles!

Effie se asomó a la barandilla.

—Te da ganas de caerte. Sólo por dejar...

Entonces se detuvo. Sacudió la cabeza como si despertara. Katniss frunció el ceño. Algo era diferente. La sensación de horrible depresión, de carencia y vacío había desaparecido extrañamente. Effie alzó la cabeza y el resto de los miembros de la banda se irguió un poco más. Katniss miró alrededor. Los nobles de abajo no parecían haber notado el cambio. Sin embargo, sus amigos...

Sus ojos encontraron a Darius. El líder, ahora que Finnick no estaba, permanecía erguido, contemplando con decisión  
el carruaje que se acercaba, con una expresión de concentración en el rostro. Está encendiendo nuestras emociones, comprendió Katniss. Está contrarrestando el poder del presidente Snow.

Era obviamente una dura pugna de Darius por proteger a su pequeño grupo. _Annie tiene razón,_ pensó Katniss. _¿Cómo podemos combatir algo así? ¡El presidente Snow está __aplacando a cien mil personas a la vez!_

Pero Darius siguió esforzándose. Por si acaso, Katniss encendió sus poderes. Luego avivó sus flechas, las materializó como antes, cuando era una ignorante del mundo de la macromancia y el manejo de emociones, y trató de ayudar a Darius, tirando de las emociones de los que tenía cerca. Parecía como si estuviera tirando de una enorme pared inmóvil. Sin embargo, debió de servir de algo, porque Darius se relajó ligeramente y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Miren—dijo Effie, probablemente inconsciente de la batalla invisible que había tenido lugar a su alrededor—. Los carros de los prisioneros.

Señaló un grupo de diez carros con barrotes que seguían al del presidente.

—¿Reconocen a alguno? —preguntó Effie, inclinándose hacia delante.

—No...—respondió Annie, inquieta—... Darius, ¿estás quemando?

—Sí, mis poderes están encendido —dijo Darius—... Estás a salvo. Estamos tan lejos del presidente que no importa, de todas formas. La plaza es enorme.

Annie asintió y empezó a quemar el máximo de su poder. Un momento después, sacudió la cabeza.

—No reconozco a ninguno.

—No estuviste presente en gran parte del reclutamiento, Annie —dijo Darius, forzando la vista.

Katniss se subió a la cornisa y se protegió los ojos con una mano.

—Puedo ver a los prisioneros. Pero...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Annie.

—Parece que son...

—¡Vencedores! —chillo Darius, horrorizado.

Effie sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo dudo. No puede matar a los favoritos de la gente.

Annie frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Es gente al azar... —dijo con un suspiro—... Ejemplos... Ejecuciones aleatorias para castigar a los desamparados.

—No, ni siquiera eso —dijo Darius—... Dudo que el presidente sepa siquiera, ni le importe, de donde proviene esa gente. Esto... esto es sólo una forma de recordarle a todo el mundo quién tiene el control.

El carruaje del presidente Snow subió por una plataforma hasta el patio central. El ominoso vehículo se detuvo en el centro exacto de la plaza, pero el presidente permaneció en su interior. Los carros de los prisioneros se detuvieron y un grupo de agentes de la paz empezaron a hacer bajar a sus ocupantes. Seguía cayendo nieve cuando el primer grupo de prisioneros, la mayoría debatiéndose débilmente, fueron arrastrados hacia la plataforma elevada central. Un Aberrante dirigía el trabajo, indicando que los prisioneros fueran congregados junto a cada una de las cuatro fuentes en forma de cuenco de la plataforma.

Cuatro prisioneros fueron obligados a arrodillarse, uno junto a cada una de las fuentes, y cuatro Aberrantes alzaron hachas. Las cuatro hachas cayeron y cuatro cabezas rodaron. Los cuerpos, todavía sujetos por los agentes de la paz, vaciaron su sangre en los cuencos de las fuentes.

Las fuentes empezaron a manar rojas. Los soldados arrojaron los cadáveres y trajeron a otras cuatro personas.  
Effie apartó la mirada, asqueada.

—¿Por qué...

—No seas necia —dijo Annie—...El presidente no tiene motivos para castigar a esa gente.

Pero sí que los tenía, solo que Katniss aún no lo había notado.

Cuando bajaron cuatro personas más del carro, Katniss ahogó un grito en las manos de Darius, quien la sujetaba con brusquedad. Entres las cuatro personas, que ella no había identificado antes, se encontraba una mujer y una niña: las dos rubias y con apariencia de poblarina. Las dos firmemente abrazadas entre sí. Los gritos de la niña parecían puñaladas directas sobre su corazón.

—Prim —dijo, indicando furiosa la plaza central—...¡PRIM!

Intento zafarse del agarre de Darius, pero Annie se sumó también a las trabas que imponía el capitolino. Effie miraba con angustia la escena. El olor a sangre, los chillidos de su hermana. Todo era mucho más potente. No sería solo cuatro muertes más, sería su hermana y su madre, unidas a los cadáveres de la gente del Doce, dentro de unos instantes.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Katniss, señalando hacia la plaza. Los palcos estaban llenos de nobles y la mayoría de ellos parecían  
aburridos y otros cuantos incluso parecían estar divirtiéndose: se volvían y bromeaban entre sí mientras las decapitaciones continuaban. —Es mi hermana —gimió Katniss, cuando el hacha del Aberrante se posó sobre el cuello de la niña—...¡Es mi hermana!

Katniss escrutó los palcos con ojos ansiosos. Nadie iba a hacer nada por detener la muerte de los suyos; nadie había intervenido antes, mucho menos ahora. Prim lloraba, gemía y tenía claro que jamás olvidaría este momento. El arma del Sumo Aberrante se alzó, y el aire no puso resistencia alguna. A pesar que Darius tiraba de ella para que no viera, no despegó la mirada del instante en que el hacha bajó, directa hacia la frágil y delicada piel de Prim. Su madre, una mujer en donde el paso de los años había causado estragos, tenía la manos estirada y firme sobre la suya.

Sintió sus emociones un instante, al siguiente, un grito entre la multitud.

—¡Alto! —dijo esa voz. Ella conocía perfectamente al emisor—...¡alto!, detengan esto.

Hubieran sido cuatro muertes más, de no ser por Peeta.

—Peeta —gimió Katniss, entre los brazos de Annie y Darius.

El chico subió los escalones con paso firme. Enfrentó al agente de la paz que tenía a su hermana de rodillas, la tomo en brazos y luego se dirigió a los capitolinos.

— Ven el crimen que cometen estos hombres, ¿y no pensaban hacer nada?— El chico señaló el patio con sus fuentes rojas, un signo visible de muerte para los miles de nobles que atestiguaban el acto.

—Estás interviniendo con la ley —dijo un Sumo Aberrante, aun con el hacha en mano—...suelta a esa chica, o toma su lugar, aunque eso no te salvará de ser castigado antes.

Peeta retrocedió de inmediato. Sostuvo a Prim en brazos, quien se aferraba a su cuello. Katniss podía sentir el miedo de su hermana, las ansias de Peeta por encontrar la valentía a partir de cero, y la furia del Aberrante que sin duda cumpliría su palabra.

Y ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarles.

—¿Este es el presidente que quieren? —dijo Peeta en voz baja—...Este es el hombre que los lidera. ¡No es más que un asesino!

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento. La misma Katniss, que dejaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre los brazos de Darius y Annie, miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había esperanza, valor y por sobre todo determinación en las palabras de Peeta. Le hablaba a esa gente en primera fila. No, le hablaba a las cámaras de ellas. Suplicaba a los más débiles hacer lo que los fuertes solo pensaban en sus reuniones y bailes: los incitaba a armar una revolución.

El silencio que dominó la plaza fue cortado por el rugido de un desamparado. Probablemente se tratara de un prisionero dentro del carro, pero no por eso se detuvo ante el agente de la paz que lo custodiaba, mucho menos ante las armas de éste. El resto de lo hombres siguió sus pasos, mientras Peeta protegía con su cuerpo el alma diminuta de Prim, de la amenaza de un Sumo. Los ojos atestados en sangre, la sonrisa siniestra y la depresión que ejercía el presidente Snow lo detuvo a enfrentarse a él. Luchó sin armas. Puro corazón, garra y convicción.

El grupo sobre el techado observaba impactados la escena. Contrarrestar la presión del presidente sobre sus emociones parecía una tarea imposible, y aun así Peeta no se detuvo.

Tal vez... tal vez pueda lograrlo, pensó Katniss. Si alguna vez había existido un hombre que pudiera derrotar la tiranía del presidente Snow, era Peeta. No Finnick, no una banda de rebeldes, mucho menos de vencedores.

—¡Vas a quedarte ahí! —dijo Peeta, mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un Sumo.—...¿te quedaras sentado mientras se desarrolla esta masacre?. Son hombres como ustedes, niños. Pudieran ser sus hijos. ¿Dejarán que los sigan asesinando?

— Basta —gruñó uno de los Sumos Aberrantes, quien atenazó el cuerpo de Peeta con un látigo.

El chico se retorció de dolor, y el segundo golpe no se hizo esperar.

Katniss miraba horrorizada la escena. A los prisioneros se les despedazaba con las hachas. Su madre y los otros dos prisioneros perdieron la cabeza de un golpe certero. Escuchó su voz. Vio su cuerpo retorcerse ante la mirada atónita y horrorizada de los nobles presentes. La niña que había sido salvada por uno de ellos, ahora se interponía entre el látigo y el cuerpo magullado del panadero. La misma niña, aguantaba valientemente los azotes. Soportaba que abrieran sus carnes, y con valentía desconocida, ayudaba al muchacho a soportar su dolor.

Katniss no miró cuando el Sumo tiró de la niña. Apartó a mirada como una cobarde, y una parte de su alma se fragmentó cuando escuchó el austero sonido del viento potenciar el corte. La cabeza de Prim rodó sobre la fuente, su sangre se unió a la de los otros prisioneros, y su cuerpo yació inerte bajo los gritos de Peeta.

Un agente de la paz tomó la rabia y el dolor del chico. Lo ató a un poste, donde tres Aberrantes siguieron descargando ira y ejemplo, hasta que el chico no aguantó más y calló inconsciente.

Solo cuando todo el capitolio estuvo impregnado de su sangre, los tres Aberrantes pararon la reprimenda. Sólo cuando la espalda estuvo desecha, el presidente Snow en persona ordenó detener las ejecuciones.  
Katniss vio como el cuerpo de Peeta fue arrastrado por los agentes de la paz, quienes burlones lo tiraron a una celda. El comunicado del hombre fue potente y claro.

— No toleraremos ninguna clase de revuelta— dijo, tomando la cabeza de su hermana— mucho menos esta clase de traición— señaló a Peeta. — Sé que la ladrona del Doce está escondida en alguna parte, no descansaré hasta dar con ella, así tenga que sacrificar a cada rata en cada Distrito. Aquel que la esconda, sufrirá las consecuencias...— El hombre caminó hasta la celda de Peeta, metió su mano entre los barrotes y tocó su espalda- ...marginado o noble—...aquí tenemos al primer tributo para los juegos.

Los carros partieron. Los nobles permanecieron sentados en sus puestos, incluso cuando la sangre fue removida. Ni Effie, ni Annie fueron capaces de hacer, ni decir nada. La mujer intentó someter los sentimientos de Katniss, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello: la culpa yacía intensa en su interior. Se mezclaba con la rabia.

Solo había una persona responsable de las ejecuciones. Solo una, por la muerte de esa gente, de Prim y el castigo cruel sobre Peeta Mellark. Sólo una persona era responsable por el destino de todos en Panem.

Y esa persona, era ella.


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**XXIV**

**.**

**Símbolo de un sueño**

Esa tarde, el grupo regresó en silencio a la mansión. Las ejecuciones habían durado horas, y Katniss no resistió más allá de cuando los carros dieron la media vuelta llevándose los cuerpos. Cuando se acabaron los cautivos, el presidente Snow y sus  
Aberrantes se marcharon dejando un montón de cadáveres en la plataforma y el agua ensangrentada fluyendo en las fuentes.

Mientras el grupo regresaba a la cocina, Darius subió con Katniss hasta la habitación que los cogiera la noche entera. Mandó a traer los rollitos, que una de las criadas tuvo el atino de cubrir; los frutos aún estaban sobre el saloncito, la cama deshecha y caótica como terminara con su último encuentro, la fragancia de su pasión tiñendo el aire.  
Ninguno comió.

...

..

.

—Muy bien...— dijo Finnick. Habían pasado casi cinco semanas desde las ejecuciones en la plaza pública del Capitolio. —... Planeemos esto. ¿Cómo deberíamos actuar?

Annie tomó un fajo de papeles y se dispuso a sentarse.

—Con las ejecuciones que se llevan a cabo en cada Distrito, supongo que hay que dejar lo del ejército un rato y enfocarnos en la nobleza.

—En efecto —dijo Johanna—... Si de verdad pretendemos apoderarnos del Capitolio con sólo unos pocos miles de soldados, van a necesitar algo que distraiga a los agentes de la paz. La guerra entre las casas más importantes de la nobleza es fundamental.

Finnick asintió.

—Es exactamente lo que yo pienso.

—¿Y qué sucederá cuando termine la guerra entre casas? —dijo Annie. —... Algunas acabarán venciendo y entonces tendremos que tratar con ellas.

Finnick sacudió la cabeza.

—No pretendo que la guerra entre casas termine jamás... o, al menos, no hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. El presidente Snow dicta las leyes, los Aberrantes y agentes de la paz controlan a sus seguidores. Sin embargo es la nobleza quien obliga a los marginados a trabajar. Así que, si derribamos a suficientes casas nobles, el gobierno tal vez caiga por su cuenta. No podemos combatir toda la tiranía sobre Panem en conjunto: es demasiado. Pero podemos sacudirlo y hacer que las piezas luchen entre sí.

—Entonces tenemos que causar problemas financieros en las Grandes Casas —dijo Haymitch, revisando sus papeles—... La aristocracia es principalmente una institución financiera, y la falta de fondos hundirá cualquier casa.

—Johanna, puede que tengamos que utilizar a algunos de tus álter egos —dijo Finn—... Hasta ahora, Katniss y yo hemos sido los únicos del grupo dedicados a la guerra entre casas..., pero si vamos a intentar tomar la ciudad antes de que el terror se haga parte, tendremos que redoblar nuestros esfuerzos.

Johanna suspiró.

—Muy bien. Deberemos tener mucho cuidado para asegurarnos de que nadie me reconoce accidentalmente como a otra persona que no debería ser. No puedo ir a fiestas ni celebraciones..., pero probablemente podré visitar alguna casa yo solo.

—Lo mismo vale para ti, Ham —dijo Finnick.

—Eso pensaba.

—Será peligroso para ambos... —dijo Finn—...pero la velocidad será esencial. Katniss no puede acudir a las fiestas... y necesitamos empezar a difundir información. Cualquier cosa que inquiete a la nobleza.

Ham asintió.

—Entonces, probablemente deberíamos enfocar nuestra atención en los privilegiados.

—En efecto —dijo Johanna—... Si logramos que las casas más poderosas parezcan vulnerables, entonces sus enemigos se dispondrán a golpear rápidamente. Sólo después de que las casas poderosas hayan caído el pueblo se dará cuenta de que es realmente él quien sostiene la economía.

Todos guardaron silencio durante un segundo. Luego varias cabezas se volvieron hacia Darius.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el capitolino.

—Hablamos de los Mellark y los Cartwright... —dijo Haymitch—...Son la Casa más influyente y las más poderosa. El chico lo hacía bien atando lealtades y conjurando fieles, es una pena lo que..

—Ustedes piensan que si cae Cartwright, todo el imperio tirano del presidente Snow sentirá los temblores, aunque lo cierto es que ya perdieron al principal activista y todo sigue en pie como si nada hubiera pasado. No imaginen que los nobles son tan dependientes entre sí, como para arriesgarlo todo. Donde cae uno, el otro ve una posibilidad. Los Mellark han vuelto al Doce. No quiero ni pensar en el estado de Peeta a estas alturas...y también están los Juegos.

Finnick no dijo nada durante un momento.

—No todos son mala gente —añadió Annie.

—Tal vez —contestó Finnick—...pero los Cartwright desde luego lo son. Esa Casa tiene que caer... y Katniss ya tiene algo ganado con uno de sus miembros más importantes.

—Pues tendrás que mantener a Katniss al margen de cada uno de tus planes —dijo Annie—...puede que no sepa que tan implicada está en las ejecuciones, pero sospecha algo. Si llegara a descubrir la verdad, si llega a descubrir que pos su culpa fueron impuestos los castigos...estuvo en la ejecución de su familia Finn, ¿que eso no es suficiente?

Las ejecuciones estaban todavía frescas en su mente, puede que estuviera en el Trece entonces pero sintió cada golpiza sobre la espalda del chico. Sintió su dolor, pudo medir el efecto de sus palabras, lo sentía en las expresiones de los marginados, quienes fueron obligados a presenciar la escena. Era Peeta Mellark después de todo, el único noble capaz de despertar simpatía entre las almas magulladas de los desestimados. Aquella fue sin duda una injusticia.

_ Esas cosas deben acabar, al precio que sea.._

—Kasy debe reaparecer en los bailes —dijo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Uno de los criados fue a abrir. Momentos más tarde, Cinna, vestido con una capa para ocultar sus rasgos, entró en la cocina.

Finnick miró la hora.

—Llegas temprano...

—Trato de convertirlo en costumbre. —repuso el estilista.

Haymitch alzó una ceja.

—Una costumbre que alguien más debería adquirir.

Finnick bufó.

—Si siempre llegas a tiempo, eso significa que nunca tienes nada mejor que hacer. Cinna, ¿que tal el traje que te encargué?

—Listo y dispuesto para cuando tú quieras —repuso el capitolino, frente a la atenta mirada de todos—... Pero no puedo esconderlo eternamente en los almacenes de mi boutique.

—Lo sé. Ham, Johanna, necesito que se ocupen de este problema.

Johanna asintió, pensativa.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que debemos resolver?

— Un vestido —dijo Cinna, restando importancia— deben ir a mi taller por un vestido, sin embargo y como están las cosas, es un tanto sospechoso salir con un paquete enorme. Podrían interrogarme y con la nueva ley marcial, degollarme por conspirar contra el gobierno.

Finnick asintió.

—¿Pero que mierda mandaste hacer esta vez? —preguntó Johanna, recordando la vez que Finnick salió medio desnudo en el desfile de tributos—...no me digas que vas a retomar las viejas prácticas, ¿Annie?...¿estás al tanto de esto?

Finnick sonrió. Su mirada confiada, el gesto descarado y la seguridad en sus movimientos dejó entrever algo más.

—Necesitamos un símbolo—se limitó a decir. Caminó lentamente por la cocina, hasta que se detuvo a escasos metros de donde estaba Darius —...yo les devolveré la esperanza, pero ella se ganará sus corazones. Sólo así responderán al llamado sin duda alguna ante la muerte.

—Responder el llamado...—susurró Annie—¿De que mierda estás hablando ahora?

— Finnick, diles la verdad—aconsejó Cinna.

Finnick ignoró las expresiones ansiosas de todos, salvo la del hombre frente a él.

— Necesito hablar con tu novia —dijo a Darius—...¿haces los honores o debo presentarme yo solo?

Cuando Katniss no estaba en medio de la cama chillando, yacía entre los brazos de su amante atorada en lágrimas. Y cuando Darius no estaba, como ahora, se sumergía en su dolor y eclipsaba la mente con el veneno. Prefería que todas sus emociones desvanecieran salvo el veneno y el odio que sentía hacia sí misma, hacia Finnick, hacia el presidente Snow, hacia Peeta.  
Todos en cierta parte para ella eran responsables por la muerte de Prim y su sufrimiento.

_Malditos todos...malditos todos...malditos todos..._

¿Se iba a recuperar alguna vez?, ¿dejaría de sentir tanta ira?

La culpa presionaba sus sentidos en cada instante, a cada respiro. Ni siquiera cuando Darius la besaba podía dejar de experimentar el vacío de su pérdida. No; Darius se había transformado en una distracción. Estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía dejarlo. Y era peor cuando Peeta dominaba sus despertares.

Necesitaba arrancarlo, necesitaba despojarse de su corazón, de la necesidad de amar y ser amada...¿pero, por dónde empezar?...¿cómo conseguirlo?

Ella necesitaba idear una estrategia. Arrastrar su mente ingrávida y enfocar todo el malestar en...¿en qué?.

_¿Qué era lo suficientemente fuerte y ruin?_

Escuchó los pasos aproximarse, no dudó que se tratara de su amante y sus mimos; la sonrisa burlona de Finnick causó estragos en su interior. Agradeció en silencio no probar nada de la comida que los criados dejaron en la mesa del saloncito, y agradeció su estado debilitado, de lo contrario ahora mismo estaría sobre Finnick arrancando su cabeza.

— Pero mira nada más en que desastre te has convertido —sonrió Finnick, trabando la puerta para impedir que Darius le siguiera— estás hecha un asco.

—No estoy de ánimos...

—...Curioso que no lo estés, porque te has tomado unas largas vacaciones en mi ausencia — tiró de la ropa de cama y se sentó a su lado—...Darius te trata bien, ¿eh?

— ¿Cuándo?...

— Oye, estaba pensando salir a dar una vuelta —dijo Finn ignorando sus palabras—...¿vienes Kat?

Y como si aquello le revitalizara, el corazón se puso a galopar en su pecho. Finnick sonrió satisfecho.

_Siempre sabe que decir, que hacer, para conseguir lo que quiere de los demás._

_— _No quiero ir a ningún lado— dijo poco arrebujó más entre las mantas y lo ignoró. Finn se levantó de la cama murmurando para sí mismo y luego le arrojó un frasco con agua fría sobre la cabeza. — ¡Finnick!

— Ahhh, así me gusta...— inspiró profundamente— el dulce sonido de tus gruñidos. Como ha podido sobrevivir todo mundo sin ellos..

Katniss se levantó de la cama, tiró a un lado las mantas y buscó otra camisa en el armario. Darius la había obligado a tomar una ducha, pero ya no insistía en eso de usar la ropa que enviaba Cinna, mucho menos dejaba que Effie entrara a verla. Se sacó la polera húmeda, sin importarle la desnudes de su torso y la mirada atenta de Finnick. Una vez con la camisa abrochada y los cabello en una coleta, Finnick se acercó a ponerle la capa.

— Te dije que no voy...—gruñó sin fuerzas.

— Y yo te dije que hoy vamos a salir— la miró detenidamente, y luego la arrastró hasta la ventana— Vamos Kat, no me lo pongas difícil.

— ¡Entonces déjame!...déjame sola, por favor..

— Mierda..— masculló Finn, quien cansado de su testarudez la cargó en brazos— se suponía que Darius te serviría de consuelo.

— ¿Qué?

— Son novios, ¿no?—Katniss se ruborizó hasta el cuello, más no negó la "novedad"— bueno, permití que estuvieran juntos solo porque sé lo mucho que necesitas el apoyo de alguien.

— Darius no parecía muy molesto por ser mi apoyo— bufó Katniss. Estaban en balcón, Finnick de pie en el borde. — Y no creo que le importara tu opinión al respecto.

— No te enfades Katniss, pero no eres una persona que guarde muchos secretos..— sonrió Finnick, dejando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la chica a su lado— para mí, eres un libro abierto.

— ¿ Y qué lees ahora?— preguntó Katniss, preparándose para saltar al vacío.

— Que me equivoqué de persona..— dijo Finnick.

Tomó un respiro y luego se lanzó a las brumas seguido por su compañera.

El sitio elegido por Luka era un edificio abandonado cerca de la periferia. Finnick había localizado un segundo edificio abandonado enfrente de donde iban a reunirse, y Katniss y él esperaban en la planta superior, vigilando la calle hasta que llegara Luka.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— pregunta Katniss, sentada en el alféizar.

— He sentido su poder, Katniss. Y sé que tú debes de haberlo sentido también, ese día en las ejecuciones —Alzó la cabeza y miró a la chica a los ojos—... Siento mucho lo de tu hermana Katniss, y siento aun más lo de Peeta.

— Van a enviarlo a los Juegos, será el tributo masculino del Doce.

Finnick frunció el ceño.

— Lo sé...

— ¿Es real?

— Lamentablemente sí— dijo Finnick— los Juegos no estaban dentro de nuestros planes, y por como van las cosas no podremos armar la revuelta sino hasta que empiecen, quizás varios meses más tarde, o..

— No me refería a eso— interrumpió Katniss. Miraba las brumas con aire soñador y a la vez con una cuota de esperanza, una mínima, pero ahí estaba palpitando débil y sincera—...cuando me preguntaste si quería que rescataras a Peeta. ¿Estabas mintiendo?, ¿es real tu interés por él?

Finnick se volvió hacia ella con el ceño levemente fruncido. Entonces sonrió.

—Eres una muchacha muy brusca, Katniss.

—Lo sé.

La sonrisa de Finnick aumentó.

—La respuesta es no. No estoy mintiendo.

—¿Y entonces porque no haces nada por salvarle?— preguntó, los ojos colmados en lágrimas— porqué permites que lo mantengan cautivo?. ¿Es que acaso el ser noble lo deja fuera de tu clemencia?...Peeta es un hombre, como cualquier otro, y uno bueno.

—Lo sé.

—¡No tienes idea!

Finnick vaciló, luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo sé...— concedió Finn— y lamento su situación, como la de cualquier otro que haya muerto o haya sido torturado en manos de Snow...pero no puedo hacer nada.

—Eso no es muy reconfortante...— afirmó Katniss, levemente sorprendida por la resignación del Vencedor. Estaba descargando su ira con él, la frustración. No esperaba que él se sintiera su culpa.

Finnick se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la ventana.

— No es más duro para ninguno de ustedes de lo que es para mí, el perder a un compañero. Cuando mi madre murió pensé que no podría soportarlo, pensé que había sido toda mi participación en esta guerra...mírame, aquí estoy. —sonrió. Luego tomó un trozo de madera y jugueteó con él— cuando me uní a esto, cuando tomé la decisión de iniciar una revuelta, me hice cargo de las acciones y las consecuencias de ella. Va a morir gente Katniss, eso debes saberlo bien. Torturarán a nuestros amigos, probablemente nos maten a todos al final de la carrera, pero me motiva saber que sacaremos algo de todo esto.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Que?— susurró.

— Esperanza —dijo Finnick, negando con la cabeza—...esperanza y algo más a lo que aferrarse para ser fuertes. Cuando dije que sentía lo de tu hermana, fui sincero. Cuando te digo que me duele lo de Peeta, es real. Pero ni su muerte, ni su estado actual me detendrá en esta lucha. Ninguno de ustedes va a detenerme.

—Finnick ...¿cómo puedes soportar ser tú?

Finnick sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya: creída y temerosa.

— Tal vez tenga razón es hacer esa pregunta Katniss, yo mismo me pregunto muchas veces. Darius me habla entonces de la religión...

— Darius...

— ¿No es tan sencillo, eh? —dijo Finnick, mirando a Katniss con curiosidad—... ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté porqué te quedabas a mi lado?

Katniss asintió, recordando su respuesta: .._"porque quiero ver que pasará"..._

—Lo recuerdo bien...

Finnick apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Aférrate a tu respuesta— susurró el rubio Vencedor— porque me temo que es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte ahora.

Katniss bajó la mirada.

_Así que esto es el mundo para Finnick: amar cuando se tiene la oportunidad. Llorar a los amigos perdidos. Sufrir las pérdidas. Recordar al enemigo y continuar. Esto es en lo que me metí al unirme a esta empresa. No a la suerte de un loco, no a un destino ajeno sino a la construcción de mi destino a costa de sus muertes. Probablemente Finnick tenga razón, todos vamos a morir al final del camino, pero el objetivo superará nuestras muertes. El objetivo...la esperanza y algo a lo qué aferrarse en batallas venideras. _

_Yo escogí esto. Son mis acciones y reacciones junto con las consecuencias. Si no puedo lidiar con ellas...entonces mejor me hago a un lado. _

Finnick se echó a reír a su lado.

—Me pregunto qué he lanzado al mundo al enseñarte a controlar tu poder... —suspiró, dejando una caricia suave en el rostro de la chica— solo lo diré una vez más Katniss, porque no puedo lidiar ni con la culpa ni el dolor en estos momentos...y no quiero obligarte a que tu lo hagas. ¿Confiarás en mí?...¿podrás confiar en mí lo suficiente como para hacer frente a todo lo que suceda en el camino?...

—Sí

—No me molestaré si te vas ahora, quizás Darius te acompañe...pero no importa. Necesito a mi gente con la cabeza fría, metida en esto. No es por nosotros, no es para ninguno, es por el objetivo...por derrocar al enemigo. Si te quedas, debes confiar en mí. Si te vas, vamos a estar bien. Pero no puedes sobreponer tus problemas por sobre los problemas de los otros. Todos hemos perdido a alguien en la batalla, todos hemos sufrido y ninguno desiste en su afán por derrocar la tiranía de Snow. La pérdidas son necesarias, Kat. Es un riesgo que debes estar dispuesta a enfrentar si quieres continuar en nuestro grupo.

Katniss sonrió. En el exterior diáfanos parches de bruma empezaban a formarse en el aire. Flotaban como fantasmas, creciendo lentamente, extendiendo su influencia a medida que la noche lo consumía todo.

Katniss frunció el ceño. Tenía la respuesta, pero darla le causaba temor.

—Parece una ventaja muy grande, esto de tener a Vencedores y Nacidos en la macromancia en una misma banda.

—Cierto... —sonrió Finnick, comprendiendo su respuesta. Materializó su tridente e hizo que Katniss hiciera lo mismo con sus flechas especiales—...nosotros tenemos esto. Anda, muéstrame las tuyas.

Katniss lo hizo.

—Que belleza—dijo Finnick—...Tenlas encendidas, Luka no tardará en llegar.

—Pero si es sólo Luka.

—Podría ser —respondió él—... Pero también es posible que los Aberrantes lo hayan capturado y le hayan obligado a escribir esa carta. Tal vez lo estén siguiendo, o tal vez lo hayan capturado desde que la escribió y lo hayan torturado para descubrir el lugar de la reunión. Luka está en un sitio muy peligroso: imagínate intentar hacer lo mismo que tú estás haciendo en esos bailes, pero cambiando a los nobles por Aberrantes y agentes de la paz.

Katniss se estremeció.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo, tomando una de sus flechas—... Sabes, me sucede algo... Ya ni siquiera me paro a pensar cuanto valor tienen estas flechas.

Finnick no respondió inmediatamente.

—A mí me cuesta olvidar lo mucho que valen —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo... —Katniss se calló y le miró las manos. Normalmente llevaba camisas de manga larga y guantes:su reputación hacía peligroso que sus cicatrices de los juegos fueran visibles en público. Sin embargo, Katniss sabía que estaban allí. Como miles de diminutos arañazos blancos superpuestos.

Finn comprobó su reloj de bolsillo.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Katniss.

—Otra media hora. Suponiendo que llegue a tiempo..., y dudo que lo haga. Es mi hermano, al fin y al cabo.

Katniss asintió y apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre el alféizar roto. Aunque era muy poca cosa, se sentía cómoda teniendo las flechas y el tridente de Finnick. La hacían sentir segura. Los minutos pasaron rápido, las brumas los cubrieron por completo. Siguió en la misma posición hasta que le dolieron los músculos. Caminó hacia el interior del edificio, mientras Finnick tomó su lugar. Al cabo de un rato, hizo un gesto.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó Katniss.

Finnick asintió.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, pues —dijo él, dejando sobre la ventana el reloj, la lima y otros metales—... Vamos.

No salieron por la ventana: Finnick no quería llamar la atención, aunque esa zona estaba tan desierta que Katniss no estaba segura de por qué se molestaban. Abandonaron el edificio por unas escaleras maltrechas y cruzaron la calle en silencio. El edificio que Luka había elegido estaba aún más ruinoso. Le faltaba la puerta principal, aunque Katniss vio restos de ella en el suelo. El interior olía a polvo y hollín. Tuvo que sofocar un estornudo. Una figura, de pie al otro lado de la habitación, se volvió al oír el sonido.

—¿Finn?

—Soy yo. Y Katniss.

Mientras Katniss se acercaba, vio a Luka escrutando la oscuridad. Era extraño tenerlo a plena vista sabiendo que para él Finnick y ella no eran más que sombras. La pared del fondo del edificio se había desplomado y la bruma entraba libremente en la habitación, casi tan densa como en el exterior.

—¡Llevas los tatuajes del Ministerio! —dijo Katniss, mirando a Luka

—Por supuesto —respondió Luka con tanta severidad como de costumbre—...Me los hice antes de unirme. Fue necesario para interpretar el papel de un agente.

No eran grandes pero la pauta era inconfundible. Líneas oscuras rodeando los ojos, extendiéndose hacia fuera como relámpagos quebrados. Una línea mucho más gruesa, de un rojo vivo, le recorría un lado de la cara.

—Pero los tendrás para siempre —dijo Katniss—... Son tan distintivos... Adondequiera que vayas te reconocerán como un agente o como un fraude.

—Es parte del precio que tuvo que pagar por infiltrarse en el Ministerio, Katniss —dijo Finnick en voz baja.

—No importa —dijo Luka—... No tenía mucha vida antes de todo esto, de cualquier forma. Miren, ¿podemos darnos prisa? Tengo que estar en otra parte pronto. Los agentes y Aberrantes llevan una vida muy atareada y sólo tengo unos minutos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Finnick—... Supongo que tu infiltración salió bien, entonces.

—Salió bien —dijo Luka llanamente—... Demasiado bien, en realidad: creo que me he distinguido del grupo. Suponía que estaría en desventaja, ya que no tuve los mismos cinco años de formación. Me aseguré de contestar a sus preguntas con el mayor acierto posible y de ocuparme de mis deberes con aplicación. Sin embargo, al parecer sé más sobre el Ministerio que algunos de sus miembros. Desde luego soy más competente que esta hornada de recién llegados, y los agentes superiores se han dado cuenta

Finnick se echó a reír.

—Siempre has sido muy exagerado.

Luka bufó levemente.

—Mis conocimientos, por no mencionar mi habilidad, ya me han labrado una reputación destacada. No estoy seguro de hasta qué punto quiero que me presten atención... Ese pasado que esbozamos empieza a sonar un poco débil cuando un Aberrante te interroga.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Les has dicho que eres un macrón?

—Claro que sí. Y el Ministerio está contento de tenerme, a pesar de que soy más viejo que la mayoría.

—Además —dijo Finnick— tenía que decirles que es un macrón para poder entrar en las sectas más secretas del Ministerio. La mayoría de los Aberrantes de alto rango son macrones de algún tipo. Tienden a favorecer a los suyos.

—Por buenos motivos —dijo Luka, hablando rápidamente—...Finn, el Ministerio es mucho más competente de lo que suponíamos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hacen uso de sus macrones. Buen uso. Tienen bases por toda la ciudad... comisarías aplacadoras, las llaman. Cada una dispone de un par de macrones cuyo único deber es extender una influencia mitigadora a su alrededor, calmando y deprimiendo las emociones de todos los que hay en la zona.

Finnick siseó.

—¿Cuántas?

—Docenas —dijo Luka— Concentradas en las secciones de la ciudad. Saben que los marginados están derrotados, pero quieren asegurarse de que las cosas sigan así.

—¡Infiernos! —exclamó Finnick—...Siempre me había parecido que los capitolinos estaban más sometidos por la economía, no me esperaba esto. ¡Sus emociones están bajo un aplacamiento constante!

Luka asintió.

—Los aplacadores del Ministerio son buenos. Muy buenos. Incluso mejores que Johanna. Lo único que hacen es aplacar todo el día, todos los días. Y como no intentan que hagas nada específico, en vez de apartarte de gamas emocionales extremas, son muy difíciles de detectar. En cada grupo hay un protector que lo mantiene oculto y un buscador para detectar macrones. Apuesto que es así como los inquisidores obtienen un montón de pistas: la mayoría de los nuestros son lo  
bastante listos para no quemar metal cuando saben que hay un Aberrante en la zona, pero están más relajados en los suburbios.

—¿Puedes darnos una lista de las comisarías? —preguntó Finnick—... Tenemos que saber dónde están esos buscadores, Luka.

Luka asintió.

—Lo intentaré. Voy camino de mi comisaría ahora mismo... Siempre hacen los cambios de personal de noche, para no desvelar su secreto. Los rangos superiores se han interesado en mí y me van a dejar visitar algunas comisarías para que me familiarice con su trabajo. Veré si puedo conseguirte esa lista.

Finn asintió en la oscuridad.

—Pero... no hagas tonterías con la información, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Luka— Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. El Ministerio mantiene estas comisarías en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que sabemos de su existencia, tenemos una clara ventaja. No la desperdicies.

—No lo haré —prometió Finn— ¿Qué hay de los Aberrantes? ...¿Has descubierto algo sobre ellos?

Luka guardó silencio un instante.

—Son... extraños.. No sé. Parecen tener todos los poderes, así que supongo que fueron nacidos humanos en algún momento. No puedo averiguar mucho de ellos..., aunque sé que envejecen.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Finnick, interesado—. Entonces ¿no son inmortales?

—No —respondió Luka—...Los agentes de la paz dicen que los Aberrantes cambian de vez en cuando. Esas criaturas tienen una vida muy larga, pero acaban por morir de viejas. Se reclutan otras entre las filas de los nobles. Son personas, Finnick.. Pero han sido... cambiadas.

Finnick asintió.

—Si pueden morir de viejos, entonces probablemente habrá también otras formas de matarlos.

—Eso es lo que yo pienso —dijo Luka—... Veré qué puedo averiguar, pero no esperes gran cosa. Los Aberrantes no tienen mucha relación con los agentes de la paz.. hay tensión política entre los dos grupos. El sumo prelado dirige ambas partes, pero los agentes creen que son ellos quienes debieran estar al mando.

—Interesante —dijo Finn muy despacio. Katniss prácticamente pudo oír su mente reflexionando sobre esta nueva información.

—He de marcharme —dijo Luka— He tenido que venir corriendo y voy a llegar tarde a mi cita.

Finnick asintió y Luka empezó a marcharse abriéndose paso entre los escombros.

—Luka —dijo Finnick mientras llegaba a la puerta.

Luka se volvió.

—Gracias. Me imagino lo peligroso que es esto.

—No lo hago por ti...—dijo Luka—... Pero... agradezco tus palabras. Trataré de enviarte otra misiva cuando tenga más información.

—Ten cuidado.

— Lo tendré..— asintió, y luego se quedó mirando a Katniss sopesando la idea de decir algo— Peeta Mellark será enviado al Doce el fin de semana...—dijo, y el corazón de Katniss se detuvo en el acto. — Van a adelantar los juegos...

— La cosecha...— murmuró Finnick, aun sin ver el rostro espantado de Katniss

— Elegirán a los tributos este fin de semana.

Luka desapareció en la noche brumosa.

Finnick se quedó en la habitación destrozada unos minutos, mirando el lugar por donde se había desvanecido su hermano. No podía mirar el rostro de Katniss, al menos no sin revelar lo que iba a suceder.

—Vámonos —dijo Finnick—...Deberías regresar a la Mansión... La Casa Cartwright va a dar otra fiesta mañana y es necesario que estés presente...antes de partir.

— ¿Partir?— preguntó Katniss— pensé que nos quedaríamos siempre en el Capitolio, que era más seguro.

— Te dije que puedo rescatar a Peeta Mellark, pretendo cumplirlo— mintió. Giró en las sombras y pasó junto a Katniss—...por eso este fin de semana, volveremos al Doce.


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**XXV**

**.**

**El último baile de Katniss**

**.**

El salón de baile de la fortaleza tenía forma de pirámide. La pista estaba en una plataforma, a la altura de la cintura, en el mismo centro de la sala, y las mesas ocupaban cuatro plataformas similares que la rodeaban. Los criados corrían por los pasillos entre las plataformas, sirviendo la cena a los nobles.

Cuatro filas de balcones cubrían el perímetro de la sala piramidal, cada una un poco más cercana al vértice, cada una asomándose un poco más sobre la pista de baile. Aunque el espacio estaba bien iluminado, los balcones quedaban ensombrecidos por los que tenían encima. El diseño pretendía que pudiera verse bien el rasgo artístico más distintivo de la fortaleza: las pequeñas vidrieras de cada balcón.

Katniss tuvo que admitir que eran impresionantes.

Había visto tantas vidrieras en los últimos meses que empezaba a no fijarse en ellas. Cada una era una extravagante y detallada maravilla de color resplandeciente. Animales exóticos saltaban, paisajes lejanos seducían y los nobles miraban  
orgullosos desde sus retratos.

Recorrió el segundo balcón, vestida de blanco puro, un atuendo que nunca hubiese imaginado durante su vida. La ceniza y el hollín habían formado parte de su vida anterior, tanto que no creía haber tenido siquiera el concepto de cómo era un blanco prístino. Saber eso hacía que el vestido le pareciera aún más maravilloso. Esperaba no perder nunca esa sensación interior de saber cómo había sido la vida antes. La hacía apreciar lo que tenía mucho más que a la nobleza.

Continuó caminando por el balcón, buscando a su presa. Colores chispeantes brillaban en las ventanas, desparramando luz por todo el salón. La mayoría de las vidrieras brillaba desde el interior de pequeños huecos situados a lo largo del balcón, y por eso el que tenía delante estaba moteado de bolsas de oscuridad y color. Katniss no se detuvo a estudiar ninguna vidriera. Esa noche tenía asuntos que atender.

Encontró a su presa en el pasillo del balcón situado al este. Lady Bonnie hablaba con un grupo de personas, así que Katniss se detuvo, fingiendo estudiar una vidriera. El grupo de Bonnie pronto se dispersó: sólo se podía soportar a Bonnie a pequeñas dosis. La mujer empezó a acercarse a ella. Mientras lo hacía, Katniss se volvió fingiendo sorpresa.

—¡Vaya, Lady Bonnie!... No te he visto en toda la noche.

Bonnie se volvió al momento, obviamente entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de tener a otra persona con quien chismorrear.

—¡Lady Kasy Winner! —dijo, avanzando—...¡Te perdiste el baile de Lady Lyngle la semana pasada! No habrás vuelto a recaer en tu enfermedad, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Katniss—... Pasé esa noche cenando con mis primos.

—Oh —comentó Bonnie, decepcionada. Una recaída habría sido una historia mejor—. Bueno, eso está bien.

—He oído que tienes noticias interesantes —dijo Katniss con cuidado —... Yo misma he oído algunas cosas interesantes últimamente. —Miró a Bonnie, dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a intercambiar chismes.

—¡Oh! —dijo Bonnie ansiosamente—... Bueno, me he enterado de que la Casa Lawrence no está demasiado interesada en una unión con la Casa Hutcherson, aunque su padre dice que habrá boda pronto. Ya sabes cómo es esta gente...

Katniss se esforzó por no demostrar su hartazgo interno. Bonnie siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que Katniss tenía algo que ella misma quería compartir.

—Qué interesante —dijo Katniss, interrumpiéndola—...Tal vez la duda de la Casa Lawrence se deba a la relación que sostiene con la Casa Hoult.

Bonnie vaciló.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Bueno, todo el mundo sabe lo que está planeando la Casa Hoult.

—¿Ah, sí?

Katniss fingió rubor.

—Oh. Tal vez no se sabe todavía. Por favor, Lady Bonnie, olvida lo que he dicho.

—¿Olvidar? —dijo Bonnie—... Vaya, ya está olvidado. Pero vamos, no puedes pararte ahora. ¿A qué te refieres?

—No debería decirlo. Es algo que oí comentar a mis primos.

—¿Tu tío? —preguntó Bonnie, cada vez más ansiosa—. ¿Qué dijo?... Sabes que puedes fiarte de mí.

—Bueno... Dijo que la Casa Hoult estaba desviando un montón de recursos hacia los Lawrence.

—Desviando... —dijo Bonnie—... Bueno, no harían eso a menos que estuvieran planeando irse de la ciudad...

—¿Puedes reprochárselo? —preguntó Vin en voz baja—. Quiero decir, ¿quién quiere arriesgarse con lo que le ha pasado a la Casa Mellark?

—Quién, desde luego... —dijo Bonnie. Prácticamente temblaba de ansiedad por enterarse.

—Pero, por favor, estamos hablando sólo de oídas —dijo Katniss—... No deberías contárselo a nadie.

—Por supuesto. Hummm... Discúlpame. Tengo que irme.

—Por supuesto —dijo Katniss, viendo a la mujer dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Sonrió. La Casa Hoult no estaba haciendo ningún preparativo, naturalmente. Si todo salía bien, la ciudad entera esperaría pronto la marcha de Hoult. Sus aliados harían planes y tal vez incluso empezaran a marcharse también. La gente que compraba armas pondría sus ojos en otros temiendo que Hoult no pudiera hacer buenos contratos cuando se marchara. Cuando Hoult no se fuera los haría parecer indecisos. Sin sus aliados, con sus ingresos debilitados, bien podrían ser la siguiente casa en caer.  
No obstante, la Casa Hoult era una de las casas contra las que actuar era más fácil, había otras casas mucho más estables.

Katniss suspiró, se dio la vuelta y recorrió el pasillo, mirando el enorme reloj colocado entre balcones al otro lado de la sala.

Cartwright no caería fácilmente. Seguía siendo poderosa por su fortuna: era lo suficientemente rica, y lo suficientemente poderosa, para que incluso un desastre mercantil la sacudiera apenas. En cierto modo, la estabilidad de Cartwright era buena cosa: para Katniss, al menos. La casa no tenía ninguna debilidad clara, así que tal vez la banda no se sintiera demasiado decepcionada cuando ella no pudiera descubrir ninguna forma de hacerla caer. Después de todo, no necesitaban imperiosamente destruir la Casa Cartwright; hacerlo simplemente facilitaría el plan.

Tanta amabilidad fingida sólo volvía la atmósfera más peligrosa. Bajo aquella fachada había planes, asesinatos. No era ninguna casualidad que en todos los bailes a los que había asistido recientemente hubiera gran número de guardias, con armadura y sin ella. Las fiestas servían al propósito adicional de hacer advertencias y demostrar fuerzas.

_Peeta está a salvo,_ se dijo. _A pesar de que sea un prisionero de Snow, y primer tributo en los Juegos, en el calabozo... lo protegerán de los asesinos. _

Deseó que esas aseveraciones fueran un poco más convincentes. Sabía que Delly estaba planeando algo.

—Lady Kasy Winner —dijo una voz—... Creo que llegas tarde.

Katniss se volvió para ver a Peeta en un hueco en la pared, a su izquierda. Sonrió, intentado no mostrarse demasiado impresionada por verle arreglado y vestido para un baile. Se notaba que estaba herido. No habían hecho nada con los cortes en su rostro y las magulladuras en sus manos.  
Aún así, su sonrisa era espectacular.

—Debo de estar contagiándome de las malas costumbres de algunos amigos míos —dijo, entrando en el hueco.

—Bueno, veamos, yo no he dicho que sea mala cosa —dijo Peeta, sonriendo. Le ayuda a mitigar las muecas de dolor—... Hasta diría que es el deber cortés de toda dama retrasarse. A los caballeros les viene bien esperar un poco por capricho de  
las mujeres... O eso me decía siempre mi padre...

—Parece que era una hombre sabio —contestó Katniss.

El hueco en la pared era lo bastante grande para que dos personas cupieran de pie y de lado. Se encontraba frente a él, con el balcón a la izquierda y una maravillosa vidriera de color lavanda a la derecha. Sus pies casi se tocaban.

—Oh, no estoy tan seguro. Se casó con mi madre, después de todo.

—Supongo...— asumió Katniss. No sabía que más decir, mucho menos como preguntarle que hacía ahí, como había escapado de los calabozos; si estaba bien.

—Lástima —dijo Peeta—... Tal vez parecería un poco menos deprimido si hubiera una mujer en su vida, una que lo amara.

—Supongo que eso dependería de la mujer. —Katniss miró a un grupo de asistentes a la fiesta que pasaban—. Por cierto, éste no es un lugar exactamente privado. La gente nos mira con mala cara.

—Tú eres la que ha entrado aquí conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, no he pensado en los chismes que podrían desatarse.

—Pues que chismorreen —dijo Peeta, irguiéndose. La hazaña le costó un gemido y los ojos llenos de preocupación de Katniss, quien se moría de ganas por preguntar...pero...

—¿Porque eso enfadará a tu madre?— dijo, sin muchas ganas. Se acercó a Peeta y le acarició el rostro.

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Eso ya no me importa, Kasy.. —Peeta dio un paso adelante, acercándose más a ella. Katniss pudo sentir su aliento. Él tardó un momento en hablar—... Creo que voy a besarte.

Katniss se estremeció ligeramente.

—No creo que quieras hacer eso, Peeta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cuánto sabes realmente de mí?

Peeta hizo una mueca.

—No tanto como me gustaría...— mintió.

—No tanto como necesitas, tampoco —dijo Katniss, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Entonces cuéntame.

—No puedo. Ahora, no.

Peeta guardó silencio un instante, luego asintió y se retiró. Salió al pasillo.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo, entonces?

—Sí —dijo Katniss, aliviada..., pero también un poco decepcionada.

—Es lo mejor —aseguró Peeta—... Ese hueco tiene una luz absolutamente terrible para dibujar

—Ni te atrevas —dijo Katniss, mirando el libro que tenía en el bolsillo mientras se reunía con él—... Pinta cuando estés con otra, no conmigo.

—¡Pero si es así como empezó nuestra relación!

—Y así es como podría terminar también —dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo.

Peeta sonrió. Eran la única pareja que paseaba por oscurecido el balcón y, abajo, otras parejas bailaban lentamente siguiendo la suave música.

Sintió el brazo de Peeta, su calor junto a ella. Finnick decía que sonreía tanto porque sentía la necesidad de tomar la alegría que pudiera del mundo, para saborear los momentos de felicidad que parecían tan infrecuentes en Panem. Al pasear junto a Peeta, Katniss pensó que empezaba a comprender cómo se sentía Finnick.

—Kasy... —dijo Peeta, despacio. Katniss se pudo alerta, notó en su rostro amargura, dolor y miedo.

—¿Están bien?— le preguntó— ¿Que sucede?

—Quiero que te marches de Panem

—¿Qué?

Él se detuvo, se volvió a mirarla.

—He pensado mucho en esto. Puede que no te des cuenta, pero el capitolio se está volviendo peligroso. Muy peligroso.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces sabes que una casa pequeña y sin aliados no tiene nada que hacer en aquí.. —dijo Peeta—... Yo... creo que las cosas van a estallar muy pronto. Cuando eso suceda, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad. Vete de Panem, no vuelvas al Doce por cierto...

— Peeta...

—Esto es diferente, Kasy Winner. Casas enteras van a caer y no serán las últimas muertes antes de que esto haya  
terminado.

Katniss vaciló, pensando de nuevo en Delly.

—Pero... tú estás a salvo, ¿verdad?

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no debería estar aquí, ahora mismo. Verás...—Quiso explicarle, pero como hacerlo sin revelar la noticia de su hermana muerta. Lo más probable es que Darius no le haya permitido ver las ejecuciones. — Yo estoy...yo fui...yo..

Katniss frunció el ceño y Peeta se acercó más, aún balbuceando.

— Mira nada más como me pone tenerte cerca.

—¿Por eso me evitabas en los otros bailes? —susurró Katniss con amargura—... Lo siento, es solo que yo..

— Está bien. Lo siento...

—¿Porqué?

—Por abandonarte —dijo Peeta. Se detuvo y le sonrió amablemente. —Quiero que te marches —repitió.

—Yo... lo pensaré.

—No queda mucho tiempo para pensar —le advirtió Peeta—...No importa que, quiero que te marches antes de que te impliques demasiado en lo que está sucediendo en esta ciudad.

_Ya estoy implicada mucho más de lo que crees._

—He dicho que me lo pensaré.

—Vale —dijo Peeta, divertido—...no te enojes.

—Y tú promete tener cuidado también.

Peeta se echó a reír.

—Míranos... cada uno intentando convencer al otro de lo terrible que es la situación, y cada uno rehusando tozudamente escuchar al otro.

Katniss vaciló, luego sonrió.

Peeta suspiró.

—No vas a hacerme caso, ¿verdad?.. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te marches?

—Ahora mismo no —dijo ella en voz baja—. Mira, Peeta, ¿no podemos disfrutar del tiempo que estamos juntos? Si las cosas continúan como están, puede que no tengamos más oportunidades como ésta en algún tiempo.

Él se detuvo y, finalmente, asintió. Ella notó que seguía preocupado, pero continuaron paseando del brazo.

—¿Te preocupa el destino de Panem? —preguntó en voz aún más baja

—...Snow... es sólo arrogante. No merece ser el líder de la nación— Peeta se detuvo, miró el reloj.—Me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo esta noche, Kasy.

—No importa. Tienes que ir a reunirte con tus amigos. —Lo miró, tratando de calibrar su reacción.

—Sí claro..—dijo mintiendo—Mis amigos de bebida —dijo Peeta, quien le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó ella. Peeta asintió. —Ve a beber con tus amigos entonces. Estaré bien... Hay unas cuantas personas con las que tengo que hablar.

Tenía que volver a trabajar: Jo y Haymitch se habían pasado horas planeando y preparando las mentiras que tenía que difundir y estarían esperando su informe en la mansión, después de la fiesta.

Peeta sonrió.

—Tal vez no debería preocuparme tanto por ti.

Katniss sonrió y él hizo una reverencia, guiñándole un ojo, y luego se marchó escaleras abajo. Katniss se acercó lentamente a la barandilla del balcón y contempló a la gente que bailaba y cenaba abajo.


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

**XXVI**

**.**

**El último baile de Finnick**

Llegó a la mansión y fue en busca de Darius. Había vuelto a usar vestidos: parecía extraño que la viera con pantalones gente que no pertenecía a la banda. Sonrió a uno de los criados al pasar, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Darius no se encontraba allí. Su pequeño escritorio estaba desocupado, la lámpara apagada, el tintero vacío. Katniss frunció el ceño, molesta. _¡Donde rayos está Darius!_

Volvió a bajar las escaleras, preguntó por Darius y una doncella la dirigió a la cocina principal. Katniss frunció el ceño y recorrió el pasillo trasero. Encontró a Darius sentado entre un grupito de criados, indicando una lista en la mesa y hablando en voz baja. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amada.

—¿Darius? —preguntó ella, interrumpiéndolo.

Él se volvió.

—¿Sí, prima? —preguntó, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me encargo de los suministros de alimentos.

—¿Vas a volver pronto a la biblioteca?

Darius ladeó la cabeza.

—¿La biblioteca? — preguntó sonriente. Quería hacerla enfadar, así como a él le hizo enfadar el que se fuera con Finnick anoche.

—Sí, la biblioteca— lo miró sugerente unos instantes. Darius se hizo el desentendido forzando su paciencia al límite. No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que lo arrastrara a la biblioteca y trepara por su cuerpo. —No me gusta que me ignores—jadeó entre besos.

—No lo he hecho —dijo él, tomándola de la cintura para anclar sus piernas en su cintura. Con agilidad le levantó el vestido y acarició su piel, sin detenimientos.

—...Ya te dije que...¡Ah!

No pudo decir lo que pensaba, todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en las caricias de Darius, en el placer, en el amor que le profesaba y el deseo que tenía de hacer suyo a su hombre.

..

.

...

Estaban recostados en el sofá de la biblioteca. Katniss desnuda y sentada sobre sus caderas, Darius en sus pantalones recibiendo todo el amor que ella quería demostrarle. Los besos de Katniss no eran como ninguno de los que ella le diera antes: no eran tímidos, ni tranquilos, mucho menos cariñosos. Katniss tomaba su boca con fuerza nueva, acariciaba su piel con ganas de escucharle suplicar, gritar y se mecía con la cordura justa para no terminar el acto.  
Katniss estaba feliz y no sabía porqué; Seguro tendría que ver algo acontecido durante en el baile.

Motivado por los movimientos de ella, su sonrisa y gemidos plenos, Darius se animó a jugar un poco más. A ratos le cruzaba la idea de una despedida previo a una tormenta: él un hombre maduro y cinco años mayor, ella una adolescente de dieciséis. Cualquiera que escuchara eso anunciaría una tormenta sin dudar.  
Un romance como el suyo no auguraba nada bueno.

_Pero ahí estaban los dos. _

—Estoy lista...— susurró Katniss en su oído. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, temblaba por la corriente eléctrica que recorría su interior y lo abrazaba aferrándolo a permanecer dentro suyo. De todos los lugares en los que Darius se sentía cómodo, estar abrazado a Katniss, como ahora, era su favorito.

—¿De qué hablas cariño?...

Darius la miró: tenía los labios hinchados y un brillo especial en la mirada.

—Decirte lo que siento por tí.

Darius la acomodó en su regazo. Acarició su rostro, todavía sonriente y luego la acogió en su pecho. Justo sobre donde su corazón galopaba.

—¿Y que será eso?— preguntó, dejando un beso en su coronilla.

—Creo que puedes deducirlo —dijo Katniss, con aire juguetón.— con todo lo que hicimos pensé que te había quedado claro.

—¿Deducir qué?— insistió el hombre. La sonrisa en su rostro era tan grande, que ni siquiera le preocupó las pisadas que resonaban en el pasillo, ni la voz de Finnick buscándole.

Katniss sonrió.

—Te amo—dijo Katniss.

Ella lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo, ero recién ahora había encontrado el valor de pronunciarlo. Cree que fue lo mejor esperar, porque está segura por vez primera de las cosas que aloja su corazón: cariño por la banda; hermandad hacia Finnick; gratitud por Peeta (y alivio de verlo esta noche); amor por Darius.

—Supongo —dijo Darius—...que ahora esperas que yo repita mis sentimientos por tí.

Katniss arqueó una ceja.

—Tal vez —dijo ella—...eso, si quieres entrar a dormir conmigo más tarde...

Darius se carcajeó fuerte, y la abrazó. Podían esperar Finnick y sus tribulaciones, podía esperar la guerra, la libertad. Él ya estaba en la gloria entre los brazos de su amada.

—Te amo...—Katniss apretó su espalda, intentando calmar el terror de su cuerpo. Él la amaba, ella lo amaba, ahora la vida podía dañarla de maneras increíblemente poderosas arrebatándole todo lo que le causa felicidad: Darius. —... Es un final muy poco satisfactorio para nuestro encuentro...— susurró luego— pero salir con Finnick, antes que entre y nos vea.

Katniss sonrió, divertida.

—Ten cuidado, amor: si te tardas mucho no te aseguro que esté despierta cuando llegues...

Darius negó con la cabeza.

—Ni lo pienses.

...

..

.

Temprano, por la mañana, la pareja caminó unos instantes, disfrutando de la sutil belleza de los jardines del este. La hierba estaba cuidadosamente recortada y había sido dispuesta en agradables capas, por lo que los matorrales la acentuaban. El jardín de la zona sur era mucho más espectacular, con su arroyuelo, sus árboles y sus plantas exóticas. Pero el jardín del este tenía su propia paz: la serenidad de la sencillez.

—¿Darius? —preguntó Katniss en voz baja. Eran los únicos despiertos a esas horas en la mansión.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Todo va a cambiar, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres en concreto?

—A todo. Aunque no estemos todos muertos dentro de un año, los miembros de la banda andarán por ahí trabajando en otros proyectos. Ham probablemente volverá la villa de lo Vencedores en el Doce, Jo y Finnick planearán alguna nueva escapada, Annie volverá al Cuatro... Incluso estos jardines en los que hemos gastado tanto dinero pertenecerán a otra persona.

Darius asintió.

—Es probable. Aunque, si las cosas salen bien, tal vez la rebelión esté gobernando el año que viene.

—Tal vez —dijo Katniss—... Pero incluso así... las cosas cambiarán.

—Ésa es la naturaleza de la vida, mi amor —dijo Darius—...El mundo debe cambiar. Nosotros cambiamos.

—Lo sé —suspiró Katniss—... Pero desearía... Bueno, lo cierto es que me gusta mi vida ahora, cariño. Me gusta pasar el tiempo con la banda y me gusta entrenarme con Finnick. Me encanta ir a los bailes contigo los fines de semana, me encanta pasear por estos jardines. No quiero que estas cosas cambien. No quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser como era hace un año.

—No tiene por qué serlo. Podría cambiar a mejor. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?

—Sí...— sonrió Katniss. En su pecho descansaba el broche dorado con el que Darius le dijo que se casaran—..Pero está empezando ya... Finnick me ha dado a entender que mi entrenamiento casi ha terminado. Cuando practique en el futuro, tendré que hacerlo sola. Todo va a cambiar, Darius, y no puedo impedirlo.

Darius sonrió amablemente.

—Entonces, mi señora, disfruta simplemente de lo que tienes. El futuro te sorprenderá...

—Tal vez —dijo Katniss, sin dejarse convencer. Luego frunció el ceño— ¿mi señora?

—Sí, mi señora. Lo serás dentro de poco, ¿no?..

Katniss alzó una ceja.

—Me parece que no es algo que hallamos discutido— dijo, mientras se dejaba abrazar por su amante.

—Oh, sí que lo discutimos... —dijo Darius sonriente—...después de que te...

Murmuró unas palabras en el oído de su mujer, palabras que la hicieron sonrojar hasta el cuello. Dejó un beso en su mejilla y luego la bajó hasta el piso.

—No sé —dijo Katniss—... Quizás tengas que hacerme recordar...

—Hummm —dijo Darius—... Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Esta noche.

Katniss sonrió ante la promesa, que de seguro cumpliría. Darius se parecía en parte a Finnick, siempre sonriente y esperanzador.

—¿Cómo podéis ser tan optimistas? —inquirió Katniss—... Tú y Finn

—No lo sé. Tal vez nuestras vidas han sido más fáciles que la tuya. O tal vez, simplemente, somos más necios.

Katniss guardó silencio.

Caminaron un rato más, regresando al edificio pero sin apresurarse.

—Amor.. —dijo ella por fin—... Gracias..

Darius la miró interrogante.

—¿Porque?...

Katniss subió el primer escalón, el cual le permitía quedar más o menos a la altura de su hombre amado. Pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Darius, se apegó al calor de su cuerpo y lo besó.

— Porque me has salvado— susurró, todavía entre sus labios. — me has salvado y te has convertido en mi esperanza.

— Y tú en la mía —Darius sonreía—...Nunca voy a dejarte, lo prometo.

Katniss asintió y le permitió quererla.

— Ni yo.

Darius suspiró.

— El carruaje ha llegado ya. Creo que llegamos tarde a la reunión.

Katniss asintió y ambos avivaron el paso.

.

.

.  
Qué curioso, pensó Finnick para sí mientras cruzaba el patio oscuro ante la Mansión Winner. Tengo que colarme en mi propia casa como si estuviera atacando la fortaleza de algún noble. Pero no podía evitarse: no con su reputación. Finnick el vencedor había llamado demasiado la atención. Eso no le impedía, por supuesto, esparcir el caos cada noche: sólo tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Más y más familias se marchaban de la ciudad y las casas poderosas se volvían cada vez más recelosas. En cierto modo eso facilitaba el manipularlos, pero rondar sus fortalezas se estaba volviendo muy peligroso.

En comparación, la Mansión Winner estaba prácticamente desprotegida. Había guardias, desde luego, pero no los suficientes. Winner tenía que llamar poco la atención. Finnick se mantuvo en las sombras mientras se dirigía con cuidado al lado este del edificio. Entonces usó el tridente y se guió hasta el balcón de Winner. Aterrizó con suavidad antes de asomarse a las puertas de cristal del balcón. Los visillos estaban corridos, pero reconoció a Haymitch, Katniss y Darius alrededor de la mesa.

Finnick sacudió la cabeza. _Sería muy fácil para un asesino entrar aquí. Tengo que asegurarme de que Katniss salga lo más pronto posible. _

Finnick llamó a la puerta y Ham se acercó a abrirla.

—¡Y así hace su sorprendente entrada! —anunció Finnick, entrando en la habitación y despojándose de su capa.

Ham bufó, cerrando las puertas.

—Eres un verdadero espectáculo, Finn. Lo mejor, las manchas de hollín en las rodillas.

—He tenido que gatear un poco esta noche —dijo Finnick, agitando una mano, indiferente.

— La mayoría de los de ustedes son demasiado orgullosos para arrastrarse.—bufó Ham— Me sorprende que estuvieras dispuesto a hacerlo tú.

—¿Demasiado orgullosos? —exclamó Finnick—... ¡Tonterías!... Bueno, yo diría que los nacidos macrón son demasiado orgullosos para no humillarse arrastrándose... de una manera digna, por supuesto.

Haymitch frunció el ceño, acercándose a la mesa.

—Finn, eso no tiene sentido.

—Los nacidos macrón y más, los Vencedores no tenemos por qué tener sentido —dijo Finnick orgullosamente—. ¿Qué es esto?

—De tu hermano —dijo Ham, señalando un gran mapa desplegado sobre la mesa—. Ha llegado esta tarde en el hueco de una pata rota...

—Interesante —dijo Finn, estudiando el mapa— Es una lista de las comisarías de aplacadores, supongo.

—Así es —dijo Ham—... Todo un descubrimiento: nunca he visto un mapa tan detallado de la ciudad. No sólo muestra cada una de las treinta y cuatro comisarías de aplacadores, sino también los lugares de actividad de los agentes, así como los lugares que interesan. No he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar mucho con tu hermano, ¡pero está claro que ese hombre es un genio!

—Es casi difícil creer que esté emparentado con Finnick, ¿eh? —dijo Darius con una sonrisa. Tenía un cuaderno delante y estaba haciendo una lista de todas las comisarías de aplacadores.

Finnick hizo una mueca.

—Puede que Luka sea el genio, pero yo soy el guapo... ¿Qué son esos números?

—Las detenciones y las fechas en que se llevaron a cabo —dijo Ham—... Fíjate que el escondite de la banda de Sae aparece en la lista.

Finnick asintió.

—¿Cómo demonios consiguió Luka robar un mapa como éste?

—No lo hizo —dijo Darius mientras escribía—... Había una nota con el mapa. Al parecer, los Sumos se lo dieron... Están muy impresionados con Luka y querían que estudiara la ciudad y recomendara sitios para establecer nuevas comisarías. Parece que el Ministerio está un poco preocupado por la guerra entre casas. Quieren enviar a unos cuantos aplacadores para intentar controlar las cosas.

—Se supone que tenemos que devolver el mapa dentro de la pata reparada —dijo Ham—... Cuando terminemos esta noche, me dedicaré a copiarlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Finnick se volvió a estudiar el mapa. Era tan impresionante como había dicho Ham. De hecho, Luka debía de haber corrido un riesgo enorme al enviarlo. Incluso un riesgo excesivo, pero la información que contenía...

_Tendremos que devolverlo rápidamente,_ pensó. _Mañana por la mañana, si es posible._

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Katniss, señalando el mapa.

Finnick sonrió.

Podía recordar la época en que Katniss se sentía torpe con un vestido, pero parecía que les había tomado gusto. Seguía sin moverse del todo como una dama. Tenía gracia, pero la gracia diestra de un depredador, no la gracia deliberada de una cortesana. Con todo, los vestidos le sentaban bien y no por su corte.

_Ah, Mags,_ pensó Finnick. _Siempre quisiste tener una hija a la que poder enseñar a caminar por la __línea que separa a la noble de la ladrona. Se habrían gustado: las dos tenían una veta oculta tendente a __lo poco convencional. _Tal vez si su madre hubiese seguido viva le habría enseñado a Katniss cosas para fingir ser noble que ni siquiera Darius conocía._Naturalmente, si Mags estuviera todavía viva yo no estaría haciendo nada de esto. No me __atrevería._

—¡Miren! —dijo Katniss—... Una de las fechas de los Aberrantes es nueva: ayer.

Ham miró a Finnick

_Tendríamos que habérselo dicho tarde o temprano, de todas formas..._

—Es la familia de Peeta —dijo Finnick—... Un Aberrante los atacó ayer por la noche.

Katniss palideció.

—¿Qué?

—Pensaron que ayudarían a Peeta a escapar, tal parece que el chico se las arregló para ir al baile de anoche.

—Hablamos—dijo Katniss—...pero yo pensé que...

Finn la miró con enfado.

—No hubo supervivientes... ¿Pensaste siquiera en lo que pudo pasarte si los encontraban juntos?. Te dije que no te involucraras con Mellark.

Siguió un incómodo silencio. Katniss parecía claramente aterrada.

_Pobrecilla,_ pensó Finn. _Sin embargo, había poco que pudieran hacer excepto seguir adelante._

—Muy bien. ¿Cómo vamos a usar este mapa?

—Tiene algunas notas del Ministerio sobre las defensas de cada casa —dijo Ham

—... Nos serán útiles.— Sin embargo, no parece que haya ninguna pauta en los ataques de los Aberrantes —comentó  
Darius—... Probablemente van adonde los guía la información.

—Tendremos que abstenernos de actuar demasiado cerca de esas comisarías —dijo Ham

—Tenemos que hacer algo más que evitar las comisarías —dijo Finnick—... Tenemos que estar preparados para eliminarlas.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—Si lo hacemos, corremos el riesgo de ser demasiado intrépidos.

—Pero piensa en el daño que causaría. Luka dijo que había al menos tres aplacadores y un buscador en cada una de esas comisarías. Si pudiéramos eliminarlos a todos a la vez...

—Nunca conseguiremos matar a tantos —dijo Haymitch.

—Lo lograríamos si usáramos el resto de nuestro ejército —dijo Darius—... Tenemos hombres repartidos por todos los distritos.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Finnick—... Contratar a otras bandas de ladrones. Si tuviéramos diez bandas, cada una asignada a tomar tres estaciones, podríamos despejar la ciudad de aplacadores y buscadores del Ministerio en unas pocas horas.

—Pero habría que decidir el momento —repuso Ham—...Darius tiene razón: matar a tantos agentes de la paz en una noche implica un compromiso importante. Los Aberrantes no tardarían mucho en desquitarse.

Finnick asintió.

— Tienes razón, Ham. El momento será crucial...¿Quieres estudiarlo?... Encuentra las bandas adecuadas, pero espera a que decidamos el momento para actuar antes de decirles el emplazamiento de las comisarías de aplacadores.

Haymitch asintió

—Katniss... ¿qué noticias hay de la nobleza? —preguntó Finnick, cambiando de tema—... ¿Has descubierto algo útil?

Ella vaciló.

—No.

Finnick miró a la chica.

_¿Nos lo diría si lo supiera? Ella lo miró a los ojos y él no pudo leer nada __en ellos. La maldita muchacha es una mentirosa demasiado experimentada._

—Muy bien —le dijo—...Sigue atenta.

—Lo haré.

A pesar del cansancio por el viaje, y el compartir la cama con Annie, Finnick no logró dormir esa noche. Por desgracia no podía salir a recorrer los pasillos: sólo unos pocos criados sabían que estaba en la mansión y era necesario que no llamara la  
atención ahora que su reputación iba en aumento. _Su reputación._

Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón y contemplaba las brumas. En cierto modo, los acontecimientos le preocupaban incluso a él. Los demás no hacían preguntas en voz alta, obedeciendo su petición, pero notaba que seguían preocupados por su creciente fama.

_Es la mejor forma. Puede que no necesite todo esto... pero si lo hago, voy a alegrarme de haberme tomado la molestia._

Llamaron a la puerta. Se volvió, curioso, cuando Darius asomaba la cabeza.

—Disculpa, pero creo que tenemos que hablar...

Finnick asintió, y luego lo siguió hasta la biblioteca teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos.

—No estoy hecho para el anonimato, Darius. Para ser un ladrón, no se me da demasiado bien esconderme.

Darius sonrió, mientras abría la puerta. Traía puesto el pantalón del pijama y el torso desnudo. Sobre este, Finnick podía contar los moratones y arañazos ganados en las batallas amatorias. Katniss sin duda era una apasionada.

—Vamos, no hay nadie

—¿Darius? —preguntó Finnick, haciendo que se detuviera—... ¿Tienes alguna nueva propuesta para mí?

Darius sonrió.

— Depende de lo que pase mañana con mi mujer..

Finnick bufó

— ¿Tu mujer?— sonrió— ¿tan en serio vas con ella?

— No pienso hacerla mía sólo en la cama...—explicó el capitolino— será mi esposa y mi mujer para siempre.

—Por supuesto..— sonrió Finnick. Admiraba la determinación de Darius en ese aspecto: él llevaba años saliendo con Annie y nunca se le había declarado—...supongo que ahora vienes para que sea el padrino..

Darius sonrió.

—Y a pedir tu bendición...

Finnick frunció el ceño apoyándose en la pared, junto a las cortinas.

—Yo no estoy tan viejo, ¿o, sí? —dijo lentamente—... En realidad no me había detenido a pensar en ello antes, pero con eso de que te casas con Katniss...

— Ah...— suspiró Darius— Bueno, ¿y porque no te has declarado a Annie?

Finnick alzó la cabeza y miró al techo.

— Quizás no soy tan valiente como tú para esas cosas— suspiró—¿Podrías... podrías hablarme de nuevo de esa religión mía?

—Naturalmente —dijo Darius, acercando una silla del escritorio y sentándose—... ¿Qué quieres saber en concreto?

Finnick sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro. Lo siento, Darius. Estoy de un humor extraño esta noche.

—Siempre estás de un humor extraño.. —dijo Darius con una leve sonrisa—... Sin embargo, me preguntas por tu religión por primera vez, casi siempre soy yo quien te la recuerda. Los valla duraron más que ninguna otra religión

—Por eso lo pregunto. Yo... Necesito comprender qué los mantuvo tanto tiempo en activo. ¿Qué los impulsó a seguir luchando?

—Eran los más decididos..

—Pero no tenían líderes.

—Oh, tenían líderes, Finnick —dijo Darius—... Muertos, cierto, pero líderes de todas formas.

—Algunos dirían que su devoción no tenía sentido —dijo Finnick—... La pérdida de los líderes valla debería haber destrozado al pueblo, no haberlo decidido todavía más a continuar.

Darius sacudió la cabeza.

—Los hombres son más resistentes, creo. Nuestra fe es a menudo más fuerte cuando debería ser más débil. Ésa es la naturaleza de la esperanza.

Finnick asintió.

—¿Quieres más información sobre los valla?

—No. Gracias, Darius. Necesitaba recordar que había gente que luchaba incluso cuando parecía que no quedaba esperanza.

Darius asintió.

—Creo que lo comprendo. Bueno Finnick, ¿cómo piensas sacar a Katniss mañana?

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?—sonrió Finn— ahora la llamaste Katniss..

Darius sonrió.

— Estaba pensando en hablar con ella al respecto, merece saber la verdad.

— Será durante la noche, amigo mío. Será lo mejor salir a caballo para no llamar la atención. El aerodeslizador nos esperará en el baldío, como siempre. No tardaremos más allá de un par de horas en llegar al Doce. —Darius asintió, luego se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta— disfruta esta última noche, mi amigo.

— Buenas noches— sonrió débilmente Darius— disfruta tú también tus momentos con Annie.

— Lo haré— dijo Finn, antes que Darius se perdiera por la puerta.


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

**XXVII**

**.**

**Clemencia**

Katniss estaba guardando sus ropas en la maleta. No llevaba los vestidos con los que acudía al baile, por supuesto que no, de nada le servirían en el Doce.  
Sin embargo tenía puesto un vestido sencillo, que sabía de sobra que a Darius le encantaba. No tenía idea de donde se había metido todo el mundo en la mansión, pero esperaba que volvieran pronto. Las brumas pronto lo cubrirían todo con su densa caricia y para entonces, ella ya debía estar lista.

_Estar lista sin despedirme de todo esto. _

Tocaron en la puerta de su habitación; un criado asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Señora?

— ¿Sí?— dijo Katniss, se volvió hacia la puerta

— Tiene una visita

— ¿Una visita?— pregunto alarmada. Nadie la visitaba en la mansión, nunca. — ¿Quién?

— Se presentó como Lady Bonnie

_¡Lady Bonnie!_

Bajó las escaleras mucho antes de lo que quiso. Antes de entrar al salón principal, acomodó un poco sus risos salvajes en una trenza. Estiró el sencillo vestido y se recolocó los guantes a tono.

— ¡Bonnie!— entró saludando lo más cordial que pudo.

—Vaya, Kasy Winner

—¿Y que te trae por acá?— preguntó queriendo no sonar muy ansiosa.

—Ah —dijo Bonnie—... Así que no tienes ni idea en verdad

— A qué te refieres

— Bueno, a la noticia del destierro de Peeta Mellark— explicó calmada— acabaron con su familia y hoy lo envían a él al Doce. Vine porque...bueno ustedes son cercanos, pensé que tendrías información que compartir conmigo.

— Lo siento, pero no sabia nada— dijo Katniss, buscando controlarse. — ¿Peeta partirá al Doce?

— Sí, como te dije— sonrió la mujer. Bonnie no parecía ella misma; parecía demasiado... controlada.— aunque sinceramente no creo que sobreviva el pobre.

— ¿Qué?

Bonnie sonrió.

—Entrégale un mensaje a tu "primo" de mi parte, ¿quieres, querida? —preguntó Bonnie animosamente, caminando hacia Katniss—...Dile que un hombre como él, sin alianzas de casas, podría tener problemas para recopilar información en los meses venideros. Si necesita una buena fuente de información, dile que me llame. Sé un montón de cosas interesantes.

—¡Eres una informadora! —dijo Katniss

—¿No era chismosa tonta? —preguntó la mujer—...Bueno, sí, lo soy. Es fascinante, las cosas de las que te enteras cuando te conocen como a la chismosa de la corte. La gente viene a ti para difundir mentiras obvias..., como las que me contaste sobre la Casa Hoult la semana pasada. ¿Por qué querías que difundiera tales falsedades?... —Bonnie tenía chispitas en los ojos.—Dile a tu tío que puedo guardar silencio sobre lo que sé... por una pequeña tarifa.

—Me has estado engañando todo el tiempo... —dijo Katniss, aturdida.

—Naturalmente, querida —dijo Bonnie, dándole una palmadita en el brazo—. Es lo que hacemos aquí en la corte. Acabarás por aprenderlo... si sobrevives. Ahora, sé una buena chica y entrega mi mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?

Bonnie se volvió, su traje cuadrado y chillón de pronto le pareció a Katniss un disfraz brillante.

—¡Espera!— la llamó— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho antes sobre Peeta?

—¿Hummm? —dijo Bonnie, volviéndose—. Bueno... eso es. ¿Te has estado preguntando por los planes de Delly?—Delly, pensó Katniss, con creciente preocupación.

—¿Qué está planeando?

—Ah, querida, eso sí que es un secreto caro. Podría decírtelo..., pero ¿qué obtendría a cambio? Una mujer de una casa poco importante como yo necesita encontrar sustento en alguna parte...

Katniss se quitó el collar de zafiros, la única pieza de joyería que llevaba.

—Toma. Cógelo.

Bonnie aceptó el collar con expresión pensativa.

—Hummm, sí, muy bonito, desde luego.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —le espetó Katniss.

—El joven Mellark va a ser una de las primeras bajas, me temo —dijo Bonnie, guardándose el collar en un bolsillo de su manga— Una lástima... Parece un muchacho agradable. Demasiado agradable, probablemente.

—¿Dónde? —exigió Katniss—... ¿Dónde?... ¿Cómo?

—Tantas preguntas y un solo collar...

—¡Es todo lo que tengo ahora mismo! —dijo Katniss sinceramente.

—Pero es un secreto muy valioso, querida. Como decía —continuó Bonnie— al decírtelo mi propia vida correría...

—¡Dímelo! —rugió Katniss.

Bonnie jadeó, y entonces apuntó al broche de compromiso que Darius le regaló.

— Muy bonito

—¡Habla! —dijo Katniss, dando un paso hacia delante. Protegía el broche con su mano, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo...sin embargo...— Toma...

—Mmmm, lindo— sonrió Bonnie con suficiencia. — Bueno, es demasiado tarde para ayudarle.

—¡Dímelo!

—Será asesinado por macrones pagados por los Cartwright esta noche —susurró Bonnie—... Puede que ya esté muerto: se suponía que iba a pasar en cuanto se fuera de mi casa anoche...Veo que su padre pudo salvarle el pellejo antes que se lo quitaran a él.

—¿El padre de Peeta? —preguntó Katniss con sorpresa.

—Naturalmente, niña tonta —dijo Bonnie—...Quien sino crees que ayudó a Peeta a escapar de los calabozos. Pagó una fortuna para que lo dejaran ver a su hijo, seguramente él lo ayudó con las heridas con medicina del Capitolio... — Katniss se dio media vuelta. ¡Tengo que hacer algo! —Naturalmente —dijo Bonnie con una risita—... A los Mellark ya los bajaron, escuché que Peeta tenía algunos libros muy... escogidos en su poder. —Katniss se volvió hacia la sonriente Bonnie. La mujer le guiñó un ojo.—Mantendré tus poderes en secreto, niña. Pero asegúrate de que cobro mañana por la tarde. Una dama tiene que comprar comida... Y como puedes ver, yo necesito bastante.

_La celda de Peeta,_ pensó Katniss a la desesperada._ ¡Ahí deben de estar!_

Se volvió, sujetándose la falda y corriendo frenéticamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Bonnie, sorprendida.

—¡Tengo que impedirlo!

Bonnie se echó a reír.

—Ya te he dicho que es demasiado tarde.— Vin miró alrededor, sintiéndose indefensa—Además, niña —añadió Bonnie, volviéndose para marcharse— ¿tú no estás con tu primo?...

Katniss la miró sorprendida.

Echó a correr a pesar de las carcajadas de Bonnie. Tenía que intentar hacer algo, no iba a permitir que mataran a Peeta. Salió de la Mansión avivando sus flechas y saliendo hacia las brumas. De un salto salió por los aires, y antes de siquiera notarlo ya estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Buscó los corrales (suerte que había visto el mapa de Luka) y entró en uno de ellos sin importarle los Agentes de la Paz, o los mismos Aberrantes.

_El tejado_, pensó._ ¡Necesito una ventana!_

Se abalanzó por el pasillo donde entrara, quitándose los zapatos y tirando de las medias. Luego corrió como mejor pudo con el vestido. Buscó frenéticamente una ventana lo bastante grande. Llegó a un pasillo más ancho, vacío a excepción de las fluctuantes antorchas. Al otro lado había una enorme vidriera de color lavanda.

_Esto me vale,_ pensó Katniss.

Avivando sus flechas, se lanzó al aire y tomó impulso en una enorme puerta de hierro que tenía detrás. Voló hacia delante un momento, luego empujó con mucha fuerza el marco de hierro de la ventana. Se detuvo en el aire, empujando hacia atrás y hacia delante al mismo tiempo. Se esforzó, flotando en el corredor vacío. Tomó otra flecha y la insertó en la puerta. El rosetón de la ventana era enorme, pero estaba hecho casi todo de cristal.

_¿Sería resistente?_

Muy resistente. Katniss gruñó por la tensión. Oyó algo quebrarse tras ella y la puerta empezó a retorcerse en sus goznes.

_¡Tienes... que... ceder!,_ pensó enfadada, tirando su flecha. Lascas de piedra cayeron alrededor de la ventana. Entonces, con un crujido, el rosetón se soltó de la pared de piedra. Cayó hacia la noche oscura y Katniss salió despedida detrás.

La fría bruma la envolvió. Tiró levemente de la puerta de la habitación, impidiéndose llegar demasiado lejos, y luego tiró con fuerza contra la ventana que caía. La enorme vidriera giró bajo ella, agitando las brumas mientras Katniss salía despedida directa hacia el tejado. La ventana chocó con el suelo justo cuando Katniss llegaba al borde del tejado, el vestido aleteando  
locamente con el viento. Aterrizó en un tejado recubierto de bronce, sin llegar a adoptar la postura correcta. Sintió el metal frío bajo sus pies y sus manos.

_¡No puedo buscar en todo el edificio!,_ pensó Katniss, desesperada, tomando otra flecha. _¿Dónde están?_

Entonces, curiosamente, una sombra se extendió.

Katniss se levantó para echar a correr por el tejado, confiando en sus instintos. Mientras corría, tomó una flecha y se subió el vestido casi hasta el cuello, luego lo rasgó de un solo tirón. Terminó de quitarse el vestido, los encajes y las medias y lo tiró todo. El corsé y los guantes siguieron el mismo camino. Debajo llevaba una fina camisa sin mangas y un par de pantaloncitos blancos. Corrió frenética. _No puedo llegar tarde,_ pensó. _Por favor. No puedo._

En la niebla se movían unas figuras. Se encontraban junto a una claraboya, en el tejado: Katniss había pasado junto a otras similares mientras corría. Una de las figuras señaló la claraboya con un arma brillando en su mano.

Katniss gritó.

Se impulsó lejos del tejado y trazó un arco al saltar. Aterrizó en el mismo centro del sorprendido grupo y lanzó sus flechas. Las flechas se esparcieron por el aire reflejando la luz de la ventana de abajo. Mientras la brillante lluvia caía a su alrededor, Katniss empujó. Las flechas volaron como un enjambre de insectos, dejando un surco en la bruma. Las figuras  
gritaron cuando golpearon sus cuerpos y varias de las formas oscuras cayeron.

Otras no lo hicieron.

Algunas de las flechas fueron desviadas, empujadas a un lado por invisibles manos macrón. Cuatro personas permanecieron de pie: dos de ellas llevaban capa; una le era familiar: Delly Cartwright.

Vin no necesitó ver la capa para comprender

—¿Tú? —preguntó Delly sorprendida. Llevaba pantalones y camisa negra, el pelo rubio recogido atrás y vestía la capa casi con elegancia.

_Dos macrones,_ pensó Katniss. _Mala cosa._ Echó a correr, esquivando a uno de los asesinos cuando blandió su bastón de duelo contra ella.

Katniss corrió por el tejado, luego se empujó para detenerse, girando con una mano apoyada contra el frío bronce. Se volvió y tiró contra las pocas flechas que no se habían perdido en la noche, atrayéndolas hacia su mano.

—¡Maten a esa chica! —exclamó Delly

Los dos hombres que Katniss había derribado gemían en el tejado. No estaba muertos; de hecho, uno trataba de ponerse en pie.

_Violentos,_ pensó Katniss.

Delly volvió su atención hacia la claraboya.

_¡No, eso sí que no!,_ pensó Katniss, echando a correr de nuevo.

El hombre gritó cuando se acercó. Katniss disparó una flecha contra él. El hombre, naturalmente, la devolvió de un empujón, pero Katniss se ancló contra el tejado de bronce y lanzó otra flecha, empujando a su vez con firmeza.

El empujón de acero del hombre, transmitido de la flecha a Katniss y al tejado, lo lanzó por el aire. Dejó escapar un grito mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.

El otro hombre trató de rociarla de dagas, pero Katniss las esquivó con facilidad. Por desgracia, no era tan necio como su compañero y soltó las dagas poco después de empujarlas. Sin embargo, estaba claro que no podía golpearla.

_¿Por qué entonces...?_

_¡El otro!,_ pensó Katniss, y rodó mientras la figura saltaba de la oscuridad con los cuchillos de cristal destellando en el aire.

Katniss apenas logró apartarse. Tuvo que avivar lanzar otra flecha para recuperar el equilibrio. Se incorporó junto al violento herido, que intentaba levantarse, debilitado. Tirando una flecha hacía él, le hundió el hombro en el pecho al hombre, apartándolo de un empujón. Éste se tambaleó, todavía sujetándose el costado sangrante. Luego resbaló y cayó por la claraboya.

Katniss alzó la cabeza, sonriendo con malicia a la aturdida Delly. Tras ella, el segundo hombre maldijo en silencio.

—Tú... Tú... —farfulló Delly, los ojos ardiendo peligrosamente de furia en la noche.

_Con todo este escándalo ya deberían salir los agentes. Es hora de que me marche. _

No podía enfrentarse a dos hombres macrón a la vez: ni siquiera podía derrotar a Finn la mayoría de las noches.

Tirando una flecha, Katniss se lanzó hacia atrás. Delly dio un paso adelante y, con decisión, se impulsó tras ella. El segundo macrón la imitó.

_¡Demonios!,_ pensó Katniss, girando en el aire y tirando de sí hacia el borde del tejado, cerca de donde había roto la vidriera.

Debajo corrían figuras y sus linternas iluminaban las brumas; _Los agentes de la paz_

Katniss se lanzó de nuevo al aire, saltando al neblinoso vacío. Oyó a los dos macrón aterrizar tras ella, luego se impulsó otra vez.

_Esto no va bien,_ pensó nerviosa mientras recorría las corrientes de aire. No le quedaban muchas flechas que materializar, ni tenía dagas..., y se enfrentaba a dos macrones bien entrenados.

Lanzó una flecha, buscando frenéticamente un anclaje en la noche. Una línea azul, moviéndose despacio, apareció bajo ella a la derecha. Katniss tiró de la línea, cambiando su trayectoria. Se lanzó hacia abajo: la muralla del cantón apareció como una sombra oscura. Su anclaje era el peto de un desafortunado guardia de la muralla que se agarraba frenético a una de las almenas para no ser arrastrado hacia Katniss.

Katniss chocó contra el hombre con los pies, luego giró en el aire brumoso, volviéndose para aterrizar en la fría piedra. El guardia se desplomó, luego gimió, agarrándose desesperado a su asidero de piedra mientras otra fuerza tiraba de él.

_Lo siento, amigo,_ pensó Katniss, soltando de una patada la mano del hombre de la almena. El guardia salió inmediatamente despedido hacia arriba, como impulsado por un poderoso cable.

En la oscuridad se oyó el sonido de cuerpos chocando y Katniss vio un par de formas caer flácidas al patio. Sonrió mientras echaba a correr por la muralla. Espero que fuera Delly..

Saltó y aterrizó encima de la caseta de guardia. Una figura salida de la bruma se abalanzó hacia ella. Katniss dejó escapar un grito, lanzó una flecha y saltó a un lado. Delly aterrizó con destreza, los flecos de la capa aleteando. Empuñaba dos dagas y sus ojos resplandecían de ira.

Katniss saltó a un lado, y aterrizó en la muralla de abajo. Un par de agentes se alarmaron, sorprendidos al ver a una muchacha medio desnuda caer entre ellos. Delly saltó a la pared, tras ellos, luego empujó y lanzó a uno de los agentes contra Katniss.

El hombre gritó cuando Katniss empujó también su peto, pero era más pesado que ella y cayó de espaldas. Tiró del agente para detenerse y el hombre chocó contra la parte superior de la muralla. Katniss aterrizó ágilmente a su lado y recogió su bastón cuando ya rodaba libre de su mano.

Delly atacó en un destello de dagas giratorias, y Katniss se vio obligada a saltar de nuevo hacia atrás.

_¡Es muy buena!,_ pensó ansiosa. Katniss apenas se había entrenado con las dagas: en aquel momento deseó haberle pedido a Finnick un poco más de práctica. Blandió el bastón, pero nunca había usado uno y su ataque fue ridículo.

Delly descargó un golpe y Katniss sintió una llamarada de dolor en la mejilla mientras esquivaba. Dejó caer aturdida el bastón, se llevó la mano a la cara y sintió la sangre. Retrocedió tambaleándose, viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de Delly. La mujer saltó hacia delante, sonriendo, su largo cabello rubio ondeando en el aire. Katniss apretó los dientes. No tenía elección.

Katniss retrocedió, sin perder de vista a Delly. La noble avanzó al acecho, sus fantasmas formando una insana burbuja de movimiento transparente a su alrededor. Parecía calmada. Segura. Maldijo, mirando a un lado, hacia las brumas. Al hacerlo, captó una sonrisa en Delly.

Delly frunció el ceño, sorprendida, cuando Katniss se abalanzó hacia delante. Unas flechas rozaron las piedras Katniss esquivó dos flechas, pasando tan cerca entre ambas que sintió los proyectiles en el aire a cada lado. Delly blandió sus dagas y Katniss se volvió de lado esquivando un tajo y bloqueando el otro golpe con el antebrazo, con lo que se hizo un profundo corte. Su propia sangre voló por los aires mientras giraba, y golpeó a Delly en el estómago.

Delly gruñó de dolor, se dobló levemente, pero no cayó. En ese momento Katniss lanzó una flecha. Delly se detuvo brevemente, confundida, dejando a Katniss un resquicio mientras una flecha surcaba las brumas sobre ellas. Katniss atrapó la flecha (el grano de la madera le quemó los dedos) y se la clavó en el pecho a Delly.

El astil se quebró en su mano y se clavó aproximadamente una pulgada en el cuerpo de la mujer. Delly se tambaleó hacia atrás sin llegar a caer. Katniss sacó la espada del agente inconsciente que tenía a sus pies. Saltó, apretando decidida los dientes, y Delly, todavía aturdida, alzó una mano para empujar la espada.

Katniss soltó el arma (era sólo una distracción) mientras clavaba la otra mitad de la flecha rota en el pecho de Delly, justo al lado de la primera. Esta vez Delly cayó. Trató de levantarse, pero uno de los astiles debió de causar un grave daño a su  
corazón, pues su rostro palideció. Se debatió un momento y cayó sin vida al suelo.

Katniss se irguió, jadeando entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la mejilla..., sólo para advertir que su brazo ensangrentado empeoraba el estado de su cara. Tras ella, los agentes de la paz gritaban y seguían disparando flechas.  
Katniss miró hacia el cantón, se despidió de Peeta y se abalanzó hacia la noche.

...

..

.

—No sé —dijo Finnick, sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros—Jo sería una buena ministra de Sanidad.

Todos se echaron a reír, aunque Jo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sinceramente, no sé por qué soy siempre el blanco de sus bromas. ¿Por qué eligen a la única persona digna de este grupo como objeto de sus burlas?

—Porque, mi querida amiga —dijo Ham, imitando el acento rudo de la leñera— tú eres, con diferencia, el mejor "objeto" que tenemos.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Jo mientras Annie casi rodaba por el suelo de risa—...Esto se está volviendo infantil. El adolescente es el único que ha encontrado divertido ese comentario, ebrio.

—Soy un Vencedor —respondió Ham, alzando su copa—... Tus ingeniosos ataques verbales no tienen ningún efecto sobre mí, pues soy demasiado cerrado de mollera para comprenderlos.

Finnick se echó a reír, apoyado en la alacena. Un problema de trabajar de noche era que se perdía las reuniones en la cocina de la mansión. Esta sería la última, antes de partir al Doce.

—Voy por Katniss —dijo Darius, mirando el reloj de pared—... ya es hora de partir.

Finn asintió.

—Yo también debería ponerme en marcha. Aún tengo que...

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. La silueta de Katniss apareció recortada en la bruma, apenas vestida con su ropa interior: una fina camisa blanca y pantalones. Ambos estaban manchados de sangre.

—¡Katniss! —exclamó Darius, poniéndose en pie.

Tenía en la mejilla un arañazo largo y fino, y llevaba un vendaje en el antebrazo.

—Estoy bien —dijo, cansada.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu vestido? —exigió saber inmediatamente Johanna.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —preguntó ella, en tono de disculpa, y alzó una masa azul de tela desgarrada y manchada de hollín.

—¡Descerebrada! —dijo Johanna—... Olvida el vestido. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza, y cerró la puerta. Darius se ruborizó hasta las orejas viéndola como iba y Annie intervino al instante para comprobar la herida de su mejilla.

—Creo que he hecho algo malo —dijo Katniss—... Creo... He matado a Delly Cartwright

—¿Que has hecho qué? —preguntó Finnick mientras Annie chasqueaba la lengua, dejaba de inspeccionar la mejilla y deshacía el vendaje del brazo.

Katniss dio un leve respingo.

—Era una macrón. Luchamos. Vencí.

_¿Mataste a una nacida de la bruma plenamente entrenada?,_ pensó Finnick, asombrado. _¡Apenas llevas ocho meses practicando!_

—Haymitch —solicitó Annie—... ¿quieres traer mi bolsa de curandera?

Ham asintió y se puso en pie.

—Puede que quieras traerle también algo que ponerse —sugirió Finnick

—¿Qué tiene esto de malo? —preguntó Katniss, indicando su ropa— No es que enseñe mucho más que con alguna de la ropa de ladrona que he usado.

—Es ropa interior, Katniss —dijo Johanna.

—¿Y?

—Ésa es la cuestión. Las damas jóvenes no van por ahí corriendo en ropa interior, no importa cuánto se pueda parecer esa ropa interior a la ropa normal.

Katniss se encogió de hombros y se sentó mientras Annie le vendaba el brazo. Parecía... agotada. Y no sólo por la lucha.

_¿Qué más sucedió en esa fiesta?_

—¿Dónde luchaste con Delly? —preguntó Finnick.

—En el cantón —dijo Katniss, agachando la cabeza—... Yo... peleamos frente a la celda de Peeta.

—Esto va a traer problemas —suspiró Johanna. — descerebrada, te puse el nombre por algo...pero superaste tus límites. ¿Te cuesta mucho sopesar la situación antes de actuar?

—Estaba más concentrada en conservar la vida, Jo.

—Se está quejando porque se preocupa por ti —dijo Finn mientras Ham regresaba con la bolsa — Eso es lo que le pasa.

—Ambas heridas requieren sutura inmediata...—dijo Annie— Creo que la del brazo ha llegado al hueso.

Katniss asintió y Annie le frotó el brazo con un ungüento anestésico antes de empezar a trabajar. Ella lo soportó sin demasiada incomodidad visible...

_Parece tan agotada,_ pensó Finnick. _Era una muchachita de aspecto frágil, toda brazos y piernas. Hammond le echó una capa sobre los hombros, pero ella parecía demasiado cansada para importarle. Y yo la he metido en esto._

Naturalmente, ella sabía bien que no tenía que haberse metido en aquella clase de líos.

Por fin Annie terminó de coser, luego colocó un nuevo vendaje en la herida del brazo. Pasó a la mejilla.

—¿Por qué combatir con una macrón? —preguntó Finn, severo—...Tendrías que haber huido. ¿Es que no aprendiste nada de tu batalla con los Aberrantes?

—No podía escapar sin darle la espalda —dijo Katniss.

—Pero ¿cómo te metiste en esa pelea, para empezar? —exigió saber Finnick—... ¿Te atacó ella?

Katniss se miró los pies.

—Ataqué yo primero.

—¿Por qué?

Katniss guardó silencio un momento, mientras Annie le curaba la mejilla.

—Iba a matar a Peeta—dijo por fin.

Finnick resopló, exasperado.

—¿A Peeta Mellark?... ¿Arriesgaste tu vida..., arriesgaste el plan, y nuestras vidas, por ese muchacho idiota?

Katniss alzó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Katniss—...Peeta Mellark está donde está por su cuenta. Peeta Mellark está condenado y no podemos detenernos a ayudarle sin sacrificar la integridad del grupo. ¡Peeta Mellark no merece la pena!

Ella se levantó enfadada. Annie retrocedió y la capa cayó al suelo.

—¡Es un buen hombre!

—¡Es un noble!

—¡Y también ustedes! —replicó ella. Agitó una mano, llena de frustración, señalando la cocina y la banda—...¿Qué piensas que es esto, Finnick?... ¿La vida de un marginado?...¿Qué sabe ninguno de ustedes de los marginados?... ¿Trajes de nobles, acechar enemigos de noche, comidas completas y copas alrededor de la mesa con los amigos? ...¡Ésa no es la vida del noble!— Dio un paso adelante, mirando a Finnick. El parpadeó, sorprendido del estallido. —¿Qué sabes de ellos, Finnick? —preguntó—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste en un callejón, temblando bajo la lluvia, escuchando al mendigo que tenías al lado toser de la enfermedad que sabías que iba a matarlo?... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pasaste toda la noche sin dormir, aterrorizado porque uno de los hombres de tu banda podía intentar violarte?... ¿Te has arrodillado alguna  
vez, muerto de hambre, deseando tener el valor de acuchillar al bandido que tenías al lado, sólo para poder quitarle su pedazo de pan?... ¿Te has acobardado ante tu jefe mientras te golpeaba, agradecida todo el tiempo porque al menos tenías a alguien que te prestaba atención?— Guardó silencio, jadeando levemente. Todos la miraron.— No me hables de nobles —dijo—... Y no digas cosas sobre gente que no conoces. No eres un marginado: sólo son nobles sin título...Vencedores...

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Finnick la vio salir, aturdido, y la oyó subir las escaleras. Se quedó allí de pie, anonadado, sintiendo un sorprendente arrebato de culpa y vergüenza.

Y, por una vez, no supo qué decir.

Katniss no fue a su habitación. Subió al tejado, donde las brumas se revolvían en la noche tranquila y oscura. Se sentó en un rincón, sintiendo el áspero borde de piedra del tejado plano contra su espalda casi desnuda, la madera bajo ella. Tenía frío, pero no le importaba. Le dolía un poco el brazo, pero sobre todo lo notaba entumecido. No se sentía lo bastante aturdida. Cruzó los brazos y contempló las brumas, encogida sobre sí misma. No sabía qué pensar, mucho menos qué sentir.

_Deberías estar furiosa contigo misma,_ susurró la voz en su interior. _Tú eres la que los dejó acercarse. Ahora todos van a abandonarte._

No podía impedir que le doliera. Sólo podía permanecer allí sentada y temblar mientras caían las lágrimas, preguntándose cómo todo se había desmoronado tan rápidamente.

La trampilla del tejado se abrió con un silencioso crujido y apareció la cabeza de Finnick.

_¡Oh!... No quiero enfrentarme a él ahora._

Trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero sólo consiguió agravar la herida recién cosida de su mejilla.

Finn cerró la trampilla tras él y luego se incorporó, tan alto y orgulloso, y contempló las brumas.

—Contemplar las brumas es reconfortante, ¿verdad?

Katniss asintió.

—¿Qué te dije una vez?... Las brumas te protegen, te dan poder... te ocultan...— Agachó la cabeza y luego se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, tendiéndole una capa...—Hay cosas de las que no te puedes ocultar...— Ella aceptó la capa y se arropó los hombros. —¿Qué ha pasado esta noche? —preguntó él— ¿Qué ha pasado de verdad?

—Bonnie vino a amenazarme...

—Oh... ¿Eso fue antes o después de que mataras a la ex prometida de Peeta?

—Antes.

—¿Ella te dijo lo de Peeta?

Katniss asintió, sorbiendo lentamente.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sí..—dijo Finn con un suspiro. Contempló las brumas—... Yo, debí decírtelo...lo siento

—Lo sabías, y no pensabas hacer nada—dijo Katniss, recordando lo que Finn había dicho antes. _Creo que por fin_  
_lo comprendo._

—No dejas de amar a alguien sólo porque te hace daño —dijo él—...Desde luego, las cosas serían más fáciles...perdóname, preciosa. Yo...creo que debería ser más sincero contigo..

Ella empezó a sollozar de nuevo y él la rodeó paternalmente con un brazo. Katniss se acercó, tratando de usar su calor para ignorar el dolor.

—La quería, Finn —susurró

—¿A Delly?... Lo sé. Peeta la consideró su amiga un día...

—No, no Delly. A mi madre...No me prestaba ninguna atención, me obligó a ser valiente, a salir a rebuscar en las calles, a cuidar de mi hermana pequeña, a ignorar la pena por la muerte de papá. Cada día, pensaba en lo mucho que lo odiaba. Y la quería. Todavía la quiero. Me duele tanto pensar que ya no está, aunque siempre supuse que se marcharía...

—Oh...—dijo Finn, atrayéndola—... Lo...lo siento.

—Todo el mundo me deja —susurró ella—... Apenas puedo recordar a mi padre. Fue durante esa época cuando conocí a Peeta Mellark. Él me ayudó cuando no debió hacerlo...y yo le debo tanto...porque él...—miró a Finn—...¿Cuándo vas a irte tú?... ¿Cuándo me dejarás?

Finn parecía entristecido.

—Yo... Kat, no lo sé. Este trabajo, el plan...— Ella lo miró a los ojos, buscando los secretos de su interior. —Mira, me has manchado de sangre todo mi bonito y sucio traje de informador.

Katniss sonrió.

—Al menos parte de la sangre es noble. Le di bien a Delly

Finn se echó a reír.

—Vamos —dijo él, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse—...Annie va a pasarse toda la noche preocupada si no lo dejas que termine de coserte esa herida en la mejilla antes de partir y Ham se muere por escucharte contar la batalla.

Katniss permitió que la ayudara a levantarse, pero miró con aprensión la trampilla.

—Yo... no sé si quiero bajar todavía... ¿Cómo puedo mirarlos a la cara?

Finnick se echó a reír.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Si no dices estupideces de vez en cuando, no encajas en este grupo, eso tenlo por seguro. Vamos.

Katniss vaciló, luego lo dejó conducirla de vuelta al calor de la cocina.


	28. Chapter 28

**.**

**XXVIII**

**.**

**Venganza**

El punto de reunión estaba sólo a unas cuantas calles de distancia. Finnick se detuvo en un portal y escrutó la oscura noche. Finalmente, señaló una ventana apenas iluminada.

—Luka dijo que dejaría una luz encendida si los otros agentes se marchaban.

—¿Ventana o escaleras?

—Escaleras —dijo Finnick—... La puerta no debería estar cerrada con llave y el Ministerio es dueño del edificio entero. Estará vacío.

Finnick tenía razón en ambas cosas. El edificio no olía lo suficientemente a cerrado como para estar abandonado, pero las plantas inferiores no habían sido utilizadas. Annie y él subieron rápidamente las escaleras.

—Luka debería poder decirnos la reacción del Ministerio a la guerra —dijo Finn mientras llegaban al piso superior. La luz de la linterna fluctuaba a través de la puerta, y la abrieron, todavía hablando—... Es de esperar que no vuelva demasiado pronto. El daño está casi hecho, pero me gustaría que la guerra continuara durante...

Se detuvo en la puerta, bloqueando la visión de Annie.

En el lugar no había nada. Sólo silencio.

—No... —susurró Finnick.

Entonces Annie vio el hilillo de oscuro líquido rojo que se arremolinaba junto al pie de Finnick. Creó un charquito y luego empezó a caer por el primer escalón.

Finnick entró tambaleándose en la habitación. Annie lo siguió, pero ya sabía lo que iba a ver. El cadáver yacía cerca del centro de la cámara, desollado y desmembrado, la cabeza completamente aplastada. Apenas era reconocible como un ser humano. Las paredes estaban manchadas de rojo.

¿Puede un cuerpo contener realmente tanta sangre?

—Aberrantes —susurró Annie.

Finnick, ajeno a la sangre, se arrodilló junto al cadáver de Luka. Alzó una mano como para tocar el cuerpo sin piel, pero detuvo el gesto, anonadado.

—Finnick —dijo Annie urgentemente—... Esto es reciente... podrían estar cerca todavía.

Él no se movió.

—¡Finnick! —exclamó Annie.

Finnick se estremeció, miró alrededor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y la lucidez regresó.  
Se puso en pie.

—La ventana —dijo Annie, cruzando la habitación.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver algo sobre una mesita, junto a la pared. La pata de madera de una silla, medio oculta bajo una hoja de papel en blanco. Annie la recogió mientras Finnick llegaba a la ventana. Él se dio la vuelta, contempló la habitación una vez más y saltó a la noche.

_Adiós hermano,_ pensó.

—...Creo que los Aberrantes sospechan de mí —leyó Ham. El papel, una única hoja recuperada del interior de la pata de la mesa, estaba limpio y blanco, sin la sangre que manchaba las rodillas de Finn y el borde inferior de la capa de Annie. Haymitch continuó leyendo, sentado en su puesto en el segundo aerodeslizador que transportaría a la banda al Doce —..He estado haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Quería descubrir los secretos que la rebelión ha necesitado siempre conocer. ¿Cómo recluta el Ministerio a los Aberrantes?... ¿Por qué son los Aberrantes tan poderosos?... ¿Cuáles son sus debilidades, si las hay?..Por desgracia, apenas he descubierto nada sobre ellos: aunque las maniobras políticas dentro de las filas regulares del Ministerio siguen sorprendiéndome. Es como si a los Sumos no les importara el mundo exterior, excepto por el prestigio que adquieren por ser los más listos o tener más éxito al aplicar los dictados del presidente Snow. Los agentes de la paz, sin embargo, son diferentes. Son mucho más leales a Snow que los Sumos Aberrantes... y ésta es en parte, tal vez, la causa de la disensión entre los dos grupos. En cualquier caso, me parece que estoy cerca. Tienen un secreto, hermano. Una debilidad. Estoy seguro. Los otros agentes de la paz hablan de ello en susurros, aunque ninguno lo conoce. Me temo que he sondeado demasiado. Los Aberrantes me siguen, me vigilan, preguntan por mí. Así que me preparo esta noche. Tal vez mi cautela es necesaria...Tal vez no...

Ham dejó de leer.

—Es... todo lo que dice.

Finnick estaba sentado al otro lado del aerodeslizador, la espalda apoyada en su lugar...Estaba cruzado de brazos, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Su pesadumbre parecía haberse desvanecido, sustituida por otra emoción... Una emoción que Annie había visto antes oscura en sus ojos.

Finnick se irguió y todos en la nave se envararon.

—Díganle a Tigris que desaparezca —dijo suavemente, la voz como el hierro—... Puede usar la historia que planeamos para marcharse... Que se retira a sus tierras a causa de la guerra de casas. Pero quiero que esté fuera del Capitolio. Envíen con ella a un violento para que la protejan...

Ham vaciló, luego miró a Annie.

—De acuerdo...

—Luka lo sabía todo... —dijo Finnick—... Lo torturaron antes de matarlo... Así es como actúan los Aberrantes.

Dejó flotar las palabras. Annie sintió un escalofrío. La guarida corría peligro.

—¿Al refugio de emergencia, entonces? —preguntó Ham. Eso quería decir su casa.

Finnick asintió con firmeza.

—Quiero a todo el mundo fuera del Capitolio. Me reuniré contigo en el refugio de emergencia dentro de dos días.

Ham miró a Finnick, el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dos días?...Finn, ¿qué estás planeando?

Finnick se encaminó hacia la puerta de la nave. La abrió, dejando entrar la bruma, y luego miró al grupo con ojos tan duros como los ojos sangrientos de los Aberrantes.

—Me han golpeado donde más me hiere. Voy a hacer lo mismo.

Y se dejó caer.

...

..

.

—¿Así que... se acabó? —preguntó Katniss—... El plan, quiero decir.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

—Si los Aberrantes torturaron a Luka, eso significa que lo saben todo. O, al menos, que saben suficiente. Sabrán que planeamos atacar el palacio y que vamos a usar la guerra de casas como tapadera. Ahora nunca lograremos que Snow salga de la ciudad. Las cosas no pintan bien, Katniss.

Ella no dijo nada mientras digería la información. Ham estaba sentado en el suelo sucio de su casa en la aldea de los Vencedores, apoyado contra los ladrillos de la pared del fondo, las piernas cruzadas. El aire olía a polvo y ceniza. Johanna estaba de pie al otro lado. De vez en cuando dirigía alguna mirada incómoda hacia el suelo sucio y los taburetes llenos de polvo, pero luego decidía seguir de pie. Katniss no comprendía por qué se molestaba: iba a serle imposible mantener el traje limpio mientras viviesen en lo que era, en esencia, el chiquero de un borracho.

Johanna sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez, caballeros, sea hora de dar por finalizada esta operación.

Haymitch suspiró.

—Bueno, desde luego no podemos vivir de los fondos ahorrados durante mucho tiempo... sobre todo si Finnick sigue dando nuestro dinero a los marginados.

Estaba sentado tras la mesa que era el único mueble de la habitación, con sus libros de cuentas, notas y contratos organizados en montones ante él. Había recogido eficazmente todos los papeles que podrían haber incriminado a la banda u ofrecido más información sobre su plan.

Johanna asintió.

—Yo, por una vez, estoy deseando cambiar. Todo esto ha sido divertido, delicioso, y todas esas otras emociones positivas, pero trabajar con Finn puede ser un poco agotador.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿No vas a quedarte con su banda?

—Depende de su siguiente trabajo —dijo Jo—. ...No somos como las otras bandas que has conocido: trabajamos como nos place, no porque nos lo digan. Nos recompensa ser muy exigentes con los trabajos que aceptamos. Los beneficios son grandes, pero también los riesgos.

Haymitch sonrió, mientras descansaba con los brazos tras la cabeza, completamente ajeno a la suciedad.

—Hace que uno se pregunte cómo acabamos en este trabajo concreto, ¿eh? Riesgos muy altos, beneficios ínfimos.

—Ninguno, en realidad —advirtió Johanna

—Cierto —dijo Haymitch, dejando de mirar sus notas—...Pero ¿ha merecido la pena al menos? ...¿El trabajo que hemos hecho... las cosas que hemos conseguido?

Johanna dudó, luego asintió.

—Y por eso nos quedamos —dijo— El propio Finn lo dijo: nos escogió porque sabíamos que intentaríamos algo un poco distinto por conseguir un objetivo digno. Somos buenas personas... incluso tú, borracho. Deja de mirarme con esa cara.

Katniss sonrió escuchando la discusión familiar.

Todos lamentaban la muerte de Luka, pero aquellos hombres sabían cómo actuar a pesar de sus pérdidas. En ese aspecto, eran realmente superiores a ella después de todo.

—Una guerra de casas —comentó Ham, sonriendo para sí—... ¿Cuántos nobles creen que han muerto?

—Centenares, al menos —respondió Jo sin levantar la cabeza—... Todos muertos por sus propias manos nobles.

—Admito que tenía mis dudas sobre todo este fiasco —dijo Ham—... Pero la interrupción en el comercio que esto causará, por no mencionar el desorden en el gobierno... bueno, tienes razón...ha merecido la pena.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Ham, imitando la relamida voz de Brisa.

Voy a echarlos de menos, lamentó Katniss.

Las estrellas chispeaban y Katniss se ocultó instintivamente en la oscuridad. La ajada puerta se abrió y una silueta familiar, ataviada de negro, entró. Llevaba en el brazo la capa de bruma y su rostro parecía increíblemente agotado.

—¡Finn! —dijo Katniss, avanzando un paso.

—Hola a todos —respondió él con voz cansada.

—Llegas tarde, Finn—dijo Haymitch, todavía sin levantar la cabeza de sus libros.

—Me esfuerzo por ser consecuente conmigo mismo —dijo Finnick, dejando caer al suelo su capa de bruma y sentándose—... ¿Dónde está todo mundo?

—Effie está durmiendo en la habitación de atrás —respondió Haymitch con una mueca—...Annie se fue con Tigris.

—Buena idea —dijo Annie, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro y cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

—Mi querido amigo, tienes un aspecto terrible —comentó Johanna.

—No es tan malo como parece... Me lo tomé con calma para regresar, incluso me detuve a dormir unas cuantas horas por el camino.

—Sí, pero ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó Ham—... Nos preocupaba que hubieras estado haciendo algo... bueno, algo estúpido.

—Lo cierto es que dábamos por hecho que estabas haciendo algo estúpido —puntualizó Johanna—...Nos preguntábamos qué grado de estupidez tendría este hecho concreto. Así pues, ¿qué ha sido?

—He destruido parte de los comandos de la Arena de los Juegos—dijo Finnick tranquilamente.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio de estupor.

—Oye... —dijo Johanna por fin—... Cabría pensar que a estas alturas ya habríamos aprendido a no subestimarlo.

—¿Los has destruido? —preguntó Ham—... ¿Cómo se destruyen los comandos de la Arena?... ¡No son más que un puñado de máquinas y controles!

—Bueno...—explicó Finnick—... y además maté a Seneca Crane, ¿acaso no se preguntaron porqué la cosecha está retrasada?...Snow debe estar como loco buscando a otro Vigilante para los Juegos..

—¿Crane? —preguntó Johanna, algo aturdida.

—Y a todos los asistentes que me encontré...

—¿Asistentes? —preguntó Katniss, confusa.

—No creerás que todo lo que sucede dentro es mera casualidad, descerebrada —explicó Johanna—...motivan las muertes, el conflicto, el caos..

Finnick asintió.

—Así que tú... —Katniss se interrumpió.

—¡Loco! —dijo Haymitch en voz baja, los ojos muy abiertos—... ¡Bendito lunático... bendito genio!

Finnick sonrió con tristeza.

—Agradezco ambos cumplidos... ¿Han actuado ya los Aberrantes en la mansión?

—No... —dijo Ham.

—Bien. Tal vez no consiguieron que Luka hablara. Como mínimo, tal vez no se den cuenta de que sus comisarías aplacadoras han sido descubiertas. Ahora, si no les importa, me voy a dormir. Tenemos muchos planes que hacer mañana.

El grupo vaciló.

—¿Planes? —preguntó Ham por fin—... Finnick... estábamos pensando que deberíamos dejarlo. Hemos provocado una guerra de casas y acabas de cargarte los Juegos. Con nuestra tapadera, y nuestro plan, en peligro... Bueno, no puedes sinceramente esperar que hagamos nada más, ¿verdad?

Finn sonrió, se puso en pie tambaleándose y se marchó a la habitación del fondo.

—Hablaremos mañana.

...

..

.

—¿Qué crees que está planeando, Darius? —preguntó Katniss, sentada en un taburete junto a la chimenea; el capitolino preparaba la cena. Finnick llevaba durmiendo desde la noche anterior y todavía no se había levantado en toda la tarde.

—No tengo ni la menor idea...—respondió Darius, probando el guiso—... Aunque este momento, con la ciudad tan desequilibrada, parece la oportunidad perfecta para actuar

Katniss reflexionó.

—Supongo que todavía podríamos tomar el palacio... Eso es lo que Finn ha querido hacer siempre.—Darius se encogió de hombros.—Tal vez Finnick tiene planeado hacer algo con Snow —musitó Katniss.

—Tal vez.

Darius continuó removiendo la sopa. Parecía tan... feliz, aunque realizara una tarea tan sencilla. Llevaba su ropa de noble, ajeno al sencillo servicio que estaba realizando, sustituyendo a los criados que la banda había despedido.

En la escalera sonaron unos rápidos pasos y Katniss se volvió y se levantó de su taburete.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó Darius.

—Hay alguien en las escaleras —dijo ella, acercándose a la puerta.

Johanna irrumpió en la habitación principal.

—La gente se está congregando en la plaza del Doce—dijo, señalando hacia la escalera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Haymitch mientras entraba desde la otra habitación.

—Gente en la plaza... —dijo Johanna, con aire lúgubre—...y hay cámaras... En la calle se dice que los Aberrantes planean más ejecuciones.

Venganza por lo de los los Juegos, pensó Katniss. No han tardado mucho.

La expresión de Haymitch se ensombreció.

—Ve a despertar a Finnick

—Pretendo observarlos —dijo Finnick, vestido con sencilla ropa de marginado y una capa, mientras caminaba por la habitación.

El estómago de Katniss dio un vuelco. _¿Otra vez?_

—Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran —dijo él. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto después de su prolongado descanso: su agotamiento había desaparecido, sustituido por la característica fuerza que Katniss esperaba siempre de él—... Las ejecuciones son probablemente una reacción a lo que hice — continuó diciendo—...Voy a ver la muerte de esa gente... porque, indirectamente, yo soy la causa.

—No es culpa tuya, Finn —dijo Johanna.

—Todo es culpa nuestra —replicó él bruscamente—... Eso no significa que lo que hagamos esté mal... Sin embargo, si no fuera por nosotros, esa gente no tendría que morir. Yo, para empezar, pienso que lo menos que podemos hacer por esa gente es ser testigos de su muerte.

Abrió la puerta y empezó a subir las escaleras. Lentamente, el resto del grupo lo siguió. Katniss subió los escalones y se reunió con los demás en una sucia calle en medio de un barrio de la Veta. Caía nieve del cielo, flotando en perezosos copos.

Finnick ya había echado a andar y los demás apretaron el paso para alcanzarlo.

La aldea de los Vencedores no estaba cerca de la plaza. Finn, sin embargo, se detuvo a unas cuantas calles de distancia de su destino. Poblarinos y gente de la Veta continuaban pasando ante ellos, uniéndose a la multitud. A lo lejos sonaba una campana.

—¿Finn? —preguntó Johanna

Finnick ladeó la cabeza.

—Katniss, ¿oyes eso?

Ella cerró los ojos ...

—Caballos —dijo, abriendo los ojos—... Y carruajes.

—Carros —dijo Finnick, volviéndose hacia un lado de la calle—... Los carros de los prisioneros.

Vienen hacia aquí.

Miró los edificios que lo rodeaban, luego se agarró a una tubería de desagüe y empezó a escalar por la pared. Johanna puso los ojos en blanco, le dio un codazo a Darius y señaló la parte delantera del edificio, pero Katniss siguió fácilmente a Finnick hasta el tejado.

—Allí —dijo Finnick, señalando una calle cercana. Katniss apenas pudo distinguir una fila de carros con barrotes que se dirigía hacia la plaza.

Darius, Johanna y Ham salieron al tejado inclinado a través de una ventana. Finnick se quedó donde estaba, al borde, contemplando los carros de prisioneros.

—Finnick —advirtió Ham—... ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Todavía estamos a cierta distancia de la plaza —respondió él lentamente—... Y los Aberrantes no viajan con los prisioneros. No puede haber más de unos cuantos de agentes vigilando a esa gente.

—Unos cuantos son bastantes, Finn.

Finnick no pareció oír las palabras de Ham. Dio un paso adelante, acercándose al borde del tejado.

—Puedo detener esto... Puedo salvarlos.

Katniss se colocó junto a él.

—Finn, es posible que no haya muchos agentes de la paz con los prisioneros...pero, están transmitiendo, ¿cuánto crees que tarden en enviar más?, por no mencionar a los Aberrantes..—dijo Katniss.

Jo, inesperadamente, no la apoyó. Se dio media vuelta para mirar a Haymitch y Darius. Johanna vaciló, luego se encogió significativamente de hombros.

—¿Están todos locos? —preguntó Katniss.

—Espera un momento —dijo Johanna, entornando los ojos—...No soy ningún ojo de estaño, ¿pero no les parecen que esos prisioneros van un poco demasiado bien vestidos?

Finnick se quedó quieto, luego maldijo. Sin avisar, saltó del tejado y echó a correr por la calle de abajo.

—¡Finn! —llamó Katniss—... ¿Qué...?

Entonces calló, alzó la vista a la roja luz del sol y contempló la lenta procesión de carros. Sus ojos le permitieron reconocer a alguien sentado en la parte delantera de uno de ellos. Annie.

—Finnick, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Katniss, corriendo tras él calle abajo.

Él frenó un poco el ritmo.

—He visto a Annie y Tigris en el primer carro... La gente de esas jaulas son los criados, el personal y los guardias que contratamos para que trabajaran en la mansión.

Tras ellos, Haymitch salió del edificio. Johanna y Darius tardaron más en llegar.

—¡Tenemos que actuar rápido! —dijo Finnick, activando su tridente.

—¡Finn! —Katniss lo agarró por el brazo—... no puedes salvarlos. Están demasiado bien vigilados y es de día. ¡Sólo conseguirás que te maten!

Él se detuvo y se dio media vuelta. La miró a los ojos, decepcionado.

—No comprendes nada de todo esto, ¿verdad, Katniss?... Nunca lo has hecho. Puedo hacer algo...

—Pero...

Él se soltó el brazo.

—Todavía tienes que aprender algunas cosas sobre la amistad, Katniss. Espero que algún día te des cuenta de cuáles son.

Entonces echó a correr en dirección a los carros. Johanna se adelantó a Katniss, corriendo en una dirección distinta, abriéndose paso entre los marginados que confluían hacia la plaza.

Katniss se quedó allí plantada unos momentos, estúpidamente, sintiendo la nieve caer. Haymitch la alcanzó.

—Es una locura —murmuró—... No podemos hacer esto. No somos invencibles.

Haymitch hizo una mueca.

—Tampoco estamos indefensos.

Darius los alcanzó y señaló una calle lateral.

—Allí. Tengo que conseguir un sitio desde donde pueda ver a los soldados.

Katniss los siguió, sintiendo de pronto que su vergüenza se mezclaba con su preocupación.

_Finnick..._

Finn se lanzó hacia un último callejón y echó a correr por una calle extrañamente vacía. Los carros de prisioneros rodaban hacia él mientras entraban en una placita formada por la intersección de dos calles. Los vehículos tenían barrotes y estaban repletos de personas que ya resultaban claramente familiares: criados, soldados, sirvientes... Algunos eran rebeldes, pero muchos eran sólo personas normales. Ninguno de ellos se merecía la muerte.

_Demasiados marginados han muerto ya,_ pensó Finnick. _Cientos. Miles. Cientos de miles. Hoy no. No más._

Lanzó su arco y saltó, impulsándose por los aires en un amplio arco. Los agentes de la paz levantaron la cabeza, señalando. Finn aterrizó directamente entre ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los agentes se volvían, sorprendidos. Finnick se agazapó entre ellos. Del cielo caían trozos de nieve. Entonces empujó. El tridente brilló con intensidad, lo batió con un alarido, se irguió y empujó hacia fuera. El estallido de poder asió a los agentes por sus petos, lanzando al aire a una docena de hombres y haciéndolos chocar contra  
paredes y compañeros.  
Los hombres gritaron. Finnick giró, empujó contra un grupo de soldados y voló hacia un carro de prisioneros. Chocó contra él, y agarró con las manos la puerta de metal. Los prisioneros retrocedieron, sorprendidos. Finn soltó la puerta con un estallido de poder amplificado y luego la lanzó contra un grupo de soldados que se acercaba.

—¡Salgan! —les dijo a los prisioneros.

Saltó del carro y aterrizó en la calle. Giró.

Y se encontró cara a cara con una alta figura ataviada con una túnica marrón. Finnick dudó, retrocediendo mientras la alta figura se bajaba la capucha y revelaba un par de ojos sangrientos. El Aberrante sonrió y Finnick oyó pasos acercándose por los callejones laterales. Docenas. Cientos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Johanna mientras los agentes de la paz inundaban la plaza.

Darius empujó a Katniss hacia un callejón. Haymitch los siguió, agazapándose en las sombras, mientras oía a los agentes gritar en las encrucijadas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¡Un Aberrante! —dijo Johanna, señalando la figura con la túnica que se alzaba ante Finnick.

—¿Qué? —dijo Darius, poniéndose de pie.

_Es una trampa,_ advirtió Katniss con horror. Los agentes de la paz empezaban a confluir hacia la plaza, saliendo de ocultas callejas laterales. _¡Finnick, sal de ahí!_

Finnick se impulsó en un agente caído, lanzándose de espaldas en una voltereta por encima de uno de los carros de prisioneros. Aterrizó agazapado, observó los nuevos escuadrones de agentes. Muchos de ellos llevaban bastones, sin armadura. El Aberrante se empujó por el aire y aterrizó con un golpe ante Finnick. La criatura sonrió.

_Es el mismo hombre. El Aberrante del palacio._

—¿Dónde está la chica? —dijo tranquilamente la criatura. Finnick ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Por qué sólo uno de ustedes? —exigió saber el Vencedor.

La sonrisa de la criatura aumentó.

—Yo gané el sorteo.

Finnick avivó su tridente y se escoró hacia un lado mientras el Aberrante sacaba un par de hachas. La plaza se estaba llenando rápidamente de agentes de la paz. En el interior de los carros oyó gritar a la gente.

—¡Finnick!— escuchó la voz inconfundible de su Annie.

Finnick maldijo en voz baja mientras el Aberrante se cernía sobre él. Tiró contra uno de los carros todavía llenos y se abalanzó por los aires sobre un grupo de agentes. Aterrizó, luego corrió hacia el carro, pretendiendo liberar a sus ocupantes. Sin embargo, cuando ya llegaba, el carro se estremeció.

Finnick alzó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver a un monstruo de ojos de sangre sonriéndole desde el techo. El Vencedor se lanzó hacia atrás, sintiendo el viento del golpe del hacha junto a su cabeza. Aterrizó ágilmente, pero de inmediato tuvo que saltar a un lado para esquivar el ataque de un grupo de agentes de la paz. Mientras tomaba tierra tiró contra uno de los carros para anclarse y de la caída puerta de hierro que había arrojado antes. La puerta de barrotes voló por los aires y chocó contra el escuadrón de agentes.

El Aberrante atacó desde atrás, pero Finn se apartó de un salto. La puerta, todavía dando tumbos, resbalaba por el suelo y, cuando pasó por encima de ella, Finnick empujó, lanzándose al aire.

_Katniss tenía razón,_ pensó Finnick, frustrado. Abajo, el Aberrante lo observaba, siguiéndolo con sus ojos antinaturales. _No debería haber hecho esto._

Un grupo de agentes de la paz rodeaba a los marginados que había liberado.

_Debería correr... tratar de despistar a la criatura... Lo he hecho antes._

Pero... no podía. No lo haría, no esta vez. Había transigido demasiadas veces. Aunque le costara todo lo demás, tenía que liberar a esos prisioneros.

Y entonces, cuando empezaba a caer, vio a un grupo de hombres correr hacia las encrucijadas. Llevaban armas, pero no uniforme. A la cabeza corría una figura familiar.

_¡Johanna!._... Así que ahí es a donde fuiste.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Katniss ansiosamente, poniéndose de puntillas para ver la plaza. En alto, la figura de Finnick se abalanzaba hacia la lucha, la capa oscura ondeando a su espalda.

—¡Es una de nuestras unidades de soldados! —dijo Haymitch—...Johanna debe de haberlos ido a buscar.

—¿Cuántos?

—Formaban grupos de un par de centenares.

—Entonces estarán en desventaja numérica.

Haymitch asintió.

Katniss se puso en pie.

—Voy para allá.

—No —dijo Haymitch firmemente, agarrándola por la capa y haciéndola retroceder—... No quiero que se repita lo que te ocurrió la última vez que te enfrentaste a uno de esos monstruos.

—Pero...

—Finnick lo hará bien —dijo Darius—... Tratará de ganar tiempo para que Johanna libere a los prisioneros y luego escapará. Observa.

Katniss dio un paso atrás. A su lado Darius comenzaba a murmurar cosas.

—Sí, tienes miedo. Concentrémonos en eso. Olvida todo lo demás. Teme. Son un Aberrante y un Vencedor luchando... No querrás entrometerte en eso...

Katniss miró de nuevo hacia la plaza, donde vio a un agente de la paz soltar su bastón y echar a correr. _Hay otras formas de luchar,_ comprendió, arrodillándose junto a Darius.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

Finnick huyó de nuevo del Aberrante mientras la unidad de Johanna se enfrentaba a los agentes de la paz y empezaba a abrirse paso hacia los carros de prisioneros. El ataque dividió la atención de los agentes, que parecieron muy contentos dejando a Finn y el Aberrante librar su solitaria batalla.

A un lado, Finnick vio a los marginados que empezaban a ocupar las calles alrededor de la placita, pues la lucha llamaba la atención de los que esperaban en la plaza. Vio otros escuadrones de agentes de la paz tratando de abrirse paso hacia la lucha, pero los miles de marginados de la Veta que abarrotaban las calles dificultaban seriamente su avance.

El Aberrante atacó y Finnick esquivó. La criatura empezaba a frustrarse. A un lado, un grupito de hombres de Johanna llegó a uno de los carros y rompió el candado, liberando a los prisioneros. El resto de los hombres de Johanna mantuvo ocupados a los agentes de la paz mientras los prisioneros escapaban.

Finnick sonrió, mirando al molesto Aberrante. La criatura gruñó.

—¡Katniss! —gritó una voz.—Finnick se volvió, sorprendido. Un chico con cadenas en las manos, se abría paso entre los soldados hacia el centro de la pelea. Llevaba un bastón de duelos a rastras. La gente lo reconocía y apoyaba en su camino. —¡Katniss! —gritó de nuevo Peeta Mellark.

_Magnífico,_ pensó Finnick, sin dejar de controlar al Aberrante. La criatura miró a Finnick con expresión odiosa y retorcida. _Sigue odiándome,_ pensó Finnick. Sólo tengo que aguantar lo suficiente para que Johanna libere a los prisioneros. Luego, podré evitarte.

El Aberrante descargó un golpe y decapitó a un criado que huía al pasar.

—¡No! —gritó Finnick mientras el cadáver caía a los pies del Aberrante.

La criatura atrapó a otra víctima y alzó su hacha.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Finnick, avanzando, mostrando su tridente—... Muy bien. ¿Quieres luchar conmigo? ¡Vamos!

La criatura sonrió, empujó a un lado a la mujer capturada y avanzó hacia Finnick. Él preparó el tridente para el primer asalto: _Su hermano, muerto... Su madre, muerta. Familia, amigos...Todos muertos._

_¿Quieres que busque venganza?,_ pensó. _¡Bien, la tendrás!_

Finnick se detuvo a unos pocos pasos del Aberrante. Con los puños cerrados, avivó sus poderes en un enorme empujón. A su alrededor, la gente fue impulsada hacia atrás al ser golpeada por una espantosa e invisible oleada de poder. La plaza, repleta de agentes de la paz prisioneros y rebeldes, abrió un pequeño hueco alrededor de Finnick y el Aberrante.

—Adelante —dijo Finnick.

_Este será el último baile entre los dos_


	29. Chapter 29

**.**

**XXIX**

**.**

**La cosecha**

Hombres muertos y moribundos se desplomaron. Los marginados de la Veta abarrotaban las calles. Los prisioneros gritaban, llamándolo por su nombre. El calor del sol rojizo quemaba.

Y del cielo caía nieve.

Finnick saltó hacia delante blandiendo sus dagas. Golpeó dos veces en el aire caliente, alcanzando al Aberrante, los brazos convertidos en un borrón. La criatura esquivó y luego descargó un hachazo.

Finnick saltó. El poder prestó a su salto una altura inhumana y pasó por encima del arma. Empujó contra un grupo de agentes que había tras él, lanzándose hacia delante. Plantó ambos pies en la cara del Aberrante y golpeó, dando una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire.

El Aberrante se tambaleó. Mientras Finnick caía, tiró de un agente, lanzándose hacia atrás. El agente salió despedido por la fuerza del tirón y se precipitó hacia Finnick. Ambos hombres volaron por el aire. Finn tiró contra un grupo de agentes situados a su derecha mientras seguía haciéndolo de aquel otro agente. El resultado fue un giro. Finnick voló de lado y el soldado (sujeto como por un cable al cuerpo de Finn), trazó un amplio arco como una bola en el extremo de una cadena; el desgraciado chocó contra el inquisidor y ambos cayeron contra los barrotes de un carro vacío.

El agente de la paz quedó inconsciente en el suelo. El inquisidor rebotó en la jaula de hierro y cayó a cuatro patas. Un reguero de sangre corrió por el rostro de la criatura, cruzando los tatuajes de sus ojos, pero alzó la cabeza, sonriendo. No parecía afectado en lo más mínimo mientras se ponía en pie.

Finnick aterrizó, maldiciéndose en silencio.

Con un increíble estallido de velocidad, el Aberrante agarró el carro vacío por un par de barrotes y lo arrancó de las ruedas.

_¡Demonios!_

La criatura giró y lanzó hacia Finnick la enorme jaula. No había tiempo de esquivar. Un edificio se alzaba justo detrás de Finnick: si empujaba para contraatacar, quedaría aplastado. La jaula se precipitó hacia él, así que saltó usando un empujón para guiar su cuerpo a través de la puerta abierta de la jaula que giraba. Se retorció dentro de la celda, empujando hacia fuera en todas direcciones, manteniéndose en el centro exacto de la jaula de metal mientras chocaba contra la pared, y luego se liberó de un salto. La jaula rodó, luego empezó a resbalar por el suelo. Finn se dejó caer, aterrizando en un tejado mientras la jaula se detenía lentamente. A través de los barrotes, pudo ver al Aberrante que lo miraba entre un mar de soldados luchando, su cuerpo rodeado por una retorcida nube en movimiento de imágenes.

El Aberrante le hizo a Finnick un gesto con la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Finn empujó con un grito. La jaula explotó, la parte superior de metal salió despedida por los aires, los barrotes sueltos en todas direcciones. Finnick tiró de los que tenía detrás y empujó los que tenía delante, enviando un río de metal disparado contra el Aberrante. La criatura alzó una mano, desviando diestramente los enormes proyectiles. Finnick, sin embargo,  
siguió los barrotes con su propio cuerpo, disparándose hacia el Aberrante con un empujón de acero. La criatura se impulsó hacia un lado, usando un desgraciado soldado como anclaje. El hombre gritó cuando fue arrancado, pero su grito se apagó cuando el Aberrante saltó, empujó contra él, y lo aplastó contra el suelo.

Finn frenó con un empujón contra un grupo de soldados, siguiendo a su enemigo. Tras él, la parte superior de la jaula chocaba contra el suelo, arrancando lascas de piedra. Finnick se lanzó contra ella y surcó el aire detrás del inquisidor. Copos de nieve pasaron a su lado. Delante, el inquisidor se volvió, tirando de algo que había abajo. La criatura cambió de dirección inmediatamente para lanzarse contra Finnick.

_Choque de frente. Mala idea_ ...

Finn tiró frenéticamente de un agente de la paz, lanzándose hacia abajo mientras el Aberrante pasaba en diagonal por encima. Avivó su tridente y chocó contra el agente del que había tirado. Los dos giraron en el aire.

—Lo siento, amigo —dijo Finnick, empujándose a un lado.

El hombre salió disparado y acabó por precipitarse contra un edificio mientras Finn lo usaba para volar sobre el campo de batalla. Debajo, el principal escuadrón de Johanna había llegado por fin al último carro de prisioneros. Por desgracia, varios grupos más de agentes de la paz se habían abierto paso entre los asombrados marginados. Uno de ellos era de arqueros armados con flechas con punta de hierro.

Finnick maldijo, dejándose caer. Los arqueros se prepararon para disparar contra la multitud: matarían a algunos de sus propios soldados, pero el grueso del ataque lo soportarían los prisioneros.

Finn cayó al suelo. Tiró de algunos barrotes caídos de la jaula que había destruido. Volaron hacia él.

Los arqueros apuntaron. Pero Finnick soltó los barrotes y se empujó a un lado levemente, permitiendo que volaran entre los arqueros y los prisioneros que huían. Los arqueros dispararon. Finnick agarró los barrotes, empujó contra una punta de cada barrote y tiró de la punta opuesta. Los barrotes salieron proyectados e inmediatamente empezaron a girar como molinos de viento enloquecidos. La mayoría de las flechas en vuelo fueron desviadas por las barras de hierro giratorias.

Los barrotes cayeron al suelo entre las flechas dispersas. Los arqueros se levantaron, estupefactos, mientras Finnick saltaba de nuevo a un lado y luego daba un leve tirón a los barrotes y los hacía saltar por el aire ante sí. Empujó, enviándolos contra los arqueros. Se dio la vuelta mientras los hombres gritaban y morían, buscando con la mirada a su verdadero enemigo.

_¿Dónde se esconde esa criatura?_

Contempló una escena caótica. Hombres que luchaban, corrían, huían y morían...En aquel caso, sin embargo, las sombras duplicaban el número de personas que se movían en el campo de batalla y sólo servían para aumentar la sensación de confusión.  
Llegaban más y más agentes de la paz. Muchos de los hombres de Johanna habían caído, la mayoría se retiraba: por fortuna, bastaba con que se quitaran la armadura y se mezclaran con los grupos de gente de la Veta.

A Finnick le preocupaba más el último carro de prisioneros, donde iban Tigris y Annie. La trayectoria del grupo de Jo en la batalla lo había hecho recorrer la fila de carros de atrás hacia delante. Tratar de llegar primero a Annie habría requerido pasar de largo los otros cinco carros, dejando a sus reclusos todavía atrapados.

Johanna obviamente no pretendía marcharse hasta que estuvieran libres. Y, donde Johanna luchaba, los soldados rebeldes aguantaban. La mujer simplemente atacaba con velocidad y fuerza bruta, apartando de su camino a los agentes de la paz, arrasando sus filas, guiando a sus cincuenta hombres hacia el último carro de prisioneros. Cuando lo alcanzaron, Johanna se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a un equipo de agentes mientras uno de sus hombres rompía el candado del carro.

Finnick sonrió con orgullo, buscando todavía al Aberrante. Sus hombres eran pocos, pero los agentes de la paz parecían visiblemente inquietos por la determinación de los marginados. Los hombres de Finnick luchaban con pasión: a pesar de sus numerosos defectos, todavía tenían una ventaja.

_Esto es lo que sucede cuando por fin los convences para que luchen. Esto es lo que se oculta __dentro de todos ellos. Sólo que es difícil liberarlo..._

Annie salió del carro y se hizo a un lado viendo cómo los criados escapaban de la jaula. De repente, una figura bien vestida surgió de la turba y agarró a Annie por la ropa.

—¿Dónde está Katniss? —exigió saber Peeta Mellark; su voz desesperada llegó a los oídos de Finnick—... ¿En qué jaula estaba?

_Chico, estás empezando a molestarme de verdad,_ pensó Finnick, empujándose a través de los soldados que corrían hacia el carro.

El Aberrante apareció, saltando detrás de un grupo de soldados. Aterrizó en el techo de la jaula, que se estremeció, con un hacha agarrada en cada mano como una garra. La criatura miró a Finnick a los ojos y sonrió, luego saltó de la jaula y enterró un hacha en la espalda de Annie.

La mujer se estremeció, los ojos muy abiertos. El Aberrante corrió hacia Peeta...Finnick estaba seguro de que la criatura había reconocido al muchacho.

Finnick vaciló sólo un instante. El Aberrante alzó el hacha para golpear.

_Ella lo ama._

Finnick avivó su poder en su interior, lo agitó, inflamándolo hasta que su pecho ardió como los mismos volcanes. Se empujó contra los soldados que tenía detrás, enviando a docenas de ellos al suelo, y corrió hacia la criatura. A medio camino el cuerpo de uno de los suyos se interpuso entre el hacha y Peeta Mellark: era Darius.  
El hacha se perdió justo en medio del pecho del capitolino, cruzándolo desde el esternón hasta el ombligo.

Cuando Finnick llegó, agarró al Aberrante por el cuello mientras los dos golpeaban el suelo; entonces empezó a apretar con los músculos. El Aberrante sujetó las manos de Finnick, intentando desesperadamente separarlas.

_Luka tenía razón,_ pensó Finn a través del caos. _Teme por su vida. Se le puede matar._

El Aberrante jadeó, los ojos llenos de sangre sobresalían de sus cuencas.

—¡Peeta! —dijo Finnick, entre dientes apretados—... ¡No estaba entre los prisioneros!... ¡Vete!

Lentamente, hinchando los músculos, el Aberrante obligó a Finn a separar las manos. La criatura volvió a sonreír de nuevo.  
_¡Son tan fuertes_!

El Aberrante empujó a Finnick hacia atrás, luego tiró contra un soldado para deslizarse sobre el empedrado. Golpeó un cadáver y dio una voltereta hacia atrás hasta caer de pie. Tenía el cuello rojo por la tenaza de Finn y trozos de carne arrancados por sus uñas, pero seguía sonriendo.

Finn empujó contra un soldado, dando también una voltereta. A su lado, vio a Annie apoyada contra el carro; la miró a los ojos y asintió levemente. Annie cayó al suelo con un suspiro, el hacha clavada en la espalda.

—¡Finnick! —gritó Johanna por encima de la multitud.

—¡Márchate! —le dijo Finn—...Annie y Darius están muertos.

Jo miró el cuerpo de Annie, luego asintió. Se volvió hacia sus hombres y les dio una orden.

—Superviviente —susurró una voz. Finnick se giró. —Superviviente —dijo—... Me prometiste una pelea. ¿He de matar a más marginados?

Finnick avivó sus poderes.

—Nunca he dicho que hubiéramos terminado —dijo. Sonrió. Estaba preocupado, dolorido, pero también entusiasmado. Toda su vida una parte de él había deseado plantarse y combatir.

_Siempre había querido ver si podía vencer a un Aberrante. _

Katniss se irguió, tratando desesperadamente de ver por encima de la multitud.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Haymitch.

—¡Me ha parecido ver a Peeta!

—¿Aquí?...

—Voy a intentar echar un vistazo.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Haymitch, mientras ella se dirigía callejón arriba—... Si ese Aberrante te ve...

Katniss asintió, mientras subía por la pared. Cuando estuvo lo bastante alto, escrutó el cruce en busca de caras familiares. Uno de los carros, el que el Aberrante había destrozado, yacía de costado. Los caballos se encabritaban, atrapados entre la lucha y la multitud.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Haymitch.

—¡Annie ha caído! —dijo Katniss—...un hacha en la espalda.

—¿Y los prisioneros?

—Todos están libres —contestó Katniss—... Las jaulas están vacías. ¡Haymitch, hay un montón de marginados ahí fuera!

Parecía que todos los que estaban en la plaza habían corrido a ese cruce. La zona formaba una pequeña depresión y Katniss veía a miles de vetarinos en las calles y extendiéndose en todas direcciones.

—¡Jo está libre! —dijo Katniss—... ¡No veo a Darius por ninguna parte!

—¿Y Finnick? —preguntó Haymitch ansiosamente.

Katniss vaciló.

—Sigue luchando contra el aberrante...

Finnick avivó su poder, golpeando al aberrante. La criatura se tambaleó y Finnick enterró el puño en su estómago. El Aberrante gruñó y abofeteó a Finnick en la cara, derribándolo de un solo golpe.

Finn sacudió la cabeza. _¿Qué hace falta para matar a esta cosa?,_ pensó, empujándose para ponerse en pie y retrocediendo.

El Aberrante avanzó. Algunos de los soldados intentaban buscar a Jo y sus hombres entre la multitud, pero muchos se quedaron quietos. Una batalla entre dos poderosos era algo de lo que se hablaba en susurros pero que nunca se había visto. Los soldados y los marginados se quedaron allí boquiabiertos, contemplando asombrados la batalla.

_Es más fuerte que yo,_ reconoció Finnick, mirando al Aberrante con cautela. _Pero la fuerza no lo es todo._

Finnick se hizo con pequeñas fuentes de metal y las arrancó de un tirón de sus dueños y las lanzó contra el aberrante. La criatura maldijo entre dientes mientras desviaba el enjambre de piezas de metal. Finn, sin embargo, usó los propios empujones del aberrante, tirando de cada pieza y haciéndolas girar alrededor de la criatura. El aberrante empujó hacia fuera todas las piezas a la vez, y Finnick las soltó. Sin embargo, en cuanto el aberrante dejó de empujar, Finnick tiró de sus armas, recuperándolas.

—Échale un ojo a la hebilla de mi cinturón —pidió Haymitch, tambaleándose levemente mientras se agarraba a los ladrillos, junto a Katniss—... Si me caigo, dame un tirón para detener la caída, ¿eh?

Katniss asintió, pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención a Ham. Estaba mirando a Finnick.

—¡Es increíble!

Finnick saltaba de un lado a otro en el aire y sus pies no llegaban nunca a tocar el suelo. Trozos de metal zumbaban a su alrededor, respondiendo a sus empujones y tirones. Los controlaba con tanta habilidad que podría haberse pensado que eran seres vivos. El aberrante los apartaba con furia, pero obviamente tenía problemas para seguir la cuenta de todos.

_Subestimé a Finn,_ pensó Katniss. _Supuse que tenía menos habilidad porque abarcaba demasiadas cosas. Pero no era así. Ésta. Ésta es su especialidad: empujar y tirar con control experto._

Finnick giraba y volaba en medio de un remolino de metal. Cada vez que algo golpeaba el suelo, lo volvía a levantar. Las piezas volaban en línea recta, pero él seguía moviéndose, empujándose alrededor, manteniéndolas en el aire, disparándolas periódicamente contra el aberrante. La criatura giraba, confusa. Trató de empujarse hacia arriba, pero Finnick disparó varias piezas de metal más grandes por encima de la cabeza de su contrincante, que tuvo que empujar contra ellas interrumpiendo su salto. Una barra de hierro lo golpeó en la cara.

La criatura se tambaleó, con los tatuajes ensangrentados. Un casco de hierro lo golpeó en el costado, empujándolo hacia atrás. Finn empezó a lanzar rápidamente piezas de metal, sintiendo que su ira y su furia aumentaban.

—¿Fuiste tú el que mató a Luka? —gritó, sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta—...¿Dónde estabas cuando me condenaron hace años?

El Aberrante alzó una mano protectora, empujando el siguiente enjambre de metales para desviarlos. Cojeó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el carro de metal volcado. Finn oyó a la criatura gruñir y un súbito empujón de fuerza recorrió la multitud, derribando soldados y haciendo que las armas de metal de Finn se dispersaran.

Finnick las dejó marchar. Se lanzó hacia delante, hacia el desorientado aberrante, y empuñó una piedra suelta del suelo. La criatura se volvió hacia él y Finnick gritó, descargando un golpe con la piedra, su fuerza aumentada aún más por la furia. Golpeó al aberrante entre los ojos. La cabeza de la criatura se echó hacia atrás y chocó contra el fondo del carro volcado.

Finn golpeó de nuevo, chillando, descargando una y otra vez su arma contra la cara del aberrante, que aulló de dolor, extendiendo sus manos como garras hacia Finn, como dispuesto a saltar hacia delante. Entonces, súbitamente, se quedó quieto. Su cráneo chocó contra la madera del carro. Las puntas de los clavos que asomaban de su nuca habían quedado clavadas en la madera por el ataque de Finn.

Finnick sonrió mientras la criatura gritaba de rabia, esforzándose por soltar la cabeza de la madera. Se volvió a un lado, buscando algo que había visto en el suelo unos momentos antes. Le dio una patada a un cadáver y agarró el hacha de obsidiana. La hoja de piedra afilada brillaba bajo el sol rojo.

—Me alegro de que me convencieras para hacer esto —dijo tranquilamente. Luego descargó un golpe con ambas manos, clavando el hacha en el cuello del aberrante y la madera de detrás.

El cuerpo de la criatura se desplomó. La cabeza permaneció donde estaba, mirando con sus ojos extraños, antinaturales y tatuados, clavada a la madera por clavos.

Finn se volvió hacia la multitud, sintiéndose de pronto increíblemente cansado. Le dolía el cuerpo por docenas de cortes y magulladuras, y ni siquiera sabía cuándo se le había caído la capa. Sin embargo, se enfrentó retador a los agentes de la paz, los brazos llenos de cicatrices claramente visibles.

—¡El Superviviente! —susurró uno.

—Ha matado a un Aberrante... —dijo otro.

Y entonces empezó el cántico.

Los marginados de las calles cercanas empezaron a gritar su nombre.

Los agentes miraron alrededor, advirtiendo con horror que estaban rodeados. Los vetarinos avanzaron y Finn captó su ira y su esperanza.

_Tal vez esto no tenga que salir como había supuesto,_ pensó Finnick, triunfante._ Tal vez no tengo que..._

Entonces golpeó. Como una nube ante el sol, como una súbita tormenta en una noche tranquila, como un par de dedos apagando una vela. Una mano opresiva sofocó las emociones acumuladas. La gente vaciló y los gritos murieron. El fuego que Finn había encendido en ellos era demasiado nuevo.

_Tan cerca...,_ pensó.

Ante ellos, un carruaje negro remontó la cuesta y empezó a bajar desde la plaza.

El presidente Snow había llegado.

Katniss estuvo a punto de perder su asidero cuando la oleada de depresión la alcanzó.

—¡El presidente Snow! —dijo Ham, aunque Katniss no supo si era una observación o una maldición.

Los soldados retrocedieron y Finn se apartó del carro volcado, disponiéndose a enfrentarse al carruaje que se acercaba.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Katniss, volviéndose hacia Ham, que se había aupado a un pequeño saliente—. ¿Por qué no escapa? ¡No es un Aberrante... no es algo contra lo que se pueda luchar!

—Ya está, Katniss —dijo Ham, asombrado—...Esto es lo que ha estado esperando. Una oportunidad para enfrentarse al tirano.. Una oportunidad para demostrar esas leyendas suyas.

Katniss se volvió hacia la plaza. El carruaje se había detenido.

—Pero... —dijo en voz baja.

—No...

_Finnick siempre había dicho que Snow era su tarea,_ pensó Katniss. _Dejó que los demás nos encargáramos de la nobleza, los agentes y el Ministerio. Pero esto... Finn siempre planeó hacer esto personalmente._

El presidente se bajó de su carruaje. Iba vestido con un uniforme blanco y negro similar a los trajes de los nobles, pero mucho más exagerado. La casaca le llegaba hasta los pies y lo seguía al andar. Su chaleco no era de colores, sino de  
un negro puro, aunque acentuado por brillantes marcas blancas. Cruzó la plaza, evitando cadáveres, mientras sus soldados espantaban a los marginados.

Snow continuó avanzando. Finnick lo esperó. Se le veía cansado con su ropa entrecortada... Sin embargo, se mostró orgulloso. No se inclinó ni cedió ante el peso del poder aplacador del tirano.

El presidente se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, y una de las lanzas casi tocó el pecho de Finnick. Negra nieve caía levemente alrededor de los dos hombres y algunos trozos revoloteaban en espiral con el leve viento. La plaza quedó sumida en un horrible silencio.

El presidente miró al aberrante que Finn había matado.

—Esos son muy difíciles de reemplazar...—Su voz cargada de acento llegó fácilmente a los oídos de Katniss.

Incluso desde la distancia, vio a Finnick sonreír.

—Te maté una vez —dijo el hombre, volviéndose hacia Finnick.

—Lo intentaste —replicó Finn. Su voz fuerte y firme se hizo oír en toda la plaza—... Pero no puedes matarme, Lord Tirano. Represento aquello que nunca has podido matar, no importa cuánto lo hayas intentado. Yo soy la esperanza.

El presidente bufó despectivo. Alzó un brazo y descargó como si tal cosa un revés tan poderoso a Finnick, que Katniss oyó el impacto resonar en toda la plaza.

Finnick saltó y giró chorreando sangre mientras caía.

—¡NO! —gritó Katniss.

Un Aberrante apareció de la nada, se arrancó una de las lanzas del cuerpo y la clavó en el pecho de Finnick.

—Que empiecen las ejecuciones —dijo, volviéndose hacia su carruaje y arrancándose la segunda lanza, que arrojó a un lado.

Se produjo el caos.

Dirigidos por el Aberrante, los soldados se volvieron y atacaron a la multitud.

Otros Aberrantes llegaron de la otra plaza cabalgando negros corceles, las hachas brillando a la luz de la tarde.

Katniss lo ignoró todo.

—¡Finnick! —gritó.

Su cuerpo yacía donde había caído, la lanza asomando en su pecho, en un charco de sangre.

_No. No. ¡NO!_

Katniss saltó del edificio, empujándose contra alguna gente y lanzándose por encima de la masacre. Aterrizó en el centro de la plaza extrañamente vacía: el presidente se había marchado, los aberrantes estaban ocupados matando gente. Corrió junto a Finnick.

Casi no quedaba nada del lado izquierdo de su cara. El lado derecho, sin embargo... todavía sonreía levemente, el ojo muerto contemplando el cielo negro. Trozos de nieve caían sobre su rostro.

—Finnick... —dijo Katniss, las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. Sondeó su cuerpo, buscándole el pulso. No lo había. —¡Dijiste que no te podían matar! —gritó—. ¿Qué hay de tus planes?...¿Qué hay de mí?

Él no se movió. Katniss no podía ver bien a través de las lágrimas.

_ Es imposible. Siempre dijo que no éramos invencibles... pero se refería a mí. No a él. No a Finn. Era invencible. Debería haberlo sido._

Alguien la agarró y ella se rebulló, llorando.

—Hora de irnos, niña —dijo Ham. Se detuvo, mirando a Finnick, asegurándose con sus propios ojos de que el jefe de la banda estaba muerto.

Entonces se la llevó a la fuerza.

Katniss continuaba debatiéndose débilmente, pero se sentía aturdida. En el fondo de su mente oyó la voz...

_¿Ves? Te dije que te dejaría. Te lo advertí. Te lo prometí..._


	30. Chapter 30

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

**Todo lo que necesitamos**

**.**

_Para trabajar conmigo,_ había dicho Finnick_, sólo te pido que me prometas una cosa: confía en mí._

Katniss flotaba en la bruma, inmóvil. Fluía a su alrededor como un arroyo silencioso. Arriba, por delante, a los lados y debajo. Todo era bruma a su alrededor.

_Confía en mí, Katniss,_ había dicho él. _Confiaste lo suficiente para saltar de la muralla y te sostuve. Vas a tener que confiar ahora también._

_Te sostendré._

_Te sostendré..._

Era como si no estuviera en ninguna parte. Entre la bruma, de la bruma. Cómo la envidiaba. No pensaba. No se preocupaba.  
No lastimaba.

_Confié en ti, Finnick,_ pensó. _Confié de verdad..., pero me dejaste caer. Prometiste que en tus bandas no había traiciones. ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Qué hay de tu traición?_

Flotaba. Las brumas eran levemente húmedas, frías contra su piel. Como las lágrimas de un hombre muerto.

_¿Qué importa ya?_, pensó, alzando la cabeza. _¿Qué importa nada? ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste, Finnick__? ¿Que yo nunca comprendía? ¿Que todavía tenía que aprender lo que era la amistad? ¿Y tú?...__Ni siquiera te enfrentaste a la muerte..._

Lo vio de nuevo en su mente. El Aberrante lo derribaba con un golpe despectivo. El Vencedor había muerto como cualquier otro hombre.

_¿Por eso vacilaste tanto cuando me prometiste que no me abandonarías?_

Deseó poder... marcharse. Flotar. Convertirse en bruma. Una vez había deseado la libertad... y luego había supuesto que la había encontrado. Se equivocaba. Eso no era la libertad, esa pena, ese agujero en su interior. Igual que cuando su madre la abandonó. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?. Al menos su madre había sido sincera. Katniss sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no la amaba, que le recordaba demasiado a su padre muerto como para volver a verle como una hija...En el fondo siempre había prometido que se marcharía.  
Finnick la había guiado, diciéndole que confiara y amara, pero su madre siempre había sido el sincera.

—Ya no quiero esto —les susurró a las brumas—... ¿No pueden llevarme?

Las brumas no respondieron. Continuaron girando juguetonas, despreocupadas. Siempre cambiantes y sin embargo siempre lo mismo.

—¿Katniss? —llamó una voz insegura desde abajo—... Katniss, ¿estás ahí?

Katniss suspiró, consumió cada una de sus flechas y se dejó caer. Su capa de bruma aleteó mientras descendía; aterrizó suavemente en el tejado, sobre el piso donde los habían traído. Peeta estaba cerca, junto a la escalerilla del balcón bordeado por el campo de fuerza.

—¿Sí, Peeta? —preguntó cansada.

—Lo siento.. —dijo Peeta—... Simplemente me preguntaba dónde habías ido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No es como que podamos ir muy lejos de todos modos..

Ahora ambos eran tributos. Mañana por la mañana los enviarían a la arena.

—Es una noche extrañamente tranquila —observó Peeta.

—Una noche de luto.

Cientos de marginados habían sido masacrados después de la muerte de Finnick y cientos más habían sido aplastados en su prisa por escapar.

—Me pregunto si su muerte ha significado algo —dijo ella en voz baja—... Probablemente salvamos a muchos menos de los que luego murieron.

—Asesinados por hombres malvados, Katniss...creo que hay una diferencia en eso...

—Antes me preguntaba a menudo si existe el "mal".

—¿ Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de ello? —dijo Peeta con aire soñador—...creo que es bueno preguntar muchas cosas, más las respuestas son otra cosa con lo que lidiar. Hay hombres malvados... igual que hay hombres buenos.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

—Me equivocaba con Finnick. No era un buen hombre... Era sólo un mentiroso. Nunca tuvo un plan para derrotar la tiranía de Snow...

—Tal vez —dijo Peeta—... O tal vez nunca tuvo una oportunidad de llevar a cabo ese plan. Tal vez es que nosotros no comprendemos el plan.

—Hablas como si creyeras en él... —Katniss se volvió y se acercó al borde del terrado y contempló la noche oscura y silenciosa.— Finnick no confiaba en tí, sabes. Finnick, bueno él...

—No importa Katniss, a pesar de todo...yo creo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

—La fe no es sólo para los bellos momentos y los días felices. ¿Qué es la fe, qué es creer, si no continúas en ella después del fracaso?

Katniss frunció el ceño.

— Y ahora hablas como Darius

Peeta sonrió

—Cualquiera puede creer en alguien, o en algo, que siempre tiene éxito... Pero en el fracaso...Ah, en eso sí que es difícil creer, con certeza y confianza. Es muy difícil tener valor.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

— Finnick no se lo merece.

— No lo dices en serio, Katniss. Estás enfadada por lo sucedido. Estás dolida.

—Oh, lo digo en serio —contestó Katniss, sintiendo una lágrima en la mejilla—... No se merece nuestra fe. Nunca se la mereció.

—Los marginados no piensan lo mismo... algún día pintaré algo sobre él, quizás hasta recopile sus leyendas.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a recopilar historias sobre Finnick?

— ¿Porqué no?

Katniss bufó

—No estamos hablando de ninguna cosa extraordinaria. Se trata de Finnick.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso— sonrió Peeta, y Katniss se relajó—...Pienso que a estas alturas para los marginados es casi una figura religiosa.

—Pero nosotros lo conocimos. No era ningún profeta, ningún dios. Era sólo un hombre...

—Muchos de ellos lo son —dijo Peeta tranquilamente.

Katniss tan sólo sacudió la cabeza.. Permanecieron allí un momento, contemplando la noche.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó ella por fin. — ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer mañana?

—Bueno...—respondió Peeta—... Creo que vendrán por nosotros muy temprano, puede que ya no nos hagan nada, somos tributos después de todo y eso nos da cierta protección, luego...

—No me... Yo no estaba pensando en ello.

Peeta la miró con cariño. Había mucho de esa niña muerta de hambre, a la que él ayudara hace años...en ella, en estos mismos instantes. Se acercó con movimientos pausados, tomó su rostro dolido por heridas mucho más profundas que las físicas, y la besó.

—Si algo de lo que me arrepiento en todo esto que ha pasado, es de no haber tenido el valor de decirte lo sentía hace mucho tiempo. Perdóname por ser un cobarde. Perdóname por no acercarme a tí, a pesar de las muchas veces que tuve oportunidad. Perdóname por no haberte raptado del lugar donde creciste, por no haberte obligado a estar conmigo y mantenerte a salvo de todo.

_Por supuesto,_ pensó Katniss. _Por supuesto, él se tiene que despedir también. Mañana será mañana, una realidad terrible donde él y yo nos convertiremos en enemigos. _

— Si eso hubiera pasado..— se permitió soñar, con la frente pegada a la de Peeta. El calor en su corazón se expandió tan a prisa que temió lo peor—..olvídalo Peeta. No hay un nosotros. Nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá, realmente...

—Seguro que no.. —suspiró Peeta, arrepentido. No se atrevió a preguntar el porqué, más no resistió el impulso de construir algo juntos en un sueño—...en verdad, no. Estaba comprometido, ¿recuerdas?

— Estabas es buena palabra, creo que maté a Delly la noche que fui a verte al calabozo...

— No puedo darte las gracias por eso..pero

— Ella iba a asesinarte

— Oh, entonces gracias— sonrió. Atrapó el rostro de Katniss una vez más y en un impulso, por parte de ambos, se abandonaron en un beso. Un beso lleno de pasión y verdades contenidas. Un beso que dolía en el corazón de Katniss, y que llenaba de esperanza al de Peeta, aunque no hubiera razón para ello.

— Entonces...

— Si yo hubiera sido valiente...— continuó Peeta. —...crees...que tú y yo...que yo más bien, hubiera tenido una oportunidad...aunque sea mínima, de..

— Sí

— ¿Sí?

—Sí... —dijo Katniss lentamente. Pensaba en su infancia, en sus días tristes buscando alimento, suplicando. Robando. Recuerda la mirada de Peeta, recuerda el pan...y las muchas veces que sus pensamientos estuvieron ligados a él desde entonces. Recuerda los días malos, y su presencia como un mantra. También recuerda los buenos, y lo agradecida que estaba porque fue él quien le dio algo a lo que aferrarse.

_Un símbolo, _pensó. Y entonces recordó las palabras de Finnick...

_Torturarán a nuestros amigos, probablemente nos maten a todos al final de la carrera, pero me motiva saber que sacaremos algo de todo esto..._

_Esperanza, y algo más a lo que aferrarse para ser fuertes. _

— El objetivo— susurró. Peeta la miró interrogante—...no debemos olvidar quien es el enemigo.

— El Capitolio..

— La tiranía

— Snow— murmuró Peeta. Katniss asintió.

— No tú, ni yo, ni ninguno de los chicos enviados a esa arena. Snow...

Katniss recordó la bolsa que Finnick le dio antes de morir; la dejó caer. Tenía miedo de ver lo que contenía, pero con Peeta a su lado ella sabía lo que era ser valiente...ella podía.

La hoja de papel era un mapa de la ciudad, al parecer copiado del que había enviado Luka. _Amigos míos_ —decía la nota—_Tienen mucho trabajo que hacer y deben hacerlo con rapidez. Tienen que organizar y distribuir las armas de este almacén y luego tienen que hacer lo mismo con las de los otros dos que hay emplazados en los otros suburbios. Hay caballos en una cuadra contigua para facilitaros el viaje. Cuando repartan las armas, deben asegurar las puertas de la ciudad y someter a los agentes de la paz. Johanna, tu equipo se encargará de eso: marchen primero contra los agentes, para poder tomar las puertas sin dificultades. Haymitch, quédate en la retaguardia mientras se producen los ataques iniciales. Más y más marginados vendrán cuando se corra la voz. Los ejércitos de Jo y Ham incluirán las tropas que hemos entrenado, además de nuevas incorporaciones, espero, de los marginados que se aglomeran en las calles. Necesitarán asegurarse de que reciban armas para tomar el palacio de Justicia. Las comisarías de aplacadores ya deberían haber desaparecido: Tigris dio la orden adecuada a nuestros equipos de asesinos. Si tienen tiempo, envíen a algunos de los violentos de Ham a comprobarlo. Jo, tus propios aplacadores serán necesarios entre los marginados para animar su valentía._  
_Creo que eso es todo. Ha sido un trabajo divertido, ¿no? Cuando me recuerden, por favor, no olviden esto: sonreír. Ahora, actúen rápido. _  
_Y gobiernen con sabiduría._

Contemplaron la nota en silencio. Luego, una lágrima borró el parte del mapa donde se dibujaba el palacio de Snow.

— Mañana por la mañana me dijiste... —dijo Katniss con decisión—...Mañana por la mañana...

—¿Katniss? —preguntó Peeta..—... No es todo.

Peeta desenvolvió el papel y leyó lo que decía:

Katniss, tu deber esta noche iba a ser en un principio entrar a los juegos. Le prometí a Peeta que te mantendría a salvo, y no hay ninguna protección mejor que pueda ofrecerte que la de ganar los juegos y ser una Vencedora; porque sé que lo harás...ganarás. Yo apostaría por tí si pudiera hacerlo.  
Si estás leyendo esto, entonces es que he muerto. No creo que importe demasiado, otros deberán ocupar mi lugar y creo que tú y yo tenemos a alguien en mente. La gente necesita algo en lo que creer, no lo olvides. Dale unos juegos que no olviden.  
Por favor, no te enfades conmigo por abandonarles. Me dieron una prórroga en la vida. Tendría que haber muerto en lugar de Mags hace años. Estaba preparado para esto. Los otros seguirán necesitándote. Ahora eres su nacida macrón y tendrás que protegerlos en los meses venideros.  
Adiós.

Le hablaré a mi madre de ti. Ella siempre quiso tener una hija.

—Tenemos una ciudad entera llena de gente para combatir a Snow —dijo Peeta—... Dudo seriamente que pueda matarnos a todos, y si no podemos asesinarlo, lo ataremos y lo arrojaremos a un calabozo.—Katniss miró a Peeta, que le sonrió. —A veces sólo tenemos que esperar el tiempo suficiente... —dijo acariciando su mejilla—... Luego descubrimos por qué exactamente seguimos creyendo. Hay un dicho al que Finnick era muy aficionado.

—Siempre hay otro secreto —susurró Katniss—... y mañana parten los juegos...

—Tienes que hacer de ellos algo inolvidable... —dijo Peeta—...y yo voy a estar contigo, ofreciéndote mi ayuda en lo que pueda. Protegiéndote y...

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tú vas a estar ahí conmigo, no para mí.

Agarró la bolsa vacía, algo crujió en su interior. Abrió la bolsa y advirtió un papelito que no había visto antes. Lo sacó y lo desdobló con delicadeza. Era el dibujo del que Darius le había hablado: el dibujo de una flor.

Katniss alzó la cabeza.

— Juntos— susurró por fin, y Peeta comprendió al instante.

_Amar cuando se tiene la oportunidad. Llorar a los amigos perdidos. Sufrir las pérdidas. Recordar al enemigo y seguir. _

_— _Juntos— sentenció Peeta.

Miró hacia el cielo como buscando...algo. Una cámara es lo más probable y con valentía renovada transmitió en su mirar, en la unión de sus manos, que esto recién estaba por comenzar.

.

..

...

Katniss no vio a Peeta por la mañana. Vinieron por ella antes del alba, le dieron una túnica sencilla y la acompañaron al tejado, donde la aguardaba un aerodeslizador. Los últimos preparativos se harían en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí.  
Una mujer vestida de blanco le puso el dispositivo de seguimiento bajo la atenta mirada del Aberrante que la custodiaba. Notó el ardor y el dolor agudo cuando la aguja le introdujo el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel del antebrazo, condenando su existencia al ojo indolente de los Vigilantes.

El viaje duró una media hora. Después se oscurecieron las ventanas, lo que indicó su arribo al estadio. La ducharon, peinaron y alistaron con ropas a la medida. No eran como los vestidos que usara en los bailes, muchos menos como su ropa de ladrona, ni la capa que le daba libertad. Estaba siendo vestida para sobrevivir a lo que fuera que le esperara en esa arena; vestida para la muerte.

_Para armar una revolución. _

No comió nada. No dijo nada. Entró en el círculo de expulsión, donde la rodeó un cilindro de cristal. Katniss levantó la barbilla sintiendo la adrenalina apoderarse su cuerpo. El cilindro se elevó y, durante unos quince segundos, estuvo a oscuras. La brillante luz del sol que siguió luego la dejó ciega durante una fracción de segundos en los que las palabras de Finnick llenaron su cabeza: _Dales unos juegos para no olvidar. _

Luego el viento fuerte que la golpeó trajo un esperanzador aroma a pino.

_Algo a lo que aferrarse. _

La voz de Claudius Templesmith marcó el nacimiento de todo:

-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

**...**

**..**

**.**

**_FIN_**

_Some saw the sun. _

_Some saw the smoke. _

_Some heard the gun. _

_Some bent the bow._

_Sometimes the wire_

_must tense for the note._

_Caught in the fire._

_Say Oh._

_We're about to explode._

_..._

Carry your world

_I'll carry your world _

_Carry your world _

_I'll carry your world. _

_..._

Some far away.

_Some search for gold. _

_Some dragon to slay. _

_Heaven, we hope._

_Is just up the road._

_Show me the way, Lord._

_Cause I,_

_I´m about to explode._

_..._

Carry your world

_I'll carry your world _

_Carry your world _

_I'll carry your world. _

_Carry your world _

_And all your hurt. _


	31. Chapter 31

**.**

**Agradecimientos**

**.**

_Vale, muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron esta historia...y aun más a quienes manifestaron su opinión. _

_Para:_

_ Micro-stars, Gpe 77, Hadelqui, AHutcherson, OrionMellark, Tu fan y para mí (porque también comenté mis propios capítulos)  
_

_Saludos, __Afecto y __Gratitud_


End file.
